Encrucijadas - Entre una Sirena y una Princesa
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Buscando relajarse un poco, Ash se ha ido en unas pequeñas vacaciones con sus dos mejores amigas en un crucero con rumbo a la región de Alola. Sin embargo, Misty y Serena quieren aprovechar este tiempo no solo para divertirse, sino para que Ash tome una importante decisión: ¿A quién de las dos elegirá? ¿PokéShipping-AmourShipping? Secuela de Amigas y Rivales por Igual.
1. ¡Todos a bordo!

**Encrucijadas - Entre una Sirena y una Princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Nota:** Se recomienda haber leído "Amigas y Rivales por Igual" previamente.

 **Parte 1:** ¡Todos a bordo!

* * *

 _ **Puerto de Ciudad Vermillion…**_

Ash Ketchum comenzaba a impacientarse. Mirando el dispositivo en su mano, un video-transmisor azul y plateado último modelo, el cual le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños, tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de pulsar el botón de llamada. Excelente como un teléfono móvil, reproductor de música y otras infinitas aplicaciones, pero en aquel momento, solo estaba viendo la hora en el reloj digital que este tenía. Después de todo, lo habían citado en ese lugar, y por una vez en su vida quiso llegar media hora antes de lo planeado para impresionar… solo para que lo dejasen esperando noventa minutos después de la hora estipulada.

\- El barco saldrá en media hora, ¿dónde se supone que están esas dos? – se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Pika. – respondió el roedor eléctrico amarillo en su hombro, con una expresión similar de aburrimiento.

Cansado de estar esperando de pie, Ash fue a sentarse en una banca cercana, estiró los brazos y se reclinó hacia atrás, mientras esperaba a que sus dos amigas llegaran a la cita acordada. Dado que en los últimos dos años había ido ganando cierto prestigio y de cierto modo un estatus de celebridad en la región Kanto, al salir al puerto de Ciudad Vermillion decidió irse a un área relativamente vacía. En aquel momento, traía puesto un chaleco de cierre, sin mangas y con capucha, y ocultaba sus ojos cafés tras unas gafas de sol alargadas y triangulares (muy parecidas a las de su Squirtle) y su pelo negro alborotado debajo una de sus tantas gorras que siempre se había acostumbrado a usar. El chaleco era azul con rayas blancas horizontales, a juego con sus guantes sin dedos y unas botas de altura media. Llevaba pantalones negros con el borde rojo, y en cada una de sus muñecas, llevaba un brazalete con un valioso objeto incrustado. El izquierdo era blanco, y tenía un cristal amarillo con forma de rombo, un Cristal Z Eléctrico, y el derecho era negro, con una pequeña piedra redonda con resplandor arcoíris y una especie de hoja negra en su interior, una Mega Piedra.

\- Es increíble. Lo que hice por venir aquí, espero que no se les ocurra dejarme plantado. – murmuró con fastidio, quitándose por un rato las gafas, al ver que había poca gente por allí. Pero en aquel instante, como respondiendo a su pensamiento, un par de manos femeninas le vinieron desde atrás y le taparon los ojos.

\- ¿Adivina quién? – preguntaron dos voces femeninas al unísono.

Por supuesto, él ya sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, y que cada una de las dos manos era de una chica distinta. Él solo exhaló una pequeña risita y poniéndose de pie se dio la vuelta para encararlas.

Allí estaban las dos. Sus "mejores amigas", si se les pudiera considerar de ese modo, y las compañeras de viaje con quienes sin duda se había sentido más cercano durante sus aventuras. Misty Waterflower, la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean, y Serena Yvonne Gabena, artista y coordinadora Pokémon de la región Kalos. Los años habían hecho lo suyo en Ash, pues el muchacho se tomó su tiempo para admirar a las dos bellezas que estaban frente a él.

Misty era la más alta de las dos (casi tanto como él) y tenía una figura digna de una nadadora olímpica, esbelta pero atlética y con curvas, que se podían notar en aquel momento ya que su ropa consistía en una blusa corta de color amarillo con tirantes verde agua que exponía su ombligo, dos marcas en forma de X en el pecho, pantalones cortos y botas hasta la rodilla también a juego. Su pelo rojo naranja era un solo un poco más largo que como él lo recordaba, y se lo había peinado en un particular estilo: curvándose los mechones hacia adelante por debajo de las orejas. Sus ojos verde agua brillaban con algo de coquetería en aquel momento.

Serena, por otro lado, era más baja en estatura que ellos y más delgada que Misty, aunque no menos agraciada por ello. De las dos, ella tenía la piel un poco más clara y sus facciones eran más delicadas que las de Misty, haciéndola ver un poco más inocente. Tenía su cabello color miel atado en una coleta en aquel momento, con dos largos mechones enmarcándole su rostro y sus ojos azules. Su atuendo consistía en una blusa negra con cuello blanco y una minifalda roja, con sus piernas cubiertas hasta el muslo por unas medias largas también negras. En su cuello llevaba un listón que hacía juego con sus ojos, y calzaba unas botas de cuero marrón.

\- Vaya, hasta que por fin llegan. – les dijo finalmente.

\- Sentimos haberte hecho esperar, Ash. – se disculpó Serena.

\- Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que hayas venido tan temprano. – agregó Misty. – Queríamos vernos bien, tú entiendes.

Acto seguido, Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador a los brazos de las chicas, que también se mostraron muy felices de verlo, acariciándole la cabeza al roedor eléctrico.

\- Hola, Pikachu, qué gusto de verte también. – dijo Serena.

\- Luces muy bien, parece que Ash no ha perdido su toque, ¿verdad? – agregó Misty.

\- Pikachu. – dijo el roedor asintiendo felizmente.

\- Muy bien, ahora que terminamos con los saludos, ¿ya podemos ir a abordar el barco? – preguntó Ash, recuperando a su amigo y devolviéndolo a su usual lugar. – Para eso fue que vinimos aquí en primer lugar, ¿no es así?

\- Claro. – Misty sacó de su bolsa los tres boletos para el crucero, entregándole uno a Serena y otro a Ash. Dirigiéndose al primero, agregó. – No se te ocurra perderlo, lo necesitarás cuando volvamos.

\- Qué confianza me tienes, ¿verdad? – dijo Ash sonriendo con algo de sarcasmo. – ¿Y ya me dirán por fin a dónde iremos de vacaciones?

\- Te va a encantar. – dijo Misty. – La región de Alola es un paraíso tropical, escuché que las playas de ese lugar son las mejores del mundo. Y solo imagínate a todos los Pokémon de tipo agua que debe haber en esa región.

\- Escuché también del Profesor Sycamore que muchos Pokémon en Alola se han desarrollado diferente a como los conocemos. – agregó Serena. – Sería genial si puedo llevarme uno también.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Él ya había ido antes en la región de Alola, y aunque inicialmente se suponía que serían unas vacaciones con su mamá, terminó por quedarse una temporada mucho más larga. Para algunos, la idea de quedarse en la escuela durante las vacaciones podría parecer una pesadilla. Pero para él, con todo lo que aprendió, bien valió la pena. Además, hizo buenos amigos y fue en ese lugar donde consiguió su pulsera Z, pero tal vez estuvo tan ocupado aprendiendo que no se tomó el tiempo de relajarse como era debido. Esta sería una gran oportunidad de corregir eso.

\- Muy bien, ¿nos vamos ya, señor Ash? – dijo Misty, mientras se agarraba del brazo derecho de Ash. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Serena, inmediatamente agregó. – ¿Qué? Tiene un brazo para cada una de nosotras, ¿no?

\- Claro, por supuesto. – dijo Serena, haciendo lo propio y agarrándose del brazo izquierdo del muchacho. – ¿Nos vamos?

Ash no supo si sentirse incómodo o afortunado, finalmente solo exhaló un suspiro y sonrió con resignación mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el barco que se suponía que iban a abordar. ¿Qué se traían entre manos estas dos? Sin saber muy bien por qué, una imagen mental de Brock pasó por su mente, seguramente lo envidiaría de estar en su posición en aquel momento. Y de hecho, a pesar de que no había mucha gente en el puerto en aquel momento, el moreno se dio cuenta de que atrajo algunas miradas de chicos que pasaban por ahí y lo veían con envidia. No era para menos, considerando que tenía a dos lindas chicas agarradas de sus brazos y estas no ocultaban para nada lo felices de estar tan cerca de él.

El trío se dirigió a su camarote casi de inmediato. Se tardaron un buen rato en llegar hasta él, pues este S.S. Anne era mucho más grande que aquel en el que viajaron Ash y Misty durante su primera travesía por la región Kanto (y ellos esperaban que fuese mucho más seguro). El viaje en el crucero duraría una semana entera hasta que llegaran a su destino: la Isla Melemele. Mientras Misty y Ash descargaban su equipaje y empezaban a discutir por las camas (afortunadamente, había espacio suficiente para cinco personas y ellos solo eran tres), Serena cogió el folleto donde daban los detalles del premio que Misty había ganado. Aparte de las vacaciones por tres semanas en el mejor hotel de Isla Melemele, habría varios eventos durante el viaje en el crucero y algunos de ellos con invitados especiales, así que de ninguna manera se iban a aburrir durante el viaje. Estos incluían pero no estaban limitados a: algunas batallas Pokémon de exhibición y con la posibilidad de ganar premios, un concierto de la líder de gimnasio de Unova, Roxie y su banda "Koffing and the Toxics", un desfile de modas con las líderes de gimnasio Elesa y Valerie, y un concurso de disfraces. Este último particularmente llamó la atención de Serena, y se sentía con ganas de tal vez participar en él.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué quieren hacer primero? – dijo Misty. – No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantaría ir a nadar un poco.

\- Eso no suena mal, pero por las prisas de venir aquí, no pude hacerles el chequeo de rutina a mis Pokémon. – dijo Ash. – ¿El barco tiene un centro Pokémon a bordo?

\- Hay uno en la tercera cubierta. – dijo Serena, mirando el mapa del folleto y señalándoselo a Ash. Con lo enorme que era el barco sería muy fácil perderse allí sin él.

\- De acuerdo, primero iré allá y después me reuniré con ustedes. – dijo Ash disponiéndose a salir.

\- Oye, Ash. Ya que vas a hacer eso, ¿podrías llevar a los míos también? – dijo Misty, y sin esperar respuesta le lanzó la bolsa con sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Mejor todavía, puedes aprovechar y llevas los de Serena también, ¿no estás de acuerdo? – siguió la pelirroja.

\- Misty, no hablarás en serio. – dijo Ash.

\- Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta hacerlo por nosotras? Somos tus amigas, ¿no? – dijo Misty, volteándose hacia Serena para discretamente guiñarle un ojo sin que Ash lo notara. La artista-coordinadora captó el mensaje de inmediato. Cogió su bolsa pero en vez de aventársela solo se acercó para entregársela.

\- Por favor, Ash, ¿podrías llevarlos? – preguntó Serena.

Ash quiso abrir la boca para protestar y decirles que los llevaran ellas mismas, pero el corazón se le derritió ante esa carita de niña dulce que le puso Serena, no había manera de decirle que no. Además, lo de que Misty le pidiera "favores" era una mejora notable del trato que ella siempre le había dado desde que se conocieron, y se había acostumbrado a ello. Ya solo protestaba por inercia.

\- Está bien, después las veré allá. Intenten no divertirse más de la cuenta sin mí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo antes de salir del camarote.

Misty soltó una pequeña risita. Ese comentario de parte de Ash hacía notar que ya era lo bastante perceptivo para darse cuenta de las intenciones de las dos. Eso era algo positivo, después de todo, siempre le había irritado lo despistado que era cuando se conocieron. Definitivamente este Ash era mucho más maduro y atractivo, pero seguía siendo él, eso era lo importante.

\- Veamos cuál le gustará más. – dijo Misty, poniendo sobre la cama algunos de los trajes de baño que había traído consigo. Serena miró de reojo mientras la pelirroja trataba de decidirse cuál se pondría, entre los cuales estaban, por solo enumerar unos pocos, un bikini amarillo con falda, otro verde a rayas y uno de una pieza rojo con flores blancas.

\- ¿Era necesario que trajeras tantos? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¿Qué me dices tú, que llevas un montón de vestidos diferentes para tus presentaciones? – replicó Misty. – Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que hay que darle a Ash algo diferente que vernos de vez en cuando, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Buen punto. – dijo Serena, riéndose un poquitito. Ella solamente había traído dos, pero tal vez, siguiendo el consejo de Misty, se compraría más mientras estuvieran en el barco, o después cuando llegaran a Isla Melemele. Al parecer, su pequeña "competencia" ya había comenzado.

* * *

 _ **En la cubierta, unas horas después…**_

Era una suerte que hubiese varios Centros Pokémon a bordo del barco, pues en el camino al puerto de Vermillion, a Ash lo retaron varias veces a combates, y siendo como era él, era incapaz de decir que no. No obstante, por miedo a que se le hiciera tarde para la cita con Misty y Serena, no pudo volver al de la ciudad para darles el chequeo apropiado. No era que ninguno de ellos hubiese sufrido alguna herida de gravedad ni mucho menos, pero él ya por experiencia sabía que no podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. De nuevo, el equipo que llevaba consigo estaba compuesto en su totalidad por varios de sus Pokémon más fuertes: además de Pikachu, estaban Charizard, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Tyranitar y Greninja. Los últimos tres habían sido incorporaciones relativamente recientes: el año anterior Ash decidió hacer un pequeño viaje a Johto. En el camino de salida de Pueblo Paleta, volvió a tener otro encontronazo con aquel Fearow y su parvada de Spearows (le sorprendía que ese rencor por una simple pedrada durara tantos años), pero Pidgeot acudió inmediatamente en su rescate. No queriendo tener que lidiar con ese violento pajarraco nunca más, Ash esta vez lo capturó y decidió mandarlo al rancho del Profesor Oak para que el resto de sus Pokémon le enseñaran un poco de respeto, y funcionó. Esto además le quitó el azote a los Pidgeys y Pidgeottos de la zona, pues sin su líder para comandarlos los Spearows ya no se sentían tan envalentonados y prefirieron huir, permitiendo a los otros pájaros recuperar su territorio, y a Pidgeot volver al lado de su entrenador a tiempo completo. Y en Johto, al pasar por la Ruta 46, no se esperó encontrarse con un viejo amigo: el Larvitar al que cuidó hacía tantos años ahora era un enorme Tyranitar, pero a pesar de eso fue capaz de reconocerlo después de todo ese tiempo, y cuando Ash se disponía a despedirse, este no lo dejó irse hasta que le permitió acompañarlo. Igual que antes, Ash no pudo rehusarse. Finalmente, con Greninja, fue gracias a Serena, que se encontró con él en Kalos y se lo trajo como un regalo adelantado por su último cumpleaños. El entrenador no solo estaba feliz de verlo, también le sorprendió el darse cuenta que estaba en su forma de Ash-Greninja y su transformación parecía haberse vuelto "permanente", de alguna manera encontrando la forma de acceder a ese poder incluso sin Ash estar allí, aunque los dos todavía podían sincronizarse para un poco de poder adicional. Eso era bueno, considerando que los otros miembros del equipo habían recibido Mega Piedras, y tal como Ash había decidido, era tiempo de llevar su juego a otro nivel.

Aparte de sus propios Pokémon, Ash tuvo la oportunidad de echarles un ojo a los equipos de sus dos amigas. Serena traía consigo a los cinco compañeros que le vio la última vez que se encontraron, Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, Roselia y Froslass. Por otra parte, el de Misty incluía a Starmie, Politoed, Corsola, Azumarill y como no podía faltar la artillería pesada, Gyarados. Las dos chicas intencionalmente se quedaron con un slot vacío en dado caso de que encontraran (y esperaban que así fuese) alguno que fuera de su agrado en Alola para llevárselo de recuerdo.

En aquel momento, el trío de amigos se encontraba en una de las piscinas exteriores del barco. El chequeo general de todos los Pokémon tardaría por lo menos un par de horas más, así que tenían tiempo para relajarse hasta entonces. Serena estaba parada junto a la baranda del barco, dejando que le diera la brisa marina en el rostro. La artista-coordinadora llevaba un traje de baño rosa claro de una pieza, que tenía encajes rosa oscuro alrededor de la cintura y un lazo en el pecho. Ash, por su parte vestido con solo unos shorts hasta la rodilla azul oscuro y con logos de Pokébolas en cada pierna, después del viaje que había hecho hasta el Centro Pokémon y de vuelta para reunirse con sus dos amigas, prefirió tenderse en una de las sillas a descansar, y en aquel momento estaba oyendo algo de música de su reproductor. Finalmente, Misty estaba sobre el trampolín de la piscina, a punto de tirarse un clavado desde allí. Llevaba puesto un bikini amarillo en la parte superior y azul en la inferior.

\- ¡Cuidado abajo! – gritó la pelirroja antes de lanzarse al agua, haciendo una entrada limpia y con mucho estilo. Después de unos segundos volvió a salir a la superficie. – Oye, Ash, ¿no quieres entrar? Vamos, hay que divertirnos un poco.

\- Misty tiene razón, Ash. – agregó Serena, pero Ash ni se inmutó. Tal vez los auriculares tuvieran algo que ver con eso, así que con mucho cuidado removió uno de ellos de su oreja. – ¿Hola, tierra llamando a Ash?

\- Tal vez luego, fue una caminata muy larga hasta allá y de vuelta. – dijo el moreno.

\- Ah, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. – dijo Misty saliendo del agua un momento. – Estamos de vacaciones, después de todo.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa, si el viaje apenas acaba de comenzar? – replicó Ash.

Misty se puso los brazos en jarras y frunció la boca, mientras que Serena se rio algo nerviosa. A las dos se les hacía muy extraño que Ash prefiriera descansar antes que divertirse un poco con ellas. Aunque de hecho, en parte sí estaba algo cansado por las batallas que había tenido durante la mañana antes de que abordaran el barco, otra razón de quedarse reclinado en la silla tenía más que ver con sus dos amigas. A pesar de que con sus ropas de diario las dos se veían realmente lindas, verlas a las dos en traje de baño, y lo mucho que habían crecido en esos años, no pudo evitar querer disfrutar un poco del "caramelo visual" que le estaban dando. Especialmente Misty, habiendo salido del agua y con el cabello totalmente remojado, no podía negar que se veía bastante… ¿sexy, quizás? Por supuesto, siendo como él era, había aprendido a disimularlo detrás de esa mueca de "chico despistado que no se daba cuenta de su alrededor" (que aunque empezó siendo real, con el tiempo se volvió solo una apariencia para mantener su reputación).

\- Y por eso mismo, hay que aprovechar cada segundo. – insistió Misty, inclinándose deliberadamente para que Ash tuviese una amplia vista de su escote a la altura donde estaba.

En respuesta, Ash volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero los lentes de sol que cargaba en ese momento ocultaron que desvió el ojo hacia la esquina para poder echar un vistazo. Lejos de darse por vencida, Misty le echó una mirada de complicidad a su compañera, como si intentara preguntarle algo, a lo que Serena respondió asintiendo con la cabeza como diciendo "adelante". Las dos se alejaron un poco, Misty específicamente fue hacia donde estaba su bolso y sacó algo sin que Ash pudiera ver lo que era, volviéndose a meter en el agua poco después sin mostrárselo.

\- Muy bien, si no quieres venir al agua… ¡llevaré el agua hasta ti! – exclamó dándose la vuelta hacia él y revelando…

 _ **¡SPLAAAAAAAASSSHH!**_

\- ¡HEY! – gritó el moreno al sentir los chorros de agua dándole en la cara. Misty había sacado de su bolsa un par de pistolas de agua y discretamente las llenó en la piscina.

\- ¡Serena, ayúdame! – gritó Misty arrojándole una de las dos mientras seguía disparándole a Ash con la otra. La chica de Kalos inmediatamente se unió a la diversión y comenzó a rociarlo con la suya también.

\- ¡Oigan, no es justo, son las dos contra mí! – gritaba Ash tapándose de los chorros como podía, mientras las dos chicas se reían de lo lindo.

Desgraciadamente para ellas, la munición se les acabó rápidamente, ya que las dos pistolas eran de alta presión pero baja capacidad, aunque la que tenían fue más que suficiente para dejar al chico totalmente empapado, y las dos, especialmente Misty, se veían muy satisfechas consigo misma. Por supuesto, estas acciones tendrían su resultado.

\- Así que quieren jugar. – dijo poniéndose de pie y escurriéndose un poco. – De acuerdo, vamos a jugar.

Inmediatamente se puso a corretearlas, yendo primero detrás de Misty por ser la que empezó con el juego mientras esta seguía retándolo a que tratara de atraparla. En una ocasión casi lo consigue, pero Misty se anticipó a lo que intentaba hacer y se apartó, dándole un tropezón para que se fuera de narices a la piscina. Inmediatamente chocó la mano con Serena, y las dos se quedaron esperando hasta que volvió a salir.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? – les dijo.

\- Vamos, Ash, admite que fue divertido. – dijo Misty.

\- Sí, para ustedes dos. – dijo el moreno.

Aunque lo negara de dientes para afuera, se podía ver que también lo estaba disfrutando en grande, se sentía como niño de nuevo. En aquel instante, el estómago del muchacho rugió con ganas, y las chicas tuvieron más motivo para burlarse de él por eso. Ese era su Ash después de todo.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo para comer? – sugirió Serena. – Tenemos tiempo antes de que terminen el chequeo de nuestros Pokémon, ¿verdad?

\- Me parece bien. – accedió Misty. – ¿Por qué quieren ir? ¿Hamburguesas, una pizza?

\- Cualquier cosa está bien para mí, me muero de hambre. – dijo Ash.

Misty inmediatamente se le colgó del brazo al muchacho. Serena, que tardó un poco en captar la señal, también hizo lo mismo, mientras el moreno no pudo más que rodar los ojos. ¿Planeaban hacer de esto un hábito? Bueno, qué otra opción le quedaba, más que acostumbrarse, así que sin más, y con sus dos amigas sujetándolo fuertemente, echó a andar, dirigiéndose con ambas hacia alguno de los restaurantes. Ya que los gastos pagos del premio de Misty incluían la comida y servicios generales en el crucero, y eventualmente en el hotel, si había un buffet de todo lo que pudiera comer, lo aprovecharía a todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

 _ **Zona de los restaurantes, un poco después…**_

Tras cambiarse de ropa, el muchacho y sus dos amigas se fueron a la zona donde estaba la feria de la comida en el barco para almorzar, cada uno yéndose a un puesto distinto para pedir algo. Ash ordenó una hamburguesa de queso triple con ración de patatas fritas y gaseosa tamaño máximo. Misty pidió una pizza de pepperoni tamaño familiar con un té helado a misma capacidad que la gaseosa de Ash. Serena volvió con un platillo de pasta y ensalada césar y como bebida solo agua helada. Como postre compartido, ordenaron además un Banana Split de la heladería con chocolate, vainilla y fresa.

\- ¡Buen provecho! – dijeron Ash y Misty al unísono.

Y sin perder tiempo, los dos empezaron a comer vorazmente sus almuerzos, mientras que Serena los miraba sudando una gota gorda de ver sus apetitos, prefiriendo comerse su pasta y ensalada con más calma. Por supuesto, ella ya conocía el apetito de Ash de primera, pero al ver que Misty era capaz de comer a la misma velocidad y en las mismas cantidades que él, pudo ver que los dos tenían bastante en común, y de hecho, en aquel momento parecía que estaban compitiendo, como tratando de ver quién se comía primero el suyo. Era… extraño, pero a la vez, le parecía divertido. En un descuido, la pelirroja no pudo resistirse a escurrir la mano y agarró algunas de las patatas fritas de la bandeja de Ash, pero este alcanzó a ver justo cuando estas desaparecieron en su boca.

\- ¡Hey, esas eran mías! – protestó el chico.

\- Todavía te quedan. – dijo Misty simplemente. – El que se descuida pierde.

\- ¿Ah sí? – En respuesta, Ash arrancó un trozo (bastante grande) de la pizza de Misty, logrando meterse a la boca más de la mitad de un solo mordisco. Encima que tenía varias rodajas grandes de pepperoni.

\- ¡Oye! – Misty se molestó por esto, y Ash, todavía masticando le replicó con algo que sonó como "Estamos a mano". – ¡No es justo, ese pepperoni vale más que tus patatas, devuélveme eso!

\- ¡Ven por él! – dijo Ash, alejando la rebanada de Misty mientras esta luchaba por recuperarla.

\- ¡Oigan, por favor, cálmense! – exclamó Serena, dejando de comer por un momento, preocupada de que fueran a pelearse.

Al final el resultado fue que Misty terminó por echarle tres mordiscos a la hamburguesa de Ash y comiéndose más de la mitad de sus patatas fritas, y en venganza, él se comió un tercio de la pizza de la pelirroja, todo el tiempo con Serena tratando de pararlos, hasta que volvieron a sentarse, muertos de la risa y diciendo algo sobre "los viejos tiempos", que no hacían eso hacía mucho tiempo y hasta lo habían extrañado. Serena los vio algo confusa, hasta que le dijeron que "esa era su forma de mostrarse afecto cuando empezaron a viajar juntos", y les era divertido recordarlo. La artista-coordinadora se sintió un poco más tranquila, aunque realmente se sintió intrigada, tal vez una parte de ella quería saber un poco más de cómo fue el tiempo que estuvieron viajando juntos, antes de que Ash viajara por Kalos.

Con los platillos principales terminados, los tres tomaron sus cucharas para el helado, e igual que antes, Ash y Misty parecían estar compitiendo por quién de los dos se comía la mayor parte, de hecho, Serena casi no pudo probar la parte de chocolate, pues esa era la favorita de los otros dos y parecían estar determinados a acabársela primero, teniendo que conformarse mayormente con la de vainilla y fresa. No que le molestara, por supuesto, además, ella no era tan glotona como sus otros dos amigos.

No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, en el bar de bebidas, se encontraba cierta jovencita de Sinnoh que, sin que ni Misty ni Serena lo supieran, también había tenido su contacto con el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta en su momento. En otro tiempo, por su cabello corto, de color turquesa oscuro, y por su forma de vestir poco femenina, fácilmente se le podría haber confundido por un chico. Ahora, sin embargo, a pesar de seguir prefiriendo usar pantalones largos, había cambiado su suéter por una blusa sin mangas para hacer notar que era una chica. En aquel momento, estaba tomándose un té helado en el bar, viendo un poco a su alrededor a través de sus gafas de sol, y pensando en sus propios planes. Después de estas pequeñas vacaciones, estaba planeando ir a retar la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Al cabo de un momento, le pareció oír ruidos de lo que parecía ser alguna pelea por comida, y al voltear, como a dos mesas de distancia vio a un chico de su edad, de pelo negro y alborotado, discutiendo con lo que parecía ser los últimos restos de un helado que se habían comido entre ellos dos y otra amiga. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención, hasta que de repente, se levantó las gafas de sol para ver si sus ojos color ámbar no la estaban engañando.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Será posible, él? – dijo.

Tenía que estar segura, así que rápidamente terminó de tomarse su traga (teniendo que soportar el cerebro frío) y dejando una propina en el bar, empezó a caminar hacia esa mesa. Misty y Serena no tenían idea de cuanta competencia potencial hubieran tenido si hubieran acompañado a Ash a través de todos sus viajes Pokémon.

\- No es justo, tú comiste más de la de chocolate que yo. – protestó Misty

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Pues quién se acabó más de la de vainilla? No fui yo, de eso estoy seguro. – replicó Ash.

\- Por favor, ya cálmense. – pedía Serena, tratando de mediar entre los dos. – ¿Qué tal si ordenan otro y con eso se arreglan?

\- Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo? – les llamó de pronto una voz femenina (que extrañamente, sonó bastante similar a Misty). – Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú, Ash.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa… ¿te conozco? – preguntó el moreno. En respuesta, la aludida se quitó los lentes.

\- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Angie. Angie de Pueblo Solaceon.

\- ¿Angie?

Ash tardó un poco en echar a andar los engranes de su cabeza, para poder acordarse (tantas personas que había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes, sería virtualmente imposible recordar a todos). Sin embargo, después de unos segundos finalmente la reconoció: era esa chica de Pueblo Solaceon, hija de una pareja dueña de una guardería Pokémon. Y ahora que la veía bien, lucía… diferente. Diferente en el sentido de que ahora no la podría de ninguna manera confundir con un chico.

\- Hola… casi no te reconozco. ¡Huyyyyy! – fue todo lo que Ash alcanzó a decir, cuando sintió que por debajo de la mesa le daban un pellizco en la pierna, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

\- Ash… ¿no nos presentas a tu… amiga? – dijo Misty sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa que decía "si gritas te asesino". ¿Quién más sino había sido la que lo pellizcó?

\- Sí, claro. – dijo Ash, disimulando el dolor. Luego murmurando para Misty. – No tenías que pellizcarme tan fuerte.

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo Serena, que o no notó lo que pasó entre Ash y Misty, o activamente lo ignoró para no alborotar más, poniéndose de pie para darle la mano a Angie. – Soy Serena, es un placer conocerte.

\- Y yo soy Misty. – agregó la pelirroja. – Y dinos… Angie, ¿de dónde conoces a Ash?

\- Nos conocimos en una Academia de Verano en Sinnoh. – dijo la aludida. – Todavía recuerdo, el Profesor Rowan estaba muy molesto con nosotros por estar causando problemas.

\- Sí, y usualmente tú eras la que empezaba. – replicó Ash, con un deje de molestia. – ¿O es que ya se te olvidó que no dejabas de llamarme "babotas"?

\- Ah, vamos, Ash, ¿todavía me guardas rencor por eso? – dijo Angie, sin dejar de sonreír. – Pero en fin, qué sorpresa encontrarme contigo aquí.

\- A decir verdad, solo vine porque me invitaron ellas dos. – confesó el muchacho. – Pero no me pude negar, ya necesitaba tomarme unas vacaciones.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y qué has hecho en estos dos últimos años? – dijo Angie. – Después que nos separamos, te vi competir en unas cuantas ligas regionales, pero después de eso, solo he escuchado… rumores interesantes.

\- Ah, ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, nada fuera de lo común… ¡Ayyyy! – Volvió a sentir que Misty le pellizcaba la pierna. – ¡¿Eso por qué fue?!

\- Ash, te estás infravalorando. – dijo la pelirroja. – ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Dile que eres Cerebro de la Frontera de Batalla de Kanto.

\- ¿Frontera de Batalla? – inquirió Angie. – Hay una de esas en Sinnoh que empezó hace no mucho, pero dicen que son tan difíciles que están a la altura de miembros del Alto Mando o incluso de Campeones.

\- Y no es broma, deberías ver la de Kanto. – confirmó Misty. – Son batallas muy especializadas para ponerle retos poco usuales a los mejores entrenadores. Pero sucede además, que el Coliseo de Batallas de Pueblo Paleta, el cual lo dirige Ash, también tiene doble función como gimnasio para medallas en la Liga Índigo.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Angie, sonriendo emocionada de repente. – Eso es grandioso, significa que tendré que pasar a retarte un día de estos.

\- ¿Retarme? – Ash se sorprendió un poco por eso. – ¿Piensas desafiar a la Liga Índigo?

\- Cuando termine mis vacaciones, sí. – dijo Angie. – No tienes idea de lo que me costó convencer a mis padres, pero al final cedieron, ya era tiempo de ver algo más que la región Sinnoh. Bueno, gusto en saludarte, creo que nos veremos pronto.

\- Aguarda. – dijo Misty. – Si tienes planeado retar a la liga de Kanto, ¿para qué esperar?

\- ¿Eh? – Ash se volteó a ver hacia Misty. ¿Estaría tramando algo?

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo aquí mismo? – dijo la pelirroja. – Quién sabe, podrías hasta ganar tu primera medalla de la Liga de Kanto.

\- ¿Aquí mismo? – Angie la miró confusa. – Bueno, sí tengo a mis Pokémon conmigo, después de todo.

\- Oye, Misty, ¿qué estás…? ¡Huyyyyy, ya basta, no hagas eso!

\- Angie, no sé si estés enterada, pero desde hace unos años, los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto solemos llevar medallas con nosotros cuando salimos de viaje, solo en caso de conseguirnos algún retador que pudiera querer desafiarnos. – explicó Misty. – Sí sabías eso, ¿verdad, Ash?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé. – dijo Ash, ligeramente ofendido.

Esa era una de las primeras reglas del manual que tuvo que leer cuando aceptó que construyeran el Coliseo en Pueblo Paleta. Por partida doble, pues además de los protocolos de los gimnasios, los que tenía que seguir para desafíos de la Frontera eran aparte y también se los tuvo que aprender de memoria. Fue muy engorroso, considerando que él no era de los que aprendían mucho leyendo libros. Prefería la "experiencia práctica".

\- Además, hay arenas de batalla en el barco. – agregó Misty. – Podemos hacer los arreglos fácilmente para que les aprueben una batalla oficial de gimnasio. Y Ash… tú nunca le huirías a un desafío, ¿verdad?

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, ese fue un golpe bajo. Preguntarle eso a Ash Ketchum era tanto como preguntarle a cualquier otra persona si el agua estaba mojada. Si había una cosa que no le agradaba de Misty incluso después de tanto tiempo, era que ella siempre sabía cómo pulsarle los botones. De nuevo, si no fuera por eso, tal vez ahora no serían amigos. Ya había tenido unas cuantas batallas ese día, pero ya para esta hora, sus Pokémon deberían estar descansados y listos, una más por ese día no haría ningún daño.

\- Si él no tiene problema, con mucho gusto. – dijo Angie, claramente encantada con la oferta. – ¿Qué dices, Ash, una batalla por los viejos tiempos?

\- No puedo decir que no a eso. – replicó Ash con determinación. – Está bien, solo déjame ir a buscar a mis Pokémon, y nos veremos en una de las arenas de batalla después, ¿de acuerdo? Y una cosa más, no es por presumir, pero nunca he entregado una medalla fuera del Coliseo, y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

\- Quién sabe, yo podría ser la que te rompa esa racha.

Angie le guiñó el ojo en desafío. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por parte de Misty y Serena, por supuesto. Despidiéndose del trío, la recién llegada se fue por su cuenta, mientras Ash se dispuso a ir entonces al Centro Pokémon por su equipo, no sin que Misty le recordara que recogiera los de ella y de Serena también, y este rodó los ojos, ¿en serio creían que los iba a dejar olvidados? Habiéndose quedado solas, las dos chicas se volvieron a sentar a la mesa, y Misty, cuyo estómago parecía todavía tener espacio, ordenó otro helado. Serena, entretanto, se quedó mirando en la dirección que se había ido Angie, y por una simple corazonada, decidió hacerle "esa" pregunta a Misty.

\- Oye, Misty… ¿tú crees que Angie tal vez…?

\- ¿También lo notaste? – dijo Misty, a lo que Serena asintió. Las dos conocían ese tipo de mirada perfectamente, pues la habían visto tanto en sí mismas como en otras chicas… especialmente cerca de Ash. Era inconfundible. – Sí recuerdas lo que prometimos, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. – aseguró la joven kalosiana. – Angie parece una buena chica, pero si trata de acercarse a Ash… haremos lo que sea necesario.

Y como recordatorio del "pacto de amor" que hicieron, la líder de gimnasio y la artista-coordinadora entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques. Si alguna otra persona tenía intenciones románticas con Ash, entre las dos se ocuparían de alejarla. Esa era la regla.

* * *

 _ **Arena de batallas del crucero, dos horas después…**_

Al ser Ash un miembro importante de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, los preparativos para hacer ese desafío oficial resultaron mucho más fáciles de lo que esperaba. Todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue hablar con los encargados para acordar una hora y una arena de batalla específica, y llamar a Angie por los altoparlantes para que se presentara. En aquel momento estaban los dos frente a frente, en la arena de batalla número cuatro, bajo la cubierta tres. Un área bastante amplia para que los entrenadores pudiesen pelear sin causar daños colaterales o disrupciones en el crucero para los otros pasajeros que, al igual que ellos, también querían disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

\- Esta es una batalla oficial por una Medalla Tricromática entre Ash Ketchum, el Gladiador del Coliseo de Pueblo Paleta, y su retadora, la señorita Angie. – declaró el réferi que iba a supervisar el encuentro. – Las reglas son sencillas, la retadora luchará tres batallas uno a uno contra el Gladiador, y tendrá que ganar al menos una de ellas para recibir la medalla. No se permitirán sustituciones de ninguno de los dos combatientes.

A Angie le extrañó que colocaran esas reglas tan específicas para este desafío. Si eran tres batallas uno a uno, ¿no tendría más sentido que tuviera que ser a mejor dos de tres? En este caso, con mucho ella era quien tenía la ventaja. Pero este hándicap tenía una razón de ser, y en gran parte, era para nivelar la dificultad. Eso era algo que solo Ash, y sus dos compañeras sabían en ese momento. Si bien las reglas de los líderes de gimnasio dictaban que estaban en derecho y parcial obligación de aceptar desafíos cuando estaban fuera de su gimnasio en algún viaje (una forma de poder ausentarse temporalmente y mantenerse activos para evitar que fueran clausurados), los rumores decían que Ash, aunque había aceptado muchos desafíos de ese modo, jamás había entregado una medalla fuera del Coliseo. La respuesta del por qué, solo la sabían el propio Ash, sus amigos cercanos y aquellos que lo retaban, quienes nunca decían nada excepto "tienes que comprobarlo tú mismo".

Misty y Serena tenían asiento de primera fila. Ninguna de las dos había visto batallar a Ash en persona desde hacía mucho tiempo, y las dos estaban particularmente interesadas en comprobar qué tanto había progresado desde la última vez que se vieron. Pikachu también estaba sentado con ellas, pues Ash no planeaba utilizarlo a él, siguiendo las reglas de las batallas de gimnasio. Había un motivo por el cual la medalla era llamada "Tricromática", y Angie estaba a punto de comprobarla.

\- Esto va a ser emocionante. – dijo Misty.

\- ¿No está Ash en un poco de desventaja si ella solo tiene que ganarle una vez? – preguntó Serena.

\- Yo no me preocuparía. Si de batallas se trata, no hay forma de que vaya a perder ahora. – aseguró la pelirroja. – Hay una razón por la cual Ash nunca ha entregado una medalla fuera del gimnasio, y personalmente, creo que ese es un buen récord del cual estar orgulloso. Cuando sale, usualmente se va con su mejor equipo, o eso es lo que me han dicho nuestros amigos en común.

\- Hmm… ¿es cierto eso? – le preguntó Serena a Pikachu.

\- Pikachu. – el roedor asintió, confirmando lo que decía Misty.

Siendo el único miembro constante del equipo de Ash desde el primer día, Pikachu sabía perfectamente el por qué Ash nunca había perdido un desafío por medalla fuera del Coliseo. Desde que lo instaló, cuando salía por precaución el equipo que se llevaba siempre era lo que algunos llamaban "la artillería pesada", los miembros que exclusivamente estaban reservados para las batallas por el símbolo de Determinación. Por eso, los retadores que lo desafiaban fuera, usualmente se encontraban totalmente fuera de su liga (literal y figurativamente) cuando se les ocurría tratar de sacarle la medalla para ahorrarse el viaje hasta Pueblo Paleta, solo para descubrir que tendrían que ir de todos modos. Y por supuesto, los tres miembros que participarían en esta batalla no eran la excepción.

\- ¡Comienza la primera batalla! – dijo el réferi. – ¡Entrenadores, liberen a sus Pokémon ahora!

\- ¡Sceptile, yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash, arrojando su primera Pokébola.

\- ¡Sceptile! – El Pokémon gecko de tipo Hierba apareció en el campo, poniéndose su ramita en la boca como de costumbre.

\- Un tipo Hierba. – dijo Angie. Se acordó de haber visto por televisión cuando Ash compitió en la Liga Sinnoh, fue cuando logró (por los pelos) derrotar a ese Darkrai que tenía el otro sujeto. – ¡Vamos, Toxicroak!

\- ¡Croak! – El anfibio de tipo Veneno y Luchador también hizo su entrada al campo. Apenas vio a su oponente, tembló ligeramente, pero no por miedo. Era su habilidad Anticipación alertándole de un ataque potencialmente peligroso.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Toxicroak, usa Picotazos Venenosos! – ordenó Angie, decidiendo abrir con el primer movimiento.

\- ¡Croak!

\- ¡Sceptile, contraataca con Bala Semilla! – gritó a su vez Ash.

\- ¡Tile!

Sceptile respondió al ataque de Toxicroak con el propio, disparando de su boca una lluvia de semillas de energía verdes. Los dardos venenosos púrpuras colisionaron en el aire contra ellas, pero a pesar de la ventaja por tipo, no lograron superarlas para llegar hasta donde estaba Sceptile. Al ver que el ataque a distancia no sirvió, Angie decidió ir de frente.

\- ¡Toxicroak, usa Tijera-X!

\- ¡Tox! ¡Toxi… croak! – Toxicroak cruzó las dos manos y estas comenzaron a resplandecer con una energía verde claro, formando una especie de cuchillas, mientras echaba a correr hacia Sceptile.

\- ¡Sceptile, usa Hoja Afilada y protégete! – exclamó Ash.

A esta orden, las hojas en los antebrazos de Sceptile se extendieron y empezaron a brillar también de verde, pero mucho más vibrante. En vez de lanzarse a atacar, tal como Ash le dijo, lo que hizo fue utilizarlas para protegerse del ataque que venía, colocando los brazos en forma de guardia cruzada frente al cuerpo cuando Toxicroak llegó con la Tijera-X. En vez de tratar de esquivar, igual que antes bloqueó el ataque con el suyo propio, cuidando de que la energía del ataque tipo Insecto golpeara la de la Hoja Afilada. Igual que el ataque anterior, evitó recibir daños del ataque superefectivo con el propio, al parecer a pura fuerza bruta, y Sceptile abrió los brazos hacia el frente bruscamente para alejar a su oponente. Angie se impresionó, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué Ash se ponía a la defensiva? La última vez que se vieron, su estilo era atacar primero y preguntar después.

\- ¡No te rindas, Toxicroak, insiste con Pinchazo Venenoso! – ordenó Angie.

\- ¡Croak, croak!

Esta vez, Toxicroak cubrió de energía púrpura venenosa y envenenada sus manos, y comenzó a golpear haciendo jabs como un boxeador experto. Sceptile siguió defendiéndose utilizando sus Hojas Afiladas, a pesar de que retrocedía evitaba los daños, pero este ataque era más fuerte ya que tenía el bono de ser del mismo tipo que su usuario. Ash finalmente decidió que ya estaba bien de evaluar al oponente, y cuando estaba a punto de darle un gancho al estómago, dio su orden para comenzar el contraataque.

\- ¡As Aéreo!

Dicho esto, cuando Toxicroak estuvo a punto de golpearlo en todo el estómago, Sceptile desapareció y reapareció por detrás de él, con sus brazos y piernas dejando una estela blanca antes de golpearlo por la espalda. Ese fue el ataque del que lo alertó su Anticipación, ahora Angie estaría lista para él.

\- ¡Toxicroak, usa Tijera-X otra vez! – exclamó la chica.

\- ¡Toxicroak!

El anfibio cruzó las dos manos para formar las cuchillas con ellas y se volvió a lanzar al ataque, tratando de presionar a Sceptile, pero el patrón empezó a repetirse, cada vez que parecía haberlo acorralado o se ponía a tiro, utilizaba As Aéreo para escabullirse y contraatacar. Angie, al ver que se repetía este patrón, decidió intentar su propia iniciativa.

\- ¡Toxicroak, prepara Pinchazo Venenoso, pero mantenlo hasta que te diga! – le dijo.

Obedeciendo a su entrenadora, Toxicroak preparó el ataque pero esta vez no se lanzó. Ash le ordenó a Sceptile atacar de lejos con Bala Semilla. Aunque no fuese un ataque muy efectivo, la potencia de este era notable y todavía pudo sentirlo. Angie le dio la señal de que se lanzara a la carga, usando la energía del Pinchazo como escudo para desviarlas. Atravesando la metralla de semillas, Toxicroak logró acortar en un instante la distancia entre él y su oponente. Cuando Ash estuvo a punto de ejecutar de nuevo su maniobra evasiva del As Aéreo, Angie tenía preparada su respuesta.

\- ¡Gírate y golpea hacia arriba! – exclamó.

 _ **¡THUMP!**_

El gancho de derecha conectó directo en la quijada, seguido inmediatamente de un golpe al hígado con el otro puño, y para efecto adicional, le provocó envenenamiento. Pero antes de dejarse afectar demasiado por esto, Ash le ordenó volver a utilizar As Aéreo a toda prisa. Angie creyó que al desaparecer reaparecería de nuevo por atrás, pero no fue así; en lugar de eso, le vino por un costado. Sabiendo que no podía perder un instante y dejar que el veneno actuara más de la cuenta, Ash decidió que era tiempo de terminar la batalla.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas, Sceptile! – exclamó.

Sceptile se dio la vuelta y apuntando con su cola, disparó un enorme tornado de hojas hacia Toxicroak. Independientemente de si fuese un ataque superefectivo o no, este tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo del suelo y mandarlo a volar por los aires. Mientras todavía estaba flotando en el aire. Ash le ordenó saltar y ejecutar As Aéreo desde arriba. Así lo hizo, pues primero pegó un enorme salto, desapareció y reapareció arriba de Toxicroak, estampándole un rodillazo en la panza y mandándolo como un meteoro de vuelta al suelo. Después de la caída, al disiparse el polvo, tenía los ojos en espiral y se quedó inmóvil. Estaba noqueado.

\- ¡Toxicroak ya no puede pelear! ¡Sceptile es el ganador! – declaro el réferi.

\- Wow, eso fue impresionante. – comentó Serena. La preocupación que tenía al inicio ahora había disminuido un poco.

\- ¿Qué te dije? – replicó Misty. – Si se trata de batallas Pokémon, te aseguro que no se queda dormido en sus laureles.

Serena ya sabía eso perfectamente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse bastante impresionada. Las habilidades de batalla de Ash no habían disminuido un poco desde la última vez que se vieron. Si era posible, sin duda habían aumentado, y el poder puro de ese Pokémon era la prueba, pues con desventaja de tipo, y a pura fuerza logró derrotar a su oponente con apenas un poco de esfuerzo y recibiendo relativamente poco daño, fuera del envenenamiento por lo que fue un golpe de suerte.

Mientras tanto en la arena, Angie recogió a su Pokémon caído, felicitándolo por su esfuerzo. Fue increíble, incluso con desventaja por tipo, Ash dirigió a Sceptile de una manera realmente inteligente para contrarrestar eso y ganarle, y claramente tenía mucho poder. Al parecer, este combate sería más emocionante de lo que creyó al principio. Bien, había perdido un combate, todavía le quedaban dos por delante. Felicitándolo por un trabajo bien hecho, se preparó para el segundo asalto. Si los otros Pokémon de Ash estaban al mismo nivel que este Sceptile, tenía que irse con cuidado.

\- ¡Charizard, yo te elijo!

Ash lanzó su segunda Pokébola, revelando al lagarto de fuego alado. Como era su costumbre, este anunció su entrada con un rugido y un lanzallamas. Y como Angie pudo comprobar a primera vista, se veía bastante fuerte, quizás incluso más que el Sceptile contra el que acababa de pelear. Era un tipo Fuego y Volador… decidió dejar la opción más obvia para el final y por ahora, tratar de vencer a Ash en su propio terreno.

\- ¡Infernape, ve! – exclamó lanzando su segunda Pokébola.

\- ¡Ape, ape!

El gran mono de fuego apareció en el campo, anunciándose de una manera igual de dramática que su oponente, solo que en vez de rugir y lanzar fuego, se puso a golpearse el pecho y a flexionar sus enormes puños. El segundo asalto sería un duelo entre dos Pokémon de tipo Fuego en su evolución final. Ese sería un encuentro ardiente en todo sentido.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Charizard, Lanzallamas! – exclamó Ash, decidiendo esta vez dar él el primer golpe. ¿Y qué mejor manera que haciéndolo con el ataque favorito de Charizard?

\- ¡Chaaaaaar! – Charizard lanzó su torrente de fuego hacia su contrario.

\- ¡Usa Rueda de Fuego, Infernape! – ordenó Angie.

El primate de fuego se enrolló en bola y empezó a rodar envuelto en llamas hacia Charizard. Este, sin necesidad de esperar la orden de su entrenador agitó las alas y voló para esquivar el ataque. Angie le ordenó darse la vuelta y regresar, justo cuando Charizard iba descendiendo, pero Ash, anticipándose a lo que iba a hacer, ordenó que contraatacara con Cola de Dragón. Charizard se volteó, con su cola brillando en energía azul claro, y detuvo a Infernape en seco, forzándolo fuera de la Rueda de Fuego.

\- ¡Ala de Acero, Charizard! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Char!

Las alas del lagarto volador se revistieron con energía metálica mientras echaba a volar hacia el indefenso Infernape, golpeándolo con fuerza. Otra vez, a pesar de no ser un ataque superefectivo, el poder en bruto de este era tal que todavía causaba daños serios. Sin embargo, Infernape había caído, pero no estaba fuera del encuentro todavía. Se puso de pie de un salto, listo para volver a la carga. Y Angie tenía su propio as bajo la manga, la habilidad de su Infernape, Puño de Hierro, lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarle ventaja a todo lo que pudiera.

\- ¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas de nuevo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Infernape, vuelve a usar Rueda de Fuego para rodear a Charizard! – indicó Angie.

Esta vez, Infernape no usó la Rueda de Fuego para atacar, sino para rodar a toda velocidad por el campo esquivando los Lanzallamas de Charizard. Esto servía para compensar por la ventaja de vuelo que tenía el Pokémon de Ash, ya que rodando se desplazaba mucho más rápido. El único problema, por supuesto, era que no podía ver hacia dónde iba, así que necesitaba que Angie lo dirigiera. Ash se preguntaba si no se marearía de tanto rodar.

\- ¡Charizard, vuela bajo y usa Cola de Dragón otra vez! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Frena, Infernape! – exclamó al mismo tiempo Angie.

Charizard estaba a punto de darle el coletazo de nuevo cuando venía directo hacia él, pero Infernape clavó los dos puños en el suelo para detenerse justo antes de que lo rozara con la punta. Charizard ahora estaba a distancia óptima para que Angie hiciera su movimiento. Por instinto, y anticipándose a un ataque, Ash tomó una defensa preventiva que utilizaba en este tipo de situaciones.

\- ¡Cúbrete con Ala de Acero! – exclamó el moreno.

En circunstancias normales esta sería una defensa efectiva, el Ala de Acero también podía usarse como protección. Desafortunadamente, como todo, esta no era infalible, y el ataque que Angie le ordenó usar a Infernape era justo lo que necesitaba para romperla.

\- ¡Combate Cercano!

\- ¡Infernape! ¡APE! ¡APE! ¡APE!

Dicho y hecho, el mono de fuego empezó a bombardear a Charizard con una ráfaga continua de puñetazos. Contra un ataque de tipo Luchador, más todavía con uno de alto poder y golpes continuos como ese, el Ala de Acero eventualmente cedió, fragmentándose el revestimiento metálico y dejando a Charizard expuesto nuevamente. Y todavía no había terminado.

\- ¡Puño Trueno! – exclamó Angie.

Ash se alarmó al ver las chispas de electricidad saliendo del puño derecho de Infernape, si no fuera suficiente con haberle roto la defensa del Ala de Acero a Charizard. Tenía sentido, un ataque como ese cubría dos de las debilidades naturales de Infernape: el tipo Agua y el tipo Volador. Charizard era de este último, así que ese Puño Trueno era superefectivo contra él, potenciado todavía más por la habilidad de Infernape. El gancho electrificado le conectó en la quijada y empezó a echar chispas, pero afortunadamente no pareció causarle parálisis.

\- ¿Charizard, estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Ash.

\- ¡Char! – Charizard respondió con un tono que para Ash fácilmente significaba "Eso no se pregunta."

\- Vaya, ese Charizard de verdad aguanta mucho. – dijo Angie. – Pero no vamos a darnos por vencidos. ¡Infernape, Puño Trueno otra vez!

\- ¡Charizard, vuela y usa Cola de Dragón!

Charizard levantó el vuelo y se alejó de ese puñetazo eléctrico, poco deseoso de volver a recibirlo. Tomó toda la altura que pudo mientras volvía a concentrar la energía para darle el coletazo usando la gravedad para darle con más fuerza. Le dio en la cabeza y los ojos se le fueron, y aprovechando que la energía azul seguía activa, Charizard se dio la vuelta para darle otro coletazo a las piernas para derribarlo. Mientras estaba en el suelo, Ash le ordenó a Charizard hacer un Lanzallamas a corta distancia. Charizard lo hizo, pisándolo en el estómago por si se le ocurría escapársele, y le escupió el chorro de fuego en toda la cara por un buen rato. Finalmente, dejó de exhalar y se alejó de él alzando el vuelo para tomar impulso.

Angie vio que el ataque de Lanzallamas de Charizard había hecho lo suyo en su Infernape, pero no podía darse por vencida todavía. Si podía conectar ese Puño Trueno, aún tenía una oportunidad de ganar. Charizard dio la vuelta en el aire, y ya venía volando hacia Infernape para hacer el que seguramente sería el choque final. Si venía de frente, era una oportunidad perfecta para conectar un golpe Certero.

\- ¡Infernape, recíbelo con Puño Trueno! – gritó Angie.

\- ¡Ape! – Una vez más, el mono de fuego cargó su puño con energía eléctrica, listo para atacar. Pero esta vez Ash sabía cómo contrarrestarlo. El primero que le dio solo fue gracias al factor sorpresa.

\- ¡Charizard, Ala de Acero contra el suelo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Char! – Las alas de Charizard adquirieron su brillo metálico, y el lagarto de fuego voló bajo en picada hacia Infernape, inclinándose lateralmente justo cuando estaban los dos por hacer contacto.

El resultado del choque dejó a Angie en completo shock. No solo había interceptado el Puño trueno, sino que además… ¡este no hizo ningún daño! ¿Cómo fue eso posible, si lo recibió de frente? Por supuesto, Ash ya había desarrollado esa defensa entre sus Pokémon Voladores y contra ataques de eléctricos en general. Un ataque de tipo Acero hacía conexión a tierra y con eso podía neutralizar el daño provocado por completo. Ahora, Infernape estaba a su merced.

\- ¡Termina con él, Charizard, Movimiento Sísmico! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Char!

Sujetando con fuerza a Infernape, Charizard se elevó (tanto como podía hacerlo dentro de ese lugar) y comenzó a volar dando vueltas. Al agarrar suficiente impulso, se lanzó de vuelta al suelo, estrellando de cara a su oponente justo antes de tocar tierra. Hecho esto, volvió a ponerse de pie, mientras Infernape se quedó en el suelo, sin poder levantarse. Segundo K.O. a favor de Ash.

\- ¡Infernape ya no puede continuar! ¡Charizard es el ganador! – declaró el réferi.

\- Sorprendente. – dijo Serena. – Especialmente ese movimiento que usó para salvarse del Puño Trueno.

\- Charizard es con mucho uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de Ash. – dijo Misty. – Entrenó durante largo tiempo en el Valle Charicific.

\- ¿El valle qué?

\- Es una reserva natural en Johto, que muchos Charizards salvajes usan como terreno de entrenamiento. – explicó Misty. – Varios de sus mejores ataques los aprendió en ese lugar, y lo creas o no, ha podido pelear de igual a igual y en ocasiones hasta derrotado a Pokémon legendarios. Si hablamos de poder puro entre los Pokémon de Ash, sería difícil desbancar a Charizard.

Serena se quedó viendo a Misty por un momento. Efectivamente, el Pokémon de fuego había demostrado ser muy poderoso, y si ella hacía una estimación (y sin tomar en cuenta el factor de la Mega-Evolución), posiblemente lo fuese incluso más que el Charizard que tenía Alain, el entrenador que derrotó a Ash en la liga Kalos. Pero la artista-coordinadora kalosiana creía que podría haber alguien que capaz de disputarle dicho título de "el Pokémon más fuerte de Ash", y si su presentimiento era correcto, lo verían a continuación.

\- Regresa, Infernape. – dijo Angie, retornando a su segundo Pokémon caído. Ash hizo lo propio con Charizard. – Excelente trabajo, te ganaste un buen descanso. Estoy impresionada, Ash. Tus Pokémon son mucho más fuertes de lo que me imaginé.

\- Hemos trabajado duro. – dijo Ash con una sonrisa. – Tenemos un prestigio que mantener, tú entiendes.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Angie. No se sentía mal por estar perdiendo. Todo lo contrario, se sentía emocionada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan emocionada en una batalla, y quería llevarla hasta el final sin importar el resultado. – Muy bien, ya perdí dos oportunidades, pero todavía me queda una más. No me daré por vencida hasta el final.

\- No quisiera que fuese de otra manera. – dijo Ash, tomando su tercera y última Pokébola. Ya había enfrentado a Hierba y Fuego, faltaba uno para completar el trío elemental. – ¡Greninja, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Ninja!

El tercer Pokémon, cuál otro si no, la rana acuática ninja. Se quedó posando firme, y con la shuriken gigante de agua en su espalda. Muchos de los espectadores se quedaron viendo al tercer Pokémon de Ash, bastante sorprendidos. Particularmente, cierta entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua, que se tomó su tiempo de admirarlo con un ojo apreciativo.

\- ¿Qué Pokémon es ese? – le preguntó a Serena, señalando específicamente a la Shuriken que tenía en su espalda. – Es un tipo Agua, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo es. – dijo Serena. – Es un Greninja, o tal vez debería llamarlo, ¿Ash-Greninja?

\- ¿Ash-Greninja?

Misty volvió a mirar a la rana. Viéndolo en la cara, los rasgos que tenía tal vez de cierto modo recordaban vagamente a Ash. Sin embargo, Serena decidió ilustrarlo mejor, y sacó su Pokédex, el cual era la última versión, y capaz de proyectar imágenes holográficas en 3D. Apuntándolo hacia Greninja, lo activó.

\- **GRENINJA, EL POKÉMON NINJA, Y LA EVOLUCIÓN FINAL DE FROAKIE. USA SUS MOVIMIENTOS VELOCES PARA CONFUNDIR A SUS ENEMIGOS, MOVIÉNDOSE CON LA GRACIA DE UN NINJA EN LAS SOMBRAS, Y COMPRIME EL AGUA PARA FORMAR ESTRELLAS QUE UTILIZA PARA ATACAR CON GRAN RAPIDEZ Y PRECISIÓN.**

Misty se percató de algo más gracias al Pokédex de Serena. La imagen holográfica que mostraba el dispositivo, y el que estaba viendo ahora en la vida real, se veían notablemente diferentes. El tono de azul de la piel del Greninja de Ash era un poco más claro, y además, su cara tenía unas marcas rojas y negras, y unas protuberancias negras a los lados que recordaban un poco a los mechones de pelo de Ash. Sin mencionar la shuriken gigantesca de agua que permanecía en su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué se ven diferentes? – preguntó Misty finalmente. Serena pareció muy entusiasta de contarle la historia.

\- El Greninja de Ash tiene una habilidad única. – explicó la chica kalosiana. – Antes era normal, pero con el tiempo, aprendió a hacer una transformación especial que incrementa su poder, al sincronizarse con Ash.

\- ¿Sincronizarse? – preguntó Misty. De pronto, los rasgos en su cara que evocaban a Ash tenían sentido.

\- No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona, pero al parecer, ellos dos unían sus corazones y eso le daba a Greninja un impulso de poder adicional. – explicó Serena. – Según decían, es parecido pero diferente a la Mega-Evolución.

\- Wow…

\- El asunto es, que Ash tuvo que dejarlo por… una misión importante. – dijo Serena con algo de nostalgia. – Pero un día, apareció en mi casa, y estaba transformado. No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero de algún modo aprendió a transformarse incluso sin ayuda de Ash, y si tuviera que adivinar, tal vez lo hizo por tanto tiempo que ese estado se volvió permanente. Y creo que vino a buscarme, porque quería volver a reunirse con Ash, así que decidí llevárselo en cuanto comencé a participar en las Exhibiciones Pokémon en Kanto.

\- Impresionante… – dijo Misty, sin poder evitar maravillarse. Desde luego, ella sabía que Ash tenía un particular habilidad para lograr cosas increíbles.

Angie también parecía impresionada al ver al Pokémon de Ash. Ella nunca había estado en Kalos, así que este Pokémon se le hacía desconocido, pero con esa Shuriken que tenía en la espalda y sus colores, solo podía deducir que tenía que ser un tipo agua. Mejor jugar a lo seguro y actuar con la mayor ventaja posible.

\- ¡Luxray, ve! – lanzó su tercera Pokébola.

\- ¡Ray! – El felino eléctrico rugió con fuerza al ver a su oponente, buscando intimidarlo, pero Greninja al parecer no retrocedió ni un ápice.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Luxray, tenemos que ir con todo desde el principio! – dijo Angie. – ¡Inicia con Chispa!

\- ¡Luxray!

Luxray empezó envolviéndose en electricidad azul, y se lanzó en carrera contra Greninja. Ash pudo apreciar que realmente era bastante veloz para correr, y el ataque en sí mismo se veía bastante poderoso. Si de velocidad se trataba, de ningún modo podría competir con Greninja.

\- ¡Greninja, inicia con Doble Equipo! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Ninja! – Greninja se encogió sobre sus patas y pegó un enorme salto, esquivando el ataque de Luxray y haciendo aparecer montones de copias suyas por todo el campo de batalla.

\- ¡No nos engañarás con ese truco! – dijo Angie. – ¡Luxray, usa descarga en toda el área!

\- ¡LUX… RAY!

Luxray cargó más energía y liberó una onda expansiva en toda el área centrada en él, que fue alcanzando a todas las imágenes de Greninja que pudo alcanzar, disipándolas al contacto, pero el verdadero afortunadamente pudo mantenerse fuera del radio (apenas), saltando hacia atrás dando volteretas para tomar su distancia y poder iniciar su contraataque en cuanto se disipara la electricidad.

\- ¡Greninja, usa Corte! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Ninja! – Hincándose, Greninja generó una cuchilla blanca en su mano y saltó hacia Luxray.

\- ¡Aproxímate con Ataque Rápido, y usa Mordida! – ordenó Angie.

\- ¡Lux! – Luxray salió disparado en una estela blanca, abriendo sus mandíbulas para interceptar el ataque de Greninja.

El resultado fue que los dientes de Luxray se encontraron de frente con la cuchilla de Greninja, pues este la utilizó para escudarse del ataque, quedándose los dos trabados en un duelo de fuerzas. Pero una ventaja que Greninja tenía, era que solo necesitaba una mano para sujetar la cuchilla, y tenía la otra libre.

\- ¡Puño de Hielo! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Nin-JA!

 _ **¡PUNCH!**_ Con las quijadas de Luxray cerradas en la cuchilla, Greninja levantó su mano izquierda palmeada, y la envolvió con un aura congelante, antes de golpear a su contrincante con él en toda la cara. En los últimos dos meses, cuando Ash recuperó a Greninja, en busca de ampliar un poco su repertorio de movimientos, Ash lo puso a entrenar con Snorlax y Buizel, que sabían utilizar Puño de Hielo. Esto sería muy útil, ya que el ataque de Corte tenía la versatilidad de poder dividirse en las dos manos, hacer una katana larga o dos kunais cortos, pero en este último caso el poder se dividía y causaba menos daño al atacar con ellos, además de tener las dos manos ocupadas. En ese caso, no podía hacer un ataque sorpresa, como ahora.

Con el Puño de Hielo, Luxray cayó hacia atrás, y Ash le ordenó presionar utilizando Shuriken de Agua. Al principio, Angie no se preocupó, hasta que lo comprobó con sus propios ojos: Greninja se sacó la shuriken gigante que tenía en la espalda, y se la arrojó, empezando a girar con una gran velocidad.

\- ¡Luxray, esquívalo! – gritó Angie.

Luxray trató de obedecer, pero saltó hacia el lado equivocado, y la dirección de los giros de la shuriken hizo que esta se curvara en esa misma dirección y lo golpeara. Uno de los efectos de la transformación en Ash-Greninja era que este ataque se veía potenciado, y ahora que estaba en ese estado por defecto, se podía beneficiar de ese aumento de poder todo el tiempo, tal como podía comprobarlo ahora Luxray. El golpe lo aturdió, pero rápidamente se incorporó.

\- ¡Luxray, usa Ataque Rápido y Chispa! – ordenó Angie.

De nuevo, queriendo usar el Ataque Rápido para aproximarse y conectar el golpe, Angie trataba de hacer que Luxray igualara a Greninja en velocidad. Eso podría funcionar hasta cierto punto, pero el gran problema era que solo podía mantener esa velocidad corriendo en línea recta. Greninja, por otra parte, podía aprovechar su agilidad para desplazarse y cambiar de dirección con mucha más facilidad, perdiendo poco o nada de su velocidad natural. La rana esquivó la arremetida eléctrica y rápidamente volvió a tomar su distancia para atacar, volviendo a cargar su Shuriken de Agua. Pero esta vez no agarró una, sino que tomó una en cada mano, y se las arrojó a Luxray una detrás de la otra. Este consiguió esquivar la primera, pero apenas aterrizó la segunda lo golpeó.

\- ¡Greninja! ¡Aumentemos el poder, usa Fuuma Shuriken de Agua! – dijo Ash.

\- ¡Ninja!

Otra vez, Greninja se multiplicó utilizando Doble Equipo, pero esta vez no tenía intención de usar los clones para despistar. En lugar de eso, los absorbió para utilizar su energía, y aumentar de tamaño su Shuriken de Agua, haciéndola más poderosa. Al arrojarla, esta incluso se expandió todavía más, haciendo que fuera imposible de esquivar.

\- ¡Luxray, usa Descarga para detenerla! – exclamó Angie en un arranque de desesperación.

Luxray acumuló toda la electricidad que pudo para hacer su ataque, pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente para eliminarla por completo, la shuriken gigante todavía le impactó y recibió la mayor parte del daño. Otro golpe como ese y estaría al borde de caer para el conteo. Ash, sin embargo, en aquel momento, sintió un deseo repentino de querer terminar con es tilo.

\- ¡Greninja, vamos a hacerlo, usa Shuriken de Hielo!

\- ¿Shuriken de Hielo? – se preguntaron simultáneamente Serena, Misty, y Angie.

Pikachu se mostró algo preocupado al oír eso. Los dos habían estado entrenando tratando de perfeccionar ese combo que, basándose un poco en el Aqua Jet de Hielo de Buizel, consistía en usar un ataque de Hielo para solidificar la Shuriken de Agua y con eso aumentar el daño al arrojarla, pues esta golpearía como un objeto sólido. Todavía no les salía del todo, pero si no practicaban, nunca lo lograrían.

Greninja arrojó la Shuriken al aire, y cargó su otra mano con energía congelante, preparándose para atraparla con él. Al caer de nuevo, el agua comenzó a solidificarse. Requería una precisión milimétrica, y mucha energía en el Puño de Hielo para poder congelarla antes que se fragmentara. Greninja corrió hacia Luxray y ya se disponía a arrojarla, pero en ese instante, lo impensable sucedió.

 _ **¡CRAAAAACCKKK!**_

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Ash.

La shuriken no pudo mantener la cohesión, y se fragmentó en pedazos antes de que Greninja la pudiera lanzar, dejando tanto al entrenador como a su Pokémon en shock. Angie, por otra parte, vio esto como una oportunidad de tratar de voltear el encuentro.

\- ¡Luxray, Ataque Rápido y Chispa!

\- ¡Ray! – El Pokémon Eléctrico empezó a correr envuelto en su aura eléctrica.

\- ¡Greninja, hazte a un lado! – gritó Ash, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Luxray fue más rápido y logró conectar con todo su cuerpo el ataque para daño masivo. La rana salió disparada hacia atrás por el golpe, y Angie, al ver que conectó un golpe sólido, decidió seguir presionando con los ataques eléctricos.

\- ¡Luxray, Chispa otra vez! – ordenó.

\- ¡Greninja, Doble Equipo!

\- ¡Ninja!

A pesar de seguir aturdido por la Chispa, Greninja consiguió ejecutar el movimiento, creando los clones ilusorios para escabullirse, y evitando por los pelos la arremetida de Luxray. Ahora era mejor no dejar las cosas al azar, y rematar con un golpe directo. No usarían ese combo de nuevo hasta haberlo perfeccionado completamente. Luxray volvió a utilizar Descarga para atacar a los clones que quedaban tratando de dar con el verdadero, pero no lo conseguía. Era hora de terminar el encuentro.

\- ¡Greninja, prepara Corte, y acércate con As Aéreo!

Greninja sacó la cuchilla, sujetándola esta vez con agarre invertido, mientras la hoja brillaba intensamente en blanco. Cuando Luxray agotó su energía al estar atacando a los clones falsos, Greninja se plantó frente a él para incitarlo a atacar de nuevo, y en cuanto lo hizo, desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, ya no podía escapar.

 _ **¡SLASH!**_ Un Corte limpio por detrás, Greninja aterrizó del otro lado de un salto, e hizo un gesto como si envainara una espada, posando firme, mientras Luxray se desplomaba. Tercer K.O. del encuentro, y con eso todo había terminado.

\- ¡Luxray ya no puede pelear! ¡El ganador es Greninja! ¡El desafío lo gana el Gladiador, Ash Ketchum!

La multitud estalló en ovaciones. Ash había ganado los tres asaltos, con sus Pokémon mostrando un poderío y estrategias impresionantes, sin duda que el epíteto de Gladiador del Coliseo no era solo para presumir. En cuando a Angie...

\- Luxray, regresa. – dijo mientras volvía a meter a su tercer Pokémon a la Pokébola. – Excelente trabajo, te ganaste un buen descanso.

Mientras Ash se venía acercando después de felicitar a Greninja por un trabajo bien hecho, Angie sentía emociones entremezcladas. Lo extraño era, que ninguna de ellas era negativa. Estaba feliz por haber tenido una emocionante batalla, feliz de haber podido ver a Ash de nuevo y comprobar de primera mano qué tan fuerte se había vuelto desde la última vez que lo vio y por supuesto, impresionada de ver que ese chico inmaduro que era tan parecido a ella hubiese madurado tanto. Se había convertido en todo un hombre… y qué hombre, por Arceus.

\- Pelearon muy bien, Angie, te felicito. – dijo Ash, ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Ja, ¿de qué hablas? Nosotros no fuimos pieza para ti y tus Pokémon. – dijo Angie. – Por lo visto tu racha sigue intacta.

\- En mi defensa, hay una razón por la cual no he entregado jamás una medalla fuera del Coliseo. – dijo Ash. – Desde que lo instalé, cuando salgo siempre suelo llevarme a los Pokémon más fuertes que tengo. Es decir, los que normalmente utilizo para las batallas por el Símbolo de la Determinación.

\- Wow, ¿es en serio? – dijo Angie. – No me extraña entonces que me hayas dado una paliza como esta. *Suspiro*, eso quiere decir que cuando vaya a retarte de nuevo, ¿vas a ser un poco más suave?

\- Puede ser… – Ash se rascó la mejilla.

\- Y yo que pensaba pedirte algo más si ganaba. – murmuró Angie, ruborizándose ligeramente. Infortunadamente, Ash la oyó.

\- ¿Qué ibas a pedirme? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Nada, nada! Hablaba sola. – dijo ella. – Pero en fin, aunque perdí… ¿podrías al menos dejarme ver la medalla, solo una vez?

Ash supuso que eso no haría daño, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para extraer la medalla. No era tan arrogante como para creer que no tendría que entregarla, sino que la tenía a mano en caso de que ella lograse ganar. La medalla tenía forma como de un trébol de tres hojas, con los bordes platinados y cada uno de ellos de un color distinto: verde, rojo y azul. Angie la sostuvo por un momento para admirarla, de verdad era preciosa. Terminado esto, se la volvió a poner en la mano.

\- Espero poder ganármela como debe ser. – dijo Angie. Después se volteó hacia donde estaban Serena y Misty. – Si no te importa, ¿puedo ir a hablar con tus amigas un momento?

Ash se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y la dejó que se fuera. La retadora vencida caminó hacia las tribunas, mientras los espectadores seguían haciendo una gran ovación, tras este emocionante encuentro.

\- Vaya, eso fue… interesante. – dijo Angie.

\- Y que lo digas. – dijo Misty. – Lo hiciste muy bien, pero contra ese equipo, sin ofender, pero…

\- No me ofendo, entiendo perfectamente. – dijo Angie. – Oigan, ustedes dos están con él, ¿verdad? ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?

Serena y Misty se quedaron viendo entre ellas de manera interrogante. Pikachu, por otra parte, ya tenía una idea de lo que venía.

\- Les diré algo, estaba pensando en… pedirle que saliera conmigo si le ganaba. – confesó Angie. Tanto Misty como Serena se tensaron un poco ante esto, pero lo disimularon. – Pero conociéndolo, no estoy segura de que acepte, y menos que capte una indirecta.

\- Sí, ese es nuestro Ash. – dijo Misty, haciendo un ligero énfasis en "nuestro".

\- Como sea, ¿qué favor querías pedirnos? – preguntó Serena.

\- Me alegro de ver que se haya convertido en un excelente entrenador, pero si lo conozco bien, necesitará que alguien lo cuide con… otras cosas. – dijo Angie. – ¿Podrían hacer eso por mí? Puede que sea un babotas, pero… eso no quita que sea un babotas lindo y encantador.

Las tres muchachas se rieron con ganas, pues en eso sin duda estaban de acuerdo. Serena y Misty se sintieron felices de que no tuvieron que intervenir esta vez. El mundo era un lugar muy pequeño si se encontraron con otra chica a la que le gustaba Ash en ese barco, y tenían el presentimiento de que ella no sería la última. Entretanto, Ash se quedó viéndolas, algo sorprendido de lo rápido que se entendieron entre ellas, y preguntándose de qué se podrían estar riendo (y una parte en su interior tenía la sensación de que era de él).

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer…**_

Al final el día, los tres estaban por demás exhaustos, pues apenas entraron de vuelta a su camarote, Ash y Pikachu se dejaron caer desparramados en su cama, quitándose los zapatos deportivos. Una buena batalla Pokémon era algo para lo que él siempre estaba dispuesto, pero fuera de eso, todas las vueltas que dio con Serena y Misty (de quienes tuvo la extraña sensación que intentaban mantenerlo lejos de Angie).

Mientras Ash se tendía en la cama, el roedor metió la cabeza entre su mochila, y de ella sacó un pequeño sobrecito de kétchup con tapa que abrió con los dientes y empezó a aspirar su contenido. Misty se sentó en el sillón, tomando el control remoto del televisor y poniéndose a buscar algo que ver, y Serena se sentó en su propia cama y cogió una revista de modas para hojearla. Pasando los canales, la pelirroja se detuvo en el canal de Hoenn, que en ese momento estaba retransmitiendo un encuentro del torneo regional en Ever Grande, y reconoció a uno de los contendientes al instante.

\- Oye, Ash, mira quién está compitiendo en la liga Hoenn. – dijo Misty.

\- ¿Hmm?

Ash se levantó para ver hacia el televisor. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de a quién se refería. Del lado derecho de la arena de batalla, que en ese momento era un campo de tipo boscoso, se encontraba un muchacho de pelo azul oscuro, y que como Ash pudo comprobar, había cambiado sus gafas de intelectual por unas protectoras que lo hacían ver un poco más como un verdadero entrenador y menos como un nerd.

\- ¿Ese es Max? – preguntó Ash.

Si no lo supiera mejor, casi le costaría creer que se trataba de ese mismo pequeño sabelotodo con quién viajó por la región Hoenn. En aquel momento, el hermano menor de May estaba comandando a un Gardevoir, que disparó un ataque eléctrico para interceptar el de su oponente. Y cuando la cámara enfocó tanto al Pokémon contrario como a su entrenador, o más bien, entrenadora, Ash se llevó una doble sorpresa, pues la oponente de Max resultó ser alguien más que Ash conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Y está peleando con Bonnie? – dijo después al reconocerla.

La hermana pequeña de Clemont ciertamente había crecido y se había convertido en una linda jovencita. Su pelo rubio seguía en el mismo estilo de coleta de lado que cuando era pequeña, pero ahora estaba más largo, cayéndole un poco por debajo de los hombros. Serena oyó el nombre de Bonnie y de inmediato dejó la revista para echarle ojo también a la batalla.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo, la última vez que la vi, dijo que probaría suerte en la liga de Hoenn. – dijo la chica de Kalos.

\- ¿También conocen a la otra? – preguntó Misty interesada.

\- Es la hermana pequeña de Clemont, otro de nuestros amigos. – asintió Serena. – Es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose.

\- Wow, el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño. – comentó la pelirroja. – Un día de estos hay que hacer una reunión para que todos podamos conocernos.

Ash en ese momento no dijo nada, pero la idea sugerida por Misty no sonaba del todo mal. Con tantos amigos a los que hizo viajando por todas las regiones, sería genial si un día todos pudiesen reunirse, aunque fuese solo para una ocasión especial, en especial porque al haberse quedado en Kanto durante los dos últimos había varios a los que no había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Claro, no habían perdido el contacto, pues frecuentemente se enviaban correo tradicional y electrónico y otros llamaban por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo que estar allí con ellos, con todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos.

La batalla ya estaba en la última ronda, y a los dos solo les quedaba un Pokémon en juego, que eran los que tenían en el campo. El tablero mostraba que Max tenía entre su equipo, además de su Gardevoir, un Grovyle y un Mightyena, en tanto que Bonnie tenía en el suyo una Floette y un Tyrunt que ya habían sido eliminados del encuentro. La batalla se mantuvo bastante pareja, y la victoria, incierta hasta el último momento, se decidió repentinamente a favor de Dedenne cuando este se lanzó con el Moflete Estático, literalmente a través del Rayo Cargado de Gardevoir, dejándola paralizada, y terminó de rematarla invocándole un Trueno a muy corta distancia. El rayo que le cayó del cielo terminó el trabajo, haciéndola caer. El réferi que dirigía el encuentro alzó la mano, declarando a Bonnie como la ganadora, y esta comenzó a saltar de alegría. Max, por su parte, aceptó la derrota después de darlo todo y recogiendo a su Gardevoir, la felicitó por un trabajo bien hecho. Pasando luego al centro del campo tras recoger a Dedenne, los dos se dieron la mano con buen espíritu deportivo y agradeciéndose por un trabajo bien hecho.

\- Lástima por Max, estaba peleando bien. – dijo Misty.

\- Sí, qué pena, pero alguno de los dos tenía que ganar. – dijo Serena. – ¿En qué ronda estaban?

\- Según el calendario de la liga, para hoy estaban programadas las semifinales. – dijo Misty.

\- Es decir que Max llegó a los cuatro mejores. – observó Ash. – No está mal, aunque debe ser humillante que te venzan en tu propio terreno, ¿verdad?

\- Si lo sabrás tú. – comentó Misty entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada, nada. – dijo la pelirroja como sin querer la cosa.

Con ese encuentro terminado, Misty agarró de nuevo el control remoto y se puso de nuevo a pasar los canales en busca de algo. Ella no estaba siguiendo ninguna serie en particular y en ese momento no encontraba alguna película o algo que le gustara. Distraídamente miró de reojo a su amigo, tomándose su momento para evaluarlo. No había duda, Ash se había convertido en todo un hombretón y atractivo no le faltaba, pero en ocasiones, hasta ella sentía que le faltaba… ¿estilo? ¿Arreglarse un poco? Su mirada se fijó específicamente en el pelo del muchacho. Siempre había sido un pelo salvaje e imposible de someter, y cuando crecía eso se notaba todavía más. En particular en este momento que Ash no traía puesta su gorra, pues esta era tan característica de él que la llevaba prácticamente todo el tiempo y con ella podía disimularlo. Tal vez… ¿sería un buen momento para arreglar eso?

\- Ash, he estado pensando… ¿no crees que ya te vendría bien cortarte ese pelo? – preguntó Misty.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es que mírate, tu pelo está más alborotado que las púas de un Sandslash. – dijo la pelirroja sin pelos en la lengua.

\- Vamos, no puede estar tan mal. – dijo él, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- Misty tiene razón. – agregó Serena, estando de acuerdo. – Lo tienes demasiado largo, y se te alborota demasiado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lo cortaste?

\- Ni que tuviera tanta memoria. – dijo él con sarcasmo, aunque en realidad eran… tal vez seis o siete meses a lo mucho.

\- Seguro debe haber un buen estilista en el barco, con todos los eventos que van a hacer. – dijo Misty. – Lo malo es que son carísimos, no sé si estén incluidos en los gastos del premio.

\- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo. – ofreció Serena. Misty se sorprendió.

\- ¿Sabes cortar el pelo? – preguntó Misty, sorprendida.

\- He tomado algunos cursos de estilista, me han venido muy bien para mis presentaciones. – dijo Serena, sonriendo.

\- Oh, eso es perfecto. – dijo Misty con deleite. – Así no tenemos que pagar cargos extra. ¿No te parece perfecto, Ash?

\- Bueno, no lo sé…

\- Vamos, en serio que te urge un corte de pelo. – dijo Misty. – Serena, tu ve por tus tijeras, yo lo sujeto.

\- Oye, espera, ¿qué estás…? ¡Misty!

El muchacho quiso protestar, pero Misty lo había agarrado de los hombros y lo forzó a sentarse en el sillón en el centro del camarote, poniéndolo frente al espejo. Igual que cuando eran niños, ella era tan fuerte o tal vez más fuerte que él. Serena mientras tanto, sacó el peine y las tijeras de su bolsa, ya estaba lista para comenzar.

\- ¡Basta, ya les dije que no quiero! – empezó a gritar.

\- Nos lo agradecerás después. – dijo Misty. – Serena, empieza cuando quieras.

\- Aquí voy. – dijo la artista-coordinadora, haciendo clic-clic con las tijeras.

\- ¡No hablarás en serio! – exclamó Ash, sin poder creer que le estuviera siguiendo el juego. – ¡Pikachu, ayúdame aquí!

\- Chaaaaa… - El roedor bostezó con pereza y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama para dormitar. El mensaje era "te quedas solo en eso".

\- ¡No puede ser, ¿tú también?! – gritó el moreno. – ¡Que alguien me salve de estas dos!

Pero sus gritos no iban a ser escuchados. Por mucho que protestara, gritara o llorara, con Misty sujetándolo no se podría escapar. Tarareando una cancioncita, felizmente Serena comenzó a cortarle el pelo, y mientras los mechones caían al suelo del camarote (después los barrerían con calma), la puerta sellada impidió que se oyeran los gritos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta desde afuera, como si lo estuviesen torturando o algo peor. No había escapatoria, estaba atrapado allí con las muchachas, y ellas iban a gozar cada minuto de ello.

Oh sí, estas iban a ser unas vacaciones realmente interesantes, y apenas iba solo el primer día.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Qué tal, amigos? Por fin pude arrancar con esta pequeña historia. Que ya creo que no va a ser tan pequeña después de todo, con todo lo que se me ha ocurrido. Tanto así que originalmente planeaba cubrir el viaje de ida en el crucero en un solo capítulo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos por los eventos que se me ocurrieron. Eso sí, no es que planee hacer un día a día con cada capítulo, pero sí voy a extenderme un poquito más de lo que originalmente planee, que esta historia iba a ser de dos, o a lo mucho de tres partes, pero creo que da para mucho más que eso.

Y bien, espero que se hayan divertido, igual como dije en "Amigas y Rivales por Igual", dije que haría más énfasis en el humor que en el drama, por eso aquí Misty y Serena no han empezado a competir. Ya en el próximo, con los eventos del barco, sí podremos mostrar un poco de su "rivalidad amistosa", aunque ya pueden ver lo difícil que es para Ash estar entre las dos, jeje. Habrá mucho humor y fanservice a flor de piel en esta historia, así que si no es lo suyo, lo lamento mucho XD

Antes de irme, un pequeño agradecimiento especial a **Viroro-kun,** por dar una pequeña pero importante contribución al título de esta historia. Si entienden inglés y son fans de Pokémon, les recomiendo que lean sus historias, les aseguro que les encantarán. Gracias también a quienes dejaron review en "Amigas y Rivales por Igual": **soldado dragon, Sol, Aclamante1298, ZeekLaerers, Goddess Artemiss** (estos dos últimos gracias también por aportar algunas de sus ideas) **, Pokéshipping Fun2016, Nixo, Unbreakable Warrior, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, Gambu, beruji** e **IA99.** Y a los que favoritearon o siguieron sin comentar, gracias también, pero apreciaría más si expresaran sus opiniones con palabras. Nos vemos en el próximo, ahora sí, esta es mi última publicación por este año. ¡Nos vemos en 2017!


	2. Rock, moda y batallas dobles

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Parte 2:** Rock, moda y batallas dobles.

* * *

 _ **Tercer día a bordo del crucero…**_

Con todas las actividades que habría en el barco, el trío no encontró un solo minuto de aburrimiento. Durante todo el segundo día, Misty y Serena decidieron aprovechar de hacer algunas compras, específicamente algo de ropa nueva, ya que durante la tercera noche del crucero habría otro evento importante en el que podrían divertirse mucho. El concierto de Roxie y su banda estaba programado para las 7:00 pm y seguiría hasta las 11:00 pm. Mientras tanto, Ash estuvo participando en batallas de exhibición, para mantener a sus Pokémon en forma, y también para ganar algunos premios tanto para él como para sus dos amigas. Ocasionalmente las chicas se quedaban a verlo, y Misty en particular, se volvía loca cada vez que podía ver a Greninja en acción. La pelirroja estaba que haría lo que fuera por conseguir uno de esos para ella.

Mientras resonaba la música de la banda de Roxie en el escenario, la multitud gritaba y bailaba, y no solo los humanos, sino también varios Pokémon. Los de Serena, en particular, que eran artistas por naturaleza tanto como su dueña, estaban en aquel momento disfrutando del rock, mientras ella y sus dos amigos gozaban de lo lindo en un inusual baile. O por lo menos, las dos chicas lo hacían.

Ash parecía tener un completo cambio de imagen aquel día, pues después que Serena y Misty terminaron con él, su pelo quedó mucho más corto, aunque no fueron tan crueles como para dejárselo al rape. Y a pesar de sus quejas, las dos insistían en que realmente se veía muy guapo. Vestidos los tres para la ocasión, en aquel momento estaban en la pista de baile, con Ash prácticamente sirviendo de pelota de ping pong entre las dos muchachas, que lo agarraban por un rato, le daban unas cuantas vueltas, y luego lo empujaban hacia la otra para seguir bailando. Con todo, no se mareó ni nada, se las arregló para aguantarlas a las dos todo el rato, por no menos de veinte canciones a lo largo de todo el concierto. Finalmente, al terminar la penúltima en medio de los aplausos, la chica rockera se paró al borde del escenario con el micrófono en mano.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias a todos! Ahora, antes de mi última canción por esta noche, tengo un importante anuncio que hacer. ¿Quiénes aquí vienen de la región de Kalos? – Una buena cantidad empezó a gritar y a alzar las manos, Serena incluida. – Muy bien, pues me complace anunciarles que muy pronto, nuestra gira mundial hará escala por allá. Empezando en Ciudad Lumiose, ¡Kalos, allá vamos!

De nuevo, todo el público gritó de emoción, no era para menos. Roxie y su banda eran la sensación musical del momento.

\- Así que para despedirnos, nuestra última canción de esta noche será la primera de nuestro nuevo álbum. ¡Dedicada a todos los kalosianos, VamoZ Ya!

Esa fue la señal para que los músicos de Roxie empezaran a tocar (insertar Opening instrumental de XY&Z):

 _ ***¡HEY! ¡Kalos despierta que he llegado como un sol brillante!**_

 _ **(¡Ardiente como una Nitrocarga!)**_

 _ **¡VE! ¡Con la cabeza en alto y viendo siempre tu objetivo!**_

 _ **(¡Soy Mutatipo, puedo adaptarme bien!)**_

 _ **¡Todo aquel sentimiento deberemos de sincronizar, pues forja el futuro que queremos alcanzar!**_

 _ **Debemos ser fuertes hasta el final…**_

 _ **Estando tú y yo.**_

 _ **(Wow, wow, wow, yeah, yeah.)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Esta batalla ardiente se volvió!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Rendirse ahora no es opción!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Fuerzas hay que invertir, y nunca vamos a desistir!**_

 _ **¡Por ningún motivo nos verán huir!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡HEY! ¡No importa qué obstáculos haya en el camino!**_

 _ **(¡Una nueva opción podremos encontrar!)**_

 _ **¡VE! ¡Guiado por la estrella que ilumina tu destino!**_

 _ **(¡Mantén tu firme e indomable corazón!)**_

 _ **¿Por qué, cómo y cuándo?, son cosas que ya no importan más.**_

 _ **Porque nuestros corazones conectados estarán.**_

 _ **Fortaleza es lo que hay que demostrar…**_

 _ **Sin lágrimas qué dar.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Nuestros rivales más fuertes serán!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Y de un golpe los fulminarás!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! Sé que no perderás, porque el sentimiento nunca morirá.**_

 _ **Porque lo que sueñas se hará realidad… ¡yeah!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Solo de guitarra.***_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Si ganas o si pierdes con dolor!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Lo compartiremos sin temor!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! Los lazos de amistad... ¡Van a apartar de ti la soledad!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Esta batalla ardiente se volvió!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Rendirse ahora no es opción!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Fuerzas hay que invertir, y nunca vamos a desistir!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Mis sueños no los dejaré atrás!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Con tu apoyo los podré alcanzar!**_

 _ **¡VamoZ Ya! ¡Nadie me alejará, del destino que he forjado junto a ti!**_

 _ **¡Un futuro que aún tenemos por vivir!**_

 _ **¡YE-AAAAH!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡VE! ¡Sigue adelante!**_

 _ **(¡Con un Megavoltio!)**_

 _ **¡SÍ! ¡Debemos ir juntos tú y yo para alcanzar los sueños que viven en nuestro corazón!***_

Y con el término de esa canción y un último aplauso, Roxie y su banda se despidieron de los fanáticos y despejaron el escenario. Ash, Misty y Serena se fueron camino de vuelta a su camarote, exhaustos y con las piernas adoloridas de tanto bailar, pero bien que lo había valido. Como siempre, las dos chicas iban bien agarradas de los brazos del muchacho, como queriendo que todos los vieran.

\- Wow, Ash, nunca imaginé que fueses un bailarín tan increíble. – comentó Misty. – ¿Dónde aprendiste?

\- Aquí mismo y ahora. – replicó él con sarcasmo. – Ustedes dos fueron las que me enseñaron.

\- Ah, vamos. – Misty se enfurruñó por su respuesta. – Es en serio, Ash, dejando aparte que te lanzábamos de un lado al otro, no recuerdo jamás haberte visto moverte de esa manera.

\- Es cierto, Ash, sabes bailar muy bien. – dijo Serena. Ella en particular aprovechó de gozar tanto como pudo de este momento, recordando aquel baile formal donde pudo bailar con prácticamente todo el mundo, excepto con Ash, pues la canción fue a terminar justo cuando llegó con él.

\- De acuerdo, si realmente necesitan saberlo. – El muchacho sonrió un poco. – Mamá estuvo organizando muchas fiestas en su restaurante. A veces era aburrido quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, así que un día me puse a hacerlo, y… terminé dejándome llevar.

\- Pikachu. – dijo el roedor eléctrico asintiendo, como si se riera de ver eso.

\- ¿Qué? Si mal no recuerdo tú también te me uniste y rápido, ¿no? – replicó el entrenador.

Y en efecto, Pikachu también se tuvo su momento de gloria en la pista de baile. Otro uso práctico de haberle enseñado el Contraescudo fue que además servía muy bien como un excelente paso de breakdance. Serena hizo una nota mental de practicarlo con su Pancham para futuras presentaciones, ya tenía algunas ideas para combinaciones interesantes.

De vuelta los tres en el camarote, Ash se desplomó en la cama, sacándose las botas en el acto. Daba gracias a tener un excelente aguante, o no hubiese podido con las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. El reloj decía que ya eran las 11:17 pm, así que el muchacho no se molestó en ponerse su ropa de dormir, simplemente agarró una almohada y aferrándose a ella se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Serena y Misty, por otra parte, todavía tenían algo de energía para una última conversación antes de acostarse.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué planes tenemos para mañana? – preguntó la artista-coordinadora. Misty recogió el folleto con el calendario del crucero.

\- Mañana no hay eventos especiales. Ash seguro se pondrá con más batallas para ver si gana premios. Tal vez yo también lo haga. – dijo Misty.

\- Seguro lo harás muy bien. – dijo Serena, tomando un momento el folleto. – Veamos… ¿un concurso de Cosplay Pokémon? ¿Categoría Pikachu?

\- ¿Pika? – Pikachu lo miró. Serena también se quedó viéndolo a él.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres participar? – le preguntó la chica.

\- Pikachu. – El roedor asintió felizmente.

\- Grandioso. – dijo Serena. – Yo me encargaré de arreglarte, en la mañana tendré que pedirle permiso a Ash.

\- ¿Para qué molestarse? – dijo Misty. – Si Pikachu quiere entrar, él no se negaría. Lo difícil será convencerlo de que me preste a su Greninja.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de usarlo? – preguntó Serena. Después de haberlo visto en la batalla con Angie, Misty había estado hostigando a Ash para que le prestara a Greninja, aunque fuese solo por una sola batalla.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? – replicó la pelirroja. – Adoro a los Pokémon de Agua, cómo me encantaría uno como ese para mí. Es tan fuerte, tan veloz, tan… ¡tan increíble!

\- Je, eso no lo puedo discutir. – admitió Serena. – Ash entrenó al suyo desde que era un Froakie. Si quieres conseguir uno para ti, tal vez el mejor lugar sea en Kalos, con el Profesor Sycamore. Si hablo con él, tal vez pueda pedirle que te dé uno como favor.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Los ojos de Misty empezaron a chispear de alegría.

\- No creo que se niegue. – sonrió Serena. – Pero no puedo garantizarte que tenga la misma habilidad especial que el de Ash. Por lo que sabemos, uno de esos sería uno en un millón.

\- No me importa, el normal tampoco está mal. – dijo la pelirroja. – Aun así… me gustaría que me lo prestara aunque fuese solo una vez.

Con respecto a pedirle a Ash prestados sus Pokémon, quizás hasta ahora se había negado con Misty ya que ella era muy insistente, pero Serena, que lo hacía de manera más amable, podía hacerlo ceder con mayor facilidad. Si él no quería tener favoritismos, le permitiría a cada una tener a uno de los dos, Serena se hizo la nota mental de ayudar a Misty con eso. Era extraño, se suponía que estaban compitiendo, pero se sentía más como un… juego cooperativo, por decirlo así. No parecía que intentaran superarse una a la otra, y en el mejor de los casos, hasta parecía que se ayudaban.

De cierta manera, más que rivales por el amor de Ash, casi parecía que fueran las mejores amigas, aunque llevaran solo unos pocos meses de conocerse entre ellas.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente por la tarde…**_

El plan no funcionó del todo como esperaban. Serena en aquel momento había llevado al roedor eléctrico para el concurso de cosplay, después de decidir cuál sería el mejor estilo de disfraz para participar. Ash accedió a prestárselo, pero cuando Misty quiso que le prestara a Greninja, inexplicablemente el moreno se negó. Cuando ella lo acusó de estar "teniendo favoritismos", Ash argumentó que "Greninja solo puede usar su máximo poder conmigo", y era por eso que no se lo prestaba. No era porque la rana ninja tuviese algún problema con que una amiga de su entrenador lo comandara (de hecho, parecía agradarle mucho Misty), pero Ash no quiso ceder un ápice.

Entretanto, Misty estaba en una de las arenas de duelo. Su oponente estaba usando un Electivire, mientras ella combatía con su Gyarados. Estaba aprovechando de desahogarse con su contrincante.

\- ¡Gyarados, Hidrobomba! – le ordenó.

La serpiente marina rugió con fuerza y le disparó a su contrincante un chorro de agua en espiral, golpeándolo con fuerza. Este trató de replicar usando un Atactrueno, pero Misty le lanzó un Lanzallamas que lo rostizó antes de poder lanzar su ataque, y lo hizo caer.

\- ¡Electivire ya no puede pelear, Gyarados es el ganador! – declaró el sujeto que hacía de réferi. El oponente de Misty recogió incrédulo a su Pokémon caído, mientras Misty felicitaba a Gyarados.

Mientras tanto, Ash se encontraba en una de las cubiertas superiores, haciendo una pequeña sesión de sparring entre sus dos voladores: Pidgeot y Charizard. El lagarto lanzaba ráfagas de fuego que el pájaro trataba de desviar lanzando ataques de Tajo Aéreo. Los dos subían, bajaban y giraban en todas direcciones, era casi como un combate de aviación, pues trataban de ponerse en un punto ciego del otro antes de atacar. Los ataques de Charizard eran más potentes, pero Pidgeot era un volador más rápido y maniobraba con mayor habilidad y destreza, por lo que conseguía acertar más sus golpes. Charizard lograba soportar mejor el daño, en resumen, los dos estaban bastante igualados en términos de poder general.

\- ¡Muy bien los dos, ya fue suficiente! – los llamó. El pájaro y el lagarto volador dejaron de atacarse, y empezaron a descender hacia su entrenador. – Excelente trabajo, ambos, están mejorando.

\- Veo que incluso estando de vacaciones no dejas de entrenar. – escuchó la voz de Misty detrás. La pelirroja ya había vuelto.

\- No puedo dejar que mis Pokémon se oxiden, hay que mantenerlos en forma. – dijo Ash.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Misty. – ¿Algún motivo para poner a pelear a esos dos?

\- Ah nada especial, solo entrenamos para una revancha. Pidgeot y yo participamos en un torneo de batallas aéreas el año pasado. – replicó Ash.

\- ¿Batallas aéreas? – Misty creyó escuchar a Serena mencionarlas una vez. Dijo que eran bastante populares en las zonas montañosas con mucho viento de Kalos.

\- Sí, son geniales. – dijo Ash. – Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, no tienes idea de lo grandioso que es. Experimentar en carne propia lo que se siente volar así, como si tuvieras tus propias alas. Wow, es una sensación increíble.

\- Suena emocionante. – admitió Misty. – Pero mencionaste una revancha, ¿acaso…?

\- Ah sí, Pidgeot y yo estuvimos así de cerca de ganar, pero perdimos contra un Salamence en la final. – dijo Ash. – Este año queremos volver para intentarlo de nuevo.

Misty se rio un poco, dondequiera que estuviese, o sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado o cuánto hubiera madurado, los años no habían vuelto a Ash menos competitivo. A pesar de que había aprendido a sobrellevar sus derrotas con mucha más madurez que al principio de su viaje, lo cierto era que en el fondo, Ash detestaba perder, y si no ganaba a la primera, se aseguraría de esforzarse más para eventualmente reivindicarse con la revancha. Eso no lo hacía un mal perdedor, por supuesto. Otra de las cosas que siempre le gustó de él era esa determinación y su deseo de superación, de ser mejor cada día.

\- Oye, hablando de batallas poco convencionales, ¿supiste que están tratando de promocionar batallas subacuáticas en Kanto? – dijo la pelirroja al acordarse. – Estuve pensando en entrar en esas también.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ash.

\- Podríamos, tal vez… participar juntos alguna vez. – sugirió Misty. – Y sería una excelente forma de ver de qué es capaz tu Greninja. Es decir, si es capaz de moverse así en tierra firme, ¿cómo se vería dentro de su elemento?

\- Misty… ¿estás pidiendo que te deje usarlo de nuevo?

\- ¿Me culpas por intentarlo? – dijo la pelirroja, algo enfurruñada. – En serio, Ash, le prestaste a Pikachu a Serena, ¿pero no me dejas a mí usar a Greninja?

\- Ya te lo dije, Greninja solo puede usar todo su potencial cuando está conmigo. – dijo Ash. – Si tú peleas con él estará muy limitado.

\- Vamos, Ash, no seas malo. – insistió, tratando de ponerle una carita tierna.

Por alguna razón, a Ash le pareció ver algo de Serena en ella, y por dentro admitió que hasta le parecía encantadora. Ese era un lado que Misty no mostraba mucho cuando eran niños, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía. Pero aun así, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

\- Misty, ya te lo dije. – insistió Ash. – Greninja me necesita para poder usar su poder al máximo.

\- Todavía no me has explicado muy bien eso. – insistió la pelirroja. – ¿No puedes al menos aclararme esa parte?

\- Explicarla no serviría de mucho, tendrías que verlo con tus propios ojos para entender. – escuchó la voz de Serena. – ¡Hola, chicos!

La artista-coordinadora kalosiana había vuelto, y sonriendo muy alegremente. Pikachu venía junto a ella, todavía trayendo puesto el disfraz que le había hecho para el concurso. El disfraz consistía en un esmoquin de color azul oscuro, con corbata de moño rojo, un antifaz blanco, sombrero de copa y hasta una capa. El roedor también se veía bastante feliz.

\- Pikapi. Pikachu. – dijo el roedor mostrándole a su entrenador con orgullo el listón dorado en su solapa que decía: _**Primer Lugar; Concurso de Cosplay Pikachu; Categoría: Elegancia.**_

\- Vaya, veo que les fue bien en el concurso. – dijo Misty. – Felicidades.

\- Gracias. – dijo Serena. – Y eso no es todo, miren además lo que ganamos.

La chica les mostró una pequeña esfera amarilla, que irradiaba una extraña energía, parecía eléctrica. Además estaba atada a una especie de cordón, como para ponerse alrededor del cuello. Ash la miró un poco curioso, inseguro de lo que era.

\- Um… ¿y qué es exactamente? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo Serena. – En el concurso dijeron que era una Bola Luminosa. Supuestamente, emite una energía que incrementa el poder de los ataques de un Pikachu si este está cerca. Dicen que incluso puede igualarse con un Raichu.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ash, tomándola para examinarla. – Eso suena muy bien.

\- Y le viene perfecto a Pikachu. – agregó Misty. – Qué buen premio para el primer lugar del concurso.

\- De hecho, este era el premio del segundo lugar. – dijo Serena. – El del primer lugar era una Piedra Trueno, pero le pregunté al que quedó segundo si quería intercambiar. Creo que ya sabemos lo que Pikachu piensa de eso, ¿verdad?

\- Pikachu. – asintió el ratón eléctrico.

Misty arqueó una ceja, viendo a Serena con interés. Ese fue un movimiento ingenioso. Ella sabía perfectamente la aversión que tenía el roedor eléctrico respecto a evolucionar (siempre quiso demostrar que podía ser tan fuerte como su forma evolutiva), y si el primer premio era inútil por esa razón, no estuvo nada mal intercambiar por el otro, que se le adaptaba mejor. Quizás, para convencer a Ash de prestarle a Greninja, la clave podría ser conseguirle algo que pudiera ser útil en su entrenamiento. Esos eran los mejores regalos para alguien como Ash.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya es bastante ejercicio por un día. Ustedes dos, es hora de regresar. – dijo Ash dirigiéndose a Pidgeot y Charizard. – No sé ustedes, pero me muero de hambre, ¿quieren ir a comer algo?

\- Por mí excelente. – dijo Misty. – ¿Qué se les antoja hoy?

\- Que sea algo ligero para variar. – pidió Serena. – Ayer quedé tan llena que no pude terminarme toda esa parrilla, en serio.

\- Está bien, vamos por algo ligero hoy. – dijo Ash.

El cuarteto formado por el chico, sus dos amigas y su inseparable compañero eléctrico se fue a dirigir a la feria de la comida. Mientras iban, Serena intentaba imaginarse qué sería algo "ligero" para Ash y Misty. En los cuatro días y tres noches que llevaban en ese crucero, siempre pedían el plato más fuerte del menú, y lograban terminárselo sin dejar sobras. Era una suerte que las cuentas estuvieran pagadas por el premio que ganó la pelirroja, porque si no, no tendrían forma de pagar todo lo que esos dos terminaban devorándose en cada comida.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Poco después de haber disfrutado de su "comida ligera", Ash terminó siendo retado por otro entrenador que quería ganarse una Medalla Tricromática (aparentemente vio el desafío contra Angie). Tras haber hecho los arreglos para una batalla oficial, el entrenador se fue a la arena de duelo para llevarla a cabo, y en aquel momento Serena y Misty estaban tratando de decidir qué harían para el día siguiente. Serena estaba muy insistente en que fueran al desfile de modas organizado por Elesa y Valerie. Aunque Misty lo aprobaba, no estaba segura de que Ash querría acompañarlas, después de todo, el muchacho no era precisamente un entusiasta de la moda como ellas dos. Más todavía, en el desfile decían que quien quisiera asistir era más recomendable que fuese con "estilo" (dicho de otra manera, vestirse elegante o en cosplay). Ahora estaban tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de "persuadirlo", después de todo, no querían ir ellas solas.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a convencerlo? – preguntó Serena.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Misty. – Lo que importa ahora es que tenemos que hacer que vaya presentable.

\- Bueno, el desfile será en la tarde, y podemos comprarle o rentarle un disfraz en la mañana. – sugirió la kalosiana. – Pero eso todavía no responde a mi otra pregunta.

\- Ah, por eso no te preocupes. – dijo Misty, guiñándole el ojo. – Si todo lo demás falla… traje conmigo mi arma secreta.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se puso a registrar entre su bolsa, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Por un presentimiento lo empacó cuando estaba organizándose para este viaje. Ni tenía idea de por qué lo había conservado en primer lugar, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

\- Aquí está. – dijo sacándolo. – No creí que este viejo disfraz me volvería a ser de utilidad.

El susodicho disfraz era un leotardo completamente blanco, excepto por una gema de color verde en el medio del pecho, y en la parte de atrás de la cintura tenía lo que parecían ser las aletas de la cola de un Goldeen. Además, también incluía unos guantes de ópera a juego, zapatos de tacón y unas pantimedias para sus piernas. La pelirroja se puso frente al espejo, colocándoselo en frente como para evaluar cómo se le vería. Serena lo observó con mucha atención.

\- Un pequeño recuerdo de nuestras aventuras tempranas. – dijo Misty. – Me puse este disfraz solo una vez, y de verdad que fue muy embarazoso cuando él me vio, pero… creo que le gustó.

\- Es lindo, pero… ¿no crees que podríamos mejorarlo un poco? – dijo Serena.

\- ¿Mejorarlo? – Misty se preguntó qué tendría en mente la artista-coordinadora. Antes que Misty pudiera hacer preguntas, Serena registró su propio equipaje en busca de algo, hasta que sacó una pequeña cajita.

\- Qué bueno que nunca salgo de casa sin esto. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Misty no tardó en comprobar que la cajita que Serena traía era un pequeño kit de costura, incluía tijeras, agujas, hilo, y algunos rollitos de tela. Lo que hizo fue poner mano de su habilidad para coser, y le agregó al leotardo de Misty algunos encajes y adornos alrededor del pecho y de las caderas para hacerlo un poco más… llamativo. Lo único que lamentaba la chica de Kalos era que no tenía consigo una tela tricolor que pudiese imitar las aletas de Goldeen que tenía el traje (parecían hechas de látex semitransparente), pero a pesar de eso, cuando Misty se probó el disfraz y se miró al espejo para comprobarlo, tuvo que admitir que le gustó el resultado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó Serena.

\- Nada mal, se ve muy bien. – dijo Misty, sonriendo con satisfacción, y sin poder evitar posar un poco mientras admiraba su reflejo. – Hasta podrías tener futuro como diseñadora de modas.

Mientras se veía al espejo, Misty de pronto tuvo una idea. Si a Ash (cuando tenía diez años) le gustó este disfraz de ella… ¿qué pensaría de uno similar con Serena? ¿Por qué no darle una dosis doble? Le echó una mirada a su amiga, y de pronto empezó a cavilar, mientras sonreía.

\- Misty, ¿por qué me ves así? – dijo Serena, de pronto sintiéndose nerviosa.

\- Oye, Serena, ¿por qué no haces uno similar para ti? – Misty fue directo al punto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que me ponga… un disfraz así como el tuyo?

\- Ah vamos, eres artista y coordinadora Pokémon, habrás usado infinidades de disfraces, ¿o me equivoco?

\- S-sí, pero… nunca uno como este en específico. – dijo Serena, poniéndose roja. Ciertamente, Serena había usado muchos trajes de distintos estilos, pero usualmente no eran tan… atrevidos como el disfraz de Misty. No para enseñar tanta piel o que fueran tan ceñidos al cuerpo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Eres una chica atractiva después de todo, te quedaría muy bien. – insistió Misty.

Serena todavía quería negarse, pero la insistencia de la pelirroja acabó por convencerla. Buscando su propio leotardo, Serena elaboró su disfraz siguiendo el mismo patrón que el de Misty, solo que usando a su propio Pokémon (específicamente a su Sylveon) para verse única y diferente. La máscara que se hizo la complementó además con una diadema que incluso tenía las orejas. Misty creía que se vería adorable. Terminado esto, las dos se miraron al espejo, Serena todavía con algo de pena.

\- ¿Qué te dije? Te ves preciosa. – insistió la pelirroja.

\- Sigue siendo muy embarazoso. – dijo Serena, moviendo las manos y tratando de taparse las piernas, pese a tenerlas cubiertas con las pantimedias.

\- No seas aguafiestas. – dijo Misty. – A Ash le encantará.

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

\- ¿Chicas? ¡Ya estamos de vuelta! – llamó Ash desde la puerta.

\- Ah, y hablando del diablo. – dijo Misty. – Es una oportunidad perfecta. ¡Un momento, Ash!

\- ¡Misty, espera, no le abras todavía! – Serena trató de pararla, pero fue demasiado tarde, la mano de Misty alcanzó la cerradura del camarote, y un segundo después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al moreno y a Pikachu.

\- Disculpen la tar… danza…

La quijada del muchacho por poco se cae hasta el suelo al ver a sus dos amigas. Le sorprendió bastante verlas con esos disfraces, y las caras de las dos no podían ser más opuestas: Serena intentaba (sin éxito) taparse con los brazos, totalmente roja de la pena, en tanto que Misty mantenía su sonrisa coqueta, y no perdió la oportunidad de darse una vuelta completa para que el muchacho pudiese admirar todo de una vez.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo. – ¿Te gustan?

\- Misty… esto es embarazoso. – dijo Serena. No trató de salir huyendo porque no tenía sentido si Ash ya las había visto.

\- Ah vamos, ¿no nos vio ya en traje de baño, qué importa este? – dijo la pelirroja, muy quitada de la pena, y luego se volteó hacia Ash. – ¿Y bien, te quedaste sin palabras al vernos o qué?

Decir que se quedó sin palabras era quedarse corto, el muchacho tuvo que cerrarse la quijada manualmente y recordar que tenía que volver a respirar, aparte de reprimir ligeramente una hemorragia nasal que sintió que ya le venía. Lo extraño era que ya las había visto a las dos en traje de baño, parecía inexplicable que de pronto se quedara tieso solo por verlas vestidas así. Pero de nuevo, esos disfraces estaban deliberadamente hechos para verse sexys. Hechos a la medida para realzar los atributos de cada una.

\- Se… se ven muy bien. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirles.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? – inquirió Misty. – Ay vamos, Ash, seguro que se te ocurre algo mejor, ¿no?

¿Y qué iba a decirles? Quizás, que las dos se veían muy hermosas y sexys, que esos disfraces les quedaban perfectos y resaltaban muy bien sus esbeltas y bien formadas siluetas. Eso no sonaría mal. Pero lo de hacerles piropos a las chicas hermosas nunca fue cosa de él. Eso era de Brock.

\- Ah bueno, qué más da. – dijo resignada Misty. – Ash, Serena y yo estuvimos conversando, y queremos ir al desfile de modas mañana. Y necesitamos que te arregles bien.

\- Tenemos que conseguirte un disfraz. – dijo Serena, ya por fin un poco más relajada. – Podemos rentarte uno mañana, si quieres.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… sí, claro. – fue lo único que atinó a responder Ash.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Misty encantada. – Muy bien, si no te molesta, métete un rato al baño, Serena y yo tenemos que cambiarnos. No queremos estropear estos antes de mañana, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja empujó a su amigo a la puerta del baño y la cerró, y ya del otro lado, Ash no pudo más que quedarse oyendo lo que decían sus dos amigas del otro lado, mientras esperaba que se cambiaran de nuevo.

\- Misty, no sé cómo me convenciste de esto. – escuchó decir a Serena.

\- Mala suerte, querida, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás. – Esta vez fue Misty. – Además, ¿viste su cara? No tuvo precio. Le encantamos, de eso no hay duda.

\- Pikachu… todavía no entiendo, ¿qué se traen entre manos esas dos? – le dijo a su compañero. – ¿Lo hacen a propósito solo para incomodarme?

\- Pika… – El roedor solo exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Ash y Pikachu seguían esperando a las chicas afuera del camarote. Había escuchado por ahí que para eventos como estos, las mujeres tardaban cualquier cantidad de tiempo en arreglarse. Estaba jugando con las aplicaciones de su móvil, a falta de algo mejor para pasar el tiempo, pues ya tenía rato de haberse puesto su disfraz. Habían decidido rentar uno: un traje elegante azul marino, amarillo y negro, con una capa negra, y un antifaz a que evocaba la cara de un Lucario. Ya que ellas habían elegido ese tema para sus propios disfraces, él sintió que debía seguirles el juego. Entretanto, Pikachu ya no llevaba puesto el suyo, solo se había quedado con la Bola Luminosa que Serena le había ganado en el concurso, llevándola al cuello.

\- ¡Lamentamos la espera! – dijo Misty alegremente mientras abría la puerta. Y fue entonces que Ash pudo tener la plena vista.

Los disfraces de verdad que les quedaban perfectos. Ahora estando mejor preparado, pudo apreciarles mejor la vista. La primera vez que vio a Misty con ese disfraz de Goldeen hacía tanto tiempo, por dentro admitió que le quedaba bien, y no estaba nada mal repetir la experiencia ahora que ella estaba mucho mejor desarrollada, físicamente hablando. Más todavía, los encajes que le agregó Serena hacían su efecto de incrementarle el atractivo visual. Y hablando de Serena, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, el suyo también le quedaba hermoso. Una faceta muy inusual de la kalosiana, que a pesar de amar la moda y probarse infinidad de ropas variadas, especialmente para sus competencias, usualmente era mucho más modesta en su forma de vestir. Sin embargo, Misty le había dado ese empujoncito para salir de su… zona de confort.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo… Ash supuso que no estaría mal disfrutar del espectáculo mientras pudiera. Y como era de esperarse, las dos se le agarraron de los brazos, mientras se dirigían al gran salón donde tendría lugar el desfile de modas.

\- Wow, miren cuanta gente. – observó Misty cuando entraron.

El lugar estaba repleto a más no poder, y todo mundo con sus disfraces. Serena y Misty se sorprendieron de ver unas cuantas chicas que incluso fueron más allá a usar trajes todavía más atrevidos que los de ellas dos. Pero el revuelo era total, y el espectáculo ni siquiera empezaba. Mientras esperaban, se fueron a la mesa para tomar algo de ponche y calmarse la sed. Las luces del salón se apagaron y los reflectores de la pasarela por fin se encendieron, mientras subían al escenario las dos protagonistas de este evento.

Las líderes de gimnasio de Unova y Kalos. Elesa, la supermodelo rubia de Nimbasa, llevaba encima un espeso abrigo de lana a juego con su cabello, y abierto por el frente se podía ver que traía un vestido azul y amarillo bastante corto, exponiendo sus largas piernas. Sus tacones eran, el izquierdo de color rojo, y el derecho azul. Valerie, a su vez llevaba un traje muy similar al que Ash y Serena recordaban de su visita a ciudad Laverre, ese kimono rosa oscuro con unas mangas tan enormes y anchas que casi parecían alas, y llevaba tacones de plataforma negros con la punta rosa, a juego con sus largas medias. Estilos muy diferentes, pero complementarios.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – saludó Elesa tomando el micrófono y gritando con entusiasmo. – ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro desfile de modas conjunto!

\- Es un placer ver a tantos de ustedes el día de hoy aquí. – dijo Valerie, más calmada, pero igual de alegre que Elesa.

\- Tú lo has dicho, amiga mía. Es genial que tanta gente se haya reunido para ver nuestra colección conjunta, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, Elesa. Así que sin más preámbulo, creo que es hora de que mostremos al mundo nuestro trabajo.

\- ¡Vamos chicas, salgan a deslumbrar a todos! – gritó Elesa.

En medio de los aplausos de todo el público (y para fastidio de Ash, gritos de Serena y Misty), las dos líderes de gimnasio se apartaron para dejar el escenario a sus modelos. Serena y Ash rápidamente reconocieron entre ellas a las jóvenes asistentes de Valerie en el gimnasio Laverre, los años habían sido generosos con ellas, convirtiéndoles en grandes bellezas, sin mencionar los atuendos con los que desfilaban, muy propios del estilo de kimonos que diseñaba Valerie. Aparte de ellas, había unas cuantas modelos un poco más mayores cuyo estilo era más parecido a los trajes ceñidos de Elesa. Ocasionalmente, Serena y Misty comentaban un poco de cuáles de esos les gustaría utilizar: la líder de Cerulean parecía inclinarse más por los de Elesa, mientras que Serena prefería los de Valerie. Pero pronto empezaron a reconsiderarlo, cuando aparecieron algunos diseños que parecían combinar lo mejor de cada una: el estilo extravagante y cercano a los Pokémon de Valerie, y la forma de resaltar las siluetas de las modelos de los de Elesa.

Entretanto, Ash, preguntándose cómo fue que lo arrastraron a esto (o más bien, como SE DEJÓ arrastrar), por dentro se ponía a imaginarse a sus dos amigas modelando con esos trajes. Aunque de por sí le encantaban los que traían puestos (y eso era decir mucho), se preguntaba qué tal les quedarían los del desfile. En particular, a Misty se la imaginaba con los que tenían diseños inspirados en Pokémon de tipo Agua (como Milotic o Suicune), y a Serena, con algunos que estaban basados en los miembros de su equipo (Delphox, Roselia o Froslass).

Por si no fuera suficiente, las dos organizadoras también decidieron unirse a la diversión y caminar por la pasarela, exhibiendo sus propios encantos al público. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad? Las dos eran un par de mujeres hermosas y admiradas por muchos, dentro y fuera de sus regiones, y su sola presencia era suficiente para alborotar a todos. Bueno, a casi todos. Ash las veía, pero… aunque fuesen atractivas, no eran de su tipo. Eso estaba reservado para… ciertas chicas en particular.

El alboroto siguió por un buen rato, con unos cuantos que hasta trataron de treparse al escenario y tuvieron que ser sacados por seguridad, pero afortunadamente no ocurrió ningún incidente. Ya cuando tocaba casi el final del desfile, Elesa y Valerie volvieron a subir mientras el público les daba otra ronda de grandes aplausos.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias a todos! ¡Los amamos! – exclamó Elesa lanzándoles besos al público. – Ahora, antes de despedirnos, Valerie y yo les tenemos una última sorpresa.

\- Aquí mismo y ahora, les daremos a dos de ustedes la oportunidad de que nos reten en una batalla doble. – agregó Valerie. – Si pueden vencernos, les ofreceremos un fabuloso premio. ¿Quién quiere intentarlo?

La gente empezó a murmurar. Las dos eran líderes de gimnasio muy fuertes y destacadas individualmente, pero juntas… nadie se imaginaba qué clase de combinación podrían hacer, al parecer nadie se sentía lo bastante envalentonado para aceptar el reto. A excepción, por supuesto, de un muchacho y sus dos acompañantes: Serena y Misty se emocionaron de imaginar qué podría haber de premio, seguro algo relacionado con moda, y eso les encantaría. Ash, por otra parte, estaba poco interesado en el premio, el reto era lo que le importaba.

\- ¡No busquen más, aquí tienen a su retador! – inmediatamente habló Ash. Las miradas de todos se fijaron en él, y las dos líderes de gimnasio inmediatamente lo reconocieron. Parecieron sorprendidas, pero también felices de verlo.

\- Vaya, ¿me engañan mis ojos, o es Ash Ketchum a quién estoy viendo? – dijo Valerie.

\- No, amiga mía, no te engañan. – dijo Elesa. – Qué sorpresa de verte, joven Ash. Oh, y parece que además estás en buena compañía.

Obviamente, se estaba refiriendo a las dos muchachas que estaban bien agarradas de él. El moreno se sonrojó un poco, pero igual, tampoco era que pudiera hacer mucho para escapar de ellas (si así lo quisiera de todos modos).

\- Muy bien, creo que tenemos un retador. ¿Quién será tu compañero? – preguntó Valerie.

\- ¡YO LO HARÉ! – gritaron simultáneamente Serena y Misty. Las dos chicas, agarradas cada una del brazo de Ash, se echaron miradas fulminantes, y por espacio de un segundo, Ash podría jurar que surgieron chispas entre ambas. Fue entonces que el entrenador se dio cuenta del predicamento en el que acababa de meterse.

\- Ash… ya sabes que yo también soy una líder de gimnasio. – dijo Misty con voz melosa, mientras le pasaba el dedo por el pecho. – Si necesitas una compañera de batalla, ya sabes que soy la mejor.

\- ¡Oye! No se te olvide que también tengo experiencia como coordinadora. – dijo Serena. – Lo creas o no, he mejorado mucho. Podría sorprenderte con mi estilo de batallas de concurso.

\- No me digas… – dijo Misty, como desafiándola. – De acuerdo, Ash, ¿a quién vas a elegir?

Ash se quedó moviendo la mirada de Misty a Serena una y otra vez. Aquí venía a atormentarlo uno de esos defectos suyos que tuvo desde que era niño y que nunca se le fue del todo: su costumbre de saltar de cabeza a los desafíos y a veces sin pensar bien las cosas. Ahora le tocaba enfrentar las consecuencias: era una batalla doble, y solo podía entrar con una de las dos a la vez, dejando a la otra de lado. Hablando estratégicamente, Misty tenía más experiencia de batalla al ser líder de gimnasio, pero tampoco quería menospreciar el progreso de Serena. Misty le daba una sonrisa coqueta y seductora, mientras que Serena le ponía ojitos de Rockruff suplicante.

\- Disculpen… mejor decídanse, que el tiempo es oro. – les dijo Elesa.

\- Estamos en ello. – replicó Ash. Decidiendo cuál sería la forma más segura de evitar tener favoritismos y no poner en riesgo su integridad física, el moreno tomó un profundo respiro, y les comunicó su decisión. – Muy bien, hagamos esto, ¿qué tal si pelean ustedes dos en mi lugar?

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!

\- Miren, no quiero jugar a favoritos en este momento. – les dijo. – Si las dos son tan buenas como dicen, deberían ser capaces de pelear ustedes mismas, ¿no?

¿Ash Ketchum, huyendo de una batalla? En circunstancias normales, eso sería imposible, inconcebible, y quizás el antiguo Ash se sentiría avergonzado de esto. Sin embargo, el Ash actual sabía perfectamente que esto era lo mejor. Elegir como compañera de batalla a una de las dos, fuese por razones sentimentales o por estrategia, implicaba algo de favoritismo, y no quería tener que enfrentarse a una Misty enojada o a una Serena triste después, que serían los resultados más probables de cualquiera de los dos escenarios.

Sin embargo, tras la propuesta de Ash, Misty se puso a pensar un poco, y tal vez no sería tan malo. Más todavía, de este modo hasta había una forma de que, de cierta manera, participaran los tres. Sería una excelente oportunidad tanto de impresionar a Ash, y al mismo tiempo, quizás ahora tenía su oportunidad de que finalmente le concediera la oportunidad que quería.

\- Muy bien, ya que lo pones de esa manera. – accedió Misty. – Pero con una condición. Nos dejarás usar a TUS Pokémon.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¿Los Pokémon de Ash? Misty, ¿qué es lo que…? – Serena se detuvo cuando Misty le hizo un gesto para que se parara.

\- Confía en mí, sé lo que hago. – le dijo la pelirroja, guiñando el ojo. Después se volteó hacia Ash. – Piénsalo, si usamos a tus Pokémon, será como si los tres estuviéramos participando. Además, no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así, ¿verdad?

\- Oye, esa no es mala idea. – Serena estuvo de acuerdo. – ¿Por favor, Ash?

\- No lo dirán en serio. – dijo Ash. – *Suspiro*, qué remedio, de acuerdo. Serena, ¿a quién quieres usar?

\- Creo que iré con Pikachu, si no te molesta. – dijo la kalosiana. – Me siento en mayor confianza con él, ya antes lo comandé en batalla.

\- De acuerdo. Ya la oíste, compañero. – dijo Ash. Por supuesto, Serena se refería a aquella ocasión en que a él le dio fiebre, y ella se puso su ropa para hacerse pasar por él cuando vino aquel rockero loco a desafiarlo. Pikachu se pasó de su hombro a los brazos de Serena, y hecho esto, Ash se volteó hacia Misty. – A ti no tengo que preguntártelo, ¿verdad?

\- Obviamente no. – dijo la pelirroja encantada, mientras Ash tomaba la Pokébola de Greninja y lo dejaba salir. Misty se le acercó. – Hola, hola, Greninja, te ves increíble.

Mientras hacía esto, se puso a tocarlo por todas partes para sentirlo, hasta detenerse en su lengua/bufanda. La rana de pronto se relajó e hizo un gesto de que eso empezó a gustarle, ese parecía ser su punto sensible. Ash simplemente rodó los ojos, pero como Elesa y Valerie se estaban impacientando, les indicó tanto a Pikachu como Greninja que obedecieran a Serena y Misty en esta batalla. Todo completado, las chicas y los dos Pokémon subieron al escenario, listas para ponerse frente a frente con sus oponentes. Elesa y Valerie intercambiaron miradas, y cada una tomó su propia Pokébola, listas para comenzar.

\- ¡Zebstrika, sal y deslúmbralos a todos!

\- ¡Mr. Mime, tu turno!

En el campo aparecieron la cebra eléctrica y el mimo psíquico. Serena y Misty les hicieron el gesto a los Pokémon de Ash para que se pusieran en posición. La chica kalosiana, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ash, decidió iniciar con un ataque ofensivo.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno contra Mr. Mime!

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUU! – El roedor eléctrico lanzó su descarga contra el Pokémon de Valerie, pero para su sorpresa, este se redirigió, y fue absorbido por Zebstrika.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Serena.

\- Ese Zebstrika debe tener la habilidad Pararrayos. – dijo Misty. – Hay que tener cuidado con eso. ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua!

\- ¡Ninja! – La rana cogió dos picos de la shuriken de su espalda, y las reformó en dos shurikens más pequeñas, arrojándole una a cada uno de sus oponentes.

\- Mr. Mime, usa Protección. – dijo Valerie con calma.

\- ¡Mr. Mime! – Con esta orden, el Pokémon Hada-Psíquico se colocó frente a su compañero y poniendo las manos hacia adelante generó una barrera que detuvo las dos shurikens antes que los alcanzaran. Desde atrás, Elesa y Zebstrika estaban listos para iniciar el contraataque.

\- ¡Zebstrika, Rayo Cargado hacia Greninja! – ordenó la modelo unovana.

El equino concentró su energía eléctrica y se preparó para lanzar su ataque en un rayo concentrado. Misty y Serena se tensaron, el error inicial de la segunda al hacerle el ataque eléctrico sin anticiparse al Pararrayos aumentaría el poder de este ataque, y este encima tenía el efecto de incrementar su potencia cada vez que se utilizara.

\- ¡Greninja, Doble Equipo! – ordenó Misty.

\- ¡Ninja!

Greninja saltó en el aire, y comenzó a crear copias de sí mismo por todo el campo de batalla, a tiempo para que cuando Zebstrika disparara el rayo, este golpeara a uno de los clones, disolviéndolo, pero todavía quedaban muchos más.

\- Mr. Mime, ataca con Brillo Mágico. – ordenó Valerie.

\- ¡Mime! – El mimo empezó a resplandecer con una brillante luz multicolor. El ataque abarcó todo el campo, golpeando a Pikachu y disolviendo a los clones de Greninja, identificando al verdadero.

\- ¡Zebstrika, Rayo Cargado! – indicó Elesa.

\- ¡Strika! – Zebstrika volvió a disparar su ataque, y esta vez sí consiguió dar en el blanco. Greninja se cubrió con los brazos tratando de resistirlo, pero el incremento de poder fue notable, y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Por un milagro logró aterrizar de pie, pese a la evidente vulnerabilidad a ese elemento.

\- ¡Greninja, As Aéreo y Corte hacia Zebstrika! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Tú también, Pikachu, Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro contra Mr. Mime! – exclamó Serena.

El ratón eléctrico echó a correr hacia el mimo a toda velocidad, mientras cubría su cola con energía metálica para golpearlo, a su vez, la rana ninja hizo lo propio hacia la cebra. Los dos ataques lograron conectar, gracias a la gran velocidad de los dos Pokémon de Ash. Aparte, la Cola de Hierro era de por sí un ataque superefectivo contra Mr. Mime por ser de tipo Hada, y la velocidad de impacto gracias al Ataque Rápido incrementó todavía más el daño. Los Pokémon de Valerie y Elesa retrocedieron por los golpes, pero todavía estaban muy lejos de ser vencidos.

\- ¡Zebstrika, Nitrocarga! – ordenó Elesa.

\- ¡Zebstrika! – Empezando a pisotear furiosamente, se lanzó a toda velocidad envuelto en llamas contra Pikachu, tan rápido que Serena no tuvo tiempo de ordenarle reaccionar, y tampoco pudo esquivar por sí solo.

\- Mr. Mime, prepara un ataque de Psicorrayo. – indicó Valerie. Hecho esto, su Pokémon empezó a cargar energía psíquica en las manos, formando una esfera multicolor. Serena se anticipó a que este particular ataque iría dirigido hacia Pikachu, él era el único objetivo lógico.

\- Misty… Greninja también es de tipo Oscuro. – le susurró a su compañera. La pelirroja la miró de reojo, y asintiendo con la cabeza entendió lo que quería decir. Dicho y hecho cuando Mr. Mime disparó su ataque, lo hizo eligiendo a Pikachu como blanco.

\- ¡Greninja, salta frente a Pikachu! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Ninja! – Encogiéndose sobre sus patas traseras, Greninja saltó para interponerse entre Pikachu y el Psicorrayo de Mr. Mime. Al hacer contacto el ataque se disolvió sin hacer efecto, protegiéndolo y abriéndole el paso para contraatacar.

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro! – volvió a ordenar Serena.

\- ¡Zebstrika, intercéptalo con Patada Doble! – exclamó a su vez Elesa.

Pikachu se había lanzado para golpear a Mr. Mime, pero igual que lo hizo Greninja, Zebstrika se atravesó frente a él para escudar a su compañero, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, y con las delanteras brillando en energía naranja, y usándolas para interceptar los coletazos metálicos de Pikachu. Iguales en poder, los dos atacantes retrocedieron tras impactar uno contra el otro, con las dos duplas de Pokémon tomando un momento para tomarse un respiro.

Desde abajo, Ash pudo ver que sus amigas lo estaban haciendo bien, y eso era decir mucho, considerando la desventaja en la que habían quedado. Zebstrika con su habilidad de Pararrayos neutralizaba los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu y aumentaba su poder (sin mencionar el Rayo Cargado para incrementarlo todavía más). Si no fuera porque no podía intervenir, les podría haber ayudado dándoles algunas indicaciones. Greninja había entrenado duro para soportar ataques eléctricos, pero hasta él tendría su límite si Zebstrika seguía presionando con Rayo Cargado, y estaban muy limitados si Pikachu no podía usar sus ataques más fuertes para apoyar en el combate. Y precisamente eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Serena. Tal vez usar a Pikachu no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

\- Serena… Pikachu puede usar Tacleada de Voltios. – dijo Misty, murmurándole en el mismo tono que cuando la kalosiana le dijo que Greninja era tipo Oscuro.

\- ¿Tacleada de Voltios? – preguntó Serena. – ¿Pero eso de qué serviría de todos modos?

\- El Pararrayos puede atraer los ataques especiales como Atactrueno o Electrobola, pero Tacleada de Voltios es físico, solo tenemos que mantenernos fuera de su alcance. – dijo Misty. – Greninja y yo nos ocuparemos de él, tú y Pikachu enfóquense en Mr. Mime.

Serena nunca había visto a Pikachu usar Tacleada de Voltios cuando viajó con Ash, ¿siempre había tenido ese ataque en su arsenal? Parecía riesgoso pedirle a Misty que se encargara de Zebstrika, pero considerando que Greninja había podido ganarle a oponentes que tenían ventaja por tipo antes, decidió confiar en ellos. Entretanto, Valerie y Elesa decidieron que era tiempo de quitarse los guantes y empezar a ponerse serias.

\- ¡Zebstrika, usa Carga Salvaje contra Greninja! – ordenó Elesa.

\- ¡Zeb! – Igual que antes, la cebra eléctrica empezó a pisotear furiosa antes de empezar a correr, pero esta vez se envolvió con un aura eléctrica, no muy diferente a la de una Tacleada de Voltios.

\- ¡Greninja, esquiva y usa Doble Equipo! – ordenó Misty.

\- ¡Ninja!

Igual que antes, Greninja se multiplicó en muchísimos clones tratando de despistar a sus adversarios. Valerie, igual que Elesa, decidieron poner de prioridad eliminar a Greninja, y ahora estaba por usar un ataque que ayudaría a hacerlo. Primero le ordenó a Mr. Mime utilizar de nuevo Brillo Mágico para disipar a los clones e identificar al verdadero. Cuando Zebstrika se lanzó para atacar con Carga Salvaje, Serena reaccionó ordenándole a Pikachu embestirlo con el combo de Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro, logrando interceptarlo, pero al hacerlo, se descuidaron de Mr. Mime, que tomó su distancia para preparar otro ataque.

\- ¡Mr. Mime, Bola de Energía! – ordenó Valerie.

\- ¡Mime! – Juntando sus manos, Mr. Mime generó una esfera de energía verde y se disponía a dispararla contra Greninja. Esto alertó a Serena, ese era un ataque de tipo Hierba.

\- ¡Pikachu, detén a Mr. Mime con Tacleada de Voltios! – le ordenó.

Tomando ventaja de la distancia a la que en ese momento se encontraba Mr. Mime, Pikachu echó a correr, cargándose de electricidad antes de que Zebstrika pudiese activar su habilidad. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo alcanzar a Mr. Mime antes de que le lanzara a Greninja la esfera verde con gran velocidad y precisión. La esfera sacó de balance a Greninja, y le dio a Zebstrika la oportunidad perfecta para rematar con un Rayo Cargado. La rana resistió los ataques, pero por puro milagro, por lo que se podía ver ya estaba llegando al límite.

Sin embargo, esto tuvo un precio, y fue que Pikachu consiguió conectarle a Mr. Mime con la Tacleada de Voltios. El ataque era devastador, como Serena pudo comprobarlo, pero el poder también le causaba a Pikachu algo de daño al impactar contra su adversario. Ese fue un golpe que pudieron aprovechar, solo porque Elesa y Valerie no sabían que lo tenía. Ahora, volvían a agrupar a sus dos Pokémon para mantenerse en rango del Pararrayos y evitar otro ataque como ese.

\- Vamos a terminar. ¡Mr. Mime, Bola de Energía! – ordenó Valerie.

\- ¡Zebstrika, Rayo Cargado! – exclamó a su vez Elesa.

Lo más obvio que se veía venir, era que Elesa y Valerie intentaban sacar del juego primero a Greninja, tomando ventaja de que tenían ataques con ventaja por tipo. Serena y Misty no se movieron, las dos presentían que lanzarían los ataques por separado, primero uno para que Greninja lo esquivara, y después el otro para tomarlo por sorpresa mientras estaba vulnerable. La pregunta era, ¿cuál de los dos atacaría primero?

\- ¡Greninja, prepárate para esquivar cuando te lo diga! – dijo Misty.

La rana esperó, mientras la entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua miraba de un lado al otro. ¿Mr. Mime o Zebstrika? ¿Bola de Energía o Rayo Cargado? Tenía que determinar cuál vendría primero para saber cómo tenía que esquivar. Si Zebstrika atacaba primero, tenía que saltar y lanzar una Shuriken de Agua para contrarrestar la Bola de Energía. Si Mr. Mime lo hacía, tendría que hacerlo a la inversa. Tras dos segundos, Mr. Mime terminó de cargar su ataque y alzó las manos para arrojarlo.

\- ¡Greninja, prepárate con Shuriken de Agua hacia Mr. Mime! – ordenó Misty.

\- ¡Ninja!

La rana salió corriendo con la shuriken en mano, listo para lanzarla en cuanto Mr. Mime arrojara su propio ataque. Pero fue un truco: Mr. Mime movió las manos como si fuese a lanzarla pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, quién disparó primero fue Zebstrika, y el Rayo Cargado salió más amplio y rápido que el anterior, por mucho.

\- ¡Greninja, cuidado! ¡SALTA! – gritó Misty en desesperación.

Greninja apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para salir del radio de alcance del Rayo Cargado, pero al haber saltado de ese modo, el plan de Valerie y Elesa había resultado: ahora estaba en el aire totalmente expuesto para el otro ataque. El golpe de gracia estaba a su alcance, pues en ese instante fue que Valerie le indicó a su Mr. Mime que arrojara su ataque, ahora sí. No podría esquivar ese a tiempo.

\- ¡Pikachu, detenla con tu Electrobola! – exclamó Serena, reaccionando en el último segundo.

\- ¡Pikapikapika-CHUPI!

La bola de energía verde colisionó con la eléctrica. Intencionalmente, Pikachu la retuvo en su cola y no la lanzó sino hasta que estuvo a distancia cercana para evitar que fuese atraída por el Pararrayos de Zebstrika, con lo que Greninja pudo aterrizar a salvo sin recibir daños. Pero esto complicaba todavía más las cosas, si lanzaba otro ataque de Rayo Cargado, ese sería todavía más fuerte que el anterior, y no había garantía de que pudiera esquivarlo esta vez.

\- Piensa, piensa… ¿Qué haría Ash en este momento? – se preguntó la chica de Kalos.

Serena le echó una mirada a su amigo, que a diferencia del resto del público estaba muy tranquilo, sin gritar, aplaudir o animar. Ash le devolvió la mirada con determinación, dando a entender que confiaba en ellas, que creía plenamente que podían ganar. En aquel momento, él hubiese pensado en algo, algo loco e inusual, pero que le ayudaría a darle la victoria. Si Valerie y Elesa estaban centrando su atención en Greninja por verlo como la mayor amenaza, tal vez ella y Misty tenían que hacer algo similar.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con Zebstrika y su Pararrayos. – dijo Serena. Al ponerse a pensar, de repente la realización la golpeó. Tal vez esa era la clave. – ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Misty, haz que Greninja evada los ataques y se prepare para atacar a Zebstrika cuando se lo diga!

\- ¿Tienes un plan? – preguntó la pelirroja. Serena asintió, con una mirada que decía "es un plan tan loco que deberá resultar", que era muy típica de Ash o de cualquiera que tuviese el suficiente contacto con él. – Está bien, espero que sepas lo que haces. ¡Greninja, Doble Equipo!

Greninja obedeció e invocó a sus clones. La respuesta usual de sus oponentes no se hizo esperar, Valerie volvió a ordenarle a su Mr. Mime atacar con Brillo Mágico para disiparlos, y seguramente le daría a Zebstrika la oportunidad de lanzarse con un ataque eléctrico para terminarlo. Entonces, Serena hizo lo impensable:

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno, ahora! – le ordenó. El ratón eléctrico obedeció al instante, y como era de esperarse, el ataque fue atraído por el Pararrayos de Zebstrika.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, lindura? – le dijo Elesa. – ¿No te das cuenta que eso solo aumentará el poder de mi Zebstrika?

\- Sí, y eso es exactamente lo que quiero. – dijo Serena. – ¡Pikachu, mantén el ataque, no te detengas!

El roedor no solo mantuvo el ataque, sino que empezó a mandarle todavía más energía. Sus reservas de poder eléctrico eran impresionantes, de eso no había duda, pero todos se preguntaban qué podían estar tramando. Aparte de Ash, que no tardó en deducir lo que Serena intentaba hacer, las primeras en darse cuenta fueron Misty, Valerie y Elesa, la primera sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y las otras dos dando un respingo, en particular la modelo unovana, pues la habilidad que les daba la ventaja en este encuentro, estaba a punto de ser utilizada en su contra.

\- ¡Greninja, a la carga, ataca a Zebstrika con Corte! – ordenó Misty.

La rana empezó a correr a toda velocidad, sujetando dos cuchillas de agua con forma de kunai, pues también entendió cuál era el plan. Por dentro, él también pensaba que era espontáneo, impredecible, las maravillas de haber elegido a Ash como su entrenador. Mientras Pikachu mantenía el Atactrueno, el poder de Zebstrika aumentaba, pero esto tenía una complicación: mientras la habilidad Pararrayos absorbía la energía del ataque de Pikachu, Zebstrika no podía moverse, ya fuera para atacar o defenderse. No podía hacer absolutamente nada para detener a Greninja cuando lo atacara. Al ver que su compañera no podía defenderse, Valerie decidió actuar en su lugar.

\- ¡Mr. Mime, detén a Greninja con Protección! – le ordenó.

\- ¡Mime! – El Pokémon Hada-Psíquico saltó enfrente del camino de Greninja para tratar de detener su avance y proteger a su compañero. Pero Misty esta vez no iba a caer con esa defensa.

\- ¡Greninja, esquiva con As Aéreo y sigue adelante! – ordenó Misty.

Mr. Mime se plantó frente a Greninja y levantó su barrera para intentar bloquear el camino de Greninja. Habría tenido éxito, pero Greninja utilizó el As Aéreo para frenar antes de chocar contra él, desapareciendo de la vista, y reapareciendo detrás de Zebstrika, donde la Protección de Mr. Mime no le serviría de nada. Esa era la señal para que Serena y Pikachu cesaran el Atactrueno para despejarle el camino a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Greninja, Corte! – exclamó Misty.

\- ¡Gre… NINJA! – La rana ninja extendió sus dos cuchillas, saltando hacia el indefenso Zebstrika. Todo ese poder acumulado no podría salvarlo ahora.

 _ **¡SLASH!**_ Un par de cortes directos al cuello, conectando un golpe crítico. La cebra eléctrica dejó salir un relincho de dolor antes de exhalar un patético gemido y desplomarse inconsciente en el suelo. Uno fuera, eso les dejaba al otro para derrotar, pero al haber eliminado a Zebstrika, a Pikachu se le quitaban las restricciones de sus ataques más fuertes. Ahora Valerie y Mr. Mime se quedaban solos.

\- ¡Muy bien, Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua! – insistió Misty.

\- ¡Pikachu, Electrobola! – agregó a su vez Serena.

Los dos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques simultáneamente. Mr. Mime tuvo que saltar fuera de allí. Consiguió evadir los ataques, pero motivadas por haber sacado del juego a uno de sus oponentes, las amigas de Ash decidieron que era tiempo de liquidar el encuentro mientras tenían oportunidad y siguieron presionando.

\- ¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro! – exclamó Serena. El roedor fue a lanzarse con la cola metálica para conectar el golpe.

\- ¡Mr. Mime, Protección! – ordenó Valerie, en un intento desesperado por protegerse. Ese ataque tenía la mayor prioridad, pero eso le dejaba a Greninja el camino libre para venirle por detrás.

\- ¡Greninja, As Aéreo y Shuriken de Agua! – gritó Misty.

Aunque la Protección lo salvó de la Cola de Hierro de Pikachu, Greninja volvió a escabullírsele por detrás usando el As Aéreo, y ya tenía en mano la gran estrella de agua lista para lanzársela por la espalda. El golpe fue directo, y en cuanto la protección se disolvió, Serena y Pikachu se lanzaron con otra Tacleada de Voltios para aumentar el daño. Los dos Pokémon de Ash se colocaron lado a lado enfrente de las dos entrenadoras, que intercambiaron miradas de complicidad una con la otra.

\- ¿Qué opinas si terminamos esto con estilo? – preguntó Misty.

\- Por mí excelente. – sonrió Serena. – ¡Pikachu, una Electrobola supercargada!

\- ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua a todo poder!

Pikachu empezó a cargar una última esfera eléctrica, con todo el poder que tenía ahora que podía usarlo libremente, y Greninja hizo lo mismo alzando en alto una gran estrella de agua sobre su cabeza. Valerie, rehusándose a darse por vencida hasta el último momento, preparó un último y desesperado esfuerzo.

\- ¡Mr. Mime, usa Bola de Energía con todo lo que tengas! – exclamó.

Mientras sus dos oponentes preparaban sus ataques, Mr. Mime hizo lo mismo con el suyo, concentrando en sus manos una gran esfera de energía verde, hasta ponerla más o menos del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Pikachu fue el primero en arrojar su Electrobola, y Mr. Mime respondió lanzando la suya propia. Greninja inmediatamente arrojó su Shuriken, que se fusionó con la Electrobola, creando un Shuriken electrificado con la esfera eléctrica en el centro, más rápido y poderoso que cada uno los dos ataques individualmente. La Bola de Energía podría haberlos detenido por separado, pero juntos… al colisionar los ataques la "Electro-Shuriken" superó en poder a la Bola de Energía disipándola, y siguiendo irremediablemente hacia Mr. Mime, que solo pudo ver con cara de horror el inminente proyectil a punto de golpearlo.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_ El impacto fue directo, echando chispas y levantando humo. Al disiparse, pudieron ver el resultado. Mr. Mime también había caído.

\- ¡Zebstrika y Mr. Mime, ambos ya no pueden continuar! – declaró la chica que hacía de réferi. – ¡La victoria es para las retadoras, Misty y Serena!

\- ¡SÍ! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – exclamaron al unísono las amigas de Ash, chocando las manos triunfantes, mientras el público estallaba en vítores y aplausos.

\- ¡Pi-Pikachu!

\- ¡Ninja! – Greninja y Pikachu también chocaron sus propias manos.

Elesa y Valerie recogieron a sus Pokémon caídos, e intercambiaron miradas. No necesitaban decirse nada, las dos habían perdido, pero no se sentían mal por ello. Las chicas supieron pelear muy bien, y más todavía considerando que los Pokémon que comandaban no eran suyos, pero para darles crédito, supieron imitar bastante bien el estilo de batalla del dueño. Después de todo, las dos lo habían enfrentado en el pasado cuando las retó por sus medallas en sus respectivas regiones. La influencia de Ash Ketchum era notable en sus dos amigas. Era hora de felicitarlas como era debido.

\- Estuvieron realmente increíbles, las dos. – dijo Valerie.

\- Nos deslumbraron a todos. – agregó Elesa. – No había tenido un desafío tan emocionante en años.

\- El crédito no es solo para nosotras. – dijo Serena con modestia. – Ash fue quien los entrenó.

\- Sí, se nota que son sus Pokémon. – dijo Elesa, inclinándose para acariciar a Pikachu en la barbilla. – Son todavía más impresionantes que la última vez, si me permiten decirlo.

\- Muy bien, ya salidas de eso… ¿no dijeron que tendrían una sorpresa para nosotras? – dijo Misty. Elesa y Valerie se rieron: obvio que no se les podía olvidar. El premio por ganarles.

\- De acuerdo, ya que ustedes son tan amantes de la moda como nosotras, ¿qué les parecería esto? – dijo Elesa, sacando un papel que parecía un certificado. – Nuestra nueva colección es exclusiva y no saldrá oficialmente hasta dentro de tres meses, pero si lo desean, ustedes dos pueden tener un adelanto.

\- Y además de los disfraces, podrán solicitar también accesorios para sus Pokémon si lo desean. – agregó Valerie. – Solo tienen que presentar esto en cualquiera de nuestras tiendas afiliadas. Lo demás correrá por nuestra cuenta.

Los ojos de Serena y Misty empezaron a brillar, era como si fuesen niñas que estaban solas en una dulcería o una juguetería con todo para ellas. Las dos se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar celebrando. Desde abajo, Ash solo pudo observar y sonreír con resignación. Le recordaban tanto a sí mismo cuando era novato, pero no podía criticarlas, después de todo, a él todavía le daba por hacerlo de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer…**_

Otro gran día, otra gran noche, y el trío estaba totalmente agotado. Tuvieron que turnarse para poderse quitar los disfraces (especialmente las chicas, pues los suyos eran particularmente apretados), y ya estaban listos para irse a la cama. Serena y Misty todavía no cabían en sí de la emoción que sentían. Tenían otro premio adicional para celebrar.

\- Oye, Ash, ¿te gustaría que te compráramos algo a ti también? – preguntó Misty. – La colección de Elesa y Valerie se ve increíble, te verías genial con algunos de estos disfraces.

\- ¿No tuvieron suficiente con cortarme el pelo? – replicó el moreno desde su cama, jugando con sus aplicaciones en su móvil.

\- Aw, no me digas que sigues molesto por eso. – dijo Misty fingiendo estar enfurruñada. – Te hicimos un favor y lo sabes. Ese pelo salvaje ya no te quedaba.

\- No importa, ya volverá a crecer. – dijo Ash. – Es su premio, por mí disfrútenlo ustedes.

\- Aguafiestas. – dijo Misty, después se volteó hacia Serena. – En serio, dime si no te encantaría verlo con alguno de estos modelos.

\- Claro que sí. – dijo Serena, fijándose en uno en particular que lucía como de príncipe. Imaginarse a Ash con esa ropa tan galante hizo que los ojos le brillaran con ensueño, sin poder evitar suspirar un poco.

Ash solo rodó los ojos. Mujeres, ¿quién podía entenderlas? Incluso para él seguían siendo un misterio, sin importar que hubiesen sido sus amigas por casi una década y media, o un poco más. ¿Pero quién llevaba la cuenta de todos modos? De momento, decidió que se daría una ducha y después se tumbaría en la cama para tomarse un merecido descanso. ¿Quién diría que una fiesta de disfraces y un desfile de modas pudieran ser tan agotadores? Para hombres al parecer, porque Serena y Misty todavía tenían mucha energía. Y con Ash en el baño y fuera de su radio de oído, decidieron gastarla más en conversar que en otra cosa.

\- Fue muy divertido, ¿no crees? – dijo Misty. – Esto me hace desear todavía más poder capturar un Greninja para mí algún día.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a Kalos cuando terminemos estas vacaciones? – preguntó Serena.

\- Me encantaría, pero antes tengo que estar segura de que mis hermanas no vayan a holgazanear con el gimnasio. – replicó Misty. – Oye, Serena, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Cuando viajaste con Ash por Kalos, dime… ¿alguna vez te topaste con, ya sabes, competencia? – Misty trató de ser lo más directa posible.

\- ¿Competencia? ¿Quieres decir… otras chicas? – replicó la kalosiana, y la pelirroja asintió en respuesta. – *Suspiro*, de hecho sí, un par de veces.

\- Hmm, ¿y cómo lo llevaste? – inquirió la pelirroja algo interesada. – ¿Me das algunos nombres para tener cuidado en el futuro?

\- A decir verdad, creo que solo hay una, al menos en Kalos. – confesó Serena. – Su nombre es Miette. Lo creas o no, empezamos siendo rivales en un concurso de Poképuffs, pero después resultó ser que ella también entró a las Exhibiciones Pokémon.

\- Hmm… ¿cómo era esa chica? – preguntó Misty.

\- Aunque competíamos una contra la otra, en general era agradable, si bien un poco presumida a veces. – dijo Serena. – De hecho, creo que se dio cuenta muy temprano que a mí me gustaba Ash, y solo se ponía a coquetearle para fastidiarme y ver como reaccionaba. Aun así, un día que nos encontramos me confesó que, estuvo haciéndolo durante tanto tiempo, que terminó por darse cuenta que Ash era su tipo después de todo. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?

\- No me extraña del todo, eso le sucedería a cualquier chica que pase el tiempo suficiente con él. – dijo Misty, incluyéndose obviamente ella misma y también a Serena.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna en tu región? – preguntó la artista-coordinadora.

\- Quizás no en Kanto, pero en otras de las regiones que visitamos juntos, sí me encontré con un par. – replicó la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean. – Una se llamaba Melody, pero vive en Shamouti, en el Archipiélago Naranja. La otra, una entrenadora de Johto llamada Macy. A diferencia de tu amiga Miette, esas dos se pusieron muy físicas con Ash apenas conocerlo. No tenían sentido del espacio personal al parecer.

\- Oh, cielos. – dijo Serena, tapándose la boca. – ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- ¿Qué crees? Alejarlas. Bueno, al menos lo intenté, se podría decir. – confesó Misty. – En aquel entonces me ponía muy sensible si alguien insinuaba que Ash era mi novio o algo así, y desde luego que no iba a admitirlo de dientes para afuera.

\- Oye, no eres la única. – dijo Serena. – ¿Crees que es fácil admitir de frente que un chico de gusta, especialmente cuando lo conoces desde hace tanto tiempo?

Misty asintió estando de acuerdo. Y admitirlo era mucho más difícil cuando durante tanto tiempo te la pasaste negando tener sentimientos por ese chico, como ella lo hizo en todo lo que estuvieron viajando juntos. Todavía envidiaba (o más bien, admiraba, sería la palabra correcta) a Serena por haber sido lo bastante valiente para expresarle sus sentimientos de alguna manera, aunque no fuese con palabras.

\- Y bien… ¿cómo vamos a llevar a cabo esa… competencia tú y yo? – preguntó Serena finalmente para romper el silencio.

\- Creo que, podríamos tomarnos la primera semana para conocer un poco el lugar, y decidir a dónde nos gustaría ir. – dijo Misty. – Luego podemos cada una elegir un par de sitios donde podamos ir los tres, y por supuesto, otros donde podamos pasar un tiempo a solas cada una con Ash.

\- Me parece bien. Lo haremos con tiempo equitativo, ¿verdad? – dijo Serena.

\- Así es, hay que ser justas. – dijo Misty guiñando el ojo.

Las dos continuaron charlando y riéndose con ganas, compartiendo algunas anécdotas interesantes, tanto de Ash como de sus respectivas "rivales románticas". Misty incluso le contó de una ocasión que intencionalmente se puso a molestarlo haciéndole creer que estaba interesada en un chico mayor (que admitiéndolo, sí le parecía bastante guapo) solo para ver su reacción. Cuando Serena empezó a verla con malos ojos, Misty inmediatamente le reveló que ese chico era un líder de gimnasio, y ella no lo hizo con mala intención (un arranque de inmadurez, viéndolo en retrospectiva). De hecho, se sintió tan mal que después, cuando él se enfrentó a otro que abiertamente se mostró interesado en ella, durante el desafío comenzó a apoyar a Ash justo cuando parecía que estaba a punto de perder, y al parecer esto le ayudó a dar la vuelta al encuentro y ganar. Serena comentó que le hubiese encantado ver eso.

Al rato, Ash salió de la ducha, ya con la ropa de dormir puesta, y les preguntó de qué tanto hablaban. Misty se negó a dar más respuesta que "cosas de mujeres", y él no quiso presionar de más, teniendo el presentimiento (correcto), de que estarían hablando acerca de él. Ya era muy obvio que esas dos se traían algo entre manos con el entrenador en el medio, viendo que habían estado particularmente entusiastas de arrastrarlo a divertirse con ellas. No que le molestara, por supuesto, la había pasado muy bien con ellas (aunque fuese más agotador que cualquier entrenamiento), pero seguía preguntándose que estaban maquinando.

Todavía les quedaban dos días en el crucero antes de llegar a Alola, y por alguna razón, Ash tenía el presentimiento de que sus vacaciones se pondrían todavía más movidas una vez que llegaran a su destino. Apenas podía esperar.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, cuatro actualizaciones en un día, qué récord. En fin, quería actualizar esta historia antes que terminara el mes, y lo logré… a menos de dos horas XD

En fin, ahora sí tengo cubierta la parte del crucero tal como quería originalmente. La parte del concierto, específicamente, la letra de la canción, algunas de las líneas están tomadas de algunos fandubs de ese tema (que se volvió actualmente mi canción favorita, al grado que tengo varias versiones en mi lista de reproducción). Pero creo que la parte que vale aquí es la batalla doble, ¿ustedes qué creen? Ahora le di un poco de tiempo de pantalla a Pikachu, y pude mostrar a Misty y Serena como un equipo efectivo, una de las maneras de afianzarlas como amigas. ¿Qué tal quedaron?

Y bien, quisiera comentar un poco más, pero ya es algo tarde y me entra el sueño. Así que vamos rápido con esto. Gracias por los reviews a **Pokeshipping Fun2017, ZeekLaerers, soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, Princess Viris Potter, Juan, Goddess Artemiss, beruji, KRT215** y **sonicmanuel.** Ya con eso termino mis publicaciones en la página por este día y mes, necesito descansar un poco. Buenas noches a todos XD


	3. ¡Alola! ¡Bienvenidos a Isla Melemele!

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Parte 3:** ¡Alola! ¡Bienvenidos a Isla Melemele!

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola, acercándose a Isla Melemele…**_

El barco estaba a punto ya de llegar a su destino, el puerto de Isla Melemele. El día anterior, después de estar ocupadísimos con los eventos especiales en el crucero, Ash, Misty y Serena decidieron simplemente pasar la última noche en el crucero antes de llegar a su destino relajándose en la cubierta, observando las estrellas y disfrutando de la brisa marina nocturna mientras cenaban. Después de una buena noche de sueño, el trío ya estaba listo para iniciar sus vacaciones en este paraíso tropical.

\- Atención, pasajeros, estamos a punto de atracar en el puerto de Isla Melemele. Por favor repórtense a cubierta para desembarcar. Gracias a todos por viajar a bordo del S.S. Anne.

\- Ya estamos llegando. – dijo Misty. – Hora de recoger las cosas, amigos.

\- Misty, ¿cómo se llama el hotel donde vamos a hospedarnos? – preguntó Serena.

\- Hotel Resort Hanohano. – respondió la pelirroja. – Tengo entendido que es el más lujoso de toda la isla. Hasta tiene playa privada. Muero por que lleguemos.

\- Lo mismo digo. ¿No estás emocionado, Ash? – dijo Serena.

\- Claro, por supuesto. – dijo el aludido, mientras metía las cosas en su bolsa.

Todavía no les había dicho que ya antes había visitado Alola una larga temporada. Él ya conocía el lugar, aunque seguramente en tantos años las cosas tenían que haber cambiado bastante. Se preguntaba cómo estarían los amigos que conoció en la Escuela de Entrenadores desde que se fue. Quizás tendría ganas de pasar luego por el lugar, aunque fuera solo por echar un vistazo y los recuerdos.

Ya habiendo recogido sus pertenencias, el trío dejó el camarote y se dirigió hacia cubierta para desembarcar. Todos los pasajeros que se bajaban en este lugar iban ya saliendo hacia la escalera que daba hacia el puerto, y como de costumbre, las dos muchachas iban bien agarradas de los brazos de Ash. Habiendo estado toda la semana haciendo esto a dondequiera que fueran, ya se había acostumbrado y simplemente lo aceptó con resignación, aunque admitiéndolo por dentro, estaba empezando a disfrutarlo.

Una vez que tocaron tierra, lo primero que hizo Misty fue llamar un taxi para que los llevara hasta su hotel. Mientras iban por las calles, los tres miraron por la ventana sus alrededores, con las chicas maravillándose con la vista de la ciudad, y Ash y Pikachu notando cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que visitó la región. Los edificios ahora se veían mucho más altos, pero en esencia, seguía siendo el mismo lugar. Por otra parte, Serena y Misty no pudieron evitar interesarse en ver cómo, además de los automóviles y otros vehículos tradicionales, muchos de los lugareños usaban Pokémon como medio de transporte, ya fuera montándolos, tirando de carretas o algo por el estilo. Esto no era desconocido en sus regiones de origen, pero nunca habían visto a tantas personas hacerlo a la vez.

\- Miren eso. – dijo Misty, señalando unos Tauros que tiraban de una especie de carruaje, como a la antigua.

\- Aquí parecen usar mucho a los Pokémon para transportarse. – comentó Serena.

\- Es una forma de trabajar juntos. – dijo Ash. Las dos chicas lo miraron.

\- ¿Sabes algo de eso? – preguntó Serena. Ash se quedó viéndola antes de responder.

\- Sí, lo crean o no, mamá y yo vinimos de vacaciones una vez. Yo pasé una temporada larga aquí, de hecho. Alola ni siquiera tenía su propia Liga Pokémon entonces. – les confesó.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas. Eso era nuevo, ninguna de las dos tenía idea de que Ash anduvo por esta región en específico. ¿Acaso no pasó nada interesante en ese lugar? Pero no sintieron mucha curiosidad. Nadie dijo más nada por el resto del trayecto, hasta que llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Una vez llegados a su destino, le pagaron al taxista con su propio dinero, ya que eso no estaba incluido en el servicio del premio que ganó Misty. Ya después de bajar su equipaje, los tres contemplaron el edificio que tenían frente a ellos. Era bastante grande: cuatro pisos en total y abarcaba una extensión que Ash estimaba era al menos dos veces más grande que el vecindario donde él vivía, y eso sin contar las instalaciones adicionales, como la playa privada y lo que parecía ser un campo de golf, entre otras cosas.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. – dijo Misty. – Andando, no perdamos el tiempo.

La pelirroja fue la primera en ingresar a la recepción, seguida de sus dos amigos. Parecía ser la que más tomaba la iniciativa, lo cual tenía sentido siendo que ella era la que había ganado el premio y que estas vacaciones habían sido su idea en primer lugar. Le entregó el certificado a la recepcionista, y esta buscó en la computadora para verificar su autenticidad.

\- Habitación para tres, en total para tres semanas, con todos los servicios incluidos. – dijo la recepcionista, registrando los datos de los tres. Terminado esto, cogió las llaves y le entregó una copia a cada uno. – Habitación 311, tercer piso. Que disfruten su estancia con nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias. Vamos chicos. – dijo la pelirroja.

Tomando el elevador al tercer piso, el trío se quedó viendo a ambos lados del corredor, hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación. Misty abrió la puerta, y tuvieron que admitir que se veía bastante bien: estaba bien amoblada, tenía un televisor de pantalla gigante, sillones con aspecto bien mullido con una mesa bien decorada, y el balcón ofrecía una excelente vista de la playa. Solamente notaron un pequeño problema al entrar, y ese eran las camas. Había dos: una individual, y otra para dos personas.

Ante esto, Ash supuso que era muy obvio quienes iban a ocupar cada una, así que sin decir nada, inmediatamente se fue hacia la individual y dejó su equipaje encima de ella.

\- Oye, Ash, espera un momento. – dijo Misty. – ¿Con qué derecho te apropias de la cama individual para ti?

\- ¿Derecho? – dijo él. – ¿No es obvio? Yo soy un chico, ustedes son chicas.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – dijo la pelirroja, poniendo los brazos en jarras. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te da miedo compartir cama con alguna de nosotras dos?

El chico sintió que se le subía el color a la cara, y no fue el único, Serena también se puso roja ante ese comentario. Y no precisamente porque le diera miedo, sino porque una parte de ella no era adversa a la idea, y se avergonzaba de que así fuera. ¿Cómo podía tener esa clase de pensamientos?

\- Misty… yo no tengo ningún problema. – dijo Serena, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

\- Serena, no te hagas la inocente. – replicó Misty. – Te encantaría, ¿verdad? Y no lo niego, a mí tampoco me molestaría. No sería la primera vez que dormimos tan cerca, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto, Misty no quería decirlo en "ese" sentido. Las veces que viajaron juntos, dormían en camas o sacos separados, pero usualmente muy cerca uno del otro, y ocasionalmente Misty se sentía tentada a querer acercársele más o hacer algo mientras dormía, como agarrarle la mano o robarle un besito. Nunca se atrevió, claro.

\- "Ay no, aquí vamos de nuevo." – pensó Ash, mirando de reojo a Pikachu.

\- Pika. – El roedor le dio una mirada clara de "a mí no me pidas ayuda".

Ni modo, estaba solo en eso. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. Tal vez esta era la mejor forma de resolver este… problemita. Para estos casos, por fortuna tenía algo. Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una moneda. Las chicas la vieron con algo de interés, parecía tener un grabado del Pokémon legendario Kyurem, de Unova.

\- Decidámoslo a la antigua, con un volado. – dijo Ash. – Si sale este Kyurem, me quedo con la cama individual. Si no… tendrán que decidir quién de ustedes se queda conmigo.

El chico casi se odió por haber usado esas palabras, pero igual, no había mejor forma de decirlo. Misty se preguntó si no habría algún truco, y miró a Serena con expresión interrogante. La chica kalosiana se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le parecía bien. Las dos chicas asintieron, y Ash arrojó la moneda al aire, atrapándola de vuelta y tapándola con la mano. Esperó unos segundos y al levantarla…

\- Rayos, sí salió Kyurem. – dijo Misty. Serena solo se rio nerviosa.

\- Muy bien, eso quiere decir que me quedo con la cama individual. – dijo Ash.

Mientras acomodaban sus cosas, el chico volvió a guardar su moneda. Lo que Ash no les dijo, sin embargo, era que esa moneda en realidad tenía a Kyurem por ambos lados. Solo que de un lado era Kyurem negro, y del otro era Kyurem blanco, pero esas diferencias no eran muy apreciables a simple vista sin el color. Solo Ash sabía bien cuál era cual. Por suerte no se les ocurrió verificar si era una moneda de truco.

En serio, tener que pasar estas vacaciones con ellas dos tenía sus problemas, aunque fuesen sus mejores amigas. Sin más, las dos chicas también fueron descargando sus cosas en la cama doble.

\- De acuerdo, con eso resuelto, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – dijo Misty. – Tenemos toda la tarde, y creo que me gustaría salir a alguna parte.

\- Concuerdo. – dijo Serena. – Podemos aprovechar de ir a conocer el lugar, ¿estás de acuerdo, Ash?

\- No suena mal. – dijo el chico. – De hecho… creo que hay un lugar que podemos visitar. Tal vez nos encontremos con algunos viejos amigos que les gustaría conocerlas.

Serena y Misty intercambiaron miradas confusas. ¿Amigos de Ash en Alola? Bueno, él siempre tuvo un gran talento para hacer amigos en todas partes. Tal vez hasta fueran personas interesantes.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Otra vez, Ash se encontraba caminando por las calles de la región de Alola, con Misty y Serena agarradas firmemente de sus brazos. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que vino por primera vez de vacaciones con su mamá, y terminó quedándose una temporada entera en esa región. No se arrepentía, por supuesto. A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como podría imaginarlo, y de hecho, el lugar al que iban seguía prácticamente igual que cuando lo dejó, excepto por algunas remodelaciones menores. Se habían quedado un rato parados viendo en la entrada.

\- ¿Escuela para Entrenadores Pokémon? – preguntó Serena, viendo el lugar.

\- Estuve una temporada en este lugar. – dijo Ash. – Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a todos desde que me fui.

\- Tratándose de ti, no me extrañaría que hayas tenido que volver a la escuela. – dijo Misty.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – dijo Ash viéndola con los ojos en rendijas. – Pensándolo bien, mejor no me respondas.

\- Pikachu. – dijo el roedor eléctrico. En eso empezó a echar chispas involuntariamente, como presintiendo algo. – ¿Pi?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Pikachu?

\- ¡Maru, maru!

Pikachu se tensó al reconocer ese grito, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba. En ese momento, de pronto llegó saltando un pequeño Pokémon con forma de erizo redondo, de color y gris blanco con manchitas amarillas y marrones. Serena y Misty no tenían idea de lo que era, ni de por qué de repente le saltó a Pikachu encima y se puso a… ¿hacerle cariños?

\- ¡Pika, pikachu! – gritó el roedor en el suelo, con la bola de espinas encima de él.

\- ¡Maru, toge, maru! – exclamó el erizo saltándole en la panza.

\- ¡Togedemaru, vuelve! ¡No puedes salir corriendo de esa…!

En ese instante llegaron dos corriendo dos personas a quienes Ash reconocía perfectamente. Un muchacho de baja estatura y algo barrigón, aunque ciertamente no tanto como Ash lo recordaba, con el pelo rubio naranja (más claro que el de Misty) algo erizado, cara redonda y ojos pequeños. Su acompañante era una joven de la misma estatura que Misty y Serena, cabello rubio claro amarrado en una cola de caballo, piel pálida y ojos azules. Detrás de ellos, venía un Pokémon que Misty y Serena habrían reconocido como un Ninetales, excepto porque todo su pelaje era blanco-azul en lugar del amarillo tradicional que le conocían, y el copete de su cabeza y las colas eran distintos, más ondulados, como nubes. No pudieron negar que les parecía hermoso. Pero sin fijarse mucho, los dos humanos recién llegados rápidamente se fijaron en nuestro héroe.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Ash, eres tú? – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Cómo están, Sophocles, Lillie? Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. – les saludó Ash.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Qué gusto de verte! – exclamó la chica, corriendo hacia él para saludarlo. – ¿Han pasado ya qué, siete, ocho años?

\- Más o menos. – dijo Ash, y en ese instante, otra vez. – ¡Huyyyyy! ¡Misty!

\- Ash… ¿no nos presentas a tus amigos? – dijo la pelirroja, de nuevo con esa sonrisa suya. Serena solo negó con la cabeza y se rio nerviosa, sudando una pequeña gota.

\- Ya estaba en eso. – dijo el chico. – Ellas son mis amigas. Misty de Ciudad Cerulean en Kanto, y Serena, de Pueblo Vaniville en Kalos. Chicas, ellos son Lillie y Sophocles. Dos de los amigos de los que les hablé aquí en Alola.

\- Hola, gusto en conocerlas. – dijo Lillie. – Tenemos que avisarles a los otros, seguro se pondrán muy felices de verte.

\- Podríamos reunirnos todos después de clase, para conocernos – sugirió Sophocles.

\- ¿Después de clase? No me digan que todavía están asistiendo a la escuela de entrenadores.

\- Ya no somos alumnos, Ash. – dijo Lillie. – Ahora somos profesores.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo el moreno, bastante sorprendido. – Vaya, por lo visto me he perdido de muchas cosas.

\- Y estaremos felices de contarte todo. – dijo Sophocles. – Pero ahora vamos algo tarde. Togedemaru, vámonos.

\- También nosotros, Shiron. – dijo Lillie hablando con su Ninetales. – ¡Nos veremos después de clases!

Y sin tardanza, los dos ingresaron a la facultad con sus Pokémon, aunque Sophocles tuvo que agarrar a su Togedemaru con fuerza para que no volviera a saltarle a Pikachu encima. Tenían que llegar a su siguiente clase rápido. Serena y Misty se acercaron a Ash mientras los veían alejarse.

\- Tienes unos amigos simpáticos. – dijo Serena.

\- Y les falta conocer al resto. – agregó Ash. – Les agradarán cuando los vean.

\- Tú sí que haces amigos en todas partes, ¿no, Ash? – comentó Misty.

\- ¿Se supone que sea algo malo? – replicó él.

Misty se rio por lo bajo. No, hacer amigos en todas partes eso no era malo. Hacer "amigas"… eso ya era una cuestión diferente. De cualquier manera, las dos chicas estaban muy ansiosas por conocer a los amigos alolanos de Ash. ¿Qué clase de personas serían?

* * *

 _ **Después de clases…**_

La mañana pasó volando, y después de mediodía Ash, Misty y Serena se encontraban en la sala de descanso de los profesores de la escuela de entrenadores. Aquí pudieron conocer a los otros amigos de Ash, que también, sorprendentemente, eran profesores en esta escuela. Además de Sophocles y Lillie, los otros eran: Mallow, una peliverde de piel morena que enseñaba principios de nutrición para que los futuros entrenadores alimentaran mejor a sus Pokémon, Kiawe, un pelirrojo también de piel morena, especialista en batallas y que enseñaba estrategias de combate (y que Serena y Misty también notaron que traía un brazalete parecido al que usaba Ash, pero con un cristal rojo), y finalmente Lana, una chica peliazul que al igual que Misty, tenía pasión por los Pokémon de tipo agua, y que no tardó mucho en hacer buenas migas con la líder de Cerulean, al compartir gusto por muchas actividades en particular. Todos tenían muchas anécdotas qué intercambiar con Ash

\- Esto es increíble. – dijo Mallow, mientras les servía a todos un cucharón de su estofado. – ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te convertirías en Cerebro de Frontera y Líder de Gimnasio al mismo tiempo?

\- Fue idea de Scott, a decir verdad. – dijo Ash. – Dijo que así Pueblo Paleta ganaría más notoriedad, y atraería muchos más retadores. No me quejo, la paga es excelente y tanto yo como mis Pokémon nos mantenemos en forma.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti. – dijo Lillie. – Un día tendremos que viajar a Kanto para verlo con nuestros propios ojos, ¿verdad, Shiron?

\- ¡Nine, nine! – dijo el zorro blanco-azul.

\- También me tiene interesada eso de las Exhibiciones Pokémon. – dijo Mallow. – Suenan muy divertidas, me gustaría intentarlas alguna vez.

\- Podemos hacer una presentación si quieres. – ofreció Serena.

\- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! – Mallow se emocionó. – A veces invitamos entretenimiento en vivo en nuestro restaurante, tendremos que apartarles una noche.

\- No te arrepentirás. No por nada ganó la primera Exhibición de Clase Maestra de Kanto. – comentó Misty.

\- Por cierto, Ash, ¿te gustaría intentar de nuevo el desafío de las islas? – intervino Kiawe. – En estos últimos años hemos estado tratando de mejorarlo y hacerlo más interesante.

\- ¿Más interesante? – preguntó Ash. – Me gusta cómo suena eso.

\- Así con eso tal vez demuestres que te mereces ese Anillo-Z que te regaló Tapu Koko. – agregó el pelirrojo.

\- Oye, no me digas que sigues resentido por eso. – dijo Ash.

Serena y Misty se quedaron viendo con extrañeza a Kiawe. ¿De qué estaría hablando? Los demás, por su parte, solamente se rieron al recordar todo el asunto.

\- Qué va. – dijo Kiawe. – Pero sigo pensando que fue un poco injusto que lo recibieras casi apenas llegaste, cuando yo tuve que pasar por todas esas pruebas antes de poder utilizar el poder de los Cristales Z. Y más todavía considerando que tú no eres de Alola.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Ash. – Permíteme recordarte que al final sí me lo gané legítimamente, ¿o acaso lo niegas?

\- No, claro que no. – dijo Kiawe. – Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si no te habrás hecho demasiado dependiente de él.

El tono con el que lo dijo fue suficiente para encender esa llama dentro de Ash que todos conocían. Especialmente Misty y Serena, y la primera rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía. Obviamente, querría limar asperezas de la manera más lógica para un hombre maduro como él: con una batalla Pokémon.

\- Si estás tan seguro, ¿qué tal si tenemos una batalla aquí mismo y ahora? – dijo Ash. – Te voy a demostrar que no necesito esto. Es más, para que sea justo, tampoco voy a usar esto.

Se quitó no solo el Anillo-Z, sino también el brazalete de la otra mano, con la Piedra Activadora. Kiawe lo vio con interés, ¿así que tampoco querría usar la Mega-Evolución para pelear contra él? Esto iba a ser interesante.

\- Muy bien, vamos afuera entonces. – dijo Kiawe. Ash asintió y los dos de inmediato se fueron al patio, seguidos por Sophocles. Entretanto, Misty, Serena y las otras chicas se quedaron viéndolos con resignación, cada una con su propia reacción.

\- Hombres, siempre quieren resolver todo peleando. – dijo Misty.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, yo ya tuve suficientes batallas en el crucero. – dijo Serena. – Mientras tanto… ¿qué tal si aprovechamos de conocernos un poco mejor?

\- Me parece una maravillosa idea. – dijo Lillie. – De hecho, hoy vamos a cenar todos en el restaurante de la familia de Mallow.

\- Ya que están ustedes, tendré que preparar raciones extra. – dijo la peliverde con alegría.

\- Por mí excelente. – dijo Misty. – Y tú, Lana, ¿así que también eres entrenadora de Pokémon de agua?

\- Sí, así es. – replicó la aludida. – ¿Quieres conocer a mis Pokémon?

\- Con muchísimo gusto. – dijo Misty. – Entonces, ¿nos vemos a qué horas?

\- A la hora de la cena. – dijo Lillie. – Nos reuniremos en el restaurante, hasta entonces, si quieres puedes ir con Lana. Nosotras nos llevaremos a Serena, si ella está de acuerdo.

\- Por supuesto. – asintió la chica kalosiana.

Ya sin más, Serena se fue con Lillie y Mallow, y Misty con Lana. Entretanto afuera, los chicos se preparaban para su batalla Pokémon. Por lo visto, todos tendrían en qué ocuparse esa tarde, nada mal para apenas haber llegado a la isla.

* * *

 _ **En el patio de la escuela…**_

Los estudiantes se empezaron a aglomerar ante el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar. Habían tenido que despejar todo el lugar para dejarles suficiente espacio. Y claro, haber tenido que pedirle permiso al Profesor Kukui para tener esa batalla. Era una suerte que estuviera ocurriendo durante el descanso, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, querría perdérsela.

Ash y Kiawe se encontraban a extremos diferentes, con Sophocles en todo el medio de ellos, para actuar como réferi del encuentro. Con el espacio delimitado, había montones de niños a la expectativa, esperando con impaciencia que comenzara esta batalla.

\- La batalla entre Kiawe y Ash está a punto de comenzar. Cada uno de los dos solo podrá utilizar a un Pokémon, y el encuentro terminará cuando uno o los dos Pokémon sean incapaces de continuar. Decidamos a volado quién elige primero. – Hecho esto, el chico regordete tomó una moneda y la lanzó al aire, atrapándola y poniéndosela en el dorso de la mano.

\- Cara. – dijo Kiawe, adelantándosele a Ash.

\- Acertaste. ¿Quieres ir primero, o que lo haga Ash? – preguntó Sophocles.

\- Que él vaya primero. Vamos a ver de qué está hecho. – dijo el pelirrojo.

Ash por supuesto ya tenía en mente a quien quería utilizar. Después de todo, como se habían reunido recientemente, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de utilizarlo en el Coliseo de Batalla todavía. Sin duda quería demostrar de lo que era capaz. Tomando una de sus Pokébolas, Ash hizo su elección.

\- ¡Tyranitar, yo te elijo! – exclamó mientras la arrojaba. El gran dinosaurio se materializó, y algunos al verlo trataron de ponerse a cubierto, pero extrañamente, no levantó una tormenta de arena al aparecer. ¿Acaso no tenía la habilidad de Chorro de Arena?

\- Que interesante. Muy bien. ¡Turtonator, vamos! – exclamó Kiawe, lanzando la suya propia. La tortuga dragón apareció también, y miró a su oponente con desafío.

\- ¡Comiencen! – exclamó Sophocles, alzando los brazos.

\- ¡Tyranitar, empieza con Terremoto! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡ROAAAAARR! – Tyranitar dio un pequeño salto y se dejó caer con fuerza para hacer retumbar el suelo, enviando una onda sísmica.

\- ¡Turtonator, Protección! – exclamó Kiawe.

\- ¡Nator! – En respuesta al Terremoto de su adversario, la tortuga se envolvió en un domo de energía verde para protegerse. Se mantuvo allí hasta que la tierra dejó de temblar, y miró a su oponente retándolo.

\- ¡Ahora, Lanzallamas!

Turtonator disparó un torrente de fuego contra Tyranitar, que permaneció allí. Él no era un Pokémon evasivo después de todo, su fortaleza estaba más en soportar el daño que en evitarlo. Con todo, con los años Ash había aprendido a adaptarse a utilizar otros estilos de batalla, sin limitarse mayormente a Pokémon que fueran veloces y evasivos con ataques de alto poder, y Tyranitar no era la excepción. A pesar de que el Lanzallamas de Turtonator era muy poderoso, se mantuvo firme soportando el daño.

\- ¡Tyranitar, usa Triturar! – exclamó Ash, una vez que cesó el ataque.

\- ¡Turtonator, Coraza Trampa! – ordenó a su vez Kiawe.

Tyranitar se echó a correr abriendo sus quijadas y cubriendo sus dientes con energía oscura para un potente mordisco, mientras Turtonator le daba la espalda y ponía de frente su caparazón para protegerse. Tyranitar fue a clavarle los dientes con toda su fuerza en el cuello. Aunque Turtonator gruñó de dolor, en ese momento los picos de su caparazón empezaron a arder, creando unas explosiones de fuego, tan poderosas que mandaron a Tyranitar despedido hacia atrás.

\- ¡Otra vez, Lanzallamas! – exclamó Kiawe, y de inmediato disparó de nuevo su torrente de llamas.

\- ¡Poder Oculto! – gritó a su vez Ash.

El Poder Oculto de Tyranitar era de tipo Psíquico, y lo utilizó para levantar a Turtonator del suelo de modo que fallara el Lanzallamas. Acto seguido, azotó a Turtonator contra el suelo haciéndolo caer sobre su caparazón, e inmediatamente Ash le ordenó seguir con otro Terremoto, que esta vez la tortuga dragón no pudo esquivar y tuvo que soportarlo. No que eso fuera un gran problema: Kiawe lo había entrenado para aguantar ataques tan fuertes o más que ese, y una vez que cesó volvió a levantarse, listo para continuar.

\- ¡Turtonator, usa Draco Meteoro!

\- ¡NATOR!

Turtonator apuntó la quijada hacia arriba y disparó un enorme meteoro de color naranja que se puso encima de Tyranitar. Este explotó y comenzó a llover en decenas de trozos más pequeños encima del dinosaurio, que no pudo más que intentar cubrirse mientras la lluvia de meteoritos le caía sin piedad. Ash tuvo que admitir que estuvo impresionado, ese ataque era realmente poderoso. Pero como él sabía perfectamente, ese poder venía con un precio: bajarle el poder en el próximo uso.

Tyranitar logró aguantar el ataque hasta el final, aunque le hizo un buen número. Todavía podía pelear, pero tenía que irse con cuidado. Turtonator todavía tenía su movimiento de Coraza Trampa y si se acercaba descuidado, el contraataque sería brutal. Ash todavía tenía guardado un as bajo la manga: el mes pasado le enseñó a Tyranitar a utilizar Híper Rayo, y la potencia de uno de esos a quemarropa debería ser suficiente para sellar el encuentro (y un buen sustituto para los Movimientos Z, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de practicar alguno con él).

\- Te felicito, Ash. – comentó Kiawe. – Normalmente después de un Draco Meteoro de mi Turtonator el oponente ya no vuelve a levantarse.

\- Hemos entrenado para resistir. – replicó Ash con una sonrisa.

Usualmente, él se inclinaba a pelear más con Pokémon veloces y ágiles, pero había aprendido a aprovechar a los Pokémon que carecían de dicha destreza en favor de una gran defensa y resistencia, para compensar por sus flaquezas. Además de Tyranitar, Ash tenía otros que sufrían mucho a raíz de no adaptarse a eso (como su Torterra), y se había dedicado a reentrenarlos para poder aprovecharlos a su máximo potencial cuando fuese necesario. Si no podían evadir el daño, el entrenamiento se centraba en aprender a soportarlo.

\- ¡Tyranitar, Poder Oculto!

\- ¡Turtonator, Protección! – replicó Kiawe.

Turtonator alcanzó a poner su barrera, salvándose del Poder Oculto Psíquico de Tyranitar justo en el último segundo. Inmediatamente, Ash le ordenó lanzarse a hacer otro ataque de Triturar. La reacción natural de Kiawe fue, obviamente, replicar con otra Coraza Trampa, pero el mismo truco no iba a resultar dos veces, y Ash sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Uno de los trucos que había aprendido de pelear con un Pokémon fuerte pero lento para moverse, era cancelar un ataque y cambiarlo por otro justo a la mitad para tomar desprevenido al oponente. Usualmente, hacía esto con ataques de contacto.

\- ¡Terremoto! – ordenó Ash.

Tyranitar canceló su ataque de Triturar, y deteniéndose en seco a buena distancia de Turtonator, dio un pisotón al suelo, haciendo volver a retumbar la tierra. Esto activó la Coraza Trampa de Turtonator, pero de poco sirvió ya que Tyranitar estaba totalmente fuera del radio de la explosión.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Kiawe.

\- ¡Ahora sí, Triturar! – replicó Ash.

Tyranitar rugió, y una vez que se disipó el fuego de la explosión de Turtonator, se lanzó a morderle el cuello con los colmillos envueltos en energía oscura. Turtonator gruñó de dolor, mientras Tyranitar ladeaba el cuello y lo lanzaba al otro extremo del campo. La tortuga dragón se puso de pie encarando al dinosaurio. Ya solo quedaba utilizar un ataque más para decidir el encuentro.

\- ¡Turtonator, Draco Meteoro! – ordenó Kiawe.

\- ¡Tyranitar, Híper Rayo!

Eso era todo lo que podían hacer, usar sus ataques más fuertes. Kiawe sabía que al ser la segunda vez que utilizaba el Draco Meteoro en el encuentro la potencia sería mucho menor que la primera (que Tyranitar había podido resistir), pero seguía siendo lo más fuerte que tenía. Entretanto, Tyranitar empezó a cargar una energía de color amarillo-naranja en su mandíbula. Kiawe apretó los puños, ¿sería suficiente para derrotarlo? Si pudiera usar la Explosión Cataclísmica ya lo hubiese hecho. Desgraciadamente no tuvo tiempo de averiguar la respuesta, porque Tyranitar le ganó a Turtonator en cargar su ataque más rápido y disparó el Híper Rayo a máxima potencia, impactando de lleno a Turtonator antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad siquiera de lanzar el suyo propio. Turtonator cayó de espaldas, desperdiciando la energía del Draco Meteoro e incapaz de volverse a levantar. Todo mundo se quedó en silencio, sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar. Inclusive el propio Sophocles, que se olvidó de su deber de réferi por un momento, estaba demasiado emocionado con el combate.

\- ¡Turtonator ya no puede pelear! – declaró alzando la mano izquierda. – ¡Los ganadores son Ash y Tyranitar!

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo pudo ganarle al profesor Kiawe? – exclamó uno de los niños.

\- ¡Ese Pokémon es genial! ¡Y ni siquiera usó un Movimiento-Z! – comentó otro.

En medio de los vítores y alguno que otro llanto por la derrota de su profesor, los niños se reunieron alrededor de los dos combatientes, para felicitarlos por su esfuerzo y a Ash por su triunfo. Kiawe aceptó la derrota dignamente y recogió a su Pokémon caído.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Turtonator. – le dijo, antes de caminar hacia Ash, que junto con Pikachu seguían felicitando a Tyranitar por su triunfo. – Fue una buena batalla. Retiro lo dicho. Tal vez soy yo el que dependo demasiado de mi Movimiento-Z.

\- Oye, los dos pelearon muy bien, no te preocupes por eso. – le aseguró Ash. – Con Tyranitar no tengo ningún cristal que me permita usar Movimientos-Z, así que intentamos compensarlo de alguna manera.

\- Puedo verlo, sí. – dijo Kiawe. – De todas maneras, felicidades. Veo que lo de ser Cerebro de la Frontera no es solo para presumir después de todo.

Los dos se dieron un amigable apretón de manos, mientras los niños de la escuela empezaban a correr alrededor de Tyranitar para verlo más de cerca. Era comprensible, cualquier pequeño aspirante a entrenador se emocionaría de ver una batalla tan emocionante como esa.

\- ¡De acuerdo, la escuela se acabó y aquí ya no hay nada que ver! – dijo Sophocles, adoptando un inusual tono de profesor estricto que no parecía ir del todo con él. – ¡Hora de volver a casa, nos vemos mañana!

Los niños empezaron a dispersarse, algunos un poco molestos porque se quedaron con ganas de más. Pero como lo dijo el profesor, tenían que marcharse. Y no solo ellos: los tres amigos también tenían que irse poniendo en marcha, después de todo, tenían que reunirse para la cena en el restaurante de Mallow, y el camino para allá sería largo. El lado positivo, una batalla así de emocionante sirvió para abrirles el apetito, así que comerían bastante cuando se reunieran en el lugar con las chicas.

* * *

 _ **En casa de Lana…**_

Saliendo de la escuela, Lana se llevó a Misty hacia su residencia, aunque no sin antes pararse a hacer una de las actividades favoritas de ambas entrenadoras de Pokémon de agua: la pesca. Lana le explicó que frecuentemente iba a atrapar Pokémon de este modo para llevar a sus clases y hacer demostraciones, y con Misty como compañera podrían hacerlo más rápido. Lo mejor de todo era poder hacerlo a lomos del Lapras de Lana, pues la residente de Alola conocía muy bien dónde eran los mejores lugares para pescar tanto cerca como lejos de la costa. Misty desde luego no se tragó el cuento cuando la peliazul trató de convencerla de que una vez había logrado pescar un Kyogre, pero se le escapó. Al menos era una chica divertida, y eso podía disfrutarlo.

Con todo, la mejor parte fue cuando Lana sacó a su Pokémon para que las ayudara un poco a atraer más a los peces locales. El Pokémon en cuestión era un híbrido de sirena y león marino, con la parte superior del cuerpo blanca y una cola de sirena azul. Tenía una larga cabellera azul claro realmente hermosa, y adornos de perlas en el cuello y en el cabello. Misty quedó encantada al verla: era preciosa y elegante. Lana le contó que era una Primarina, un Pokémon de tipo dual Agua-Hada. Aparte de su Azumarill, Misty no tenía muchos con esa combinación en su gimnasio, y no pudo evitar en ese momento poder desear uno para ella. Otro más, junto con Greninja, que había agregado a su lista mental de "Pokémon que necesito conseguir para mí".

Habiendo terminado, las dos se dirigieron a la casa de Lana. Tenía que preparar su clase del día siguiente, pero no tardarían mucho, después de todo, todavía tenían que dirigirse al restaurante familiar de Mallow para la reunión.

\- ¿A tu familia no le molestará que traigas visitas desconocidas? – preguntó Misty, mientras Lana abría la puerta.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – aseguró Lana. – Ni siquiera están ahora.

\- ¿No están? Eso no me tranquiliza mucho. – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Mis padres salieron de vacaciones, y mis hermanas menores ahora están en medio de sus pruebas en las otras islas. Pasará un buen rato antes de que vuelvan de todos modos. – dijo la peliazul. – Además, ellos conocen a Ash, y cualquiera que sea su amigo es alguien en quien podemos confiar.

\- Eso lo aprecio, gracias. – dijo Misty.

Las dos entraron a la casa, y Lana le dijo a Misty que se pusiera cómoda mientras iba a guardar los Pokémon que atraparon y a archivar las notas para la clase del día siguiente. Misty se sentó en el sillón a esperarla, mirando un poco a su alrededor. El lugar era sencillo, pero acogedor. En las paredes había varias fotografías, de la propia Lana y varios de sus amigos (algunas también incluyendo a Ash). La que más le llamó la atención fue una donde salía con dos niñitas, y le pareció bastante curiosa. Las niñas no solo eran gemelas, sino que además parecían mini-clones de Lana. Lo único que las distinguía eran el número de puntas en los mechones que les caían en las sienes (la de la derecha tenía dos, y la de la izquierda tenía uno), y el dibujo de la camiseta que tenía cada una (la primera tenía un Shellder, y la otra un Slowbro). Fuera de eso, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente eran adorables.

\- Disculpa la espera. – dijo Lana, trayendo un par de bebidas frías y pasándole un vaso a Misty.

\- Gracias. – La pelirroja tomó un sorbo. – Ah, qué refrescante. Por cierto, en esa foto de ahí… ¿esas son tus hermanas?

\- Sí, lo son. – dijo Lana. – Harper y Sarah.

\- Se ven adorables ahí. Como tú, claro, el parecido es sorprendente. – comentó Misty.

\- No te creas, a veces eran muy problemáticas. – dijo Lana. – Eran demasiado inquietas, especialmente con los Pokémon que les parecían adorables. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que trajimos de visita a Ash y Pikachu.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Misty interesada.

\- Comenzaron a jalarlo y a pellizcarlo por todas partes. Como era de esperarse, se enfadó y terminó electrocutándonos a todos. – dijo Lana. – Aunque esa no fue la peor parte.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Cuál fue la peor parte? – preguntó Misty. Lana se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Pues… asumieron que Ash era mi novio. Eso fue realmente embarazoso. – admitió la peliazul.

\- Hmm… – Misty le dio una mirada inquisitiva. – Lana… ¿acaso te gusta Ash?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué si me gusta? Como amigo, sí, pero si hablas de que me guste… en ese sentido… no, claro que no. – aseguró Lana.

Misty se quedó viéndola fijamente, como si quisiera saber si era sincera. Por alguna razón no se tragó el cuento, y la vio de manera penetrante. Lana no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada, aunque Misty no se puso violenta ni mucho menos, pero por alguna razón tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento podía explotar.

\- Lana… dime la verdad, ¿Ash te gusta, aunque sea un poco? – preguntó la pelirroja. La peliazul tragó en seco antes de responderle.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso a ti te gusta? – le replicó la alolana. – Espera, entonces…

\- Sí, así es. – dijo Misty. – Y no solo a mí, también a Serena. De hecho… parte de la razón de estar en estas vacaciones, es porque estamos compitiendo, por él. Pero acordamos algunas cosas. Y la primera, es que… cualquier competencia potencial, fuera de nosotras dos se tiene que ir. Sí me entiendes, ¿no?

\- Oh… ya veo. – Lana no pudo evitar reírse un poco. – De acuerdo, en ese caso, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ni por ninguna de las otras. Te aseguro que todas vemos a Ash como un buen amigo, nada más.

\- Eso me alegra. – dijo Misty. – De todos modos, si no está mal que te lo pregunte… ¿qué piensas de Ash?

\- No lo negaré, se ha puesto muy guapo con los años, y siempre fue muy agradable con todos nosotros aquí. – dijo Lana. – Pero como te dije, solo es un buen amigo, y además… ni siquiera es mi tipo.

\- Oh, ¿y cuáles son los de tu tipo? – preguntó Misty interesada.

\- No creerás que te lo voy a decir, o sí. – dijo Lana un poco apenada. – Además, con dos hermanas menores que quieren que te consigas un novio, eso solo les dará más munición.

\- Vaya. – dijo Misty. – Yo soy la menor en mi familia, pero mis hermanas también solían fastidiarme con eso. Siempre dijeron que me gustaban los chicos más jóvenes que yo… y no estaban tan erradas, aunque no es que Ash sea mucho menor que yo de todos modos.

\- ¿También tienes hermanas, y son mayores que tú? – preguntó Lana. – A mí no me importaría cambiar de lugar. Tener que cuidar de Harper y Sarah a veces podía ser un fastidio, especialmente cuando mis padres salían.

\- Créeme, no te gustaría. – aseguró Misty. – No con las que tengo yo, especialmente considerando que la que mantiene el gimnasio andando soy yo.

Las dos se rieron. No podían creer que estuvieran comparando sus situaciones. Pero algo tenían en común, sin duda tenían sus días en las que preferían ser hijas únicas.

\- En fin… pasando a otra cosa… ya que me ayudaste a capturar Pokémon para la clase de mañana, ¿te gustaría que te regalara uno? – dijo Lana. – Elige el que quieras, además habías dicho que querías capturar uno para llevártelo de recuerdo.

\- Eso dije, sí. – dijo Misty. – Es muy amable de tu parte, pero… creo que el Pokémon que más me gustó de los que vi fue tu Primarina. Pero es obvio que no puedo llevármela a ella, es tu compañera de toda la vida, ¿verdad?

Lana se puso pensativa al escuchar esto. Después de un momento sonrió de una forma que intrigó a Misty.

\- Aguarda, creo que eso podemos resolverlo. Espérame un momento.

Sin decir más, Lana salió corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa, mientras que Misty se quedó allí esperándola. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Unos minutos después, la peliazul volvió con una cápsula de huevo Pokémon. El huevo que tenía en su interior era totalmente azul oscuro, con una línea ondulada de color azul claro y una mancha blanca ovalada. Misty lo miró confusa, ¿para qué lo traería tan de repente?

\- Mi Primarina puso este huevo hace unos meses. – dijo Lana. – Quería regalárselo a mis hermanas, pero dijeron que no lo querían. Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Misty.

\- El temporizador indica que debe estar a pocos días de nacer, tal vez a lo mucho una semana. – dijo Lana. – Mejor así, con eso podrás hacer que te vea primero.

Misty casi no podía pronunciar palabra. La Primarina de Lana en serio la enamoró, y ahora le estaba regalando un huevo suyo. Algo más por lo cual darle crédito a Ash: sabía elegir muy bien a sus amigos, dondequiera que fuese. Sonriendo, tomó la cápsula con mucho cuidado.

\- Muchas gracias. – le dijo. – Te prometo que lo cuidaré bien.

\- Sé que lo harás. – sonrió Lana. – Oye, ya que todavía falta para ir a reunirnos con los demás, ¿quieres ir a navegar en mi Lapras después? Hay un arrecife que conozco donde podemos ir a bucear. Seguro que te encantará.

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Misty tuvo que contenerse la emoción en ese momento, mientras metía la cápsula del huevo en su mochila. Se sentía como niña con juguete nuevo. Quizás estuviese lejos de Kalos para ir por su propio Greninja, pero al menos podría llevarse de Alola un buen recuerdo. No podía esperar a que naciera.

* * *

 _ **Restaurante de Mallow…**_

El trío de chicas restantes se habían ido directamente al local. La familia de Mallow se encontraba de vacaciones, así que ella había tenido que hacerse cargo del lugar mientras tanto. Entre eso y sus deberes en la Escuela Pokémon, estaba un poco corta de manos, así que Serena y Lillie ofrecieron ayudarle un poco con la clientela.

Mientras tomaban un descanso, Mallow decidió sentarse a conversar con Serena, y preguntarle a la chica kalosiana algunas cosas de sí misma. Apenas había oído hablar sobre las Exhibiciones Pokémon en Kalos, y se sentía bastante emocionada de poder conversar con alguien que había participado y ganado en ellas.

\- Las exhibiciones Pokémon suenan increíbles. – dijo la peliverde.

\- Lo son. – le dijo Serena. – Aunque debo decir que los Concursos Pokémon también son emocionantes. Y creo que me ayudaron a entender un poco más la emoción de las batallas que siente Ash.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia con ellos? – preguntó Mallow.

\- Pues… fue casi igual que cuando comencé a competir en las Exhibiciones. – confesó Serena. – Al principio tenía algo de pánico, después de todo estaba frente a tantas personas y a un millón de años luz de mi zona de comodidad, y a veces no sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces, recordaba por qué lo estaba haciendo. Me prometí a mí misma ser más fuerte por Ash, sabiendo que sin importar lo que pasara, él jamás se daría por vencido. Él siempre afrontaba sus retos con valor y decisión, así que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Si no, nunca podría pararme frente a él de nuevo.

\- Hmm… – Mallow se quedó mirándola con la mano en el mentón. – Dime algo… ¿Ash acaso te gusta?

Serena desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente. Eso era obvio para cualquiera. Por supuesto, para Serena era mucho más que solo "gustarle", sus sentimientos por Ash iban más allá de una simple atracción. Él era la persona más importante para ella, su modelo a seguir.

\- No te culpo, estos años le han caído muy bien. – dijo Mallow guiñándole. – Si no fuera porque ya está apartado…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Serena no entendió qué quiso decir con eso.

\- Oh, no te hagas la inocente. – dijo Mallow con algo de picardía. – Tú y Misty están compitiendo por él, ¿verdad? Yo sé de esas cosas.

\- Bueno, sí. – admitió Serena.

\- Jeje, ¿quién diría que sería tan popular? Bueno, ya que estamos en ello, ¿quieres que te eche una mano? – propuso Mallow. – ¿Sabes cocinar?

\- Un poco. Mayormente se me da la repostería, eso sí. – dijo Serena.

\- En tal caso, si quieres te enseño algunos de los mejores platillos alolanos para que puedas impresionarlo. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago, y Ash es un glotón empedernido, todos lo sabemos.

Serena no pudo evitar reírse. Era obvio que todos quienes conocieran a Ash sabrían de su insaciable apetito, y sus amigos de Alola no eran la excepción.

\- Mientras no se te ocurra el estofado eléctrico. – intervino Lillie. Serena se quedó viéndola confusa, y Mallow se enfurruñó ligeramente. – Oye, aquella vez no dije nada porque somos amigas, pero en serio, solo a Sophocles le gusta electrocutarse mientras come.

\- Eres tú la que se lo pierde. – dijo Mallow. – Oye, Serena, ¿no quieres probarlo? Te aseguro que te encantará.

\- Uhm… creo que paso, pero muchas gracias. – dijo Serena.

\- Por cierto, Lillie… ¿cómo está tu mamá? – De pronto, a Mallow se le bajó su entusiasmo usual. Lillie también adoptó una expresión similar, pero sonrió cálidamente poco después.

\- Se está recuperando a buen paso. – dijo Lillie. – Los doctores dijeron que tal vez en un par de meses podrá regresar.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió Mallow.

\- Disculpen, ¿de qué están hablando? – preguntó Serena. – ¿Le pasa algo a tu mamá?

\- Es por… un incidente que pasó hace varios años. – explicó Mallow. – La mamá de Lillie fue… afectada por uno de los… Ultra Entes.

\- ¿Ultra Entes? – Serena ladeó la cabeza.

Mallow y Lillie intercambiaron miradas, como preguntándose una a la otra si deberían contarle a Serena. Solo unos pocos dentro de su círculo cercano (incluido Ash) sabían toda la verdad detrás de ese incidente, y prefirieron mantenerlo de ese modo. Sin embargo, si Serena era amiga de Ash, definitivamente podían confiar en ella con ese secreto.

\- Los Ultra Entes eran unos Pokémon que provenían de otra dimensión. – empezó a relatar Mallow. – Uno de ellos, conocido como Nihilego, de alguna manera infectó a la mamá de Lillie.

\- ¿La infectó? – Serena se agarró el pecho. Lillie decidió tomar la palabra.

\- No sé exactamente cómo sucedió. Cuando era pequeña, mi mamá a veces podía ser estricta y seria, pero en general, siempre fue amable y dulce conmigo. Pero un día… empezó a cambiar. Se volvió fría, obsesionada con tener todo y a todos bajo su control, incluyéndome a mí. Creo que todo comenzó cuando… cuando mi papá desapareció en el Ultra Espacio.

\- ¿Qué es el Ultra Espacio? – preguntó Serena.

\- Es la dimensión de donde provienen los Ultra Entes. – dijo Mallow. – Creemos que la mamá de Lillie hizo que la fundación Aether comenzara a estudiarlos para tratar de encontrarlo cuando desapareció.

\- O al menos, así era al principio. – continuó Lillie. – Cuando mi mamá hizo contacto con ese Pokémon, Nihilego, fue que todo comenzó a venirse cuesta abajo. Se obsesionó con encontrar y controlar a los Ultra Entes, y creo que ni siquiera sabía por qué. Creo que de alguna manera… Nihilego tomó el control de los deseos de mi mamá, y los trastornó, haciéndole olvidar por qué estaba haciendo todo en primer lugar.

\- Oh, por Arceus…

\- De no ser por los guardianes de las Islas, y por Ash… no hubiéramos podido salvarla. – dijo Lillie. – Pero lo que sea que le haya hecho Nihilego, le causó un daño físico y emocional enorme. Le tomó años volver a recuperarse, y de hecho… aunque físicamente ya está bien, sigue estando muy retraída y casi no interactúa con las personas. De hecho, ya prácticamente nunca sonríe.

Serena se agarró el pecho, sin poder evitar sentir pena por Lillie. Ella misma quería mucho a su mamá, y no podía imaginarse por lo que habría pasado Lillie al casi perder a la suya de esa manera tan espantosa. Algo en ese momento surgió dentro de la kalosiana, que le hizo sentir deseos de poder ayudarla.

\- Lillie… ¿puedo hacer algo por tu mamá? – dijo Serena, adoptando una expresión determinada. – Tal vez… ¿crees que le guste si le dedico una de mis presentaciones?

\- ¿Una de tus presentaciones? – Lillie y Mallow miraron fijamente a Serena.

\- Al terminar mi viaje con Ash, aunque ya había decidido cuál sería mi sueño, me di cuenta de algo más. – dijo Serena. – La verdadera razón por la cual decidí convertirme en la mejor artista Pokémon de todo Kalos, era para hacer sonreír a todas las personas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Lillie. – ¿Harías eso… por mi mamá?

\- Oye, si eres amiga de Ash, también lo eres para mí. – dijo Serena con convicción. – Eso es algo que él haría, ¿no?

\- Muchas gracias. – Lillie abrazó a Serena con viva gratitud.

\- Más vale que vaya por una cámara de alta definición. – dijo Mallow. – La necesitaremos para grabar esa presentación y enviarle el video a la señora Lusamine.

\- Por eso no se preocupen. – dijo Serena, sacando la susodicha cámara. – Siempre llevo conmigo la mía, por si hago algo para mi canal de PokéVisión.

\- Muy bien. ¿Necesitas algo, un escenario apropiado? – preguntó Mallow. Serena observó a su alrededor.

\- Afuera estará bien, necesitaremos suficiente espacio. – dijo la kalosiana. – Si eso está bien para ti.

\- Por supuesto. ¡Lillie, ayúdame!

\- Claro. – dijo la rubia.

Mientras las dos chicas alolanas llevaban unas sillas afuera para el eventual público, Serena dejó salir a sus Pokémon. Pronto, el quinteto conformado por Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, Roselia y Froslass se reunió alrededor de su entrenadora, listos para escuchar lo que tenía que decirles.

\- Muy bien chicos… tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Entretanto, afuera un pequeño pajarito amarillo con una especie de pompones en las alas, miró por la ventana con curiosidad, interesándose en Serena. Era un Oricorio en estilo Pom-Pom, y por algún motivo, ella llamó su atención, y no se imaginó que lo que estaba a punto de ver, lo haría todavía más.

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer…**_

Con todo el grupo reunido en el restaurante, la cena no se hizo esperar. De nuevo, Ash y Misty empezaron a competir por quién de los dos comía más, y cuando llegó la hora de las malasadas, al quedarse la última empezaron a jalar entre ellos a ver quién se la comía. Kiawe, que no aguantó más, cogió un cuchillo y la partió a la mitad, haciendo que los dos al seguir jalando se fueran de espaldas para atrás. Y sin poder resistirse, Mallow de nuevo preparó su estofado eléctrico, pero esta vez, sorprendentemente, le salió mucho mejor, aunque tanto Misty como Serena, aunque les gustó el sabor, se quejaron de haber sentido esas chispas en la boca. A la líder de gimnasio de hecho se le entumió la mandíbula por un momento y casi no pudo hablar. Lillie, entretanto, no quiso probarlo, argumentando que "ya estaba llena".

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora que ya comimos, es hora de una sorpresa especial! – anunció Mallow. – Damas y caballeros, si son tan amables de dirigirse al patio trasero del restaurante, les tenemos preparado un gran espectáculo.

Lana, Kiawe y Sophocles se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose qué podría ser. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Serena? La chica kalosiana se había perdido los últimos diez minutos después de hablar con Mallow y Lillie. Ash y Misty, por otra parte, ya tenían una idea de lo que tenía planeado. Todo mundo salió, y a los pocos minutos, Serena apareció, ya preparada.

La artista-coordinadora ya se había vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión: traía un atuendo muy parecido al del uniforme de una bastonera (con el bastón incluido), con una blusa blanca con casaca larga que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, botas de tacón mediano hasta la rodilla y guantes largos, y la falda roja con pliegues amarillos. Una corona de flores adornaba su cabello. Ash levantó una ceja al verla, tomándose su tiempo para admirarla.

\- Ese atuendo le queda muy bien. – dijo. Y justo después, sintió la mirada acusadora de Misty sin necesidad de voltear. El respingo que le provocó fue suficiente.

\- ¿Me dirías lo mismo si yo me pusiera un atuendo similar? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Hmm… no lo sé, tendrías que ponértelo para averiguarlo. – sugirió él. Misty pareció aceptar esa respuesta, ya que inmediatamente le sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, conseguiré uno de esos cuando vayamos de compras. – le dijo.

\- De compras… y a mí me tocará cargar todo, ¿verdad? – comentó Ash. Misty solo se rio sin responderle, y volviendo la atención hacia Serena.

\- Pika… – comentó el roedor eléctrico.

Aparte de Serena, Delphox, Pancham y Sylveon, "los tres originales", se habían puesto también los accesorios para la ocasión, llevando gorros de banda sobre sus cabezas. Roselia y Froslass no iban a participar en esto; solo ayudaron colocando el aparato de sonido y los altavoces para la música, y luego fueron a sentarse con el resto del público.

\- ¡Corriendo video! – dijo Lillie, que ya tenía en mano la cámara de Serena. Esperaba que esto sirviera para animar a la señora Lusamine.

\- Esta es una presentación especial desde la región de Alola, para mis amigos, tanto viejos como nuevos. Y también, dedicada especialmente para la señora Lusamine. Le deseo una pronta recuperación, tiene usted una hija realmente maravillosa. ¡Que ruede la música!

 _ **¡CLICK!**_ Mallow, que era la que tenía el control remoto del aparato, puso a reproducir. El tema era una versión instrumental de una canción llamada "Dream Dream", que era la más recurrente que Serena usaba en sus presentaciones. De hecho, Misty recordó que usó la misma canción en la presentación de Cerulean y en la de Clase Maestra.

\- ¡Aquí vamos!

La presentación inició con Serena y Delphox en todo el centro, bailando en sincronía perfecta mientras giraban sus bastones y los arrojaban al aire un par de veces. Después tomaron distancia entre ellas y se arrojaron los bastones una a la otra mientras Pancham y Sylveon se ponían en el centro. La segunda lanzó un ataque de Fuerza Lunar hacia el primero, que se echó al suelo y comenzó a girar mientras hacía un Pulso Oscuro a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oigan, ese es mi Contraescudo! – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Han estado practicándolo. – comentó Misty.

No solo servía para las batallas y concursos; el Contraescudo de Pancham atrapó la Fuerza Lunar y la redirigió hacia el aire. Acto seguido, al recibir de vuelta su bastón, Delphox apuntó hacia el ataque combinado y disparó un Fuego Místico, haciendo que estallara en una lluvia de partículas luminosas y oscuras a la vez. El público inmediatamente se maravilló de ver esto. De hecho, muchos de las personas que iban pasando por ahí oyeron la música y al ver los "fuegos artificiales" decidieron acercarse a ver qué pasaba. Y no eran los únicos, desde el techo del restaurante, cierto pajarito amarillo también disfrutaba del espectáculo.

En el intermedio, Pancham utilizó Filo de Roca para hacer aparecer un pilar debajo de su entrenadora, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, mientras esta lanzaba su bastón al aire y continuaba bailando. Sylveon saltó para atraparlo con sus listones y devolvérselo a Serena, que saltó fuera del pilar y mientras estaba en el aire, Delphox usó su Fuerza Psíquica para ralentizarle la caída y ayudarle a hacer algunos giros y piruetas hasta que tocó el suelo.

\- Maravilloso. – comentó Lillie, sin dejar de grabar. No tenía duda esto le iba a encantar a su mamá.

Ash y los otros realmente se notaban impresionados. Serena, por su parte estaba tan enfocada en su actuación que no puso mucha atención en que la audiencia estaba empezando a aumentar. Y entretanto, el pequeño pájaro amarillo en el techo se había puesto también a bailar al compás de la música.

\- ¡Y ahora, para el gran final! – anunció Serena, apartándose para abrirles paso a Sylveon y Delphox.

Las dos se plantaron una delante de la otra, lanzando Fuerza Lunar y Fuego Místico una contra la otra. Esta combinación era peligrosa de hacer: la potencia de ambos ataques debía ser perfectamente equivalente para que no explotara. Les llevó mucho entrenamiento perfeccionarlo durante los concursos Pokémon en Sinnoh, pero valió la pena. El fuego y la energía lunar se combinaron juntos en una esfera de energía que parecía plasma, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Acto seguido, Pancham apareció dando un Puño incremento para golpear la esfera hacia arriba. Sylveon y Delphox saltaron para devolverle la esfera con un ataque combinado de Lanzallamas y Brillo Mágico, potenciándolo más. Pancham continuó replicando con Puño Incremento una y otra vez, jugando una especie de ping pong vertical. La canción ya se acercaba a su final, y Serena sabía que debían terminar rápido ya que esto era mucho esfuerzo para el pequeño panda.

Delphox y Sylveon aterrizaron, cada una a un lado de Pancham, y juntas volvieron a disparar sus ataques para potenciar la esfera por última vez e impulsarla de nuevo hacia arriba. El toque final: Pancham saltó para terminar de sacarla a volar con un último Puño Incremento, a su máxima potencia. La esfera se elevó hacia el cielo y terminó por explotar en destellos de tonalidades infinitas. Un espectáculo de colores increíbles.

\- Wow… eso fue como una supernova. – comentó Misty.

Ash se quedó viéndola, y asintió estando de acuerdo. "Supernova" parecía una forma muy apropiada de describirla. Todos los espectadores se quedaron viendo embelesados, mientras Serena y sus Pokémon se reunían en todo el centro del "escenario improvisado", haciendo su pose final.

\- ¡Y eso es todo! – anunció. Fue entonces cuando empezaron los aplausos y vítores de toda la gente que Serena se percató de que tenía más audiencia de lo que había al principio.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Eso fue espectacular!

\- ¡Queremos más! ¡Más! – dijo una chica.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – se le acercó una niñita que se le escapó a su madre. – ¿Me podrías enseñar?

\- ¡Qué lindos son tus Pokémon! – dijo otra. – ¿Puedo tocarlos?

Serena solo se pudo reír nerviosa. No se imaginó que atraería tanto público de más con su espectáculo. Bueno, si querían más… Delphox, Pancham y Sylveon estaban ya muy exhaustos, pero afortunadamente, Froslass y Roselia todavía estaban disponibles.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! – les dijo. – ¡Les puedo hacer otra rutina si quieren, pero denme unos minutos para prepararme! ¡Froslass, Roselia, por favor ayúdenme aquí!

Una suerte de haber expandido su equipo a cinco integrantes. Para las rutinas el máximo era con tres, pero nunca venía mal tener apoyo de refuerzo para las futuras, o en este caso, para una presentación extra si el público se quedó con ganas de más. Mallow se movió para echarle una mano también, de hecho, su propia Tsareena también parecía querer entrar al espectáculo. Serena habría aceptado de buen grado, pero no estaba acostumbrada a usar Pokémon que no eran suyos y le gustaba ensayar primero para sentirse en mayor confianza.

\- Parece que Serena se acaba de convertir en celebridad aquí. – comentó Misty.

\- No me extraña, es muy talentosa. – dijo Ash.

Mientras el segundo espectáculo se armaba, el pequeño Oricorio en el techo seguía a la expectativa. Le encantó esa demostración de talento, y se sintió con muchísimas ganas de participar en algo así, pero no se atrevía. Era muy tímido con la gente. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, esa chica le dejaría entrar y unírsele. Seguro podría divertirse mucho. ¿Se atrevería a aproximársele?

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un apartamento de la ciudad…**_

Para muchos, la región de Alola era un paraíso tropical y el mejor lugar para ir de vacaciones en el mundo. Para ella… se sentía como si fuera una prisión.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó aquí? ¿Siete, ocho, nueve años? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Fue un verdadero milagro haber sobrevivido a aquella experiencia. El cómo no terminó aplastada por la presión del agua, o despedazada por el vórtice que se la tragó cuando su submarino hizo implosión era un misterio, pero a ella no le importaba averiguar el cómo. Lo que le importaba era que había sobrevivido, y que por culpa de aquel mocoso y sus amigos, había quedado totalmente arruinada.

De algún modo, cuando despertó se encontraba en un barco pesquero. El vórtice del lago la arrastró hasta el medio del mar, y la encontraron flotando a la deriva, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Estaba en shock, pero afortunadamente, no se le hizo muy difícil fingir amnesia para convencer a esos tontos de que la ayudaran. Le convenía, estaba muy débil, y había perdido todas sus armas y equipamiento junto con su submarino. Tenía que hacer que se apiadaran de ella, esos pobres tontos e ingenuos eran su única oportunidad de supervivencia.

La única ventaja de haber terminado en la región de Alola era que allí nadie sabía quién era ella, y por eso no se le hizo muy difícil asumir una nueva identidad. Lo que sí se le hizo difícil fue haber tenido que hacerse la "ciudadana buena y honesta" con todo mundo, mientras lentamente se recuperaba económicamente. Después de su "muerte", todos sus activos y fondos fueron congelados. Ya no podía volver a su "viejo negocio", al menos no todavía.

Tras un largo y agotador día (mayormente en el departamento emocional), se dejó caer en su cama, revisando su teléfono inteligente. Aunque había sido duro, gracias a una mezcla de soportar esos empleos para niños buenos, algunos favores en el bajo mundo y alguno que otro golpe de suerte en apuesta, lentamente había podido irse recuperando. En unos meses, tal vez un año, tendría suficiente para salir de este agujero y volver a sus antiguas operaciones. Las cuales por supuesto eran encontrar Pokémon raros y valiosos para venderlos al mejor postor. No por nada era que hacía años la conocían como la Cazadora Pokémon J, y ella prefería llamarse así por conveniencia, al menos mientras estaba en privado.

\- ¿Quién diría que te encuentro después de tantos años? – se dijo mientras revisaba la memoria de su teléfono.

Abriendo la aplicación de imágenes, encontró una foto que mostraba a un joven de pelo negro con la piel ligeramente tostada, acompañado de dos muchachas de su edad, cada una agarrándolo del brazo y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras él tenía una expresión nerviosa. Lo vio solo de pasada en el muelle hoy cuando salió a caminar. Poco le interesaba quiénes eran esas dos chicas o qué relación tendrían con él, lo que importaba era que no podía equivocarse: ese era el mismo mocoso Ash Ketchum que había arruinado sus planes en la región Sinnoh.

\- El mocoso ha crecido. – De nuevo habló en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

J realmente se había sorprendido: ¿qué probabilidades tenía de volverse a encontrar con él? Investigando un poco a fondo por internet, supo que en los últimos años el muchacho se había hecho de cierta reputación en la región Kanto, ganando la Conferencia Índigo, y asumiendo una posición como Cerebro de la Frontera, estableciendo en Pueblo Paleta algo llamado el Coliseo de Batallas, y hasta había rumores de que quería optar al título de Campeón Regional. No había perdido el tiempo, se había vuelto extremadamente fuerte. Y aun así… tenía una oportunidad de oro para vengarse de él.

¿Qué debería hacer? Enfrentarse a él directamente no parecía la mejor opción. Sus Pokémon (de las pocas cosas que pudo salvar de aquel incidente) se habían oxidado por la falta de ejercicio durante tantos años, aunque en los últimos meses había podido volver a ponerlos en forma, estaban muy lejos de volver a sus mejores días. Por otra parte… esas dos chicas que le acompañaban, quizás podría haber una forma de llegar hasta él a través de ellas.

J sonrió malignamente. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era vigilar. No se había atrevido a seguirlo en aquel momento para evitar levantar sospechas, pero tenía la manera de encontrarlo. Tomando su laptop, abrió una aplicación y usando su contraseña personal, se introdujo en las cámaras de circuito cerrado de toda la ciudad. Incluso con una computadora personal simple, hackear ese sistema era sencillo, si sabías donde entrar. Muchas cámaras, pero con un programa de reconocimiento facial, usando la fotografía de su teléfono como base, la búsqueda no tardaría mucho, solo unas cuantas horas, a lo mucho unos días para determinar sus movimientos y dónde podría estar.

\- Ash Ketchum… pagarás muy caro lo que me hiciste.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, y de nuevo, pido disculpas por tardarme tanto con la actualización de esta historia. En mi defensa, las cosas han estado bastante difíciles por aquí, con demasiado por hacer y nunca me alcanza el tiempo (las traducciones me toman menos tiempo y esfuerzo que escribir desde cero). Pero por fin logré terminarlo.

Con esta capítulo quería cubrir algunos puntos específicos: primero, que ya llegando a Alola, Serena y Misty conocen a los amigos que Ash hizo aquí, y empiezan a interactuar con ellos. Segundo, ya que quiero que cada uno de los Pokémon de Ash tenga al menos un poco de tiempo de pantalla, en este caso Tyranitar, fue por eso que decidí ponerlo en esa batalla con Kiawe. Y por supuesto, también a Serena, ponerla en su punto fuerte que son las Exhibiciones Pokémon. No se aflijan, la pondré en algunas batallas también más adelante por su propia cuenta para mostrar más su estilo de batallas de concurso y cómo ha evolucionado. Agradezco a **ZeekLaerers** que igual que en el prólogo me ayudó enormemente a ponerle un buen final a ese espectáculo, en serio lo necesitaba. También establezco por fin los Pokémon que Serena y Misty se van a llevar de recuerdo de su viaje de esta región. Las elecciones no fueron muy difíciles: con Misty, ella es una de las pocas compañeras de Ash que no se consiguió un inicial (lo más cercano fue cuando peleó con Ash por quién se quedaba con Totodile), y con Serena, el Oricorio parece un Pokémon perfecto para sus espectáculos, y elegí el de forma Pom-Pom para cobertura de elementos (no tiene un tipo Eléctrico). Y por último, prometí que no habría drama entre las chicas, pero ninguna historia es interesante sin ningún conflicto, así que bueno, ¿quién mejor que la Cazadora Pokémon J, una de las pocas villanas que trató de MATAR a Ash para poner como antagonista? Oigan, si el Equipo Rocket sobrevive a que los vuelen, los exploten y a caerse por barrancos, ¿quién dice que J no pudo hacer lo mismo? Por ahora solo se quedará esperando, pero ya irá haciendo su movimiento, a su debido tiempo.

Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **Princess Viris Potter, soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, Pokeshipping Fun2017, Guest, ZeekLaerers, brandonG95, riohey sawada dragneel, takedigi, Goddess Artemiss, Ameth18** y **sonicmanuel.** Trataré de tener el próximo en un mes a más tardar, aunque claro, primero me toca traducir este al inglés y cumplir con otros compromisos (dentro y fuera de aquí). Nos veremos.


	4. Encuentros, citas y un triatlón Pokémon

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Parte 4:** Encuentros, citas, y un triatlón Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **Playa de Melemele…**_

Las vacaciones estaban resultando mucho más divertidas de lo que Misty o Serena se imaginaron. Más todavía con los amigos alolanos de Ash: resultaron ser personas realmente agradables, y con ellos tenían mucho más de qué hablar y cosas qué hacer, y además que les mostraran los lugares que podían visitar y con los cuales podían entretenerse. Así cubrían muchísimo más terreno, y no pasó mucho antes de que conocieran cada lugar de interés.

Aquella misma mañana, de hecho, habían visitado una joyería conocida como Alola Sunrise, por recomendación de Mallow y las otras. Ash casi se va para atrás cuando lo mencionaron, recordando cómo sus tres amigas alolanas lo arrastraron a la fuerza hacia ese lugar la primera vez que estuvo en la región. Él no tenía nada que hacer allí, después de todo probarse joyas no era lo suyo, pero decidió soportarlo por Misty y Serena, que estaban encantadas de ver y probarse todo lo que podían. De hecho, ahora mismo, llevaban puestos algunos de los artículos que consiguieron en oferta en ese lugar: Misty había comprado unos aretes en forma de concha marina, y Serena unos en forma de estrella, complementados con un dije y un sujetador para el cabello a juego con sus respectivos aretes. Aunque no fuese lo suyo, Ash por dentro admitía que realmente les quedaban bien.

El grupo en aquel momento se encontraba en medio de un emocionante partido de voleibol de playa. Estaban jugando Misty y Mallow contra Ash y Kiawe, mientras el resto observaba detenidamente. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto que constantemente cambiaban de bando cada vez que alguno de ellos lograba hacer una estupenda jugada.

\- ¡Misty! – dijo Mallow, preparando una para Misty. La pelirroja avanzó hacia la red y saltó.

\- ¡Ahí les va!

Y con un poderoso remate, el balón salió disparado directo a la cara de Ash, que apenas tuvo tiempo de poner las manos al frente y tratar de protegerse, pero la fuerza de Misty lo hizo caer hacia atrás en la arena, y el balón salió hacia fuera de las líneas. Kiawe trató de lanzarse a atraparlo pero no lo logró, y con eso el partido quedó sentenciado. Mallow y Misty chocaron las manos.

\- ¡Juego y partido para nosotras! – exclamó la peliverde.

\- Uff… eso no fue justo. – dijo Ash poniéndose de pie y frotándose detrás de la cabeza. – Lo hiciste a propósito.

\- No es mi culpa que tu cara estuviera en el camino. – dijo Misty, enrollándose un mechón de pelo entre el dedo.

Ash rodó los ojos, pero no se atrevió a replicarle. Misty seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre y no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad de demostrarlo. En este partido no fue la excepción: cada vez que Misty hacía uno de sus remates era punto seguro. El hecho de que Kiawe y Ash consiguieran ganarles un juego y tuvieran que ir a dos de tres para decidir fue un verdadero milagro, y en el último fue que Misty decidió ponerse seria y destrozarlos sin piedad.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amiga era así de fuerte, Ash? – preguntó Kiawe. – Es un milagro que hayamos resistido hasta el final.

\- Esa es Misty para nosotros. – dijo Ash, suspirando de resignación y acercándose hacia la red. – Como sea, ya nos ganaron, ¿están contentas?

\- Tú sabes que sí. – dijo Misty. – Y bien, ¿alguien más quiere retarnos?

Se dirigió hacia el cuarteto formado por Serena, Lana, Lillie y Sophocles que estaba sentado fuera de la cancha. Estos se miraron nerviosos, como pensando en una respuesta apropiada, aunque claramente era que ninguno de ellos se querría enfrentar a esos remates mortales de Misty.

\- Oigan, no me vean así. Seré suave con ustedes, en serio. – les dijo.

Ash la miró de reojo. ¿O sea que solo con él era deliberadamente así de violenta al jugar voleibol? Pero antes de poder protestar, empezó a sonar un pitido dentro de la bolsa de Misty. La pelirroja inmediatamente supo lo que era, y extrajo la cápsula con el huevo que le había regalado Lana unos días antes.

\- ¡Ya va a nacer! – exclamó.

Los demás supieron inmediatamente que tenían que apartarse, para que en cuanto naciera la cría recién nacida pudiera ver a Misty antes que a nadie más y grabarse su imagen. Todos miraron expectantes mientras la pelirroja extraía el huevo y lo sostenía en las manos. Cada vez estaba más cálido, hasta que finalmente el cascarón se rompió y empezó a tomar forma. Por los lados le salieron las aletas, por debajo la cola, y una pequeña cabeza con nariz de punta redonda arriba. Después de unos segundos pudieron apreciarlo mejor.

Era una pequeña foca con la piel de color azul marino, y alrededor de su cuello tenía una membrana azul claro que parecía una gorguera, tenía el hocico blanco y una nariz roja y redonda. Serena sacó sin tardanza su Pokédex para escanearlo.

\- **POPPLIO, El POKÉMON LEÓN MARINO. POPPLIO ES CAPAZ DE CREAR GLOBOS DE AGUA POR LA NARIZ Y UTILIZARLOS COMO PARTE DE SUS DISTINTAS ESTRATEGIAS Y ATAQUES EN COMBATES. ESTE POKÉMON SE MUEVE CON MÁS SOLTURA EN EL AGUA QUE EN TIERRA FIRME Y PUEDE NADAR A VELOCIDADES QUE SUPERAN LOS 40 KM/H.**

\- ¡Qué lindo! – exclamó Misty. La pequeña foca miró a su nueva entrenadora, y aplaudió con sus aletas felizmente.

\- Sí, es adorable. – dijo Serena, acercándose para verlo.

\- Es hembra, igual que la mía. – dijo Lana, después de mirar detenidamente a la foca.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Misty. Lana solo la miró con cara de "solo lo sé, no te preocupes."

\- ¡Hay que capturar este momento! – dijo Mallow. – ¡La cámara, rápido, saquémosle una foto!

\- Aquí la tengo. – dijo Serena. Ya se disponía a tomarla, pero Mallow la arrastró con ella.

\- ¡Vamos, foto con todas las chicas! – dijo Mallow quitándole la cámara y dándosela a Ash. – ¡Vengan todas!

Serena se sintió algo insegura, pero Mallow la arrastró y antes de darse cuenta, ya se habían alineado todas. Misty en todo el centro con su nueva Popplio en los brazos. Lana abrazándola, y Serena de pie al lado de ella poniéndose las manos en el pecho y sonriendo algo nerviosa. Del otro lado de Misty, Mallow y Lillie también saludaban a la cámara. Ash tomó la cámara y tomando algo de distancia las enfocó a todas.

\- De acuerdo, todas sonrían. – les dijo, y apretando el disparador sacó la fotografía.

\- Gracias, Ash. – sonrió Misty, volviendo a mirar a su nueva pequeña. Extrañaba mucho poder tener a un Pokémon recién nacido al cual cuidar, esos siempre le despertaban su "instinto maternal".

\- Muy bien, si ahora que ya terminó el juego, ¿vamos a seguir con ese entrenamiento que querías? – preguntó Kiawe.

\- ¿De qué entrenamiento hablas? – preguntó Misty.

\- Greninja y yo todavía estamos tratando de perfeccionar la Shuriken de Hielo. – explicó Ash. – Pero todavía no nos sale, siempre se rompe cuando trata de congelarla. Kiawe ofreció ayudarnos a entrenar para ver si lográbamos mejorarla.

\- Ah, así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo estos días en tu tiempo libre. – Misty arqueó una ceja. Ese era el Ash que conocía, siempre entrenando para volverse más fuerte. – Pero no se te habrá olvidado que me prometiste que hoy iríamos a bucear, ¿verdad?

Ash se rascó detrás de la cabeza. Claro que no se le había olvidado, lo que se le olvidó fue decirle a Kiawe que tenía esos planes, y que no podrían entrenar hoy. Pero entre incurrir en la ira de la líder de Cerulean o la de su amigo de Alola, la decisión que pondría en menor riesgo su integridad física era muy obvia.

\- Disculpa, Kiawe, pero hoy no podrá ser. – dijo Ash. – Una promesa es una promesa.

\- Como quieras. – dijo Kiawe encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero a cambio mañana me debes doble hora de entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hecho. – replicó Ash. - ¿Entonces qué, nos vamos ya?

\- Sí, ya nos vamos. Lana prometió prestarnos a su Lapras para ir al arrecife, ¿cierto?

\- Solo no olviden regresar antes de que anochezca. – les advirtió Lana. – No le gusta quedarse a mar abierto en la oscuridad.

\- Yo mientras, me iré con Mallow al restaurante. – dijo Serena.

\- ¿No vendrás con nosotros? – Ash ladeó la cabeza, algo extrañado por la decisión de Serena. Hasta ahora habían ido a todas partes los tres juntos.

\- Le prometí a Mallow que le enseñaría a su Tsareena algunos movimientos para una rutina. – dijo la artista-coordinadora. – No se preocupen por mí, vayan y diviértanse.

\- Ya la oíste, Ash, vámonos. – dijo Misty agarrándolo del brazo y empezando a arrastrarlo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Y Pikachu? – Ash no se sentía con ganas de irse sin su mejor amigo.

\- Tranquilo, está allá jugando con Togedemaru a hacer castillos de arena. – dijo Sophocles, señalando a donde estaban. – Yo me encargaré de vigilarlos.

\- Y no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos que no haya ningún Palossand a la vista. – agregó Kiawe.

Serena quiso preguntar qué era un Palossand, pero supuso que podría hacerlo después con más calma. Por ahora, Misty tenía prisa por aprovechar su tiempo a solas con Ash, y sin perder tiempo los dos agarraron sus cosas mientras se iban con Lana, sin duda en busca de su equipo de buceo y para que les prestara su Lapras. La mente de Serena voló a sus recuerdos, pues de todas maneras Misty ya le había dicho de estos planes con anticipación.

 _ **Flashback, unos días antes…**_

 _\- ¿Ir a bucear? – preguntó Serena._

 _\- Lana me habló de un arrecife de coral que hay no muy lejos de la costa. – dijo Misty. – Me gustaría tener mi cita con Ash en ese lugar. Por supuesto, no iba a hacerlo sin decirte primero._

 _\- Muy apropiado. – sonrió la kalosiana. Iba muy bien para alguien como Misty que amaba el agua._

 _\- Como sea, antes de ir con él, me gustaría pedirte un favor. – dijo Misty. – Sí me consta que a diferencia de mí, tú sí tuviste un par de citas con Ash, ¿verdad?_

 _Serena estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos. Llamarlas "citas-citas" era estirarse demasiado, pero sí tuvo algunos momentos a solas con él, aunque no tantos como le hubiera gustado, ni con oportunidad para hacer las cosas que ella hubiera querido. De nuevo, no podía decir que no hubiera disfrutado de esos momentos. Siempre serían hermosos y muy especiales recuerdos para ella._

 _\- Necesito que me ayudes. – Misty juntó las manos en posición de súplica. – Cuando no estemos buceando y eso, ¿qué me aconsejas que debería hacer?_

 _Serena se puso pensativa. Había muchas cosas que a ella le gustaría hacer con Ash, y aunque no tuvo oportunidad, tenía una o dos ideas de qué podría utilizar para ganarse su afecto. Para aquellos que creían en el dicho "el camino al corazón del hombre es a través de su estómago", Ash definitivamente era el mejor ejemplo._

 _\- Bueno, a él siempre le gustaron mucho los dulces que yo le hacía. – dijo Serena. – En general siempre se ponía contento cuando yo le hacía algún detalle, un regalo o lo que fuera._

 _\- Ya veo. – dijo Misty. – Sí, ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca compartí muchas cosas con Ash. De nuevo, yo nunca fui buena cocinando, y lo último que quisiera sería matarlo por darle a comer algo que preparé mal._

 _\- Eso no es problema. – dijo Serena. – Puedo enseñarte mi receta para hacer galletas. A Ash le encantan, y si tienes los ingredientes no son para nada difíciles de hacer._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Misty empezaron a brillar. Esa sería una excelente forma de impresionar a Ash, haciéndole probar algo que ella misma preparó (y que fuese comestible)._

 _Las dos pasaron la mañana en el supermercado, mientras Ash estaba ocupado entrenando con Kiawe y Sophocles, y salieron con todos los ingredientes. Serena además sugirió llevarse algunas bolsitas de chispas de chocolate, nueces y canela para hacerlas surtidas. Después, le pidieron a Mallow prestada la cocina del restaurante por un rato para ir haciendo la pasta. Serena se limitó a simplemente darle a Misty las indicaciones, pues la pelirroja quería aprender por su propia cuenta y poder presumirle después a Ash de haber hecho todo por sí misma._

 _En otro tiempo, Misty hubiese querido "experimentar", pero con Serena vigilándola y asegurándose de que no fuese a hacer nada que pudiera echar a perder el esfuerzo, decidió no hacerlo. En retrospectiva, la única vez que a ella le salió "cocinar" algo bien, fue cuando tuvo que preparar aquel brebaje medicinal de salveyo para Ash cuando él y Tracey aspiraron el polen de Vileplume, y solo fue porque siguió la receta al pie de la letra. Si en ese entonces le funcionó, supuso que en esta ocasión sería igual, así que tuvo mucho cuidado de no desviarse ni por un detallito de las indicaciones de Serena._

 _Luego de preparar la pasta, la metieron en un tubo para que Misty pudiese verterla en la bandeja. En total la que prepararon (como experimento y por precaución) le alcanzó para hacer poco más de veinte. Lo siguiente era meterlas al horno, y esta fue la parte más difícil para Misty, ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, y la pelirroja odiaba quedarse esperando. Por suerte para ellas el horno tenía una alarma con temporizador de tal forma que no iba a estarse más de lo necesario. Durante ese tiempo Misty no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a chupar los restos de la pasta que sobró. No sabía nada mal, eso era una buena señal._

 _Finalmente, cuando sonó la alarma, sacaron la bandeja del horno, y el olor definitivamente les abrió el apetito. Ya con esto, lo único que le quedaba era espolvorearlas con todo lo adicional que compraron, y dejarlas reposar un poco antes de volver a pasarlas por el horno otro rato y que quedaran crujientes. Esto para que duraran más, según Serena, pero la kalosiana tenía el presentimiento de que iban a desaparecer mucho más rápido de lo que les tomó prepararlas. De nuevo, este era solo la "experimental", así que estaban en su derecho de comérselas todas si querían._

 _\- Muy bien, llegó la hora. – dijo Serena, una vez que se enfriaron lo suficiente después de la segunda pasada por el horno, tomando una y probándola._

 _\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Misty, cruzando los dedos._

 _\- Compruébalo tú misma. – sonrió Serena. De acuerdo, no hizo muecas de asco ni de ahogarse, seguro significaba que estaban bien. Misty tomó una cubierta de chispas de chocolate y la engulló de un solo bocado._

 _\- Hmm… ¡hmmm! Nada mal. Nada mal para ser algo que hice yo. – dijo Misty, sonriendo con satisfacción, y sin perder tiempo agarrando la mitad de la bandeja para ella._

 _\- Felicidades, están muy bien para ser la primera vez. – dijo Serena._

 _\- Muchísimas gracias. – Misty abrazó efusivamente a Serena. – Jamás lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda._

 _\- Oye, yo solo te di las indicaciones. Tú hiciste todo el trabajo. – aseguró la kalosiana. – Estoy segura que a Ash le van a encantar._

 _\- Sin duda. – dijo Misty. – Pero estas son las primeras que hago, creo que quiero disfrutarlas yo. Puedes comerte el resto tú si quieres. No vayas a decirle a Ash, quiero sorprenderlo._

 _Misty dijo la última parte guiñando el ojo, y Serena se rio. Por supuesto que no iba a decirle nada. Su amiga (y rival) merecía celebrar ese triunfo, después de todo se lo había ganado por su propio mérito._

 **Fin del flashback.**

A Serena no le molestaba. Después de todo, parte del pacto fue que cada una tuviese alguna oportunidad de estar a solas con Ash, en tanto no abusaran de ello, ya fuera del tiempo o de hacer… "avances" a espaldas de la otra. Con eso en mente, se dirigió a ensayar su rutina. No iba a desearle suerte, pues esa misma mañana la pelirroja hizo otro cargamento de galletas (casi un kilo) para llevárselas a su cita. Si le salieron tan bien como las primeras, y Serena estaba segura de ello, no la necesitaría.

 _ ***TRADUCTOR POKÉMON ACTIVADO***_

Entretanto, Pikachu y Togedemaru seguían haciendo sus castillos de arena junto a la orilla. El roedor de Kanto todavía seguía bastante alerta ante la vista de la potencial aparición de un Palossand en la arena, después de aquella mala experiencia con uno que se tragó vivos a Ash y su Litten. En caso de que volviera a aparecer otro, tendría mucho cuidado de no incurrir en su ira.

\- _¡Listo, ya solo falta ponerle las banderas! –_ dijo Togedemaru.

La eriza eléctrica trató de colocar una en la torre más alta, pero por su pequeño tamaño y cortas extremidades no podía. Y ni modo que saltara a riesgo de caerle encima y echar abajo todo ese duro esfuerzo por edificarlo.

\- _Déjame ayudarte. –_ dijo el ratón. La levantó con cuidado encima de su cabeza, poniéndola a suficiente altura para que pudiera colocar la bandera en la cima de la torre sin problemas. Después la volvió a bajar.

\- _Muchas gracias, eres un amor. –_ exclamó Togedemaru, yéndosele encima.

\- _¡Hey, oye, no seas tan encimosa! –_ replicó Pikachu tratando de quitársela.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, Togedemaru no lo soltaba. Era increíble que después de tantos años, ella no se hubiera olvidado de él y siguiera igual de cariñosa. Normalmente no le molestaría, pero a veces se emocionaba tanto, que dejaba salir sus espinas involuntariamente, y eso no era nada divertido. La peor parte, a raíz de su habilidad de Pararrayos no podía usar sus ataques eléctricos para que se alejara, ya que ella solo los absorbía. Al menos la Buneary de Dawn era un poco más recatada con sus muestras de afecto.

\- _Oigan, oigan, ¿qué creen que hacen aquí? –_ dijo de repente otra voz que ninguno de los dos reconoció.

Pikachu y Togedemaru dejaron de jugar para encontrarse con una figura acercándose. Un Raichu Alolano, venía surfeando hacia ellos sobre su cola. Tenía una expresión de fastidio, y en cuanto se bajó de su cola-tabla, cruzó los brazos mirándolos con desdén.

\- _¿Quién les dijo que podían jugar a castillitos de arena en este lugar? –_ Si no fuera por la voz, Pikachu no se hubiera dado cuenta que era hembra, e incluso eso era difícil de distinguir por su actitud poco femenina.

 _\- ¿Hay algún problema? –_ dijo Pikachu, tratando de no buscarse pelea, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser así.

\- _No me gusta ver pelmazos debiluchos en mi playa. –_ replicó la roedora evolucionada, mirando a Togedemaru de reojo. La eriza se enfurruñó ante esto.

\- _¿A quiénes llamas debiluchos?_

 _\- ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? –_ dijo la Raichu. – _Váyanse ahora, o sino…_

\- _¿O sino qué? –_ la desafió Togedemaru. – _¡Vamos, Pikachu, patéale el trasero!_

\- _¡Hey! ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –_ dijo Pikachu. A él no le gustaba buscarse peleas innecesarias y si podía mejor resolver las cosas pacíficamente.

\- _Ah, vamos. Todos los Raichus locales trataron de desafiarme, y ninguno pudo conmigo. –_ declaró con orgullo. – _¿En serio crees que un patético y pequeño Pikachu podría conmigo?_

Pikachu se puso rígido ante este comentario, y sintió que una vena en su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Si bien se había rehusado a evolucionar, él no tenía ninguna aversión por interactuar con Raichus, a menos que estos lo menospreciaran por no estar evolucionado. Eso siempre lo hacía incensarse, era un botón que cualquiera que presionara tenía que pagar.

\- _Ya me oyeron, se me van de aquí ahora mismo. –_ insistió la Raichu.

\- _Esta es una playa pública, no puedes echarnos. –_ volvió a decir Togedemaru.

\- _¿Ah, no? Entonces miren lo que hago con su precioso castillo. –_ Y usando sus poderes psíquicos agitó su cola y derribó la torre más alta del castillo que habían edificado.

\- _¡OYE! –_ protestó Togedemaru, pero Raichu no se detuvo, y siguió dando coletazos hasta demoler por completo el castillo que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo les había tomado edificar. Pikachu ahí ya no aguantó más y le replicó dándole un coletazo en la cara.

\- _¿Oh, qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?_

 _\- ¡Acertaste! ¡Si querías problemas, ya los tienes! –_ exclamó el inicial de Ash.

La Raichu se paró encima de su cola y empezó a flotar en ella, lanzándose hacia donde estaba Pikachu. El ratón saltó fuera de su camino, y concentrando electricidad en su cola le arrojó una Electrobola. La Raichu alzó las manos, y brilló con un aura púrpura, claramente utilizando Fuerza Psíquica para parar el ataque, y desviarlo hacia un lado. Específicamente hacia Togedemaru. Era una suerte que su habilidad fuese Pararrayos, o de lo contrario Pikachu se hubiera preocupado. La eriza simplemente absorbió la esfera eléctrica, mientras Pikachu continuaba peleando contra Raichu.

La roedora evolucionada empezó a cargar sus sacos eléctricos, soltándole un masivo Atactrueno. Pikachu saltó hacia un lado y lo esquivó sin dificultades. Raichu siguió insistiendo, pero Pikachu era demasiado rápido.

\- _¡Estate quieto! –_ le gritó, pero al ver que no lo hacía, alzó las patas y usó Fuerza Psíquica para detenerlo en seco y levantarlo en el aire de cabezas. – _¡Ahora sí, no te me escapas!_

De nuevo cargó sus sacos eléctricos y le lanzó el Atactrueno, y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo. Pikachu salió despedido hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre su panza. Para sorpresa de Raichu, se volvió a levantar y se sacudió como si ese ataque no hubiera sido nada.

\- _¿Es todo lo que tienes? –_ le dijo en tono burlón. – _He recibido peores._

 _\- ¡No te dejes ganar, dale duro, duro, duro! –_ gritaba Togedemaru.

\- _Enano insolente, ¡te voy a enseñar a respetar! –_ exclamó Raichu, volviendo a pararse en su cola para surfear hacia él, esta vez mientras se envolvía en energía eléctrica en lo que claramente era un ataque de Carga Salvaje.

\- _¡Cuidado! –_ gritó Togedemaru.

Pikachu no necesitó la advertencia, Pikachu saltó y aterrizó del otro lado, y de inmediato echó a correr contra ella. ¿Tenía Carga Salvaje? Él tenía una versión mucho mejor.

\- _¡A ver qué te parece esto! –_ le gritó corriendo envolviéndose en su propia electricidad, pero mucho más potente.

La Raichu ensanchó los ojos al ver qué era una Tacleada de Voltios, y ya venía directo hacia ella a toda velocidad. Por reacción trató de frenarlo usando Fuerza Psíquica, pero apenas cuando levantó las manos, Pikachu saltó, embistiéndola directamente en la panza y sacándole el aire. Trastabillando hacia atrás y frotándose el estómago en lo que recuperó el aire, miró al roedor no evolucionado, pero esta vez no con rabia sino con… ¿respeto, tal vez?

\- _Eso… dolió. Eso me gusta, no eres un debilucho. ¡Vamos, dame más! –_ lo retó.

\- _¿Eh? –_ Pikachu ladeó la cabeza, totalmente confuso. ¿Le estaba incitando a atacarla más?

\- _¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba con ella, enséñale quién manda! –_ gritó Togedemaru.

Pikachu ya no estaba molesto con la Raichu, ahora solo estaba confundido. Pero igual, se había propuesto darle su merecido por haberse metido con ellos y no iba a detenerse ahora. Raichu empezó a juntar electricidad en sus sacos para hacer un Atactrueno masivo. Por alguna razón, la mirada que tenía ahora en los ojos era más escalofriante que al inicio. Pero enfocando su atención en lo que realmente importaba, se preparó para recibir el ataque de Raichu, sin esquivarlo. Revistió su cola de energía metálica y sin moverse de su lugar, esperó hasta que la descarga de Raichu estuvo a punto de llegarle para clavarla en el suelo.

Raichu siguió atacando, y por un momento creyó haber ganado, hasta que finalmente cesó y vio que Pikachu seguía en el mismo lugar, completamente inafectado por el ataque. Él no poseía la habilidad de Pararrayos como Togedemaru, pero la Cola de Hierro era un buen sustituto, si bien solo para anular el daño de ataques eléctricos enemigos y no para aumentar su propio poder. La Raichu sonrió con deleite, y el inicial de Ash tuvo un ligero respingo. Eso no le gustaba, le daba un mal presentimiento.

\- _Terminemos con esto de una vez. –_ dijo Raichu. Pikachu no pudo más que asentir. Después de todo, juzgando por su aspecto, solo le quedaba energía para un último ataque.

Raichu empezó a envolverse en electricidad y se paró en su cola-tabla, lista para lanzarse. De acuerdo, si quería hacerlo de esa manera, que así fuera. Pikachu saltó hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y empezó a correr mientras se envolvía en su propia electricidad para lanzarse con su propio ataque. La Tacleada de Voltios se encontró de frente con la Carga Salvaje, y en el punto de impacto, la primera dominó a la segunda. Raichu salió volando por los aires, estrellándose de espaldas mientras Pikachu dejaba de correr, jadeando un poco por el daño de retroceso que le provocaba su ataque. Pero por fin, la pelea había terminado.

Raichu yacía en el suelo noqueada, y Togedemaru se le aproximó, tanteándola con sus pequeñas manos. Pikachu también se le aproximó con cautela, esperando no haberse pasado demasiado con ese último ataque. Al cabo de unos segundos, de repente la roedora evolucionada se puso de pie de un salto, y en su mirada había… ¿corazones?

\- _¡Al fin! ¡Por fin encuentro a uno que es digno de ser mi pareja! –_ exclamó.

\- _¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –_ Pikachu no entendía. Togedemaru, por su parte, no le agradaban las implicaciones de las palabras que acababa de decir.

\- _¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Todos los demás en esta playa son unos pelmazos debiluchos! ¡Ninguno me servía ni para calentamiento! Pero tú, tú eres diferente. Sin evolucionar, y a pesar de todo eres más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. ¡Ven a mis brazos! –_ De inmediato saltó para atrapar a Pikachu en un abrazo.

\- _¡Oye, aléjate de él! –_ exclamó Togedemaru, y esta vez se lanzó rodando con Electropunzada, embistiendo a Raichu por un costado.

\- _¡Auch! ¡Oye, bola de pelos picuda, ¿quién te invitó?!_

 _\- ¡Lo que quieras con él conmigo!_

 _\- ¡¿Quieres medirte conmigo tú también?! –_ Raichu levantó sus puños.

\- _¡CUANDO QUIERAS! ¡PELEA!_

De acuerdo, esto era totalmente nuevo. Usualmente, Pikachu, igual que Ash, atraía a féminas Pokémon gracias a su naturaleza amable. Tal vez alguna que otra gracias a su fuerza y determinación, ¿pero esto? Nunca en toda su vida había llamado la atención de una por patearle el trasero. Para empeorar, ahora estaba enfrente de una pelea entre Raichu y Togedemaru, y no tenía la menor idea de si intervenir y poner en riesgo su integridad física, o mejor alejarse discretamente sin que ellas lo notaran para escapar. Quizás ahora tenía una idea de cómo se sentiría Ash cuando a Misty le daban sus arranques de celos y casi se agarraba a pelear con la competencia por su atención.

\- _¿Cómo me metí en esto?_

 _ ***TRADUCTOR POKÉMON DESACTIVADO***_

* * *

 _ **En el arrecife…**_

No era la primera vez que Ash y Misty navegaban juntos por el mar a lomos de un Lapras. Después de todo, ese era su medio de transporte regular durante su travesía por las Islas Naranja. Pero sí la primera vez que lo hacían con uno equipado específicamente para este propósito, y ciertamente era mucho más cómodo que tener que sentarse directamente encima de la concha. También era la primera vez que podían hacerlo ellos dos solos (pues en las Islas Naranjas siempre estaba con ellos Tracey), por lo que a Misty se le hacía realmente romántico ese pensamiento.

Llegados al punto que Lana les había indicado, los dos hicieron que Lapras se detuviera. Ya estaban equipados a full con todo lo necesario: las aletas, las máscaras de oxígeno y ya traían puestos sus trajes de neopreno para sumergirse. A Ash no se le escapó que Misty había decidido rentar uno que dejaba sus piernas totalmente al descubierto, y conociéndola, eso parecía una acción deliberada de su parte. La pelirroja se reía entre dientes cada vez que lo atrapaba de reojo viéndoselas y después desviaba la mirada. Si quería mirar con gusto podía, a ella no le molestaba, mientras no viera a otras chicas de esa manera (exceptuando hipotéticamente a Serena, claro).

\- Ya estamos aquí, ¿estás listo? – dijo mientras se ponía las aletas y la máscara de aire.

\- Más listo imposible. – replicó él.

La pelirroja se había llevado a todos sus Pokémon con ella, y se colocó un cinturón con todas las Pokébolas para dejarlos salir en cuanto se sumergieran. Ash solo se había traído consigo la Pokébola de Greninja, pensando que merecía relajarse un poco si de todas maneras se estaban saltando el entrenamiento de aquel día. Quizás después de un poco de descanso estaría en mejor forma para continuar después.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – Y dicho esto, Misty se zambulló de espaldas al mar, con Ash siguiéndola rápidamente.

Como entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, a Misty le encantaban todas las actividades relacionadas con el agua. El buceo definitivamente era una de sus favoritas, y siempre le encantaba hacerlo en nuevos lugares. La exploración de lo desconocido siempre le resultaba muy excitante. Ya cuando estuvieron a buena profundidad y en un área más o menos despejada, decidieron dejar salir al resto de sus Pokémon. De manera preventiva, Misty ya había metido a su nueva Popplio a una Pokébola, y lo más normal era que se sintiera cómoda con sus nuevos amigos.

\- ¡Vengan todos, quiero que conozcan a alguien! ¡Popplio, ellos son mis Pokémon, salúdalos!

La pequeña foquita miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con los Pokémon de su entrenadora. Un sapo verde que aplaudía alegremente, una coneja azul y blanca, un coral viviente de color rosa, una estrella marina púrpura con una especie de rubí en el centro, todos le dieron la bienvenida de la manera más alegre que supieron hacerlo, y Popplio respondió de la misma manera, aplaudiendo y chillando felizmente. Pero cuando llegó ante la enorme serpiente marina azul, que sonrió mostrando sus enormes colmillos (o esa fue la impresión que le dio), su reacción inmediata fue de pánico y de esconderse detrás de su entrenadora. Misty suspiró y se rio ligeramente.

\- Despreocúpate, Popplio. Gyarados es feroz, pero solo con quienes nos hacen enfurecer. Él también quiere ser tu amigo, y si pasa algo malo, te protegerá. ¿Verdad que sí?

\- ¡Roar! – asintió la serpiente. Popplio no parecía fiarse del todo de Gyarados, pero la mirada fue suficiente para convencerla de salir.

\- ¡Sal tú también, Greninja! – dijo Ash, dejando salir a su rana ninja. Este miró a su alrededor percatándose de donde estaban y vio a su entrenador con extrañeza. Ash no tenía que sincronizarse con él para saber lo que estaba pensando. – Hoy nos tomaremos un descanso del entrenamiento. Te has esforzado mucho, está bien que te relajes un poco.

\- ¿Ninja? – Greninja estaba muy acostumbrado a entrenar sin parar, pero si su entrenador le decía que se relajara, él no era quién para cuestionarlo. Finalmente asintió, y fue entonces que vio al Pokémon nuevo en los brazos de Misty.

\- Greninja, déjame presentarte a alguien. – le dijo. – Popplio, saluda también a Greninja.

\- ¡Pop, pop! – La pequeña foca aplaudió, y la rana ninja sonrió pasándole su mano palmeada por la cabeza. En respuesta, Popplio empezó a generar unos pequeños globos de agua desde su nariz. Misty vio esto con interés.

\- Vaya, no sabía que podía hacer eso. – sonrió.

\- Popplio puede hacer globos de agua cuando se alegra mucho. – explicó Ash. – La Primarina de Lana podía hacerlos de un tamaño bastante grande. Podía usarlos incluso para sumergirse sin usar un tanque de oxígeno.

\- ¿En serio? – A Misty le gustó como sonaba eso. – Tenemos que intentarlo alguna vez. Bueno, creo que ya basta de presentaciones. ¡Vamos todos a explorar el arrecife!

Dicho esto, los Pokémon y sus entrenadores de inmediato comenzaron a nadar por todo el lugar. El arrecife era inmenso y precioso. Ash ya había tenido la oportunidad de explorarlo apenas superficialmente antes, así que ahora que lo hacía con Misty era muchísimo más divertido. No era para menos: la pelirroja estaba super excitada con tantos Pokémon de agua a su alrededor. Había muchos que ya conocía, bancos de Luvdisc, Alomomola y Finneon, pero también había varios nativos de Alola que ella jamás había visto.

En cierto momento vio un banco de pececitos blancos, que en cuanto vieron al Gyarados de Misty aproximándose se empezaron a aglomerar, y para su sorpresa juntos formaron un enorme pez de color azul oscuro que casi parecía un submarino de combate. Estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a pelear, de no ser porque Misty le ordenó a su serpiente marina detenerse, aunque Ash ya estaba a punto de ordenarle a Greninja intervenir si era necesario. Más adelante, Misty se topó con uno que parecía un pepino marino de color negro con espinas rosas. Al tocarlo, este de repente expulsó una especie de espuma que formó un corazón, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Ash le contó que cuando llegó por primera vez a Alola, uno de estos (se llamaba Pyukumuku) le sacó la V de la victoria cuando él lo tocó.

Los dos continuaron aventurándose en el arrecife cada vez más. Misty se emocionaba cada vez que veía una especie desconocida, pero de pronto, su emoción se tornó en pánico cuando al estar explorando una gruta, una especie de araña azul con las patas verde-amarillas, y un casco de burbuja en la cabeza, que era bastante escalofriante con sus quijadas y los picos que le sobresalían. La reacción natural de Misty fue gritar y ocultarse detrás de Ash, que simplemente sacudió la cabeza con resignación y se aproximó.

\- Hey, discúlpala. No le gustan mucho los insectos. – le dijo. – No quiso asustarte, puedes irte.

La araña se fue nadando por su lado, y Ash se volvió hacia su compañera. Sobra decir que la pelirroja estaba bastante avergonzada de su reacción, pero algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y una de ellas era por supuesto su miedo a los insectos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Ash.

\- Ash, ya sabes que no me gustan los insectos. – replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera los que son en parte tipo Agua? – inquirió Ash.

\- No me puedes negar que es realmente escalofriante con esa cara, si la ves demasiado cerca. – se defendió la pelirroja.

\- No son tan malos. – dijo Ash. – Ahí donde lo ves, Araquanid es uno de los Pokémon más dóciles y protectores que hay en Alola.

\- Si tú lo dices. – replicó Misty. En eso le gruñó su estómago, y el de Ash rápidamente hizo lo mismo, haciendo eco más fuerte a raíz del efecto del agua. – Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a almorzar, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, tengo hambre. – admitió Ash.

Hecho esto, los dos les indicaron a sus Pokémon que era hora de volver a la superficie. Por fortuna para ellos, el Lapras de Lana no se había movido de su lugar, esperándolos pacientemente a que terminaran su pequeño tour submarino. Sus otros Pokémon también los siguieron, y tras volver a montarse en Lapras, Misty le indicó que se dirigieran hacia una de las islas menores para poder ir a descansar. Tras quitarse la máscara respiradora, la pelirroja deliberadamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás para secarse su pelo, y Ash por un momento tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se ralentizaba y las gotas de agua que salían volando resplandecían alrededor de ella. Al darse cuenta que mantuvo la mirada fija más de lo necesario disimuló quitándose las aletas de los pies.

Para tener un momento a solas, Misty sugirió que dejaran a los Pokémon irse por un rato a jugar por su cuenta (advirtiéndole a Gyarados que no fueran a meterse en problemas). Entretanto, Popplio se había quedado dormida después de pasar tanto rato nadando con ellos, así que Misty se quedó con ella mientras iba por su bolsa para sacar la canasta con el almuerzo. Por ahora, guardaría la pequeña sorpresa para Ash, que estaba en un paquete aparte.

\- Muy buen provecho. – dijeron los dos al sacar su comida.

El almuerzo consistía en algunos sándwiches, fideos fritos, salchichas y un par de botellas de jugo. Raciones bastante grandes como para cuatro personas, pero para ellos dos, apenas lo suficiente. En menos de unos pocos minutos los dos habían terminado de comérselo todo. Misty echó un vistazo. A excepción del Lapras de Lana, los Pokémon todavía seguían a buena distancia en lo suyo. Gyarados había empezado a jugar levantando a Politoed y Azumarill con su cola, Greninja se había puesto a correr encima de la superficie del agua (¿dónde aprendería a hacer eso?), y Corsola jugaba a salpicarse con Starmie. Estarían ocupados otro buen rato, y al mirar a Ash frotándose su estómago lleno, Misty supo que este era un buen momento para hacer su movida.

\- ¿Tienes espacio para el postre? – le preguntó.

\- Tú sabes que siempre lo tengo. – replicó él.

Ella sonrió mientras sacaba el paquete con su pequeña sorpresa. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Hora de presentarle a Ash el fruto de su trabajo, esta era la prueba de fuego. Tomando un profundo respiro, abrió la bolsa de las galletas, presentándoselas a Ash.

\- Esto se ve bien. – dijo Ash tomando un puñado y engulléndolas casi de un solo bocado. – Hmm… ¡hmm, deliciosas!

\- ¿Te gustan? – sonrió la pelirroja. – Eso me alegra… porque yo las hice.

En ese momento, Ash se detuvo en seco, y dejando de masticar, le echó una mirada a Misty, que sonreía ampliamente y lo miraba con picardía. Esa era exactamente la reacción que ella esperaba de él, y tenía que contenerse las ganas de reírse: definitivamente no tenía precio. No era difícil imaginarse lo que estaría pensando en aquel momento, después de todo, la cocina nunca fue el fuerte de ella, y era plenamente consciente de eso. Seguro las palabras exactas que vendrían a su mente serían "¿Misty preparó algo que comestible, y además delicioso?"

\- No juegues. – dijo Ash. – Estas están tan buenas como las que hace Serena.

\- En mi defensa, utilicé su receta para la pasta, pero le hice mis propios toques. – dijo Misty. Al ver su mirada de "no te creo", la pelirroja se sintió algo enojada. – ¿Qué? No me veas así. Hice todo lo que ella me dijo sin desviarme. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, las estaba haciendo especialmente para ti.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices. – dijo Ash mientras tomaba otro puño. – Como sea, realmente están deliciosas, te felicito.

Mientras veía al glotón empachándose con las galletas, y satisfecha de su éxito, la pelirroja cogió un buen montón de galletas también para ella. Tenía derecho de disfrutar también, después de todo.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó Ash. – Creí que las habías hecho para mí.

\- No seas egoísta, hay suficiente para los dos. – replicó ella.

\- Pero te estás llevando casi todas las de chocolate, no es justo. – argumentó el moreno. La pelirroja miró su montón y se dio cuenta que era cierto. Viendo su oportunidad, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

\- De acuerdo… las comparto contigo, con una condición. – Ash ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué estaría tramando. La pelirroja tomó entre sus dedos con delicadeza una de las galletas de chocolate (por lo visto las favoritas de Ash), y sonrió de manera provocadora. – Abre la boca y di "aaaaaaahhh".

\- No juegues, ¿en serio esperas que haga eso? – replicó Ash. No le apetecía hacer algo tan embarazoso, aunque las galletas estuvieran deliciosas.

\- Ah, vamos, estamos solos, nadie te va a ver. – dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo. – Será nuestro secreto.

\- Hmm… aaaaaaahhh…

El moreno finalmente se resignó e hizo lo que le pidieron. Misty le puso la galleta en la boca para que pudiera comerla. Pero la pelirroja no tuvo suficiente, y lo obligó a seguir con la misma rutina por un buen rato. Ash estaba feliz de que no hubiera más nadie con ellos en aquel momento, y que los Pokémon estuvieran buceando lejos de vista (aunque no pudiesen hablar lenguaje humano), era humillante que Misty lo tuviese literalmente comiendo de su mano. Aunque admitiéndolo, una parte de él también encontraba este pequeño juego divertido de cierta manera.

Por su parte, la pelirroja hizo una nota personal de agradecerle a Serena por haberle ayudado con esto, a la vez que tenía que contenerse las ganas de lanzarse a abrazar a Ash por la emoción y gratitud. ¿Así era como se sentía que la persona amada comiera algo que le habías preparado especialmente y con mucho cariño? Definitivamente le gustaba esa sensación. La próxima vez tenía que pedirle a Serena que le enseñara a preparar pasteles.

* * *

 _ **Restaurante de Mallow…**_

Como lo había prometido, Serena en ese momento se encontraba enseñándole a Mallow algunos movimientos para que pudiera iniciarse en hacer presentaciones. Ayudaba mucho que su arsenal incluyera movimientos como Giro Rápido y Hoja Mágica, y definitivamente tenía talento natural para moverse, aunque para un poco de variedad, Serena en aquel momento le estaba enseñando un nuevo ataque con ayuda de Sylveon.

\- Muéstrale otra vez, ¡Brillo Mágico! – ordenó Serena.

\- ¡Sylveon! – Obedeciendo a su entrenadora, Sylveon saltó en el aire, lanzando un poderoso brillo color arcoíris, haciendo resplandecer toda el área cercana.

\- Increíble. – dijo Mallow embelesada ante el espectáculo. – ¡Tu turno, Tsareena, haz lo mismo!

\- ¡Tsaree! – Asintiendo, Tsareena también saltó. Logró hacer el mismo resplandor que Sylveon, pero no tan intenso, y duró un poco menos, dispersándose después de unos pocos segundos, y con un área de efecto menos extensa.

\- Lo están haciendo muy bien. Han progresado mucho en un corto tiempo. – las felicitó Serena.

\- Gracias. – replicó la peliverde con una sonrisa. – Pero no llegamos ni de cerca al tuyo. El Brillo Mágico de tu Sylveon es increíble, espero que podamos hacerlo así algún día.

\- Ya lo lograrán, estoy segura. – dijo Serena. – De cualquier manera, creo que ya es hora de ponerlo a prueba en una batalla, veamos qué tan bien puede utilizarlo, ¿te parece?

\- Perfecto. ¿Tsareena? – preguntó Mallow. La flor no puso objeciones, y se puso al frente, lista para combatir.

\- Tu turno. ¡Pancham, yo te elijo! – dijo Serena, lanzando la Pokébola.

\- ¡Cham! ¡Pancham! – El pequeño panda se ajustó sus gafas de sol al salir, listo para comenzar.

\- ¡Tsareena, inicia con Hoja Mágica! – ordenó Mallow. Inmediatamente, Tsareena extendió las manos hacia el frente y comenzó a disparar una lluvia de hojas brillantes hacia Pancham.

\- ¡Pancham, defiéndete con Filo de Roca! – replicó Serena.

\- ¡Cham! – Pancham golpeó el suelo con sus pequeñas manos, hacer aparecer varios picos rocosos a su alrededor, protegiéndose de la lluvia de hojas. Hecho esto, saltó sobre ellos y miró fijamente a Tsareena.

\- ¡Ahora, Pulso Oscuro! – ordenó Serena, y de inmediato disparó sus rayos de energía oscura.

\- ¡Giro Rápido y Doble Bofetón! – dijo a su vez Mallow.

Tsareena comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, desviando los rayos oscuros de Pancham al tiempo que se lanzaba a toda velocidad. Una vez que acortó la distancia, estiró sus largos "mechones" de pelo para abofetear a Pancham con ellos, mandándolo a volar. Esa combinación le hubiese valido una buena cantidad de puntos en un Concurso Pokémon, fue lo que pensó Serena.

\- ¡Tsareena, usa Brillo Mágico! – ordenó Mallow, más que dispuesta a probar su nuevo ataque. Y sin perder tiempo, la flor danzante emitió el brillo arcoíris hacia su contrincante.

\- ¡Pancham, Contraescudo! – replicó Serena.

Y al instante, Pancham se echó sobre su espalda y empezó a girar ejecutando sus pasos de breakdance igual como lo hizo en la presentación que hizo para la señora Lusamine, lanzando rayos de Pulso Oscuro con cada mano. La rotación de la energía le permitió escudarse del ataque tipo Hada de Tsareena hasta que cesó.

\- ¡Tsareena, Hoja Mágica! – ordenó Mallow, y sin perder un instante la flor danzarina volvió a disparar una lluvia de hojas verdes hacia Pancham. Serena, sin embargo, tenía su contraataque preparado.

\- ¡Pancham, Empuje de Brazos!

Pancham abrió sus pequeñas manos, e inmediatamente comenzó a dar una serie de palmadas rápidas, para repeler la lluvia de hojas que venía directo hacia él.

\- ¡Ahora, Filo de Roca por toda el área! – exclamó Serena.

Pancham volvió a golpear el suelo con las palmas, y comenzaron a emerger pilares de rocas filosas por todas partes. Esta vez eran más dispersas, y Tsareena tuvo dificultades para evadirlas, pues no solo salían verticalmente, sino inclinadas para tomarla por sorpresa.

\- ¡Salta y usa Puño Incremento! – gritó Serena.

\- ¡Pan, CHAM!

\- ¡Doble Bofetón, Tsareena! – exclamó a su vez Mallow.

El puño de Pancham se encontró con las tiras de cabello de Tsareena. A pesar de que los ataques estaban igualados en fuerza, Tsareena ganó por tamaño y fuerza y logró empujar hacia atrás a Pancham, que tuvo que dar unas volteretas en el aire para aterrizar a salvo.

\- ¡Tsareena, usa Dulce Aroma! – ordenó la peliverde.

Y a esta voz, el Pokémon flor comenzó a hacer unos giros como si estuviera bailando ballet, al tiempo que soltaba una nube de esporas a su alrededor de color rosa. El ataque era extremadamente disperso y no había manera de evadirlo, y Pancham al sentir los efectos entrecerró los ojos y empezó a tambalearse y a sonreír como tonto. Mallow vio que era su oportunidad.

\- ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Giro Rápido y Doble Bofetón!

Tsareena ya se dirigía a darle el golpe de gracia a Pancham mientras estaba todavía dando tumbos bajo los efectos del Dulce Aroma, pero su intento se vio interrumpido cuando algo, o alguien más, se le ocurrió meterse en el campo en ese preciso instante. La nube de Dulce Aroma se dispersó tanto que no solo afectó a Pancham, sino también a cierto pájaro amarillo que estaba cerca mirando el espectáculo, y en cuanto las esporas se metieron entre sus fosas nasales, no se pudo aguantar más y se echó a volar, metiéndose en el camino entre Tsareena y Pancham.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Serena.

\- ¡Tsareena, alto! – exclamó a su vez Mallow.

Tsareena apenas pudo frenar antes de golpear al pájaro, que simplemente se puso a bailar agitando sus "pompones" en las alas, todavía trinando felizmente. Las dos chicas se quedaron viéndolo, en especial la kalosiana, que lo contempló con interés e inmediatamente sacó su Pokédex para escanearlo:

\- **ORICORIO, EL POKÉMON DANZA. EL TIPO PRIMARIO DE ESTE POKÉMON VOLADOR NATIVO DE ALOLA DEPENDE DEL NÉCTAR QUE CONSUME DE LAS FLORES, QUE ADEMÁS CAM** **B** **IAN SU FORMA TOTALMENTE. ESTE EJEMPLAR EN PARTICULAR SE ENCUENTRA ACTUALMENTE EN LA FORMA POM-POM, QUE ES DE TIPO ELÉCTRICO.**

\- ¡Ori, ori, oricorio! – decía el pájaro sin dejar de danzar como si estuviese haciendo una rutina de porrista. Serena inmediatamente se quedó enamorada al verlo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, me parece haberlo visto rondando por aquí hace unos días. – comentó Mallow. – Creo que el Dulce Aroma que soltó Tsareena debe haberlo hecho salir.

\- Es muy lindo. – dijo Serena. – Y mira esos movimientos, me encantaría uno de estos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo atrapas? – sugirió la peliverde. Serena miró a su alrededor, como preguntándose si no sería de alguien o algo. – Hay muchos de ellos por aquí, no creo que esté mal que quieras uno.

\- Ya que insistes. – dijo Serena. Pidiéndole a Pancham que se apartara, por estar agotado por la batalla de práctica con Tsareena, decidió enviar a otro de sus Pokémon. Hacía mucho que no hacía esto, una captura al estilo tradicional. – ¡Roselia, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Rose! – El Pokémon de rosas salió al campo, haciendo una elegante reverencia como toda una dama. Oricorio se percató de su presencia, y de inmediato adoptó una postura de batalla. Por lo visto eso se ahorraba las presentaciones, para empezar sin rodeos.

\- ¡Roselia, inicia con Danza de Pétalos! – ordenó Serena.

Inmediatamente, Roselia obedeció, y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, enviando una lluvia de pétalos contra Oricorio. Este replicó agitando sus alas/pompones, enviando unas pequeñas cuchillas de viento para protegerse de los pétalos; un ataque de Aire Cortante. Hecho esto, comenzó a ejecutar una especie de rutina de baile, y poniendo sus pompones hacia el frente disparó una descarga eléctrica. Roselia saltó fuera del camino y la esquivó, mientras Serena volvía a fijar su atención en el pájaro.

\- Mallow, ¿qué ataque era ese? – le preguntó.

\- Danza Reveladora. – replicó la peliverde. – Es el ataque característico de Oricorio, y siempre se ejecuta con el tipo primario según la forma que tenga en ese momento.

Serena tomó nota de esto. En ese instante, Oricorio se lanzó para darle una serie de Picotazos a Roselia, que los esquivó con sus propios movimientos de danza. Si no estuvieran peleando entre ellos, cualquiera podría haber asumido que estaban como compañeros de baile uno con el otro. Serena sonrió, definitivamente eso era justo lo que necesitaba para sus futuras presentaciones. Ya podía imaginarse todas las rutinas que podía hacer con este pajarito en su equipo. Pero por mucho que disfrutara de una buena batalla, era mejor capturarlo de una vez.

\- ¡Roselia, Polvo Venenoso! – ordenó Serena.

Roselia de nuevo comenzó a girar y desde sus manos de rosa comenzó a lanzar una nube de polvo morado que comenzaba a caer encima de Oricorio. Pero este ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a agitar las alas ejecutando Aire Cortante para dispersarla y evitar que le cayera encima. Muy inteligente, como observó Serena, eso también le gustaba. Pero ella misma tenía sus propios trucos.

\- ¡Roselia, rodéalo y sigue soltando Polvo Venenoso a su alrededor!

Una de sus rutinas favoritas de Concursos Pokémon para las fases de batalla era ejecutar Polvo Venenoso mientras danzaba girando alrededor del oponente. Roselia era bastante rápida para ejecutar este movimiento, y era muy útil para encasillar al oponente sin darle ruta de escape por dondequiera que se fuese, así se aseguraba de que el Polvo Venenoso aterrizara en el oponente irremediablemente, ya que le vendría desde todas partes y no podría defenderse. Y con toda certeza, la nube de polvo púrpura finalmente le cayó encima por más que trató de dispersarla con Aire Cortante, y empezó a tambalearse mientras la cara se le ponía morada por efecto del envenenamiento.

\- ¡Ahora, Lazo de Hierba! – ordenó Serena.

Roselia brilló con un aura verde mientras golpeaba con sus manos de rosa para enviar una onda de energía verde a ras del suelo hacia Oricorio, y unas raíces delgadas aparecían debajo de Oricorio, jalándolo contra el suelo para restringirlo. Ya con eso debía estar listo para la captura, pero Serena, siempre considerada, en aquel momento traía consigo no una Pokébola ordinaria, sino una Bola Sanadora. Las capturas de Roselia y Froslass le enseñaron que una de estas podía ser muy útil para tener a un Pokémon recién capturado listo y descansado en caso de necesitarlo de inmediato.

\- ¡Ahí va! – dijo arrojándosela.

La Pokébola golpeó ligeramente a Oricorio, absorbiéndolo en una luz roja. La bola rosada quedó en el suelo, sacudiéndose una, dos, tres veces, y finalmente, el botón activador se apagó y con el sonido de ***PING*,** la captura fue registrada. Serena la recogió, y sosteniéndola con ambas manos hizo una pose de victoria.

\- ¡Ta-da, una nueva página de mi viaje! ¡Atrapé a un Oricorio! – exclamó.

Roselia a su vez también hizo una reverencia, esa era su propia pose de victoria. Mallow a su vez aplaudió mientras sonreía. Ese estilo de batalla definitivamente era muy similar al de Ash. Serena arrojó inmediatamente la Bola Sanadora al aire, dejando salir a su nueva captura. El pequeño pájaro aterrizó y se posó enfrente de su nueva entrenadora, que se agachó para verlo más de cerca. Definitivamente era muy simpático.

\- Hola, Oricorio. – lo saludó. – Gusto en conocerte, soy Serena.

\- ¡Ori, ori! – exclamó el pajarito saltando felizmente.

\- Tienes mucho entusiasmo, ¿verdad? – dijo Serena. – ¿Te gustan nuestras rutinas? ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?

\- ¡Ori! – trinó de nuevo, saltando.

Igual que Misty, ahora Serena también tenía un nuevo amigo para llevarse de recuerdo de la región de Alola. Lo primero, por supuesto, era traer al resto, Delphox, Froslass y Sylveon para que lo conocieran, después de todo, a partir de ahora serían compañeros. No podía esperar a mostrárselos también a Ash y Misty.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche en el Hotel Hanohano…**_

Luego de aquel día tan movido, Ash, Misty y Serena regresaron a su habitación, listos para descansar a pierna suelta, aunque todavía no tenían planes para qué harían el día siguiente. Ash se sorprendió bastante de ver que Serena había capturado a un nuevo Pokémon, lamentando un poco habérselo perdido por estar ocupado con su "cita de buceo" en el arrecife. Misty casi le echa una mirada asesina por esto, pero más por darle importancia al Pokémon en lugar de a la propia Serena. Aun así, cuando la kalosiana les presentó a su nuevo amigo, Misty tuvo que admitir que era bastante simpático, y esperaba poder verlo en acción pronto.

Mientras Misty tomaba una ducha y Serena estaba en el balcón, Ash y Pikachu se encontraban recostados en el sillón, pasando los canales en el control remoto del televisor sin encontrar nada interesante. Por ahora no había ninguna conferencia de la Liga Pokémon en curso, y no sabía qué ver. Ash además notó que el roedor eléctrico había estado durmiendo casi desde que volvieron, y todavía no le había preguntado por qué se veía tan cansado. ¿Qué tan agotador podría haber sido construir castillos de arena en la playa? ¿Se habría metido en algo?

En eso, el pitido de su video-transmisor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Quienquiera que lo estuviese llamando no estaba registrado en su identificador, así que presionó el botón para contestar, colocando en audio y video.

\- ¿Hola? – saludó. Un segundo después, apareció en pantalla nada menos que Lillie.

\- ¿Ash? Disculpa, tuve que pedirle a Serena que me diera tu número. – dijo la rubia. – Espero no llamar en mal momento.

\- Qué va. – dijo él. – ¿Necesitas algo, puedo ayudarte?

\- No, pero gracias. ¿Tienes un televisor a la mano? – preguntó Lillie con algo de urgencia.

\- Seguro, pero no encuentro nada interesante, ¿por qué?

\- Por favor sintoniza el canal local, debe estar ahora. – dijo Lillie.

Con curiosidad, Ash marcó el número 26 (según los canales de satélite en la guía de TV) y se detuvo a ver qué querría Lillie que él viera. No tardó en reconocer a la mujer que estaba al aire, era una popular anunciadora de eventos que siempre estaba allí para dar cobertura a competencias, conciertos y demás (Ash ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba), y frecuentemente se le veía flotando encima de un Magnezone que usaba como plataforma móvil para estar siempre cerca de la acción.

\- ¡Así es, amigos, quedan solo un día para participar! – decía con un tono bastante animado. – ¡Si desean competir en el Triatlón Pokémon de Relevos, las inscripciones cerrarán mañana a mediodía! ¡No pierdan su oportunidad de ganar el fabuloso premio!

Ash se puso al borde del sillón, mientras veía el anuncio con interés. A su vez, Serena volvió a entrar en busca de algo para tomar en el refrigerador y se detuvo a ver el anuncio en televisión. Básicamente describían la competencia, el Triatlón Pokémon en cada una de sus tres etapas y cómo se llevaría a cabo, y por supuesto, el final con el anuncio de un premio sorpresa.

\- ¿El Triatlón Pokémon, era eso? – preguntó Ash.

\- Suena emocionante, ¿no? – dijo Lillie. – Pensamos que tal vez tú, Misty y Serena querrían participar. Será en equipos de tres, después de todo, ¿qué opinas?

\- Pues no suena nada mal. – dijo Ash. Aunque las batallas Pokémon fuesen su especialidad, él estaba dispuesto a participar en cualquier competencia, así fuera solo por la emoción del momento. – ¿Ustedes van a competir?

\- Lana, Kiawe y Mallow harán un equipo. – replicó la rubia. – Sophocles y yo solo iremos a animarlos.

\- Suena divertido. – dijo Serena. – Hace mucho que no compito en algo que no sean exhibiciones o Concursos Pokémon, será un buen cambio de paso.

\- Serena dice que sí. Solo habrá que preguntarle a Misty. – dijo Ash.

\- Grandioso. Nos veremos mañana. ¡Buena suerte! – dijo Lillie, terminando la llamada.

Ash y Serena se quedaron viendo el anuncio hasta que Misty salió de la ducha. Cuando le contaron de la competencia, la pelirroja aceptó gustosa, pues sonaba realmente emocionante. Y lo justo era que también pasaran tiempo de calidad entre los tres cuando no estuvieran haciendo "citas" individuales.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- ¡Amigas y amigos, sean todas y todos bienvenidos al décimo primer Triatlón Pokémon de Relevos de Isla Melemele! ¡Estamos en vivo y todos los participantes ya están en posición!

Efectivamente, la gran carrera estaba a punto de comenzar. Las reglas eran muy simples: equipos de tres personas, cada una de ellas tendría que montar a un Pokémon durante una de las etapas de la carrera, y el equipo que llegara primero a la meta sería el ganador. Las etapas eran: la primera, atravesar el mar llevando una bandera hasta uno de los islotes lejanos, donde había una gran montaña. Aquí empezaba la segunda etapa, escalar hasta llegar a la cima y plantar la bandera en el punto de control. Hecho esto, el tercer miembro iría montado en un Pokémon volador y regresaría al punto de partida. Según las reglas, los Pokémon podían usar sus ataques para ayudarse a sí mismos durante la carrera, pero no para atacar o interferir en el progreso de los demás. Cualquiera que lo intentara sería descalificado al instante.

En la línea de partida en la playa se encontraban los participantes que irían por el primer tramo. Entre ellos estaban por supuesto Lana y Misty, ya montadas en Lapras y Gyarados respectivamente. Las dos entrenadoras de Pokémon de Agua intercambiaron miradas mientras esperaban la señal de partida. Entre otros que competían había Wailmers, Sharpedos, Gastrodons, y hasta alcanzaron a ver a un Blastoise. Habría mucha competencia.

\- Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo. – dijo Lana.

\- Que gane la mejor. – sonrió a su vez Misty.

\- ¡Estamos listos para comenzar! – voceó la anunciadora. – ¡Competidores, en sus marcas!

A esta voz, se encendieron unas luces rojas en la línea de partida. Todos inmediatamente se agarraron a sus Pokémon.

\- ¿Listos? – Con esto, se encendieron las luces amarillas, y todos pusieron la vista al frente. – ¡FUERA!

 _ **¡BANG!**_ El disparo de salida sonó, y de inmediato todos los Pokémon empezaron a surfear. Algunos de los que montaban Sharpedos rápidamente tomaron la delantera. Podrían haber ganado fácilmente, de no ser porque la carrera no iba a ser en línea recta, sino que había varios arcos colocados por toda la ruta como puntos de control por los cuales tenían que pasar, así que la velocidad no sería todo.

Efectivamente, cuando empezaron a acercarse a los arcos, los Sharpedos tuvieron que desacelerar, ya que si se pasaban de largo serían penalizados con cinco segundos de retraso. Esta era la oportunidad que estaban esperando los rezagados, y en particular, Misty vio su ventana para ganar una gran ventaja.

\- ¡Sumérgete, Gyarados! – ordenó la pelirroja, respirando profundo.

Gyarados se zambulló y comenzó a serpentear por debajo del agua. La mejor manera de evitar el tráfico era pasar por encima o por debajo, pero la primera no era una opción. A los pocos segundos volvió a salir a la superficie, justo enfrente de uno de los arcos por los que tenían que pasar. Y apenas lo atravesó, volvió a sumergirse, repitiendo la secuencia.

\- ¡Miren eso, fanáticos! – exclamó emocionada la anunciadora. – ¡La concursante Misty y su Gyarados logran evitar a la competencia yéndose por debajo del agua!

Lana, que había tomado algo de ventaja antes, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Misty se le aparecía por delante y se alejaba rápidamente. La peliazul puso los ojos en rendijas en ese instante, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió eso?

\- ¡Vamos, Lapras, no podemos permitir que nos deje atrás! – exclamó Lana.

Lapras se sumergió inmediatamente junto con su ama, y trató de seguirle el paso a Gyarados. Las reglas decían que no se valía interferir con los demás competidores, así que irse por debajo del agua era una excelente forma de hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, el cuerpo de serpiente de Gyarados era más aerodinámico que el de Lapras, y la líder de Cerulean rápidamente ganó ventaja, pasando debajo de los obstáculos, y al pasar bajo el último arco, rápidamente se dirigió en línea recta hacia la playa.

Lana consiguió recuperar tiempo al seguir a Misty por la misma ruta, pero no tenía manera de competir con la misma velocidad bajo el agua que Gyarados. Sin embargo, al salir del último arco, se le ocurrió una idea basándose en algo que le contó Ash una vez. No sabía si funcionaría, pero a ver si al menos podría recortar algunos segundos de tiempo recurriendo a esto.

\- ¡Lapras, usa Rayo de Hielo hacia la orilla! – exclamó la chica.

Lapras abrió su hocico y disparó el rayo congelador, creando un camino recto de hielo desde donde estaba. Era un tramo pequeño, pero en una carrera, unos pocos segundos, hasta un solo, podía hacer la diferencia. Lapras saltó sobre el camino de hielo y empezó a usar las aletas.

\- ¡Qué locura! ¡Lana y su Lapras crean un camino congelado para recuperar algo de tiempo! – dijo la anunciadora. – ¡La carrera de este año se pone interesante, aficionados!

A pesar de la maniobra de Lana, Misty y Gyarados lograron ser los primeros en llegar a la orilla. La pelirroja se bajó de un salto y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el punto de control donde esperaban los que iniciarían la segunda etapa.

\- ¡Misty, por acá! – la llamó Ash, agitando la mano para hacerse notar.

Al divisar a su compañero, Misty inmediatamente corrió hacia él, llevando el testigo en la mano. El testigo era una bandera que tenían que plantar en la cima de la montaña, y después allá tomar otra que llevarían para su tercer compañero en el último tramo.

\- ¡Contamos contigo, Ash! – exclamó la pelirroja. – ¡Si perdemos no te lo voy a perdonar!

\- Descuida. – replicó el moreno, subiéndose a toda prisa a la espalda de su Pokémon. – ¡Corre como el viento, Tyranitar, allá vamos!

Tyranitar rugió y echó a correr tan rápido como podía hacia la montaña. Sorprendentemente, para su tamaño y peso no iba tan lento ni torpe como podría parecer a simple vista. Pocos segundos después, Misty vio como llegaba también, y se dirigía hacia Kiawe, que estaba esperando junto con un Arcanine. El pelirrojo moreno como que se enfadó un poco porque llegara segunda en vez de primera, pero sin perder tiempo cogió el testigo y también se fue detrás de Ash, para poder iniciar la escalada. Lana alcanzó a ver a Misty, y sin prisa, fue hacia ella.

\- Je, creo que me ganaste en la carrera. – le dijo.

\- Tranquila, el equipo que gane es el primero que llegue al último puesto. – replicó Misty. – Me sorprendiste, al único al que vi hacer eso de hacer un camino de hielo mientras surfeas fue Ash.

\- Sí, nos contó de cómo ganó en un gimnasio de la Liga Naranja de ese modo. – explicó Lana. Misty no pudo evitar reírse. La influencia de Ash siempre se hacía notoria en todos a quienes conocía. – Y tú, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió ir por debajo del agua para evitar a la competencia.

\- Je, ahí Gyarados y yo tuvimos ventaja. – dijo Misty, mirando a su serpiente marina con algo de orgullo. – Pero ya veremos cómo les va al resto.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron viendo en la dirección donde iban Ash, Kiawe, y todos los demás competidores que se dirigían hacia la montaña para el tramo de la escalada. La segunda etapa de la carrera estaba a punto de iniciar.

\- ¡Y comienza la escalada en roca! ¡El participante Ash Ketchum es el primero en llegar a la base con su Tyranitar! – exclamó la anunciadora.

Entre los Pokémon que estaban montando en esta etapa, los participantes estaban usando Rhyhorns, Tauros, Nidorinos y Nidorinas, que empezaron a luchar por recuperar algo de terreno. El inicio de esta etapa empezó a tornarse más violento que la anterior, ya que aquí el camino hacia la montaña era mucho más estrecho, y cuando algunos empezaron a pelear entre ellos al chocar por tratar de adelantarse, terminaron descalificados.

Ash, afortunadamente, no tuvo que preocuparse por eso. Viviendo en las montañas rocosas de Johto durante tanto tiempo, Tyranitar se había convertido en un escalador nato. Ash sabía lo que hacía al haberlo elegido a él como la montura para esta etapa. El muchacho se mantenía agarrándose fuerte, mientras Tyranitar ascendía por una empinada ladera. Varios de los competidores que venían detrás tenían dificultades para ascender e incluso algunos se estaban resbalando, con lo que aumentaba más su ventaja. Tenían que aprovecharla.

\- ¡Adelante, Tyranitar, tenemos que ser los primeros! – exclamó el entrenador.

\- ¡No cuentes con eso, Ash! – le gritó la voz de Kiawe.

Ash miró por encima del hombro, y vio a Kiawe aproximándose en su Arcanine rápidamente hacia ellos. Corriendo y saltando con gracia y habilidad, el gran can tomó la delantera, alejándose rápidamente y llegando cuando el ascenso comenzaba a volverse casi vertical. Ash se preguntó cómo haría para superar eso, y pronto tuvo su respuesta.

\- ¡Arcanine, Treparrocas! – exclamó. Las garras frontales de Arcanine empezaron a brillar, y saltó clavándolas en la roca, empezando a ascender por ella.

\- ¡Qué bárbaro, aficionados! – exclamó la anunciadora. – ¡Kiawe y su Arcanine deciden recortarse el camino normal subiendo por el lado liso de la montaña! ¡Eso les ahorrará mucho tiempo, y a ese ritmo podrían romper el record actual del triatlón!

\- ¿Conque sí? – sonrió Ash. – Muy buena idea, pero no eres el único que sabe hacer eso. ¡Tyranitar, usa Treparrocas tú también!

El dinosaurio de roca obedeció a su amo, y haciendo brillar sus propias garras, comenzó a ascender. Para entonces, Kiawe y su Arcanine ya habían llegado a medio camino del ascenso. Mirando por encima del hombro alcanzaron a ver que Ash y Tyranitar intentaban seguirles el paso, utilizando Treparrocas de la misma manera. Tyranitar era más lento que Arcanine, pero era constante. Tenían que darse prisa para no perder la ventaja que habían ganado, así que urgió a su perro de fuego a aumentar la velocidad del ascenso. En cuestión de minutos, ya habían llegado a la cima, así que sin perder tiempo corrió a buscar a Mallow para pasarle la bandera.

\- ¡Deprisa, tenemos que ganar! – le dijo, entregándole el testigo.

\- ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos! – dijo Mallow.

Al recibir la bandera de su compañero, la peliverde fue a plantarla en el punto de control para tomar la siguiente, y se dirigió a montarse en su compañero, que era nada más y nada menos que un Tropius.

\- ¡Vámonos! – exclamó, y de inmediato el Pokémon Hierba/Volador empezó a mover las alas y despegó.

Entretanto, Tyranitar y Ash seguían ascendiendo, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, una roca floja los tomó desprevenidos. Tuvieron que detenerse en una saliente, pero esta no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más, se estaba desmoronando debajo de los pies de Tyranitar, y si no se daban prisa, terminarían cayendo.

\- ¡Tyranitar, usa Híperrayo e impúlsanos hacia arriba! – exclamó Ash.

Sin perder tiempo, Tyranitar empezó a cargar energía en su hocico, apuntando hacia abajo. Incluso para un Pokémon grande y pesado como él, lanzar ese ataque a su máxima potencia tenía un retroceso enorme, y siempre tenía que afianzarse al suelo con las garras de los pies para evitar salir disparado hacia atrás al lanzarlo (incluso Snorlax, con todo su peso, no se salvaba de esto). Pero ahora, ese retroceso sería útil: toda la energía lanzada convirtió a Tyranitar en un cohete viviente, haciendo que lograra elevarse hasta llegar a la cima, dejando atrás la saliente justo antes de que se desmoronara.

\- ¡Y cuándo creí que lo había visto todo! – exclamó la anunciadora. – ¡El Tyranitar de Ash usa su Híperrayo para llegar a la cima y salvarse de caer!

Desafortunadamente, aunque lograron llegar arriba, el aterrizaje no fue tan divertido como el despegue. Tyranitar se fue de espaldas y por poco aplasta a Ash cayéndole encima. Serena, que estuvo pendiente, inmediatamente corrió en su ayuda.

\- ¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Auch… creo que no me rompí nada. – dijo Ash, poniéndose de pie, y entregándole la bandera. – Eso no importa ahora, vamos, tenemos un triatlón qué ganar, ¡deprisa, vamos!

Viendo que Ash se encontraba bien, Serena de inmediato se dirigió a plantar la bandera y tomar la otra para iniciar la etapa final. El elegido para este trabajo era ni más ni menos que el Pidgeot de Ash, pues era el Volador más rápido con el que contaban (Charizard quería entrar, pero al competir en una carrera rápida para decidir, Pidgeot fue el ganador).

\- ¡Vamos, Pidgeot, a volar! – exclamó la kalosiana.

\- ¡Pidgoooooo! – El ave desplegó sus alas e inmediatamente alzó el vuelo, iniciando la última etapa. Mientras tanto, Kiawe y Ash se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaba, y el pelirrojo volteó a ver al moreno.

\- Creo que te gané esta vez. – dijo Kiawe, cruzando los brazos con satisfacción.

\- Quizás esta etapa, pero falta la última etapa del triatlón. – señaló Ash.

Efectivamente, el que llegara primero de regreso al punto de partida ganaría la competencia para su equipo. Ahora el duelo sería entre Mallow y Serena, pues los demás competidores se habían quedado muy atrás para tener una oportunidad.

En una carrera en línea recta, sin duda que el Pidgeot de Ash ganaría fácilmente. Pero igual que con la etapa por mar, la etapa por aire no era en línea recta. Flotando sobre el mar había varios globos de aire caliente que sostenían entre ellos unos aros gigantescos, y los Pokémon Voladores tenían que pasar a través de ellos. Esta vez, sin embargo, era una competencia de eliminación y una carrera contra el reloj.

\- ¡Competidores, apúrense porque la última etapa de la competencia se pondrá que arde! – gritó la anunciadora. – ¡A partir de aquí es una carrera contra el reloj para pasar por los puntos de control, quienes se queden atrás quedarán eliminados!

Mallow y su Tropius volaban con la destreza de un piloto de helicóptero veterano, y todavía llevaban la delantera. Pidgeot no se quedaba atrás en maniobrabilidad, pero no podía ir con todo lo que tenía para evitar que Serena se cayera de su espalda. Si por él fuera, ya habría salido disparado directo hacia la meta, pero tenía que pasar por los aros. Encima, estos estaban numerados en el orden que tenían que ser atravesados, y muchas veces requerían tener que regresarse para ir al siguiente. El entrenador tenía que guiar al Pokémon por el curso correcto, elevándose, descendiendo y girando en todas direcciones.

\- ¡Ya casi lo logramos, Tropius, sigue así! – gritó Mallow, atravesando el sexto aro.

La peliverde todavía se mantenía en punta, pero luego comenzó la etapa de la eliminación. A partir de aquí, mientras los Pokémon seguían volando, los globos comenzaron a soltar sus aros, y una vez que tocaran el agua, quienes se quedaran atrás sin lograr atravesarlos quedarían eliminados. Al inicio había aproximadamente unos cincuenta equipos participando. Sin contar a los que habían sido descalificados en la segunda etapa por agarrarse a pelear, unos diez de los que quedaban no lograron llegar a tiempo al aro. Y uno tras otro, el proceso de selección continuó, eliminando un promedio de diez participantes en cada uno, hasta que al final, solo quedaron aproximadamente una docena de ellos, incluyendo a Serena y Mallow. Solo quedaba un último aro sin caer, y en cuanto lo soltaron, todos los competidores salieron hacia él.

\- ¡Tropius, usa Viento Afín! – exclamó Mallow.

El Pokémon con aspecto de palmera comenzó a aletear con fuerza, creando una corriente de viento a su alrededor que comenzó a empujarlo hacia adelante a gran velocidad. Iba a lograr llegar antes que el resto. Serena apretó los dientes, y decidió hacer un movimiento desesperado.

\- ¡Pidgeot, ponte detrás de Tropius y sigue esa corriente! – exclamó.

\- ¡Pidgooooooo! – Pidgeot cerró las alas y salió disparado, dejándose llevar por la corriente, y logrando pasar por el aro justo a tiempo, antes de volver a desplegarlas para elevarse de nuevo y salir a toda velocidad detrás del Tropius de Mallow.

\- ¡Y cae el último aro, solo quedan dos competidoras! ¿Quién ganará, aficionados, la local Mallow, o la visitante Serena?

El Viento Afín de Tropius tuvo su beneficio, y ya estaba por llegar a la meta. Sin embargo, Mallow no consideró que podría ser un arma de doble filo, y la corriente que dejó atrás también fue aprovechada por Pidgeot, que pudo soltarse sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, manteniéndose justo detrás de Tropius. Parecía que iba a chocar contra él, pero Serena sabía lo que haría.

\- ¡Esquiva con As Aéreo! – exclamó Pidgeot.

Y así fue. Cuando Pidgeot estaba a punto de chocar contra Tropius, desapareció dejando un rastro blanco tras de sí, reapareciendo al frente, y sin tardanza voló hacia la orilla dejando atrás a su oponente, aunque casi se estrella al aterrizar. Serena se bajó de su espalda y con la bandera en mano la plantó en la línea de meta, deteniendo el reloj justo cuando Mallow y Tropius venían aterrizando. Una chicharra sonó con fuerza, y serpentinas y confetis empezaron a volar por todos lados.

\- ¡Tenemos al equipo ganador, aficionados! – dijo la anunciadora. – ¡Serena no solo acaba de ganar el Triatlón Pokémon de Relevos, sino que acaba de romper el récord anterior por casi cinco segundos! ¡Este es un momento histórico!

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – empezó a celebrar la kalosiana.

Entretanto, en la isla pequeña, Misty y Ash hicieron lo propio, pues estuvieron al pendiente de la acción todo el tiempo viendo en la pantalla gigante. Los asistentes de la carrera de inmediato empezaron a reunir a todos los participantes para llevarlos de vuelta a la línea de partida. Apenas llegaron, Serena corrió emocionada a reunirse con Misty y Ash, abrazándose los tres por el triunfo.

\- ¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos! – empezaron a gritar los tres al unísono. Entretanto, el equipo alolano también se reunió, con más calma.

\- Lo siento, amigos, me faltó muy poco. – dijo Mallow.

\- Al menos yo le pude ganar a Ash en la segunda etapa. – dijo Kiawe buscando algo de consuelo.

\- Lo hicimos bien, el próximo año nos esforzaremos más. – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Atención, a todos los participantes, favor reunirse en la línea de partida, para la ceremonia de premiación! – pidió la anunciadora. – ¡Y los ganadores, por favor pasar a la tarima!

A esta orden, todos los competidores se reunieron, mientras Ash, Misty y Serena subían a la susodicha tarima, listos para recibir su premio. La anunciadora hizo que su Magnezone descendiera, mientras los asistentes terminaban de preparar los premios, las medallas individuales y el trofeo para el equipo. Este trofeo era personalizado, pues cada año, se le colocaban figuritas de oro de los tres Pokémon que ganaran la competencia, en tres niveles simbolizando cada etapa de la competencia: abajo Gyarados por la carrera por mar, en el medio Tyranitar por la escalada en roca, y en la punta Pidgeot por la etapa en el aire.

\- Y aquí tenemos al equipo ganador de este año. Misty, Ash y Serena. – dijo la anunciadora, entregándoles el trofeo. – El primer equipo totalmente no nativo de la región de Alola en ganar este triatlón. Díganme, ¿cómo se sienten?

\- Muy emocionados, sin duda. – dijo Misty, hablando al micrófono. – Hace años que no participaba en una carrera.

\- Y tú Ash, estuviste en aprietos por un momento, tú y Tyranitar por poco se caen durante la escalada. – continuó la anunciadora. – ¿No te asustaste?

\- Un poco, tal vez. – admitió Ash. – Pero mi lema es nunca darme por vencido hasta el final.

\- Ya veo. Y Serena, esa maniobra final que utilizaste para tomar la delantera en la recta final fue realmente impresionante.

\- Debo admitir que estas no son mis competencias habituales, pero tenía que esforzarme por mis compañeros. – dijo la kalosiana.

\- ¡Somos el mejor equipo, estando juntos nadie nos detiene! – dijo Misty, abrazándose con fuerza de los otros dos, mientras estos hacían muecas de estar siendo estrangulados, para las risas de todos.

\- ¡Y esto es todo por este año, damas y caballeros! ¡Felicidades a nuestros ganadores, Misty, Ash y Serena! ¡Este nuevo récord quedará para la posteridad, veamos si consiguen romperlo el próximo año! ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!

Y entre vítores y aplausos, la competencia llegó a su final. El equipo alolano aceptó su derrota después de darlo todo, mientras los ganadores celebraban su victoria con espíritu deportivo. Aunque ahora tendrían otro pequeño problema. ¿A casa de quién se llevarían el trofeo una vez que terminaran sus vacaciones en Alola?

* * *

 _ **En otra parte de la ciudad…**_

\- ¡Alain, date prisa!

Por las calles de la ciudad iba corriendo una chica pelirroja de baja estatura con ropas verdes y amarillas, acompañada por un Chespin. Detrás de ellos, un muchacho que era casi el doble de alto que ella de pelo negro, ropas gris oscuro y ojos azul hielo, caminaba con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Llevaba unos guantes sin dedos, y en la muñeca izquierda una pulsera negra con una Piedra Activadora. Su acompañante había corrido hacia la vidriera de una tienda de electrónicos, intentando arrastrarlo, pero al ver que no pudo simplemente corrió.

\- Mairin, ¿cuál es la prisa? – le preguntó. – ¿Qué es lo que…?

El joven, cuyo nombre era Alain, se cortó en seco al ver lo que el televisor en la vidriera de la tienda estaba mostrando en ese momento. Una transmisión en vivo del final del triatlón Pokémon que en ese momento acababa de terminar. Alain no estaba interesado, pero al ver al equipo ganador, instantáneamente reconoció a dos de sus integrantes. Aunque su enfoque se centró desde luego en el muchacho.

\- ¿Ash? – dijo. – ¿Ese es Ash?

\- ¡Y esto es todo por este año, damas y caballeros! ¡Felicidades a nuestros ganadores, Misty, Ash y Serena! ¡Este nuevo récord quedará para la posteridad, veamos si consiguen romperlo el próximo año! ¡Gracias y hasta una próxima oportunidad! – declaró la anunciadora.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Venimos de vacaciones a Alola y resulta que también ellos están aquí.

\- Mairin, no estamos de vacaciones. – corrigió Alain. – Recuerda que tenemos que cumplir un encargo para el Profesor Sycamore.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. – dijo la pelirroja, hinchando un poco las mejillas. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos un poco mientras estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Alain rodó los ojos. A veces seguía preguntándose por qué aceptó tenerla como compañera de viaje, para después recordar que ella hacía que su vida fuese más… alegre, cosa que realmente le hacía falta. Además, de no ser por ella, no hubiese podido encontrar la Piedra Activadora y Charizardita X que ahora tenía en su poder. Se las debía. Pero no admitiría de dientes para afuera que se había encariñado con ella más allá de solo eso.

Sin embargo, ver a Ash por televisión rápidamente avivó los recuerdos del joven kalosiano, específicamente de aquella fatídica conferencia en Lumiose. Aunque en papel él había sido el ganador de aquella batalla, y Ash lo había reconocido como tal, la revelación de que todo ese tiempo estuvo ayudando a los planes de un megalomaníaco cuya idea de salvar al mundo era cometer un genocidio masivo le hizo cuestionarse si realmente se mereció aquel triunfo. Después de todo, ya la mayor parte de sus batallas importantes las ganó empleando las Mega Piedras que recibió de Lysandre. Desde aquel entonces, había estado esperando poder tener una revancha con Ash, para determinar quién de los dos era realmente el más fuerte, y esta vez, desafiarlo con su propio poder.

En cuanto a Mairin, ella no necesitaba que Alain dijera nada. Desde hacía tiempo habían escuchado cosas buenas de Ash, supuestamente había establecido algo llamado el Coliseo de Batalla en Pueblo Paleta que además funcionaba como gimnasio de la Liga de Kanto. Alain quería comprobar qué tan fuerte se habría vuelto desde entonces.

\- ¿Quieres averiguar dónde se está hospedando? – le preguntó. – Sería una lástima si pierdes tu oportunidad de tener tu revancha con él.

\- Todavía tenemos una semana antes de marcharnos. – respondió Alain, fingiendo algo de indiferencia. – Pero tienes razón, no puedo perder esta oportunidad.

\- ¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo! ¡Vamos, Chespie! – exclamó Mairin mientras su Chespin saltaba hacia su hombro y de inmediato salía corriendo.

Alain suspiró y se encogió de hombros, pero después de un momento sonrió. No solo se había acostumbrado a esa actitud inquieta de Mairin, sino que ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella. Verla siempre tan activa y alegra hacía que todo valiera la pena, y siempre podía contar con ella para alegrarle el día en los momentos difíciles.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Antes de comenzar con las notas, un par de anuncios previos. Primero para **LordFalconX,** respondiendo a tu review que me dejaste en Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino, despreocúpate que no quiero matarte. Nada más voy a decirte que si me vas a comentar las historias, trata de hacerlo más de la historia en sí, y menos de tu situación económica que te impide jugar los juegos y de quejarte de lo que no entiendes (porque de eso fueron los reviews que me dejaste en los capítulos anteriores y también en el prólogo, sin ofender). En todo caso, céntrate en lo que sí entiendes, o para lo que no, digo está la wiki. Segundo, para **Suki90,** como prometí, un crédito especial por la preciosa portada que me regaló para Amigas y Rivales por Igual. Eres un amor, chica, muchísimas gracias otra vez por eso. Y espero que disfrutes del resto de la historia.

Y bien, ahora sí. Cumpliendo el pacto, Misty tiene su cita a solas con Ash, y no se me ocurrió mejor lugar que enviarlos a bucear al arrecife. Personalmente, disfruté mucho de escribir la escena de la comida, con Misty dándole a Ash a decir "aaaaaaahhh", y también poniéndola a prueba con las lecciones de Serena para aprender a cocinar. Eso ya es un buen paso para cubrir esa… deficiencia suya, ¿no? Para los AmourShippers, no desesperen, que en la próxima parte Serena tendrá su turno, y ya lo tengo todo planeado. Por el lado de los Pokémon, a Misty le nació su Popplio, y Serena ahora captura un Oricorio (elegí esa forma ya que sentí que necesitaba cobertura eléctrica en su equipo) y fue una buena oportunidad de mostrar un poco su estilo de batallas de concurso. En cuanto a la escena final, sí, adivinaron, tengo planes para una revancha entre Ash y Alain en la próxima parte. Si se preguntan qué fue de la Cazadora J, planeaba poner otra escena de ella al final, pero sentí que me estaba alargando, así que la dejaré para el siguiente. No se preocupen, irá justo al inicio y así no pierden la secuencia. Ella hará su movimiento a su debido tiempo.

En fin, ya eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews a: **soldado dragon, takedigi, LordFalconX, ZeekLaerers, brandonG95, darkdan-sama, AnzGANDALFR, Pokeshipping Fun2017, sonicmanuel, Zack F Stanton** y **Goddess Artemiss.** Salido de este cuando lo traduzca al inglés, voy a ponerme con mis próximos oneshots del Resetverso antes de empezar con la próxima parte. Nos estamos viendo.


	5. ¡Explosiva revancha! Ash vs Alain

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Parte 5:** ¡Explosiva revancha! Ash vs. Alain.

* * *

 _ **Isla Melemele…**_

\- ¡Y esto es todo por este año, damas y caballeros! ¡Felicidades a nuestros ganadores, Misty, Ash y Serena! ¡Este nuevo récord quedará para la posteridad, veamos si consiguen romperlo el próximo año! ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!

Terminada esta línea, J presionó el control remoto y rebobinó el video en su televisor. Ella no era aficionada de las competencias ni mucho menos, pero este triatlón local fue una excepción. Se detuvo a mirarlo cuando se percató que ni más ni menos que Ash Ketchum estaba participando en él, y se quedó viéndolo hasta el final. Después esperó a una retransmisión para verlo de principio a fin

\- Interesante. – dijo volviendo a detenerse en la etapa intermedia de la carrera, que era cuando Ash estaba participando de manera activa. Le pareció irónico que él fuese el único que no alcanzó a ganar en su sección. Pero de todas maneras, el ver esto no le resultó un desperdicio.

Los tres Pokémon que él y sus dos amiguitas utilizaron en la competencia eran verdaderamente impresionantes. Gyarados, Tyranitar y Pidgeot. No serían fáciles de enfrentar. Pero por otra parte, eran ejemplares verdaderamente formidables, los cuales podría vender a un buen precio en el mercado negro, o quedárselos como trofeos. Sin embargo todavía no era el momento de hacer su movida.

Sería muy útil tener uno de sus drones espías para patrullar la ciudad, en lugar de estar verificando a diario el programa de reconocimiento facial para tratar de averiguar los movimientos de ese maldito mocoso. Pero no podía pagar uno de ellos, e incluso si lo tuviera, sería demasiado sospechoso. Un Pokémon con una cámara podría ser un buen sustituto, pero tampoco contaba con alguno que no llamara demasiado la atención. Así que tuvo que recurrir a algo más. Tan sencillo como simplemente pagarle a una o dos personas una módica suma, a cambio de seguirle los movimientos al "equipo que ganó el triatlón Pokémon". Esto no sería muy difícil, ¿verdad?

No era la forma más práctica, pero le serviría por el momento, hasta que pudiera ubicarlo, y determinar cómo atacarlo donde más le dolería.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Hanohano…**_

Las vacaciones del trío continuaban viento en popa, y la diversión no tenía límites. Después de aquel emocionante triatlón Pokémon, habían decidido dejar de lado las competencias por ahora. Para Serena, el día de hoy era muy importante, pues por fin podría tener una verdadera cita con Ash.

\- ¿Serena, ya estás lista? – preguntó Misty desde afuera del baño.

\- Casi. – replicó Serena.

La kalosiana se encontraba frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse. Aparte de haberse vestido para la ocasión, decidió cortarse el cabello. Había hecho un hábito de cambiarse el look cada cierto tiempo, y además, era el aniversario del día que decidió cortárselo por primera vez cuando falló en su primera exhibición Pokémon. Un día realmente doloroso, pero que marcó un punto importante en su vida y le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto tenía que esforzarse para poder alcanzar sus sueños. Saliendo del baño, se encontró con Misty, que alzó las cejas al verla con el cabello corto.

\- Vaya, qué sorpresa. – dijo la pelirroja. – ¿A qué se debe el corte?

\- En esta fecha siempre suelo cortármelo. Es un aniversario importante. – dijo Serena.

\- Te queda bastante bien. – sonrió Misty. – ¿Lista para tu cita con Ash?

\- Tanto como podría estarlo. – replicó Serena.

\- Todo irá bien, no te preocupes. – dijo Misty guiñándole el ojo. – Y si es necesario, no temas usar lo que te enseñé, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo haré, gracias. – dijo Serena. – Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Ash?

\- Seguramente todavía en la playa entrenando con Kiawe. – respondió Misty. – Pero a esta hora ya casi deben haber terminado, así que deberías ir a buscarlo.

\- Está bien, nos vemos.

Serena dejó la habitación, y Misty se fue hacia el balcón. Mirando hacia todas partes, alcanzó a ver un par de puntos en la distancia que intercambiaban lo que parecían ser destellos de fuego y agua. No era difícil adivinar que eran Ash y Kiawe, en un combate de entrenamiento con Turtonator y Greninja.

En otras circunstancias, Misty estaría algo preocupada de dejar a Ash a solas con Serena. No porque desconfiara de ella, pues la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que ella nunca haría algo para romper su pacto, sino en dado caso que la kalosiana se topara con algo de "competencia" mientras ella no estaba por ahí y tal vez tuviese dificultades para espantarla. Eso era algo que había decidido atacar antes de que fuese a convertirse en un problema; era su manera de agradecerle por ayudarle con lo de las galletas.

 _ **Flashback, el día anterior…**_

 _\- Así que planeas a llevarlo a de picnic. – dijo Misty, viendo como Serena preparaba todo para su cita con Ash. La kalosiana había estado cocinando algunos macarrones que sabía que a él le gustaban mucho._

 _\- Mallow me contó de un sitio donde podemos pasar el rato a solas. Es soleado y tranquilo, lejos de todo y de todos. – dijo Serena._

 _\- Suena bien. – admitió Misty. – Oye, Serena, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica._

 _\- Mira, te lo pondré de este modo. – replicó Misty, poniendo sus manos solemnemente en los hombros de su amiga. – Sé que me has ayudado a espantar a la competencia, pero me preocupa un poco que solo lo haces cuando estoy contigo. ¿Qué va a suceder cuando yo no esté?_

 _Serena no dijo nada, pero su gesto de desviar la mirada era toda la respuesta que Misty necesitaba. Era cierto, ella en realidad no era tan "territorial" como Misty, y aunque se le hacía fácil seguirle el juego cuando ella "marcaba territorio" con Ash, tomar la iniciativa para hacerlo ella misma no le era tan sencillo._

 _\- Mira, solo escucha lo que te voy a decir. – dijo Misty finalmente. – Eres mejor que yo en ciertos aspectos: eres más dulce, femenina y cocinas mejor. Pero necesitas tener un poco más de carácter para defender lo que es tuyo y no dejar que invadan tu territorio, ¿sí me entiendes?_

 _\- Sí, pero… a mí no me saldría hacerlo como lo haces tú. – dijo Serena. – Eso no va conmigo._

 _\- ¿Y quién dice que tienes que hacerlo como yo? – replicó la pelirroja. – También puedes hacerlo a tu manera. Yo soy más del tipo confrontación física, pero si ese no es tu estilo, simplemente puedes intervenir al paso con cortesía, y mandarles alguna indirecta de la manera más educada posible._

 _\- No lo sé…_

 _\- Ah, vamos. Ten confianza en ti misma. – insistió Misty. – Y si no, al menos confía en mí, que sí confío en ti, y estoy segura que a Ash le va a gustar eso. No por ser amable y dulce quiere decir que no puedas ser una chica fuerte._

 _Serena sonrió con gratitud. Significaba mucho para ella que Misty le dijera todo eso. Por momentos olvidaba que se suponía que fueran rivales, pues salía mucho más a flote el hecho de que eran amigas y querían ayudarse una a la otra. La competencia no podía ser más justa, y a ese paso, sin importar cuál fuese el resultado, las dos podrían sentirse como ganadoras al final, por haber podido impulsar a la otra._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Ah, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. – dijo la pelirroja mientras iba hacia el refrigerador a tomar algo. – Ella estará bien por su cuenta.

Misty salió otra vez al balcón para mirar hacia abajo como Ash continuaba su entrenamiento. Serena a veces solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, y ya se lo había dado. Lo demás dependía de ella.

* * *

 _ **Abajo en la playa**_ …

Después de una serie de rondas de combates entre Greninja y Turtonator, el calentamiento terminó, y comenzaron con el verdadero entrenamiento. Durante días, Ash y Greninja seguían intentando perfeccionar la Shuriken de Hielo. Parecía que cada vez estaban un poco más cerca, pero todavía no lograban hacerlo del todo bien. Si no se rompía cuando intentaban generarlo, lo hacía poco después de lanzarlo, haciendo que sirviera de poco como ataque a distancia.

\- Esto no está funcionando. – dijo Ash, hablando con Greninja. – ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?

\- No se desanimen. – dijo Kiawe. – Vamos, Turtonator y yo todavía podemos aguantar un poco más, ¿no?

\- ¡Nator! – replicó la tortuga explosiva.

\- ¡Greninja! ¡Ninja, ninja! – dijo de repente Greninja haciendo una serie de gestos extraños. Kiawe se preguntó qué estaría tramando, pero Ash pareció entenderle sin problemas.

\- ¿Quieres hacer eso? – replicó el chico. – Bueno, hace mucho que no lo intentamos. Tal vez sea justo lo que necesitamos. ¡Hagámoslo!

Kiawe se preguntó qué sería "eso" de que hablaban, pero imaginó que pronto tendría su respuesta. Notó que de repente Greninja y Ash adoptaban poses similares, algo que de alguna manera le recordó a como utilizaban los Movimientos-Z, excepto que no hicieron ninguna pose que él reconociera para ejecutar alguno de ellos, y de repente Greninja empezó a emitir chispas pseudoeléctricas de color azul a su alrededor, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a resplandecer.

\- ¡Aquí vamos, Greninja! ¡Máximo poder! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Inexplicablemente, una especie de velo de agua comenzó a rodear a Greninja, y las chispas eléctricas que aparecieron se volvieron mucho más notorias y poderosas. Greninja abrió los brazos y adoptó una pose de guardia, y Kiawe vio además que Ash había adoptado una muy similar. No, era más que eso: Ash alzó la mano sobre su cabeza, y Greninja hizo exactamente lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

\- "Shuriken de Agua…" – ordenó Ash mentalmente. Ahora el lazo de sincronización entre los dos era tan fuerte que Ash podía incluso darle las órdenes mentalmente, sin abrir la boca para hablar.

\- ¡Ninja! – En ese instante, el agua comenzó a concentrarse en espiral encima de Greninja, formando una gran shuriken. Ash y Greninja se mantuvieron en esa posición por un rato antes de que el entrenador diera su siguiente orden.

\- "Ahora, Puño de Hielo…"

Kiawe, que ponía mucha atención, vio como Ash movió su otra mano hacia un lado y la cerraba en puño, al tiempo que Greninja hacía el mismo movimiento y activaba el puño congelante en su otra mano. Después de unos segundos, bajaron la mano que sostenía la Shuriken en el aire y alzaron el puño helado para atraparla con él. Como era de esperarse, este comenzó a congelarla, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no se fragmentó, sino que logró solidificarse limpiamente. Kiawe y Turtonator vieron esto como su señal para prepararse.

\- ¡Turtonator, prepárate para usar Coraza Trampa!

\- ¡Nator! – La tortuga dragón se dio la vuelta para preparar su defensa para el inminente ataque.

Todavía envuelto en el velo de agua y echando chispas, Greninja agarró la Shuriken de Hielo con ambas manos, con Ash imitando sus movimientos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue saltar en el aire y dando un giro que Ash también imitó lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Turtonator activó su Coraza Trampa para defenderse del ataque, pero eso apenas si le sirvió para mitigar el impacto. La Shuriken de Hielo lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de narices al suelo y le costó volver a levantarse. Greninja aterrizó de vuelta en el suelo y el velo de agua desapareció. Hecho esto, Ash exhaló un suspiro como si estuviera exhausto, pero después de recuperar el aliento, alzó los puños en señal de triunfo y sonrió.

\- Lo logramos… ¡lo hicimos, Greninja!

\- ¡Ninja! – asintió la rana.

\- Regresa, Turtonator. – dijo Kiawe recuperando a su tortuga. Antes dijo que todavía podían aguantar un poco más, pero ese impacto le hizo cambiar de parecer. – Impresionante, Ash. ¿Pero qué fue eso último? Nunca había visto algo parecido.

\- Se le llama Fenómeno Lazo. – dijo Ash. – Al sincronizarnos, Greninja y yo podemos ganar un poder adicional, y al hacerlo, podemos ver y sentir lo que el otro. Es como si nos volviéramos uno solo. Según dicen, es parecido a la Mega Evolución, pero algunos dicen que podría ser más poderoso.

\- Vaya, ¿crees que Turtonator y yo podríamos hacer algo así? – dijo Kiawe.

\- Tal vez si se esfuerzan. – dijo de repente la voz de Serena.

Los dos se voltearon para encontrarse con la kalosiana, que ya venía arreglada para su cita. Traía puesta una ropa muy similar a la que Ash le vio en su reencuentro en Kalos, a excepción de que esta vez no llevaba sombrero y se había cortado el cabello. De cualquier manera se veía muy bien.

\- Tenía ganas de volver a ver eso. – dijo Serena. – ¿Hace cuánto que no volvían a sincronizarse?

\- Desde que te fuiste, de hecho. – admitió Ash. – Estábamos algo fuera de práctica, para ser sinceros. Pero creo que era justo lo que necesitábamos para ejecutar la Shuriken de Hielo. Por fin logramos hacerla bien; entre los dos encontramos el tiempo exacto para congelarla sin que se rompa.

\- Eso me alegra. – sonrió Serena. – Como sea, ya estoy lista, ¿podemos irnos ya?

\- Claro. ¡Regresa, Greninja! – Ash recuperó a su rana ninja. – ¡Vámonos, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pika!

El roedor eléctrico inmediatamente saltó hacia el lugar que le correspondía en el hombro de su entrenador. Hecho esto, Ash se fue con Serena por su lado, mientras Kiawe continuaba con el entrenamiento por su cuenta. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no pudo evitar notar el repentino cambio de Pikachu. Antes, cuando andaba con Serena o Misty (o con ambas), prefería mantener su distancia, pero ahora parecía muy dispuesto a acompañarlo a dondequiera que fuese. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado?

* * *

 _ **Por las calles de Melemele, minutos después…**_

Ash se sentía bastante extraño de andar caminando por las calles con Serena agarrada de su brazo. En parte por el hecho de no tener a Misty agarrada del otro, pues sus salidas hasta ahora habían sido casi todas de ese modo, con él entre las dos. Al menos ahora, no había ese riesgo inherente de que las dos decidieran irse a lugares diferentes y quisieran jalárselo cada una por su lado. De nuevo, extrañamente y para su alivio eso no había pasado.

Dicho eso, Serena se veía bastante feliz de poder pasar ese tiempo a solas con él. En retrospectiva, él no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable de aquellas ocasiones durante sus viajes por Kalos en las cuales Serena claramente deseaba poder disfrutar del tiempo que pasaban a solas como algo más que solo amigos. ¿Cómo había sido tan despistado para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que la kalosiana albergaba por él? Con Misty, al menos tenía la excusa de que ella prefería ocultar los suyos detrás de rabia y negaciones a modo de indirectas, aunque estas últimas a veces eran MUY directas. Pero Serena, por otra parte, no se andaba con sutilezas. Así de tonto era él para no darse cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba.

Por su parte, Serena, aunque solo sonreía por fuera, también por dentro tenía que contenerse los deseos que surgían en ella. Por fin podía tener una cita verdadera con Ash, pero respetando el pacto que hizo con Misty, no podía ir demasiado lejos. Por ahora eso estaba bien, pasar tiempo de calidad con Ash era algo que ella siempre apreciaría, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

\- ¿Ash? – preguntó Serena. Ash había detenido su marcha, cuando los dos pasaron frente a un puente. Un puente que rápidamente le trajo recuerdos al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Este puente… – dijo Ash al reconocerlo. – No ha cambiado casi nada en estos años.

\- Pikachu. – asintió el roedor eléctrico, recordando también.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ese puente? – preguntó Serena. – ¿Pasó algo importante allí?

\- Fue donde atrapé a uno de mis Pokémon de Alola. – dijo Ash. – ¿Recuerdas en Pueblo Paleta, a mi Incineroar?

\- Claro. – dijo Serena.

Cuando pasó para dejarle a Greninja unos meses atrás, Ash le dio un pequeño tour por el rancho del Profesor Oak, para que conociera al resto de sus Pokémon. Todos muy simpáticos a su manera, y por supuesto también muy fuertes, un claro reflejo de su entrenador. El Pokémon del que habló en ese momento era un gran felino de tipo Fuego y Oscuro, al cual atrapó en Alola, e inclusive le mostró su Movimiento-Z característico, fue realmente impresionante. Ash entonces prosiguió con el relato.

\- Este fue el lugar donde lo atrapé. – dijo Ash. – En ese entonces todavía era un Litten, y era realmente pequeño. Te costaría creer que crecería tanto.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Serena. Todavía se acordaba, ese Incineroar superaba a Ash en estatura por al menos una cabeza, y en los hombros era al menos dos veces y media más ancho.

\- Ver este lugar me trajo recuerdos. Algunos felices… otros no tanto. – dijo Ash, con un tono nostálgico. Serena se quedó viéndolo, con expresión interrogante. Claramente se moría por saber cuál sería la historia detrás de eso. – Cuando lo conocí, Incineroar… es decir Litten, él vivía junto con un Stoutland. Este lo cuidaba, pero… ya estaba muy viejo.

\- Oh… – Serena supo por dónde iría esa historia instantáneamente.

\- Cuando su hora se aproximaba, Stoutland estaba tratando de enseñarle a Litten a utilizar Colmillo de Fuego. – prosiguió Ash. – Él ya lo sabía y creo que de último deseo me pidió a mí que continuara con ese entrenamiento por él. Lamentablemente… no vivió lo suficiente para ver ese día.

\- Eso es muy triste. – dijo Serena. – Pero hiciste un gran trabajo. Incineroar llegó a ser muy fuerte gracias a ti. Estoy segura que Stoutland estará feliz por eso, donde quiera que esté.

\- Gracias, significa mucho que pienses eso. – dijo Ash. – Y disculpa por traer recuerdos deprimentes, no quiero arruinar nuestra cita ni mucho menos.

\- Para nada. – dijo Serena. – Tus recuerdos siempre son importantes, y es muy dulce que los compartas también conmigo, no importa si son felices o dolorosos.

Ash sonrió. Serena realmente no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo tan atenta y dulce como hacía tantos años. Quizás más, incluso. Ya por fin salido de sus recuerdos, la instó a que siguieran adelante, y los dos continuaron su caminata por la ciudad.

\- Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Ash.

\- Estuve pensando, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para que te hagas un cambio de imagen? – dijo Serena. – Sé que ya te cortamos el pelo, pero tal vez te vendría bien algo de ropa nueva.

\- Ah, vamos. – dijo él. – ¿Qué hay de malo con la que tengo?

\- Nada, pero en serio, no te haría daño ponerte algo diferente de vez en cuando. – dijo Serena. – Y seguro a Misty también le gustaría. Estos días estuvimos dando vueltas, y creo que conozco el lugar perfecto. ¡Vamos!

Y antes de que Ash pudiera protestar, Serena lo arrastró hacia el centro de la ciudad. En su tiempo, cuando viajaron juntos por Kalos, no era inusual que se detuvieran en tiendas de ropa para que Serena (y en menor medida Bonnie), pudieran probarse atuendos, pero él no participaba activamente. Así que realmente se sintió extraño cuando Serena se lo llevó a una tienda de ropa exclusivamente masculina, y le dijo que se probara lo que quisiera.

Ash no era muy dado a hacer compras de este modo, y menos cuando de ropa se trataba. Para él, su idea de ir de compras era entrar, encontrar algo de su talla, comprar tres, y volver a casa. En lugar de eso, estuvo pasando de un estante a otro, probándose camisetas, chaquetas, pantalones y prácticamente cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance. Aunque quizás había encontrado uno o dos modelos que le gustaban, la mayoría se los probaba por sugerencia de Serena. ¿Y cómo decirle que no? Claramente estaba encantada.

\- ¿Cómo luzco? – le preguntó, saliendo con un particular atuendo. Un chaleco de cuero negro, con una camiseta blanca debajo, pantalones azul oscuro y botas marrón oscuro.

\- Te queda muy bien. – sonrió Serena. – Tal vez podrías complementarlos con unas gafas de sol.

\- No lo sé, casi parezco galán de las películas de hace cincuenta años. – replicó Ash.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó Serena, agarrando una chaqueta roja. – ¿Qué tal esta otra?

Serena sostuvo una camiseta azul oscuro con las mangas negras y una raya blanca atravesando de lado a lado por los hombros. Ash la examinó y con un asentimiento, entró de vuelta en el probador. Segundos después, salió con la camiseta puesta. Serena sonrió al vérsela, realmente iba perfecta con su estilo.

\- Creo que esta me gusta. – dijo Ash.

\- Te queda perfecta. – asintió Serena. – Solo hace falta un toque final.

La chica agarró una gorra con color similar y se la puso en la cabeza. Viéndose en el espejo, Ash decidió volteársela solo por presumir un poco, haciendo que la kalosiana se riera un poco. Después de decidir lo que querían llevarse, Serena pagó la cuenta, los dos salieron con las bolsas en la mano. No tan cargado como cuando tuvo que ir con las dos a comprar ropa, pero aun así Ash se preguntaba si llegaría a utilizar todo eso.

\- Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Ash. – Ya compramos muchas cosas para mí. Ahora que lo pienso, tú y Misty todavía no han usado ese premio que le ganaron a Elesa y Valerie, ¿verdad?

Misty y Serena habían estado varios días buscando en el directorio de la ciudad alguna tienda autorizada para poder utilizar su premio. Les sorprendió descubrir que solamente había una, y estaba hasta el otro lado de Isla Melemele. Aunque no tenían prisa por utilizarlo todavía, ahora era tan buen momento como cualquiera, y mejor usarlo temprano en vez de tarde.

Con esto en mente, Serena y Ash alquilaron una carroza tirada por Tauros para ir hasta el otro lado de la isla con calma. La kalosiana de pronto se sintió como si fuese una princesa de cuentos de hadas, y Ash era su príncipe, pero por obvias razones no podía decir eso en voz alta. Se reía de sí misma por lo infantil que sonaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo divertido? – preguntó Ash.

\- Nada. – replicó ella.

Ash arqueó una ceja, como presintiendo que tal vez tenía que ver con él, pero no insistió más. Los dos disfrutaron del paseo en silencio por el resto del trayecto.

Una vez que llegaron a su parada, Ash decidió quedarse afuera ya que no estaba permitido entrar con bolsas de otras tiendas. Serena prometió que no se tardaría demasiado, probablemente no se llevaría más de unos cinco o seis atuendos en este viaje. Tendría tiempo de venir por más con Misty otro día.

Mientras esperaba, Ash no se había percatado de que alguien lo estaba mirando. Al otro lado de la esquina, una mujer misteriosa lo observaba detenidamente, como debatiéndose si debería acercársele o no. Finalmente, pareció tomar su decisión.

\- Disculpa, ¿estás solo? – le dijo de repente.

Ash volteó al darse cuenta que le estaban hablando. La mujer que tenía frente a él se vería por lo menos unos tres o cuatro años mayor que él por su estimación. Tenía cabello negro, piel algo tostada y usaba lápiz labial rojo. Llevaba gafas de sol, y por alguna razón Ash se sentía algo nervioso de que invadiera su espacio personal.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?

\- ¿Ves a alguien más? – replicó la mujer en un tono ligeramente coqueto, quitándose las gafas para revelar unas pupilas rojizas. – ¿Qué hace un muchacho tan guapo como tú tan solo por aquí? ¿O estás esperando a alguien?

\- Eh… de hecho sí. – replicó Ash con honestidad. Estaba esperando a Serena y solo se había quedado afuera para vigilar las bolsas de la otra tienda.

\- ¿Oh? Pues qué pena. Yo no me atrevería a dejar solo a alguien como tú.

Entretanto, adentro de la tienda, Serena ya había terminado de probarse varios modelos de la colección y estaba en la caja registradora, usando el certificado para pagarlos, pero al ver por la vidriera que había una mujer acercándose a Ash, y a juzgar por su expresión parecía tener "esas" intenciones. Recordando lo que Misty le había dicho, le pidió a la cajera que se apresurara un poco, para salir de la tienda y poner en práctica.

\- Disculpa la espera, Ash. – dijo en voz alta para hacerse notar. A Serena no se le escapó que en los ojos de Ash había una expresión de alivio, como alguien que acababa de ser salvado. – Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos.

\- Perdona, pero… ¿se puede saber quién eres tú? – preguntó la mujer de pelo negro.

Serena la miró. Esta mujer la superaba en estatura, y tenía un cierto encanto "maduro" con el que a alguien como ella, que era más "juvenil" se le haría difícil competir. Pero recordando las palabras de Misty, acerca de tener más confianza en sí misma, la kalosiana adoptó una postura firme, pero sin perder su tono educado.

\- Soy su amiga, y él está conmigo. – le dijo tomando a Ash del brazo. Un gesto sutil, pero notable y claro. – Así que si eres tan amable de apartarte, ya nos vamos. Con permiso.

La mujer pareció querer decir algo, pero se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Serena sonrió, comenzó a caminar junto con Ash, rumbo a su destino para su verdadera cita. Por fin podrían estar los dos a solas sin que nadie los molestara. Tal y como ella siempre había soñado.

Ya cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, la mujer que antes intentó coquetear tan descaradamente con Ash sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un teléfono celular, y pulsó un número en marcado rápido.

\- _¿Diga? –_ respondieron del otro lado de la línea con una voz femenina gélida.

\- Soy yo. Ya le puse el rastreador al muchacho como me pidió.

\- _¿Segura que no se dio cuenta? –_ le replicaron. – _Ay de ti si llega a descubrirlo._

\- Estaba demasiado distraído, y creo que su amiguita mantendrá su atención ocupada para darse cuenta. – dijo la mujer. – Aun así, ¿para qué quiere rastrearlo?

\- _Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Como sea, bien hecho. Transferiré tu paga a tu cuenta bancaria en el acto._

Dicho esto colgó la llamada y empezó a verificar. Efectivamente, el fondo de su cuenta empezaba a aumentar. Ese había sido un trato realmente extraño. ¿Cincuenta mil solo por ponerle un rastreador a ese muchacho? La mujer que le pagó simplemente le dijo: "Haz lo que debas hacer, invítalo a cenar, al cine o lo que sea. Solo ponle ese rastreador sin que lo note y no hagas preguntas". El dinero más fácil y rápido que había ganado en toda su vida. Pero qué pena que esa otra chica apareció para llevárselo, definitivamente era su tipo. ¿Pero cuál era el interés de esa mujer en él? Se veía un poco mayor como para quererlo para una cita. Y si quería seguirlo en secreto… presentía que tal vez no era para nada bueno.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

A pesar de haber dado vueltas por todo el bulevar de compras, Ash no se sintió para nada aburrido. Incluso aunque ir de compras solo con Serena era mucho más tranquilo que cuando iban los tres juntos, y en esas ocasiones de cierto modo hasta era muy divertido, excepto por el hecho de que lo arrastraran. Menos mal que al menos siempre se ponían de acuerdo para jalarlo de la misma manera.

Si la cita que tuvo con Misty en solitario fue más de hacer ejercicio físico y moverse, esta con Serena mucho más de relajarse y tener algo de paz y tranquilidad. Eso estaba bien, era un buen cambio de paso, y además había estado toda la mañana entrenando con Kiawe para terminar de perfeccionar la Shuriken de Hielo. En otro tiempo, Ash se hubiera empujado a su entrenamiento, pero no se había olvidado de que estaba de vacaciones y un poco de descanso y relajación no venía mal.

El lugar que Serena había elegido era perfecto: tranquilo, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, con una excelente vista al mar, el sol brillaba y una placentera brisa tropical soplaba por el lugar. El lugar perfecto para descansar. Tanto así que el propio Pikachu había decidido tumbarse al sol y parecía que se había quedado dormido. Ash de hecho había notado que parecía estar bastante cansado, ¿qué tanto habría hecho con la Togedemaru de Sophocles toda esa mañana?

\- Espero que te gusten estos macarrones. – dijo Serena, empezando a sacar la comida. – Quise probar una nueva receta con especias alolanas.

\- Seguro deben estar deliciosos. – dijo Ash.

Aparte de los susodichos macarrones, Serena había traído consigo algunos sándwiches y de postre pastelillos. La kalosiana se había esforzado mucho con ellas para que quedara lo mejor posible, y tenía la intención de compartir algunas de estas con Misty después, igual como lo había hecho con las galletas. Sin embargo, al menos por ahora se estaba guardando sus mejores platillos bajo la manga. Tenía planeado prepararle un gran pastel de frutas y bayas alolanas para la próxima ocasión.

\- Buen provecho. – dijo Serena, dividiendo la mitad de los sándwiches con él.

\- ¡Vamos a comer! – dijo Ash, mordiendo dos sándwiches bien gruesos al mismo tiempo.

Algunos podrían decir que Ash era un verdadero glotón para comer, pero Serena lo encontraba bastante divertido. Eso era parte de su encanto, y como cualquier chica, ¿cómo no sentirse feliz de ver al chico que le gustaba disfrutando de la comida que ella le hacía con tanto esmero y cariño? De hecho, intencionalmente hizo la ración de él un poco más grande para que quedara satisfecho.

Después de los sándwiches, los dos comenzaron a disfrutar de los macarrones. Como era de esperarse, estaban deliciosos, aunque el sabor fuese un poco distinta por las especias. Hasta la propia Serena notó la diferencia.

\- No estuvo mal, pero creo que me quedaré con mi receta antigua. – dijo Serena al terminarse los suyos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ash.

\- Será difícil conseguir especias alolanas cuando vuelva a Kalos, y estas a decir verdad fueron un poco caras y difíciles de conseguir. – confesó Serena.

\- Pues es una lástima, estas también me gustan. – dijo Ash.

Serena sonrió y echó una mirada hacia el mar, sintiendo la brisa dándole en el rostro. La kalosiana se puso pensativa. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Ash, pero tenía que reservárselas por respeto al pacto que hizo con Misty. Sin embargo, había una o dos que no harían daño ni romperían la promesa que se hicieron. Después de todo, pasar el rato con él no les impedía conversar un poco como amigos que eran, ¿cierto?

\- Oye, Ash. – le dijo. – ¿Qué planes tienes para después de estas vacaciones?

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, tengo que volver a Pueblo Paleta, y poner a funcionar de nuevo el Coliseo, obviamente. – dijo Ash. – Estoy pensando en empezar a utilizar Mega-Evoluciones, y a Greninja. Sin mencionar que tampoco suelo utilizar mucho mis Movimientos-Z. Ya es hora de que suba el nivel de mi juego.

\- Debe ser muy difícil, tener que trabajar en ese Coliseo. – dijo Serena. – ¿Y no tienes algo más en mente, alguna competencia futura?

\- Pues de hecho… – Ash se puso a cavilar por un momento antes de proseguir. – Brandon me dijo que pronto habrá un torneo intercontinental de campeones en el que participarán los mejores entrenadores del mundo. Para los de la Frontera solo habrá una plaza, así que tendremos que competir entre nosotros para elegir al que nos representará.

\- Wow, eso suena emocionante. – dijo Serena. – Moriría por ver una de esas batallas en vivo.

\- Si puedo, trataré de conseguirte un lugar. – ofreció Ash. – Y también a Misty, y al resto de mis amigos, por supuesto. No será fácil, pero puedo arreglármelas. Claro que primero tendré que ganarme la plaza compitiendo con el resto de los Cerebros.

\- Yo no me preocuparía por eso. – dijo Serena. – Sé que lo conseguirás.

Ash sonrió. Una de las cosas que siempre le agradó de Serena, aparte de su cocina y su carácter dulce y amable, era que siempre creyó en él y en sus habilidades como entrenador. Misty también lo hacía a su manera, pero Serena era mucho más abierta para expresarlo. Quizás por eso fue que nunca tuvieron peleas ni nada por el estilo, excepto por la vez que él se deprimió tras su derrota contra Wulfric, y ella le arrojó esas bolas de nieve por estar actuando de ese modo. Por no ser él mismo, por no comportarse como el Ash que ella admiraba. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿cómo habría actuado Misty en aquella ocasión? Conociéndola, seguramente lo habría agarrado a bofetadas o lo estrujaría violentamente. Ese pensamiento le hizo dar un ligero respingo de imaginárselo.

\- Ya se terminaron los macarrones. – observó Serena. – ¿Listo para el postre?

\- Siempre. – dijo él.

Serena abrió la cajita con los pastelillos surtidos que había horneado esa mañana. Aprovechó de usar un molde para darles diferentes formas y decorarlos de maneras diferentes (que incluían Pokébolas, estrellas y algunos hasta caras de Pokémon), e igual que con los sándwiches, se aseguró de hornear una buena cantidad de ellos para que Ash quedara satisfecho. Por supuesto, tuvo cuidado de agarrar algunos en específico que le gustaban a ella antes que Ash fuese a llevárselos.

En cuestión de minutos la caja había quedado vacía de todos los pastelillos, excepto por uno de chocolate en forma de corazón y decorado con crema de cereza en la parte superior. Los dos dirigieron la mano simultáneamente para agarrarlo, y sus dedos hicieron contacto al mismo tiempo. Involuntariamente, los se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

En otro tiempo, y si se tratara de alguien más (tal vez incluso Misty, o ESPECIALMENTE ella), Ash simplemente lo agarraría para él sin arrepentimientos y con todas las consecuencias. Pero con Serena… no podía hacer eso. No era capaz de tomarlo así, después de que ella había hecho tanto esfuerzo en preparárselos con tanto cariño.

Por su parte, Serena tampoco se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, pero en su caso fue más porque quería disfrutar de este momento. No quería romper ese contacto con la mano de Ash. Una mano que era fuerte, pero también cálida, una mano que durante años deseó poder sujetar con la suya. Los dos permanecieron así por un rato, hasta que finalmente, el lado racional y maduro de Ash echó a andar y le hizo actuar.

\- Eh… si quieres tómalo, yo ya comí bastantes. – dijo el moreno retirando la mano, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Serena tomó el pastelillo. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hizo en forma de corazón ni tampoco cómo fue que terminó en el fondo de la cajita, justo al último. ¿Sería acaso alguna señal? La artista-coordinadora también se puso a pensar un momento qué hacer, y sonriendo, lo partió a la mitad para darle un trozo a Ash y quedarse con el otro.

\- Siempre podemos compartirlo, ¿no? – le dijo.

Ash sonrió y finalmente lo aceptó. Los dos comenzaron a comérselo sin prisa, a bocados pequeños (algo muy inusual para alguien como Ash). Era extraño, por alguna razón sentían que este era el más dulce de todos los pastelillos que habían comido hasta ese momento. En tal caso, lo mejor era disfrutarlo tanto como fuera posible.

* * *

 _ **Restaurante de Mallow…**_

Otra vez durante el descanso, Misty había decidido tomar prestada la cocina. Esta vez, sin embargo, se había puesto a tomar lecciones de cocina con Mallow para aprender a hacer algo más aparte de repostería. Las galletas de Serena podían ser un buen inicio, pero la pelirroja estaba decidida a ampliar su arsenal culinario, para ganarse el corazón de Ash a través de su estómago si era necesario (y no matarlo en el proceso).

\- Muy bien, ahora solo tienes que agregarle unas cuantas especias…

 _ **¡POOOOOOOOFFF!**_

Un segundo después, la cocina se llenó de un humo negro, y las dos chicas empezaron a toser. La olla con lo que parecía ser un estofado, o lo que quedaba de él, fue la fuente de la explosión, y para cuando se disipó, las dos chicas estaban cubiertas de hollín, empezando a toser con fuerza.

\- Creo que se me fue la mano. – dijo Misty rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, a mí me fue peor la primera vez. – aseguró Mallow.

Misty no tenía idea de si solo lo dijo para que no se sintiera mal, pero lo apreciaba de todos modos. Pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar, pues en eso sonó la campana de entrada del restaurante indicando que había clientes. Hoy no había mucho movimiento, pero Misty había ofrecido ayudar como mesera a cambio de que Mallow le permitiera usar la cocina.

\- ¿Buenas tardes? ¿Hay alguien? – llamaron desde afuera.

\- ¡Un momento! – respondió Mallow, tratando de limpiarse un poco, al igual que Misty.

Al ver que estaban tardando tanto, la pelirroja simplemente se quitó el delantal y cogió uno de reserva para poder salir, y se ofreció a salir para recibir a los clientes. Mallow accedió, mientras terminaba de limpiar un poco el desastre. Misty salió y vio que los recién llegados eran un joven de pelo y ropas oscuras bastante alto, y una chica de pelo rojo oscuro extremadamente bajita, especialmente en comparación con su acompañante.

\- Bienvenidos. – los saludó Misty. – Disculpen el desorden, pero estaremos listos para servir como en media hora.

\- ¿Media hora? ¡Pero tenemos hambre! – protestó la chica, y el muchacho le dio un pequeño zape detrás de la cabeza. – ¡Hey!

\- Mairin, compórtate. – le dijo. – Perdón, ¿será que podemos esperar aquí mientras tanto? Llevamos rato recorriendo la ciudad a pie y estamos algo cansados.

\- Claro, tomen asiento. – dijo Misty. – ¿Quieren que les traiga algo mientras tanto, un poco de agua tal vez?

\- Eso no suena mal. – dijo el muchacho. Misty estuvo a punto de irse, pero entonces notó que el chico la miraba con extrañeza y se detuvo, a tiempo para que este le preguntara. – Oye, disculpa, ¿de casualidad no eres una de los que ganó el triatlón Pokémon que hubo hace unos días?

\- ¡Es cierto, es ella! – dijo la chica bajita, cuyo nombre por lo que le dijo el otro muchacho, era Mairin. – ¿Eres amiga de Ash y Serena?

\- ¿Los conoces? – replicó Misty, algo sorprendida. – Espérenme, ya les traigo el agua y enseguida vuelvo.

Mientras Misty iba por una jarra con agua y un par de vasos, les echó una última mirada a los dos recién llegados. Que Ash tuviera amigos en Alola y se encontraran con ellos, quizás no era tan sorprendente. Pero estos dos no tenían aspecto de nativos: de hecho su apariencia apuntaba a que eran Kalosianos, especialmente la chica que tenía una complexión muy similar a la de Serena. Al traerles el agua y servírselas, Misty se sentó junto con ellos, y el muchacho procedió a presentarse.

\- Disculpa mis modales. Me llamo Alain, y ella es Mairin.

\- Soy Misty, gusto en conocerlos.

\- Qué suerte tuvimos, ¿no, Alain? – dijo emocionada Mairin. – Llevábamos días buscándolos, pero no teníamos idea de dónde podríamos encontrarlos.

\- Je, si conocen a Ash y Serena, me imagino que ha de haber alguna historia, ¿verdad? – dijo Misty. – ¿También vinieron de vacaciones?

\- No, en realidad, vinimos por encargo del Profesor Sycamore, estamos haciendo una investigación. – dijo Alain, haciendo que Mairin hinchara las mejillas. – Pero hace unos días los vimos por televisión cuando ganaron el Triatlón, y había estado tratando de localizarlos.

\- Bueno, eso ya resuelve su problema. – dijo Misty. – Pero cuéntenme, ¿de dónde conocen a Ash y Serena?

\- Pues… hace años, cuando competí en la Liga Kalos. – dijo Alain. – Nunca en toda mi vida había tenido una batalla que me emocionara tanto. Y aunque gané, siento que de nosotros él era el mejor entrenador. Por eso esperé durante años poder tener una revancha con él.

Mairin rodó los ojos ante esto, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo decía. Misty de hecho lo notó, y parecía que este muchacho, Alain, tenía bastante en común con Ash. No le extrañaría que se hubieran hecho buenos amigos incluso aunque hubieran sido rivales.

\- ¡Misty, la cocina ya está lista, ya podemos preparar la comida! – llamó Mallow desde atrás.

\- ¡Muy bien! – replicó Misty, y luego se volvió hacia Alain y Mairin, pasándoles los menús. – ¿Qué van a ordenar?

\- Escuché que el estofado que sirven aquí es el mejor de toda la isla. – dijo Mairin. – Comeré eso.

\- Yo quiero este asado con todo lo adicional. – señaló Alain, y Misty empezó a tomar nota.

\- A la orden. – dijo Misty. – ¡Mallow, es hora de cocinar!

La pelirroja volvió a la cocina a llevar las órdenes, y la peliverde comenzó a preparar de inmediato. En vista de que sus prácticas de cocina no salieron muy bien, Misty se limitó solo a ayudarla a llevar los ingredientes mientras Mallow se encargaba de echarlos a la olla. De todas maneras, su atención no estaría mucho en cocinar. Tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle a Alain y Mairin, y si era cierto lo que decía, seguramente Ash estaría más que feliz de llevar a cabo esa revancha lo más pronto que fuera posible.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde en el hotel…**_

Después de almorzar, Misty se quedó conversando con Alain y Mairin en el restaurante, sugiriéndoles que si querían ver a Ash y Serena la acompañaran de regreso al hotel. Los dos no tardarían mucho en regresar, aunque sobra decir que Mairin se sorprendió mucho al oír a Misty decir que estaban en una cita. En vez de volver a la habitación, Misty decidió quedarse con ellos en la recepción del hotel mientras esperaban a sus amigos, pues Alain tenía muchas preguntas acerca de lo que había hecho Ash en los últimos años. Ya había escuchado acerca de su famoso Coliseo de Batalla, pero no conocía todos los detalles al respecto, por lo que Misty estuvo más que dispuesta a ponerlo al corriente.

\- Increíble. – dijo Alain. – Si algún día viajo a la región Kanto, tendré que hacer la prueba en esa Frontera de Batalla.

\- Debo advertírtelo, es mucho más difícil que cualquier gimnasio de la región. Inclusive el mío, aunque me duela admitirlo. – dijo Misty.

\- Alain puede con cualquier desafío, ya lo verás. – aseguró Mairin. – Quizás yo también debería desafiar los gimnasios de Kanto.

\- Las puertas del de Cerulean siempre están abiertas. – dijo Misty. En eso, las puertas del hotel se abrieron y entraron bien agarraditos del brazo los dos a quienes estaban esperando. – Ah, miren, ya están de vuelta.

\- ¡Serena, Ash! – Mairin se puso de pie de un salto y corrió para saludarlos.

\- ¡Mairin, no corras! – le dijo Alain, pero fue tarde, y por no fijarse que estaban pasando trapeador se echó un resbalón y por poco se cae de sentón, pero afortunadamente Chespie reaccionó a tiempo y la atrapó con sus látigos Cepa. Alain suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cara.

\- ¿Mairin? – dijo Serena al reconocerla. – Si tú estás aquí, entonces…

\- ¡Alain! – dijo Ash al reconocer al joven kalosiano, y separándose de Serena fue a saludarlo.

\- Hola, Ash, cuánto tiempo. – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

\- Qué bueno verte, ¿qué estás haciendo por Alola? – respondió Ash, respondiéndole con un amigable apretón. Alain miró la muñeca de Ash y rápidamente se percató de lo que llevaba en ella.

\- Veo que tú también conseguiste tu propia Piedra Activadora. – le dijo, mostrándole la suya con orgullo. Ash también sonrió al verla. – ¿No te gustaría probarla contra mí?

\- Eso no estaría mal, pero todavía no respondes a mi pregunta. – dijo Ash. – ¿También estás de vacaciones?

\- Ya quisiera Mairin que así fuera. – respondió el kalosiano soltando la mano de su amigo. – En realidad vinimos a investigar algo de parte del Profesor Sycamore, pero…

\- Los vimos por televisión cuando ganaron ese triatlón. – intervino Mairin. – Desde entonces hemos estado buscándolos por toda la ciudad, ya que en pocos días tendremos que irnos de regreso a Kalos.

\- Tuvieron suerte de haber visitado el restaurante de Mallow mientras yo estaba allí. – dijo Misty. – Quién diría, el mundo es un lugar realmente pequeño.

\- Pues qué bueno que lo hicieron, me da mucho gusto verlos. – agregó Serena con alegría.

\- También a mí. – dijo Mairin. – Y me enteré que te convertiste en la primera Reina de las exhibiciones Pokémon de Kanto, felicidades.

\- Gracias, fue increíble participar allá también.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya que no hacen falta las presentaciones, ¿quieres venir con nosotras un rato, Mairin? Estoy segura de que Ash y Alain tiene muchas cosas de qué hablar. Cosas de hombres, ya lo saben. – dijo Misty.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Serena. – ¿Qué tal si vamos al café del hotel? Podemos invitarte algo si quieres.

\- Suena grandioso. – respondió Mairin. – ¡Nos vemos luego, Alain!

Las tres chicas se marcharon, dejando a Ash y Alain a solas. Efectivamente, los dos entrenadores y antiguos rivales tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar. Alain se quedó viéndolas por un momento, la conversación con Misty había sido realmente amena. Ash definitivamente tenía amigas… interesantes.

\- Y bien, ¿qué estás investigando para el Profesor Sycamore? – le preguntó Ash, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Ah, pues de hecho, queríamos averiguar sobre los Movimientos-Z. – dijo Alain. – El Profesor Sycamore está interesado en averiguar si tienen alguna relación con la Mega Evolución, y ya que se originaron aquí pensamos que sería el mejor lugar para investigar.

\- Ya veo, eso tiene sentido. – asintió Ash. Alain entonces se percató de algo más, la otra muñeca de Ash también llevaba un accesorio particular, pero era diferente de las Mega Piedras.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿ese que tienes ahí no es uno de los famosos Cristales-Z? – le preguntó. – ¿No son los que permiten utilizar esos movimientos?

\- Sí, lo es. – dijo Ash, mostrándole el cristal amarillo.

\- Interesante, me gustaría uno de esos para mí. Lo que me interesa es saber cómo funcionan, y analizarlos un poco para enviarle la información al Profesor Sycamore, ¿crees que me podrías ayudar?

\- Haré algo mejor que eso. – dijo Ash cogiendo su teléfono. – Pasa que tengo algunos amigos aquí en Alola que saben mucho más de los Movimientos-Z que yo, y creo que estarán más que felices de ayudarte con tu investigación.

\- Pues adelante, entre más mejor. – dijo Alain.

Verificando la hora, Ash determinó que en este momento no deberían estar en horas de clase, así que podía llamar a la escuela de entrenadores sin interrumpir. Alain entretanto, por dentro sentía que quería estallar de emoción. Por fin podía ver a Ash de nuevo, y pronto tendría la oportunidad de darle una revancha. Estaba ansioso por ver qué tan fuerte se habría hecho desde la última vez que se vieron.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, en la playa…**_

Los amigos alolanos de Ash estuvieron más que felices de aceptar hacerle ese favor, y ayudar a Alain con su investigación. No era tan complicado: todo lo que tenían que hacer era unas demostraciones de diferentes Movimientos-Z, y era una ventaja de que varios de ellos ya habían pasado las Grandes Pruebas y conseguido sus propios Anillos-Z, así que solo necesitaban un lugar apartado donde poder utilizarlos sin que nadie los molestara y sin que fueran a causar destrozos por el poder de los movimientos.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. Lo que Alain no entendía era, ¿por qué de todos los lugares eligieron precisamente una playa? Una playa extremadamente calurosa, al punto que todos prefirieron ir con sus trajes de baño y a divertirse un poco, y Mairin lo obligó a él a hacer lo mismo. Alain no se sentía para nada cómodo llevando solo esos shorts encima, pero la chica estuvo más que encantada de ver el bien formado físico de su compañero, ahora que tenía una excelente oportunidad de hacerlo. Aunque por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse algo acomplejada de ver los bien formados físicos de las otras chicas (Lana era la única más plana que ella en ese departamento).

Por lo menos, Alain tenía bien centrada su atención en vez de estar mirando… cosas que no debía, enfocándose en la verdadera razón de haber venido aquí. Todos se habían sentado alrededor para observar la demostración, y aunque Mairin estaba muy cerca de él, Alain hacía un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos en su investigación.

\- Aquí vamos. – La primera en pasar al frente fue Lana, junto con su Primarina. La chica tenía en su Anillo-Z un cristal de color azul claro, y se preparó para ejecutarlo.

\- Esto va a ser interesante, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Mairin.

\- Ya lo veremos. – replicó el chico.

Lana se concentró, y el cristal en su Anillo-Z comenzó a resplandecer de poder. La peliazul ejecutó unos movimientos que parecían ser una especie de danza, los cuales su Primarina también imitó al unísono, concluyendo con ambas abriendo los brazos y Lana lanzando un grito hacia el cielo.

\- ¡OPERETA OCEÁNICA!

Primarina recitó una especie de cántico mientras un aura de agua energizada la rodeaba, para luego irse concentrando encima de ella para formar una gigantesca burbuja. Moviendo sus brazos al frente, la empujó hacia el mar, levantando un enorme salpicón cuando esta estalló. Los ojos de Alain se ensancharon al ver esa clase de poder, mientras que Mairin empezó a aplaudir emocionada.

\- ¡Bravo, eso fue increíble!

\- Gracias. – dijo Lana.

\- Impresionante. – dijo Alain, mientras veía las lecturas de energía registradas en su aparato de medición. – Las gráficas de medición de poder se salen de la escala. Así que ese es el verdadero poder de los Movimientos-Z.

\- Muy bien, creo que ahora es mi turno. – salió al paso Mallow. – ¡Vamos, Tsareena!

La peliverde sacó a su Pokémon flor, y se colocó su propio Anillo-Z, cuyo cristal era verde. Igual que Lana, ejecutó varios movimientos y poses que su Pokémon imitó, pero estos fueron distintos, y obviamente la energía generada también adoptó una forma distinta.

\- ¡DEVASTACIÓN FLORAL! – Específicamente, la de una especie de capullo floral verde-amarillo gigante, que estalló en una enorme lluvia de pétalos multicolor. Las chicas en particular se quedaron embelesadas ante este.

\- Wow, es hermoso… – comentó Serena, imaginándose si podría hacer algo así con Roselia en una de sus presentaciones.

\- ¿Viste eso, Chespie? – dijo Mairin, dirigiéndose hacia su Chespin. – ¿No te gustaría hacer algo como eso?

\- ¡Ches, chespin! – asintió el Pokémon tipo Hierba.

Alain, entretanto, continuó revisando las gráficas en su medidor, comparándolas con el anterior. Estas eran un poco más dispersas, pero mayormente se mantenían en un nivel muy similar al del movimiento anterior. También era realmente poderoso. Las dos chicas se le aproximaron lentamente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te sirvió de algo? – preguntó Mallow.

\- Sí, muchísimo. – dijo Alain. – Comparando las lecturas de poder, las de la Opereta Oceánica parecen mucho más concentradas, lo que la hace más fuerte en la zona de impacto. La Devastación Floral es más dispersa y por eso no tan fuerte, pero cubre un área mayor y se equilibra ya que distribuye mejor el poder en todo su rango. ¿A qué se debe esto?

Lana y Mallow se miraron una a la otra, inseguras de cuál sería la respuesta. Afortunadamente para ellos, Sophocles y Lillie salieron al paso para auxiliarlas.

\- Yo puedo responderte eso. – dijo la rubia. – Los Movimientos-Z que utilizaron cada una funcionan de manera diferente. Se debe a los cristales que utilizan cada una.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Alain.

\- Existen Movimientos-Z asociados a un elemento, que pueden ser utilizados por cualquier Pokémon en tanto tengan un movimiento que pueda potenciarse con la energía del cristal. – explicó Sophocles. – Pero otros son específicos para ciertas especies Pokémon. Por ejemplo, la Devastación Floral es un movimiento asociado al tipo Hierba, y cualquier Pokémon tipo Hierba podría utilizarlo. Pero en el caso de Opereta Oceánica, este requiere ser potenciado a partir del movimiento característico de Primarina, Aria de Burbujas.

Alain asintió y tomó nota de esto. Así que los Movimientos-Z funcionaban de manera distinta según tipo y afinidad por la especie. Muy interesante.

\- Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno. – agregó Kiawe. – ¡Sal, Turtonator!

Sacando a su tortuga dragón, Kiawe se colocó en posición y comenzó a ejecutar su Movimiento-Z. Siguiendo el mismo patrón, las poses que ejecutó el pelirrojo de piel morena fueron distintas a las de las otras dos, y el aura generada por la energía a su alrededor esta vez fue de color rojo. Enfrente de la boca de Turtonator se fue concentrando una enorme esfera de fuego que se fue haciendo más y más grande. Esta vez, Alain miró con muchísimo más interés el movimiento a punto de ejecutarse.

\- ¡EXPLOSIÓN CATACLÍSMICA!

La tortuga dragón disparó el ataque y este al impactar estalló en una poderosa columna de fuego que pareció elevarse hacia el cielo. Alain se quedó viéndolo fijamente, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban del asombro. Eso había sido… espectacular. El movimiento definitivo de tipo Fuego, el Anillo de Fuego que había aprendido su Charizard, quedaba como una pequeña bengala al lado de esta clase de poder. El nombre "Explosión Cataclísmica" no era solo por presumir. Alain sonrió, y por dentro deseando poder tener esa clase de poder.

\- Asombroso… – murmuró, y por primera vez sin prestar atención a las gráficas de su medidor. Tan absorto estaba en lo que acababa de ver que ni cuenta se dio que Kiawe se le venía acercando.

\- Oye, ¿no deberías estar viendo lo que dice ese aparato? – le dijo, sacándolo de su trance.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro. – Alain de inmediato comenzó a verificar. Las lecturas de poder, igual que las del que hicieron Mallow y Tsareena eran más dispersas, aunque en poder bruto igualaban o superaban al de Lana y Primarina. – ¿Qué tipo de movimiento es este?

\- Este es el Movimiento-Z característico del tipo Fuego. – dijo Kiawe.

\- ¿Significa eso que mi Charizard y yo en teoría también podríamos hacerlo? – preguntó Alain con curiosidad. Eso era lo que le interesaba saber en aquel momento.

\- Si tuvieras tu propio Anillo-Z, sí podrías. – respondió el pelirrojo. – Pero no cualquiera puede conseguirlo, tienes que pasar las pruebas… aunque a Ash prácticamente le regalaron el suyo. – La última parte la dijo, por lo bajo, pero aun así Ash lo escuchó.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? – dijo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie y ajustándose el suyo. – Alain, déjame mostrarte el nuestro ahora. ¿Listo, Pikachu?

\- ¡Pika! – Pikachu asintió y fue a ponerse en posición junto con su entrenador. Era hora de mostrarles el suyo.

Además de Alain, Serena y Misty también se quedaron viendo muy detenidamente al muchacho. Ninguna de las dos había tenido oportunidad de verlo ejecutar un Movimiento-Z en persona. Los habían visto en algunos videos de sus mejores batallas, pero se los guardaba como último recurso por el esfuerzo que estos requerían.

\- ¡CATASTROPIKA! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Pika! - Después de ejecutar las poses (un poco ridículas en opinión de Misty) y cargarse con la energía, Pikachu saltó en el aire y comenzó a girar, mientras la electricidad a su alrededor se tornaba de amarilla a azul por el incremento de poder. Hecho esto, se disparó por el suelo, zigzagueando a una velocidad impresionante y dejando un rastro de electricidad azul por todo el lugar. Finalmente, al cabo de un minuto y medio más o menos de corretear por todo el lugar, Pikachu frenó al lado de su entrenador y se dejó caer de sentón cuando no pudo más.

\- Muy bien, Pikachu. Mejoraste tu tiempo, esta vez aguantaste diez segundos más. – lo felicitó Ash.

\- ¡Pika pika! – El roedor dio una V de victoria en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Creo que con esto será suficiente. – dijo Alain, poniéndose de pie. –Sería mucho mejor si pudiéramos analizar y ver cada Movimiento-Z existente, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo para tanto. De todos modos, esto nos ayudará muchísimo, se los agradecemos.

\- Un placer, lo que sea para un amigo de Ash. – dijo Mallow.

\- Bueno, si ya terminamos con las investigaciones, ¿quién vota por divertirnos un poco? – dijo Mairin, cogiendo el balón de voleibol. – ¿Jugamos un partido?

\- Mairin… – Alain puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, vamos. – dijo ella. – Solo trabajo y no diversión hará que te vuelvas un gruñón. O quizás… ¿por qué no le pides a Ash la revancha ahora que puedes?

Ash y Alain fijaron la mirada el uno en el otro. Por supuesto, el kalosiano estaba tan absorto con las demostraciones de los Movimientos-Z que se le olvidó la otra razón por la cual había venido a buscarlo. Llevaba años esperando una revancha con Ash, y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta rápidamente a juzgar por la mirada se mostró bastante complacido por la idea.

\- Si Ash está de acuerdo. – dijo Alain. – El Movimiento-Z te requiere un esfuerzo, ¿no es así? ¿Te sientes bien para una batalla conmigo?

\- Siempre estoy bien para una batalla. – respondió Ash.

El aura de la batalla que se aproximaba se hizo tan palpable que nadie necesitó que le dijeran que tenían que apartarse. Los dos entrenadores fueron hacia sus mochilas para tomar las Pokébolas que utilizarían (Serena y Mairin sabían perfectamente cuáles serían), y Alain se ajustó su Mega-Aro, preparado para desafiar a Ash. Y esta vez, con su propio poder, como lo había deseado antes. Los dos entrenadores se pusieron en lados opuestos, planeando utilizar toda la playa como su campo de batalla.

\- Esto será emocionante. ¡Vamos, Alain, tú puedes! – exclamó Mairin. Al ver esto, Misty decidió hacerle competencia con su porra.

\- ¡No te dejes ganar, Ash! – le gritó. – ¡Serena, apóyame!

\- Claro. ¡Demuéstrale de qué estás hecho, Ash! – agregó la kalosiana.

Ash y Alain sonrieron al ver a sus amigas animándolos a pelear. Hecho esto, voltearon al frente y fijaron la mirada el uno en el otro. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

\- ¡Charizard, ve!

\- ¡Greninja, yo te elijo!

El Charizard de Alain apareció en el campo, rugiendo listo para la batalla. Tanto él como su amo se sorprendieron de ver salir a Greninja no en su forma base, sino en su forma de Ash-Greninja. Pero en vez de hacer preguntas, decidió tomarlo como el preludio de un encuentro que prometía ser emocionante.

\- ¡Charizard, inicia con Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Char! – Charizard abrió sus quijadas y disparó una potente ráfaga de fuego hacia la rana ninja.

\- ¡Doble Equipo, ahora! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Ninja!

Al instante, Greninja se multiplicó por todo el lugar, y el Lanzallamas de Charizard golpeó a uno de los clones, mientras el verdadero comenzaba a desplazarse entre ellos intentando despistarlo para atacar.

\- ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Greninja agarró la shuriken de su espalda, y esperó a que se generara otra para agarrarla con la otra mano. Todavía aprovechando la cobertura de los clones del Doble Equipo, arrojó una por el frente y se desplazó hacia un flanco para lanzarle a Charizard la otra por su punto ciego.

\- ¡Detenla con Garra Dragón! – ordenó Alain.

El dragón de fuego extendió sus filosas garras, envolviéndolas en una energía verde, cortando la shuriken que le vino por el frente, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para protegerse de la que le vino por detrás.

\- "Se mueve más rápido que la última vez." – pensó Alain. Esto iba a ser emocionante. – ¡Charizard, Anillo de Fuego a toda el área, dispersa los clones!

\- ¡CHAR! – Rugiendo con furia, Charizard estampó en el suelo generando un temblor y provocando una explosión flamígera con un área de efecto extremadamente amplia. Los presentes realmente se asombraron de esto, no era un Movimiento-Z, pero su poder no era nada desdeñable.

El Anillo de Fuego disipó a los clones, y logró identificar al verdadero Greninja. Inmediatamente al hacerlo, Alain le ordenó lanzarse con Puño Trueno. En estos años, había aprendido a volar bastante rápido, y aprovechando la sorpresa de Greninja al ser detenido en seco por la explosión de fuego, consiguió conectar el golpe. Greninja voló hacia atrás, pero giró en el aire y aterrizó en cuclillas, poco afectado por el ataque.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Greninja!

Greninja generó dos espadas de energía sombría y sujetándolas con agarre invertido corrió de frente a encontrarse con Charizard para un combate cercano. Alain replicó ordenando Garra Dragón, y de inmediato los dos comenzaron a colisionar sus filosas armas uno contra el otro, sin ceder terreno. Uno pensaría que en un combate cercano, Charizard tendría la ventaja por tamaño y masa muscular, pero Greninja resistía sus embates y lograba contraatacar. Intentando dominar, Charizard canalizó la energía de una de sus garras apagándola y darle más fuerza a la otra para darle un golpe desde arriba a Greninja. Este se protegió cruzando sus dos espadas encima de su cabeza, pero Charizard comenzaba a dominarlo.

\- ¡Greninja, As Aéreo! – ordenó Ash.

Cuando Greninja estaba a punto de ceder, su pie comenzó a resplandecer de blanco, y apartándose de Charizard al ver que no podía competir con la fuerza de su ataque, desapareció por un momento, reapareciendo por un lado para darle una patada directo a la quijada. Greninja entonces tomó su distancia y se dispuso a con su contraataque.

\- ¡Ahora, Greninja, múltiples Shurikens de Agua!

\- ¡Ninja, ninja, ninja, ninja!

Esta vez, en lugar de arrojar shurikens gigantes, Greninja comenzó a agarrarlos pequeños para arrojarlos en sucesión rápida hacia Charizard, desde múltiples direcciones. Por sí solos no eran tan dañinos, pero en semejante cantidad eran un problema.

\- ¡Vuela, Charizard, toma tu distancia también! – exclamó Alain.

Viéndose acorralado, lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era tomar impulso para otro ataque. El Greninja de Ash no solo era más fuerte y rápido, parecía tener bien dominado tanto el combate de largo alcance como a corta distancia. Apenas había empezado el encuentro y ya sentía que ardía por dentro de la emoción.

\- ¡Ala de Acero! – gritó una vez que estuvo a una buena distancia para tomar impulso.

Las alas de Charizard se revistieron de energía metálica, y de inmediato se lanzó en picada. Ash y Greninja respondieron lanzando otra ola de Shurikens de Agua, pero Charizard maniobró entre ellos como un verdadero as del aire, y venía aproximándose cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡Escapa, Greninja, Doble Equipo! – ordenó Ash. Greninja apenas logró evitar el aletazo metálico de Charizard en el último segundo e invocó a sus clones para escabullirse, pero Alain no caería con el mismo truco dos veces.

\- ¡Lanzallamas a toda potencia, Charizard, dispáralo por todos los clones! – exclamó Alain.

\- ¡Char!

El lagarto volador de nuevo comenzó a disparar su ráfaga de fuego hacia los clones, esta vez mucho más potente y amplia. No tardó en consumir todos los clones y lograr reducir a apenas unos pocos entre los cuales el verdadero intentaba ocultarse. Pero había algo que lo delataba: su sombra en el suelo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para identificarlo.

\- ¡Ataca al del centro, Puño Trueno! – exclamó Alain.

Dicho esto, Charizard envolvió su garra derecha en energía eléctrica y voló tan rápido como podía para atacar a Greninja. Consiguió conectarlo y tanto él como Alain sonrieron triunfantes por un momento… hasta que se percataron de que lo que habían golpeado no era Greninja, era una especie de muñeco de trapo parecido a él que desapareció al tocar el suelo. Y no había terminado el shock cuando el verdadero reapareció por detrás y le lanzó una gran Shuriken de Agua con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer hacia atrás varios metros.

\- Oigan, oigan, ¿eso qué fue? – preguntó Mairin.

\- Creo que utilizó el movimiento de Substitución. – dijo Lillie. – Lo extraño es que lo hizo sin que Ash se lo dijera.

\- Aprendió ese truco en la Aldea Ninja de Kalos. – explicó Serena. – Antes de irnos a Kanto, pensé que sería buena idea llevarlo allá por un tiempo para que entrenara.

Charizard volvió a ponerse de pie, algo herido en el orgullo pero todavía combativo. Alain sonrió de la emoción que sentía. Este Greninja era tan fuerte o más fuerte que el que se enfrentó en la Liga Kalos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que todavía no estaba usando toda su fuerza. Había llegado el momento, era hora de sacar a flote todo el poder que tenían. Pelear contra Ash y Greninja con todo lo que tenían, y esta vez, con su verdadera fuerza.

\- ¡Llegó la hora, Charizard! – exclamó Alain levantando la muñeca con su Piedra Activadora. – ¡Es tiempo de mostrar todo lo que tenemos! ¡Responde a mi corazón y supera la evolución! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

\- ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAR! – Charizard rugió con furia, mientras la Charizardita X que sujetaba en el pecho reaccionaba con la Piedra Activadora de Alain. Los rayos de energía de ambas piedras se conectaron, y el poder lo envolvió por completo.

Aumentando ligeramente de tamaño, la piel naranja de Charizard se tornó negra, y sus llamas cambiaron de rojas a azules, con unas que emanaban de sus mandíbulas constantemente. En una explosión de poder, el Charizard ordinario se había convertido en Mega-Charizard X. Algunos de los presentes nunca habían visto uno de estos, pues solo habían oído sobre la Mega-Evolución de pasada.

\- ¿Así que esa es la Mega-Evolución de Charizard? – preguntó Misty.

\- Una de dos. – dijo Mairin. – Hay dos clases de Charizardita, Alain posee una de tipo X, pero existe también la Y, cada una con efecto diferente.

Misty asintió. Ella sabía que el Charizard de Ash también tenía su propia Mega Piedra, pero se veía de un color diferente a la del de Alain. Pensándolo bien, no le había visto utilizarla todavía, tendría que pedírselo alguna vez. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso después, pues por ahora tenían que estar al pendiente de la batalla.

\- Esperé mucho tiempo para volver a pelear contigo, Ash. – dijo Alain. – Y esta vez, con mi propia Mega-Piedra. Por fin puedo pelear contra ti usando mi verdadera fuerza.

\- Bueno, nosotros también pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas. – dijo Ash. – ¡Adelante, Greninja!

\- ¡Ninja!

\- ¡Vamos, Charizard! – gritó Alain, apuntando con su puño al frente.

\- ¡Char!

Mega-Charizard salió disparado hacia adelante, en un estallido de velocidad muy superior a su forma base, casi igualándose con Greninja y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo detrás y dejando un rastro de fuego. Alain le ordenó utilizar Garra Dragón, y Ash contraatacó de la misma manera con Cuchilla Nocturna. Los dos Pokémon volvieron a trabarse de nuevo en un combate cercano, pero esta vez Charizard comenzó a hacer valer su superioridad. Sus filosas garras draconianas finalmente terminaron por quebrar las espadas de Greninja, dejándolo abierto para un gran golpe.

\- ¡Puño Trueno! – exclamó Alain.

Charizard llevó atrás su puño electrificado y golpeó en el estómago a la rana ninja, sacándolo a volar esta vez más lejos.

\- ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! – gritó Ash. Greninja se enderezó y todavía en el aire arrojó dos shurikens grandes.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – respondió Alain.

\- ¡Chaaaaaar!

El Lanzallamas de Charizard impactó contra las shurikens, causando una gran explosión de vapor, que les impidió a ambos ver lo que pasaba por unos momentos. Cuando finalmente se aclaró la visión, Charizard volvió a lanzarse con un Puño Trueno.

\- ¡Greninja, esquiva con As Aéreo y usa Puño de Hielo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Gre, NINJA!

Justo cuando Charizard estaba a punto de impactarlo con un gancho electrificado. Greninja se desplazó con As Aéreo hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y llevó atrás su propia mano congelada para darle un puñetazo desde atrás. Aunque este golpe aturdió un poco a Charizard, este aprovechó que lo giraron para darle un coletazo a Greninja directo a las patas y hacerlo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Anillo de Fuego! – gritó Alain.

Con otro poderoso rugido, Charizard volvió a provocar la explosión aprovechando que Greninja estaba caído para maximizar el daño, y las erupciones hicieron volar a Greninja por los aires, hasta caer de espaldas a los pies de Ash.

\- ¡Greninja! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ash con preocupación.

\- Nin… ¡Ninja! – Greninja permaneció en el suelo por un momento, pero luego abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie en un salto. Estaba listo para continuar. Y entonces le dirigió una mirada a su entrenador, que Ash supo exactamente lo que significaba.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? – preguntó Ash, alzando el puño. – Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo.

Alain sonrió al saber lo que vendría ahora, y entretanto, el resto de los espectadores veían con mucha atención, a la expectativa de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Aquellos que no lo sabían intrigados, y quienes sí lo sabían tratando de contenerse la emoción.

\- Por fin… empezará lo mejor. Ahora Ash y Greninja irán con todo lo que tienen. – dijo Serena.

\- ¿Es esa sincronización de la que me hablaste? – preguntó Misty.

\- Así es. – dijo la kalosiana. – Espera a ver de lo que son capaces cuando se vuelven uno solo.

Misty volvió a fijar la mirada en el campo de batalla, primero en Ash y después en Greninja. Los dos empezaron a moverse al unísono, imitando los movimientos del otro en perfecta sincronía, mientras los ojos de la rana empezaban a resplandecer.

\- ¡Aquí vamos, Greninja! ¡MÁXIMO PODER! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

\- ¡Gre… nin… JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritando con todas sus fuerzas, un velo de agua empezó a rodear a Greninja. Agua energizada que echaba chispas pseudoeléctricas de color azul. Los ojos de todos los que lo veían por primera vez se ensancharon al ver esto, pero no tanto como los de Misty, por tener la oportunidad (por fin) de ver el 100% del poder de Greninja, el que solo podía lograr con Ash, y los de Alain, al traerle recuerdos de su travesía por Kalos y sus encuentros con Ash. Recordó que cuando enfrentó a Ash aquella vez, la transformación con el velo de agua era todavía imperfecta. Esta era similar, pero las chispas que echaba le daban un aspecto más imponente y poderoso.

\- ¡Charizard, Ala de Acero! – ordenó Alain.

Charizard se lanzó volando hacia Greninja con las alas revestidas en metal. Para su sorpresa, Ash no pronunció palabra alguna para darle órdenes a Greninja, simplemente se agachó y Greninja lo imitó para evitar el ataque en el último momento, corriendo hacia el frente y luego volteándose para lanzarle un par de Shurikens de Agua por detrás. El impacto lo sacó de balance por un momento, pero siguió volando de largo y dio una vuelta en U para regresar por otro intento.

\- ¡Charizard, mantente en el aire y usa Lanzallamas! – gritó Alain.

El dragón comenzó a lanzar chorros de llamas azules tratando de quemar a Greninja a distancia. La rana saltó ágilmente y comenzó a correr esquivándolos sin problemas, evidenciando que su velocidad y tiempo de reacción se habían incrementado notablemente, al grado que parecía casi imposible seguirlo con la mirada.

\- "Es mucho más rápido que antes." – pensó Alain. – "Más todavía, está actuando sin que Ash le diga nada, ¿será que…?"

Alain sabía que con la sincronización, Greninja seguía los movimientos de Ash y los dos eran capaces de ver, oír y sentir lo mismo que el otro, lo que les permitía coordinarse mucho mejor. Pero si ahora Ash no decía nada en voz alta, tal vez era que no lo necesitaba. Alain sabía que muchos Pokémon podían establecer enlaces telepáticos con sus entrenadores para comunicarse entre ellos, lo que eliminaba la necesidad de hablar. Esto era muy útil para mantener al oponente dudando y sin manera de predecir lo que harían después. ¿Acaso el lazo entre Greninja y Ash había alcanzado ese tipo de cercanía?

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue comenzar a correr en círculos dejando un rastro de clones de Doble Equipo para despistar, y parándose entre ellos ocasionalmente para lanzarle Shurikens de Agua. Después de un par de impactos, Alain le ordenó a su Charizard usar Garra Dragón para intentar protegerse, pero Greninja se movía muy rápido y no lograba desviarlos todos.

\- ¡Charizard, vuela alrededor del círculo con Ala de Acero!

Charizard se metió a volar entre el círculo que formaban los clones de Greninja en la dirección opuesta para interceptarlo. Uno por uno dispersó a las copias hasta que finalmente dio con el real, golpeándolo con fuerza para llevárselo arrastrando por un buen trecho. Ash en ese momento se encogió ligeramente mientras se agarraba el pecho, y esto no pasó desapercibido por el resto de sus amigos, especialmente Misty.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – le preguntó a Serena.

\- La sincronización entre Ash y Greninja es un sistema de dos vías. – dijo Serena. – Cuando Greninja recibe daño Ash también lo sentirá, esa es una de las razones por la cual esta transformación le requiere un gran esfuerzo físico y mental.

\- Ya veo… – Misty asintió. ¿A esto era a lo que se refería cuando estaban en el barco?

Ash, entretanto, superó el dolor después que Charizard arrastró a Greninja por un buen trecho, y le saltó encima para sacarle las Cuchillas Nocturnas. Charizard siguió volando de largo y dio otra vuelta para lanzarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Garra Dragón!

Las garras verdes draconianas comenzaron a chocar de nuevo contra las espadas de energía sombría. Al principio los dos se veían bastante igualados, pero poco a poco, Greninja y Ash comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de los ataques, forzando a Charizard a retroceder y ponerse a la defensiva. El feroz asalto terminó cuando Greninja con un par de fuertes tajos literalmente partió las garras de Charizard, y lo atacó en el pecho con un golpe doble cruzado, dejando un rastro en forma de X. Charizard trastabilló y retrocedió, y Greninja se lanzó para darle un tajo vertical saltando.

\- ¡Charizard, detenlo! – gritó Alain desesperado.

Por algún milagro, Charizard se las arregló para frenarle el ataque a Greninja sujetándolo de las muñecas en seco. No supo cómo fue, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Sin perder tiempo le ordenó lanzar un Lanzallamas a toda potencia. Tanto Ash como Greninja cerraron los ojos y apretaron los dientes al sentir el ardor del ataque a quemarropa, tratando de soportarlo todo lo posible. Charizard arrojó a Greninja lejos haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

\- ¡Todavía no! – exclamó Ash, primera cosa que decía desde que se sincronizó con Greninja.

\- ¡Tenemos que acabar con esto ahora! ¡Charizard, doble Puño Trueno! – ordenó Alain.

\- ¡CHAR! – Charizard envolvió sus dos puños en energía eléctrica, preparándose para dar el golpe final. Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca y los ojos abiertos, ¿cómo iba a responder Ash a eso?

La respuesta vino de inmediato. Greninja se puso de pie y materializó dos Shurikens de Agua, una en cada mano. Pero en vez de tratar de esquivar el ataque, se quedó ahí parado, esperando mientras Charizard llegaba con los dos puños electrificados para dar el golpe de gracia. Los Puños Trueno impactaron contra las Shurikens de Agua de Greninja, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, pero sin lograr derribarlo. Después de estar trabados unos pocos segundos, Greninja saltó hacia atrás y lo que vieron Charizard y Alain hizo que se les brotaran los ojos.

Las shurikens de Greninja habían absorbido la energía eléctrica de los Puños Trueno, y ahora estaban electrificadas. Las manos de Greninja temblaban por tener que soportar la electricidad, pero esto no solo había amortiguado el daño del ataque, sino que parte de la energía se había quedado en las Shurikens, ahora a la disposición de Greninja para utilizarlas.

\- ¡AHORA! – exclamó Ash, moviendo las manos, y Greninja lo imitó, arrojando las dos shurikens electrificadas contra Charizard, que estaba tan sorprendido como su entrenador ante esto, al punto que no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. El dragón retrocedió y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

\- Increíble… – susurró Alain.

Esta era la batalla que había estado esperando durante tantos años. No, mucho más que eso, era incluso mejor. El poder de Ash y Greninja, los dos al volverse uno solo, era incluso más asombroso que la última vez. ¿Cuál sería el límite de sus lazos?

Sin embargo, igual que antes, la limitante del poder todavía estaba presente, que era el esfuerzo físico y mental que Ash y Greninja tenían que hacer para mantenerlo. No podían hacerlo por períodos de tiempo demasiado extendidos, por lo que siempre se lo guardaban como último recurso y si era absolutamente necesario. Esta vez era una ocasión especial, por así decirlo.

\- Alain… todo se decidirá con el siguiente ataque. – dijo Ash. – Greninja y yo te daremos todo lo que tenemos.

\- Me parece bien, Ash. – replicó el kalosiano, y su dragón de fuego asintió de la misma forma.

Esto era todo. Ya estaban a punto de llegar al límite, así que tenían que liquidar el encuentro con el siguiente movimiento. Ash y Greninja alzaron la mano, y la rana comenzó a generar una Shuriken de Agua gigantesca. Alain se percató de que no era tan grande como la que le lanzó en la final de la Liga Kalos ni tampoco se había puesto de color naranja por la energía. Ash alzó su otro puño, y Greninja lo imitó preparando un Puño de Hielo.

\- Lo van a hacer… – dijo Serena.

\- ¿Es la técnica que han estado practicando? – preguntó Misty, a lo cual Serena asintió.

\- ¡Vamos, Alain, no pierdas! – gritó Mairin.

Alain no supo en ese momento qué más hacer, pero en cuanto Ash y Greninja golpearon la Shuriken con el puño de hielo, esta se congeló, volviéndose completamente sólida. Ya no le quedaba más nada, solo podía hacer que Charizard atacara por última vez con todo lo que tenía y esperar lo mejor.

\- ¡CHARIZARD, ANILLO DE FUEGO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, abandonando todo asomo del estoicismo que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Por última vez, Charizard invocó la explosión de fuego terrestre, con toda la energía que le quedaba. Ash y Greninja, sin embargo, recordando su derrota en la Liga Kalos, no iban a cometer el error de quedarse en ese lugar para soportar el ataque mientras arrojaba el suyo. Greninja se encogió sobre sus patas traseras y saltó tan alto como pudo cuando las explosiones de fuego le venían llegando para evitar el daño. Desde el aire, Greninja giró mientras arrojaba su Shuriken de Hielo, y Charizard, agotado por el esfuerzo de ejecutar aquel Anillo de Fuego, no pudo hacer nada para esquivar o defenderse. Alain, a su vez, solo podía ver como la gigantesca estrella volaba hacia su compañero. Todo iba a terminar.

 _ **¡CRAAAAAAAASSHHH!**_

Por toda la playa volaron trozos de hielo. Alain tuvo que ponerse a cubierto cuando algunos casi le caen encima, percatándose que eran casi como granizo, y cuando por fin pudo ver el resultado, Greninja había aterrizado de regreso en el suelo de pie, ya sin el velo de agua, mientras que su Charizard yacía tirado en el suelo, de vuelta a su forma base. La Mega-Evolución se había deshecho, y estaba de vuelta en su forma base, inconsciente. No podía ser de otro modo; si una shuriken lanzada por el Greninja de Ash era devastadora, una hecha de hielo, que era sólida, tenía que haberlo golpeado por lo menos diez veces más fuerte.

\- Perdimos… – murmuró el kalosiano.

\- ¡Hurra, Ash ganó, sí! – exclamó Misty.

\- ¡Bravo, Ash, lo lograste! – vitoreó a su vez Serena.

\- No puede ser, Alain perdió… ¡pero fue una batalla increíble! – admitió Mairin.

Mientras los amigos de Ash celebraban su victoria, Alain retornó a su Charizard, mientras veía como Ash se dejaba de sentón en la arena, exhalando agotado. Greninja a su vez también lo hizo, pero unos segundos después, pero intercambió un pulgar arriba con su entrenador. Lo habían logrado, por los pelos, pero habían podido vencer a Alain y su Charizard.

\- Lo hicimos, Greninja…

\- Ja…

\- Estuvieron increíbles, los dos. – dijo Serena, acercándose con Misty para ayudar a Ash a levantarse.

\- Increíbles es poco. – dijo Misty. – ¿De esto era de lo que hablabas, Ash? Ahora me doy cuenta que no estabas bromeando.

\- Ya lo ves. – sonrió él. Entretanto, Alain se les acercó.

\- Fue una batalla increíble, Ash. – dijo extendiéndole la mano. – Siempre supe que de nosotros dos tú eras el mejor entrenador. El lazo que tienes con tu Greninja es la prueba de ello.

\- Oye, ustedes no se quedan atrás. – dijo Ash, aceptando el apretón. – Se han hecho realmente fuertes, nos forzaron hasta el límite.

\- Bueno, no me siento mal por haber perdido. – aseguró Alain. – Peleamos dándolo todo, y lo hicimos con nuestra propia fuerza. No podría estar más satisfecho después de una batalla tan emocionante.

Los dos entrenadores se miraron fijamente uno al otro. Tal vez fueran rivales en el campo de batalla, pero ya fuera de él, volvían a ser amigos. Al menos, hasta que tuvieran su siguiente encuentro. Alain ya tenía trazada cuál sería su siguiente meta: encontrarse su propio Cristal-Z de Fuego para poder ejecutar un Movimiento-Z con su Charizard, y en la próxima revancha con Ash se enfrentarían usándolos.

\- Bueno, bueno, fue una batalla emocionante y todo, pero ahora, ¿será que sí podemos jugar un partido de voleibol? – dijo Mairin agarrando otra vez la pelota. – Alain, vamos a jugar.

\- Le entro. – dio Mallow. – Ash, ¿no quieres jugar tú también?

\- No, muchas gracias, hasta yo conozco mis límites. – replicó el chico.

\- Vayan ustedes. Nosotras nos quedaremos cuidándolo. – dijo Misty, y por "nosotras" quiso decir ella y Serena.

Mientras Mairin arrastraba a Alain a jugar con ella, Mallow hizo equipo con Kiawe. Sophocles, Lana y Lillie se fueron a ayudar a montar la red, mientras Ash se iba con Misty y Serena a descansar un poco bajo la sombra de una gran palmera. Las chicas, muy atentas, le trajeron algunas bebidas frías y algo para comer, se lo merecía después de tremenda batalla. Misty tuvo que admitir que se sintió más que impresionada, de poder ver la fuerza de Greninja en su punto máximo. Ahora sí entendía a lo que Ash se refería, y del por qué había estado tan reacio a prestárselo cuando iban en el barco. Al ver el enorme esfuerzo físico y mental que tuvo que hacer para poder utilizar ese poder, sintió un renovado respeto por él como entrenador. No cualquiera sería capaz de algo así.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche, en el apartamento de J…**_

Le había costado tiempo y dinero, pero finalmente había descifrado los movimientos de Ash Ketchum. El rastreador que esa mujer a la cual le pagó para acercarse le sirvió para determinar en dónde se estaba hospedando. No le extrañaba no haberlo descubierto antes; ese hotel tenía mucha más seguridad que el banco nacional y el circuito de cámaras era mucho más difícil de hackear.

\- Pero por fin sé dónde encontrarte. – murmuró la cazadora. – Ahora la pregunta es, ¿cómo me encargaré de ti?

Tenía toda la intención de vengarse del mocoso, pero todavía no decidía cómo lo haría. ¿Matarlo? Quizás, pero eso tenía que dejarlo para el final, después de haberlo hecho sufrir como nunca. Quizás al punto que inclusive deseara morir, torturarlo… pero hasta eso parecía demasiado suave. Sin embargo, había algo que J sabía que le dolería más que nada en el mundo. El muchacho era muy apegado a sus seres queridos, tanto sus Pokémon como sus amigos humanos.

\- Y estas dos… parece tener un especial cariño por ellas. – dijo mirando las fotografías que les había tomado.

¿Cómo se sentiría si las perdiera? Si ellas murieran enfrente de sus ojos y él no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo… sí, eso sonaba muy bien. Se notaba que eran importantes para él, por lo felices que se veían en sus salidas. Eso la hacía sentirse asqueada, tanta dulzura y melosidad la enfermaba. No podía entender cómo podía alguien andarse con esas sandeces.

Ash Ketchum iba a pagar por arruinar su vida… ella arruinaría la suya, empezando por sus queridas amiguitas.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, qué subidón de inspiración, terminé este capítulo más rápido de lo que creí (sin mencionar los adelantos que he hecho en otras de mis historias). No tienen idea de lo que venía esperando para hacer esto, escribir una revancha entre Ash y Alain. Seamos justos, Ash MERECÍA ganar en la Liga Kalos. Ojo, que quede claro que yo no odio a Alain solo porque le haya ganado. Lo que me molesta es la forma en que se abrió paso con todos sus oponentes simplemente gracias a las Mega Piedras que le dio Lysandre, es decir que todo ese tiempo anduvo peleando con poder prestado. Y lo de haber ayudado al villano, todos sabemos que él no tenía idea de que lo que estaban haciendo él y el Equipo Flare era en realidad un plan para un genocidio masivo, así que tampoco puedo culparlo por "traicionar" a Ash, menos cuando al final Lysandre se reveló y Alain eligió enfrentarse a él lado a lado con Ash y todos los demás. Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué les pareció la batalla? Les digo que por un tiempo pensé en hacer que Ash usara un Movimiento-Z para darle a Alain la "demostración" que necesitaba para su investigación, pero luego pensé, "nah, eso sería demasiado, ya con todo ese", así que mejor decidí que no, y me fui por hacer que los amigos alolanos de Ash le ayudaran con eso. Tal vez en un futuro sí haga algo por el estilo, quién sabe.

¿Qué les pareció la cita de Ash y Serena? Como dije, quise equilibrar la balanza con ambas chicas, así que fui por algo un poco más relajado para esta parte, a comparación con la anterior. Aprovecho de darle un crédito especial a **Suki90,** ya que la camiseta que se pone Ash mientras están en la tienda se la tomé prestada de algunos de sus fanarts en DeviantArt (pueden encontrarla allá como **Sunney90** ). Muchas gracias, amiga ;)

Y bien, como prometí, escena de la Cazadora J al inicio, y de bonus una al final. Si les soy sincero, todavía no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que haré con ella o como tratará de cobrarse su venganza con Ash, pero ya aquí tengo más o menos una idea un poco más concreta. Para alguien como Ash, la mejor forma de lastimarlo es poniendo en peligro a los que le importan, y ya sabemos lo mucho que Serena y Misty significan para él, ¿no?

En fin, es todo por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **Suki90, Taikobou, LordFalconX, brandonG95, soldado dragon, mavb50, takedigi, darkdan-sama, ZeekLaerers, Goddess-Artemiss** y **sonicmanuel.** En un rato estaré subiendo otro oneshot para Pokémon Reset Bloodlines (en inglés), solo estoy esperando a que me den la aprobación final y revisarlo por última vez. Nos veremos.


	6. ¡Decisión interrumpida!

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Parte 6:** ¡Decisión interrumpida! Entra la Cazadora J.

* * *

 _ **Restaurante de Mallow…**_

Ash no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lo arrastraron a una noche de karaoke, pero tuvo que admitir que la estaba pasando de maravilla. Bueno, quizás en parte porque hasta ahora no había tenido que subir al escenario y ponerse a cantar ni mucho menos. Se contentaba con solo disfrutar del talento de sus amigas, que parecían gozar de lo lindo, especialmente Serena, Lana y Mallow. Kiawe se veía bastante incómodo y no se atrevió a subir, y cuando Sophocles lo intentó… sobra decir que todos tuvieron la amabilidad de no taparse las orejas cuando intentó cantar.

Lillie salió un momento cuando sonó su teléfono, pues acababa de recibir una llamada urgente. Era un número no registrado, pero la voz la reconoció instantáneamente: se trataba de su hermano mayor, Gladion. El muchacho había tomado presidencia provisional de la Fundación Aether en ausencia de la madre de ambos (que todavía estaba bajo tratamiento médico), pero ocasionalmente se escapaba para llamarla o hacer alguna visita, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

\- Ash se pondrá muy feliz de verte, hermano, estoy segura de ello.

\- Qué bueno que elegí tomarme precisamente estos días. _–_ respondió Gladion del otro lado de la línea. – He esperado mucho tiempo para volver a pelear contra Ash.

\- Y tienes suerte, solo van a estar aquí poco más de una semana – dijo Lillie. – Cambiando de tema… ¿cómo ha estado mamá últimamente?

\- Bastante bien. De hecho, se puso bastante feliz con ese video que le enviaste. – dijo Gladion. – No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi sonreír así. Me pidió que te dijera gracias, tanto a ti como a tu amiga.

Lillie sonrió. Le alegraba mucho saber que su mamá se había puesto feliz con el regalo que le enviaron. Después tenía que agradecerle como era debido a Serena por haber hecho esa presentación. Por lo visto, en poco tiempo volvería a ser la misma de antes.

\- En todo caso, ya es mejor que me vaya. Mi vuelo saldrá en unos minutos, así que si no hay contratiempos estaré llegando a primera hora mañana.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Lillie. – Que tengas un buen viaje, hermano, nos vemos mañana.

Hecho esto colgó la llamada y exhaló un suspiro. Siempre era agradable tener noticias de su hermano y su madre, y le alegraba ver que estuviera progresando en su recuperación. No veía la hora de que los tres pudieran volver a ser una familia feliz como hacía tantos años.

Apenas regresó, Serena había terminado de tomar su turno en el escenario, terminando de cantar una canción romántica titulada "Candy Girl", y los demás estaban aplaudiéndola alegremente. La kalosiana hizo una reverencia antes de anunciar por el micrófono.

\- Gracias, gracias a todos. ¿Quién quiere seguir ahora?

\- ¿Qué tal que lo haga Misty? – dijo Mallow. – Es la única de nosotras que todavía no canta esta noche.

\- ¿Yo? – La pelirroja se sorprendió. – Pues… no lo sé, no es que se me dé mucho cantar.

\- Ah, vamos, ¿no me digas que te da miedo? – dijo Ash. – O tal vez, ¿no será que cantas tan mal que solo lo haces en la ducha?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamó Misty. – No me llaman la Sirena de Cerulean solo por aquel disfraz, ¿sabes?

\- Sí cómo no. – dijo Ash. – No creas que se me olvidan todas las veces que casi me dejabas sordo con tus gritos.

\- No me juzgues si nunca me has oído cantar. – aseguró la pelirroja. – Podría sorprenderte.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué no me lo demuestras? – la retó.

Misty frunció ligeramente el cejo, pero sin decir nada, se subió al escenario y respetuosamente le pidió a Serena cederle el lugar y el micrófono. Se puso a ver en el repertorio de canciones para ver cuál interpretaría, y después de un par de minutos (era una lista de más de quinientas) se detuvo. Esta era perfecta. A ver qué le parecía.

\- ¡Que ruede la música! – pidió la pelirroja, y echaron a andar.

Ash casi se esperaba que Misty eligiera una canción estridente para ponerse a gritar y aturdirlo por haberla retado, pero le sorprendió ver que en realidad eligió una canción bastante lenta. Por supuesto, eso no fue nada cuando finalmente abrió la boca para comenzar a recitar la letra.

 _ ***Oh, yeah…**_

 _ **De pronto vas sin rumbo alguno,**_

 _ **pues con nadie quieres estar.**_

 _ **Te trato de ayudar, y aconsejar;**_

 _ **no me escuchas, crees que solo vas a llegar.**_

…

 _ **Me vuelves loca, quiero decir.**_

 _ **Me vuelves loca, que sola me haces sentir.**_

 _ **¿Por qué me preocupo, pues qué más me da?**_

 _ **Siento que no puedo ayudarte,**_

 _ **pues me vuelves loca.**_

Con solo la primera estrofa, Ash se quedó con el ojo cuadrado y la boca totalmente abierta. En primer lugar, con lo gritona que siempre había sido Misty, jamás en toda su vida se la había imaginado cantando. Y ahora no solo lo estaba haciendo; la chica tenía una voz realmente preciosa. El resto de los presentes parecían estar de acuerdo, especialmente Serena. Sin embargo, todo el rato, mientras cantaba, Misty mantenía la mirada fija en Ash, y este no pudo evitar notar que la pelirroja había cambiado la letra ligeramente, como si intentara dirigirse a él específicamente. Pero ya la canción había empezado, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirla oyendo.

 _ **Aquí y allá por doquier buscando**_

 _ **alguna novedad hallar.**_

 _ **Ya sé que extraño eres,**_

 _ **no cambiarás, tú dime,**_

 _ **¿una chica qué ha de hacer?**_

…

 _ **Me vuelves loca, quiero decir**_

 _ **Me vuelves loca, que sola me haces sentir.**_

 _ **¿Por qué me preocupo, pues qué más me da?**_

 _ **Siento que no puedo ayudarte,**_

 _ **pues me vuelves loca.**_

…

 _ **Vete ya sigue tu camino**_

 _ **a ver a quién le importa.**_

 _ **y no me pidas el perdón, Ash Ketchum.**_

 _ **Muy pronto te arrepentirás**_

 _ **mis consejos los recordaras... (Hey eh)**_

…

 _ **Me vuelves loca, quiero decir**_

 _ **me vuelves loca, que sola me haces sentir**_

 _ **¿Por qué me preocupo, pues que más me da?**_

 _ **Siento que no puedo ayudarte, me vuelves loca todo el tiempo...**_

Y al término de la música, todos empezaron a aplaudir emocionados. Todos menos, obviamente, Ash, que se había quedado tan sorprendido por esto que simplemente se quedó allí con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear hasta que la pelirroja se bajó del escenario y volvió a sentarse junto a él, sonriendo con satisfacción.

\- ¿Y bien? – le dijo ella. – ¿Qué decías?

\- ¿Eh? – Ash salió de su trance al hablarle ella. – Bueno, pues…

\- Wow, Misty, cantas increíble. – dijo Serena.

\- Gracias, Serena. – dijo Misty. – Creo que esto le demuestra a Ash que todos tenemos talentos ocultos, ¿verdad?

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta quiso decir algo más, pero lamentablemente no pudo. Tenía que reconocerlo, Misty tenía una voz preciosa para cantar. ¿Siempre habría sido así? En todos sus viajes con ella nunca la vio demostrar este "talento oculto" como lo había llamado. Sin embargo, ¿había sido realmente necesario cambiar la letra de la canción para dirigirse a él en específico? Él estaba bastante seguro que la versión original iba en tercera persona y no se dirigía a un "Ash Ketchum". Al ver que no decía nada, Misty se le acercó a susurrarle al oído.

\- Admítelo, te gustó…

\- Hmm… no lo niego, cantas bien. – dijo él a regañadientes.

\- ¿Solo bien? – insistió ella.

\- *Suspiro*, de acuerdo, tienes una voz preciosa, ¿eso era lo que querías oír? – le dijo finalmente. Misty sonrió triunfante y de manera juguetona le pellizcó la mejilla.

\- Gracias, puedes ser un amor cuanto te lo propones. – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

\- Muy bien, ya me toca otra a mí. – salió al paso Sophocles. Todo mundo se preparó para el inminente chirrido que venía ahora. Qué pena no haber traído tapones para los oídos.

El resto de la noche de karaoke fue bastante amena para todos. Después de haber interpretado no menos de tres o cuatro canciones cada una, Misty y Serena obligaron a Ash a que subiera también al escenario. En vista de que no quiso hacerlo solo, intentaron forzarlo a cantar un dueto con una de ellas, y cuando eso tampoco resultó, terminó por cantar un trío. No era que Ash fuese exactamente un cantante como ellas dos, pero tampoco lo hacía del todo mal, tuvieron que admitirlo.

Ya era casi medianoche cuando todos se marcharon del restaurante, y para cuando volvieron al hotel Hanohano, Ash estaba tan rendido que se dejó caer en la cama casi de inmediato, igual que en la fiesta de disfraces en el barco. Serena y Misty se rieron ante esto, pero ellas no tenían sueño todavía, así que salieron al balcón para tomar algo de aire.

\- Hmm… qué bien se siente la brisa nocturna. – dijo la pelirroja. – Oye, Serena, no sabía que además de bailar supieras cantar tan bien, qué bien guardadito te lo tenías.

\- ¿Y qué me dices tú? – replicó Serena. – Me atrevería a decir que cantas mejor que yo, especialmente esas notas altas. Pero especialmente parecen dársete muy bien las canciones románticas.

\- Era una forma de desahogarme. – dijo Misty. – A veces, cuando viajaba con Ash las cantaba sin que él lo supiera, aunque creo que en una ocasión casi lo desperté y se me salió decirle que estaba enamorada de él.

\- ¿Y por qué desperdiciaste esa oportunidad? – preguntó Serena. – Habría sido una manera muy dulce de decirle tus sentimientos.

Misty quiso replicar algo, pero el punto de la kalosiana era irrefutable. Por supuesto, la canción donde le dijo a Ash "Me vuelves loca" no era solo porque sí. En aquel entonces, especialmente durante su primer año viajando por Kanto con él, Ash la sacaba de sus casillas con su inmadurez y terquedad. Eso no quería decir que ella no admirara sus mejores cualidades, como su buen corazón, disposición a ayudar a los demás y su determinación por lograr lo que se proponía, pero eso no quitaba que a veces pudiera ser irritante. Aunque admitiéndolo, la culpa también era en parte suya pues tampoco era que ella fuese mucho más madura que él. Le llevó años aprender a controlar su temperamento lo suficiente para no quedar como una niña.

\- Pasando a algo más… ¿qué tal les fue en su cita? – preguntó Misty, queriendo cambiar el tema para evadirse la pregunta. Serena no le protestó pues ya la conocía lo suficiente y sabía de antemano cuál era la respuesta.

\- La pasamos muy bien. – dijo Serena. – Salimos a comprar algo de ropa en el bulevar antes del picnic. Pensé que tal vez a Ash le vendría bien un cambio de imagen.

\- Sí, eso lo noté. – Misty se dio cuenta que Ash había estado usando algo de ropa nueva, seguramente la que Serena le compró, y supo elegirla bien.

\- Pasamos por un puente, y me contó cómo atrapó a uno de sus Pokémon en ese lugar. – dijo Serena. – Una historia muy linda… aunque también algo triste.

\- ¿En serio? – Misty se mostró interesada en esto.

Serena entonces comenzó a relatar lo que le dijo Ash, acerca de cómo capturó a Litten. Misty se sorprendió bastante; parecía que los Pokémon iniciales de tipo Fuego de Ash tenían un patrón de historias bastante tristes y trágicas: Charmander, Tepig, Chimchar… pero al menos Litten se salvaba de haber sufrido abusos y tuvo quien lo cuidara, hasta que este ya no pudo más. La pelirroja disimuladamente tuvo que limpiarse una pequeña lagrimita al llegar a la parte donde Stoutland finalmente sucumbió a su vejez y se fue para no volver jamás.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la tuya? – preguntó Serena, buscando cambiar el humor. – ¿Se divirtieron buceando en el arrecife?

\- Oh, claro que sí. – dijo Misty, recuperando su humor habitual. – Hay muchos Pokémon de Agua que nunca antes había visto. Aunque… no me explico cómo puede haber arañas bajo el agua, ugh…

\- ¿Algo malo con las arañas? – Serena ladeó la cabeza confusa.

\- No solo con las arañas. – confesó Misty. – Para ser honesta… nunca me he llevado del todo bien con los Pokémon de tipo Insecto. Ni porque fueran parcialmente de tipo Agua. Podría hacer algunas excepciones, con los que son lindos, pero… en serio, siguen sin gustarme mucho.

\- Entiendo. – asintió Serena. Cualquiera que tuviese Pokémon favoritos, también tenía que tener sus MENOS favoritos por alguna parte. – Si te hace sentir mejor, yo misma tengo mis propios problemas con ciertos Pokémon.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Misty. Esto también era nuevo.

\- Ya te conté una vez que mi mamá es corredora Rhyhorn profesional, ¿verdad? – dijo la kalosiana, y Misty asintió. – Bueno… no sé qué es lo que tengo, pero cuando estoy frente a multitudes de Rhyhorns… parece que enloquecen y vienen directo hacia mí.

\- Oh vaya… – Misty se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- No es que me ataquen ni nada, pero… es que tener a tantos de ellos amontonados a mi alrededor realmente me pone nerviosa. – confesó Serena. – ¿Me creerás que en una ocasión eso me ayudó a ganar en una exhibición Pokémon? Estaba que temblaba y solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, no me hubiera importado haber perdido solo en esa ocasión.

Misty no supo si debería reírse o no, pero se aguantó las ganas por no querer ofender a su amiga. Por dentro, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que realmente le parecía gracioso. ¿Suerte o un talento extraño? Era difícil determinarlo.

\- Por lo menos te fue útil para algo. – dijo finalmente. – En cambio, mi miedo a los bichos nunca me ha servido de nada. En fin…

Las dos chicas volvieron a mirar hacia el horizonte sobre el mar. Ya solo les quedaba poco más de una semana antes de tener que irse de Isla Melemele y abordar el crucero para regresar a Kanto. Después de eso, cada uno volvería a tomar su propio camino, y todavía no habían hecho para lo que habían venido en primer lugar.

\- Creo que será difícil hacer que Ash se decida por una de nosotras de esta manera. – dijo Misty.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – corroboró Serena. – Ha sido divertido y todo, pero… quizás deberíamos preguntárselo directamente.

\- Pero no será tan fácil. – dijo Misty. – Ya sé que a veces puede ser un despistado, pero… no creo que esté bien que le digamos así de frente "Hey, Ash, ¿a quién de nosotras dos preferirías como novia?" o algo por el estilo.

\- Je, no, claro que no. – dijo Serena. – Pero quizás… no esté tan alejado. Solo hay que encontrar una manera de decírselo.

\- Bueno, todo sea mientras respetemos el pacto que hicimos, ¿verdad? – dijo Misty, alzando el dedo meñique.

\- Claro. – Serena lo entrelazó con el suyo.

Aunque seguían siendo amigas, a ninguna de las dos se le había olvidado que también eran rivales, y que la verdadera razón de haber tomado estas vacaciones era tratar de hacer que Ash se decidiera por una de ellas. Por lo que podían ver, él parecía sentirse a gusto con ambas, y casi se sentía un poco cruel tener que forzarlo a elegir entre una de las dos. Pero así tenía que ser, eso era inevitable.

\- ¿Hmm? – De repente Misty miró hacia un lado del balcón, y después arriba sin razón aparente, como si sintiera algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Serena. – ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿No sientes como que… como si alguien nos estuviera observando? – preguntó Misty.

Serena miró a su alrededor también. Extrañamente, Misty tenía razón, por un momento, fue como si sintiera los ojos de alguien mirándola. Ahora ya no, pero sí por un momento. Y no le gustaba esa sensación. ¿Acaso alguien estaría espiándolas?

\- Quizás solo sea idea mía. – dijo Misty. – Mejor vámonos a dormir, mañana tendremos otro largo día para divertirnos.

Las dos jóvenes regresaron a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa e irse a dormir. Seguramente había sido solo su imaginación. ¿Quién podría estarlas espiando, y para qué? Y de ser ese el caso, tal vez solo fuese algún mirón que le gustaba ver chicas hermosas como ellas dos. Desagradable, pero no tanto para ponerse paranoicas.

Entretanto, la persona que vigilaba los movimientos de Ash y sus amigas muy detenidamente, era nada más y nada menos que cierta mujer de pelo plateado y con gafas oscuras. Tomando ventaja de la oscuridad de la noche, había salido a volar a lomos de su Salamence, tras comprarle un equipo de montura. Era bastante más cómodo volar así, y eliminaba el riesgo inherente de caerse desde una gran altura al volar de pie. Y con tanta gente que hacía lo mismo, nadie se fijaba en ella

Todo el día había estado siguiéndoles los movimientos a ese trío, Ash Ketchum y sus dos amiguitas. Aparte de estar hospedándose en aquel hotel, por lo visto pasaban mucho tiempo en este restaurante. Con tantos testigos iba a ser mucho más difícil echarles mano a esas dos chicas. Lo mejor sería esperar a que estuvieran solas y desprotegidas. Entonces podría hacer su movida y comenzaría a ejecutar su venganza contra el mocoso que arruinó su vida.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Melemele…**_

Misty y Serena no podían creer su suerte. Cuando Lillie les dijo que iba a ir al aeropuerto para recibir a su hermano mayor que venía de visita, casi les da un ataque al oír que Ash quería acompañarla. Más por "obvias" razones de preocupación, pero les alivió un poco que en realidad era porque Ash también tenía su historial con Gladion, en la misma línea que Alain. Y como ya el kalosiano se había marchado, era evidente que Ash no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de una buena batalla con otro de sus (muchos) rivales. Algunas cosas por lo visto nunca cambiarían.

\- El vuelo 767 de Aerolíneas Latios acaba de aterrizar por la pista número 14. Pasajeros arribarán al aeropuerto por la puerta 11.

\- Ese es el vuelo de mi hermano. – dijo Lillie.

\- Pues no perdamos el tiempo, ¡vamos a recibirlo! – dijo Ash, con Pikachu sobre su hombro como siempre.

Ash y Lillie se dirigieron hacia la puerta 11, manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos ante cualquier pelo rubio muy claro en la distancia. Entre tanta gente era difícil distinguir algo, pero finalmente Lillie logró avistarlo y sin perder tiempo empezó a agitar la mano.

\- ¡Hermano, por aquí, aquí estoy! – lo llamó. Gladion volteó en su dirección y sonriendo ligeramente se fue caminando hacia ella. Su Umbreon caminaba junto a él. Lillie sin embargo no aguantó y se lanzó a abrazarlo. – ¡Te extrañé mucho!

\- Hey, yo también. Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien. – dijo él, limitándose a sonreírle y corresponderle el abrazo con la mano libre. Fue entonces que se percató de quién venía detrás de su hermana. No se vio sorprendido, ella no iba a dejar de decirle.

\- Hola, Gladion, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. – lo saludó Ash.

\- Ash. – dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano. – Me han llegado rumores muy interesantes sobre ti. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, has trabajado para volverte más fuerte.

\- ¿Esperabas algo menos? – dijo Ash estrechándole la mano. – Siempre me esfuerzo para ser mejor cada día, ya lo sabes. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Lillie me dijo que te estás haciendo cargo de la Fundación Aether.

\- Es solo temporal, hasta que nuestra madre esté de vuelta en condiciones. – dijo Gladion. – Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, solo lamento que casi no me deja tiempo para entrenar a mis Pokémon.

\- Vuelvo a decirlo, si tan solo me lo pidieras, con gusto te ayudaría. – dijo Lillie, algo enfurruñada. – Aunque eso implique tener que dejar la escuela de entrenadores.

\- No insistas, sé lo mucho que te gusta tu trabajo. – aseguró Gladion. – En todo caso, ya que Hobbes ofreció hacerse cargo de los asuntos por unos días, decidí aprovechar de venir a visitarte. Y qué bueno que lo hice justo ahora.

Gladion le echó otra mirada a Ash. Años atrás cuando se encontraron por primera vez pudo ver que el muchacho tenía potencial, y estaba seguro de que se volvería todavía más fuerte, y sin mencionar lo que ayudó en salvar a su madre de esa terrible infección de Nihilego. Siempre le estaría agradecido por ello, pero algo no había cambiado, y era que tenía deseos de probar qué tan fuerte se habría vuelto desde entonces.

\- Escuché algo de que te volviste Cerebro de la Frontera de Batalla de Kanto. – dijo Gladion. – Imagino que habrás recorrido un largo camino desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Puedes apostarlo. – dijo Ash. – Tú dime cuando, y podremos tener una buena batalla.

\- Habrás mucho tiempo para eso después. – dijo Lillie. – Debes estar cansado por el viaje, hermano, ¿por qué no vamos al restaurante de Mallow para que puedas comer algo? Y además, con eso Ash también podrá presentarte a sus amigas.

\- De acuerdo, ya que insisten. Vamos, Umbreon. – le dijo a su compañero.

Y con esto, el trío se dirigió hacia el restaurante de Mallow sin prisa. Gladion echó un ojo a sus alrededores. El aeropuerto de Melemele seguía igual de bullicioso que siempre. Eso era algo bueno de saber, pues le agradaba ver que las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado en su ausencia. Y no podía esperar a ver qué tendría Ash para mostrarle después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

 _ **En el restaurante de Mallow, poco después…**_

La celebración de bienvenida para el recién llegado no se hizo esperar. Gladion no era muy dado a las fiestas o reuniones sociales, pero por su hermana decidió hacer una excepción solo por aquella vez. Aunque no lo demostrara mucho, Gladion apreciaba que hicieran eso por él, y le agradaba ver que Lillie siguiera teniendo ese animado grupo de amigos.

Con todo, mientras los demás se divertían, al cabo de un rato el rubio decidió irse por un rato aparte para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y también para tener oportunidad de conversar un poco con Ash. Había mucho de lo que quería ponerse al tanto, después de todo, los dos llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse ni tener ningún contacto.

\- Y entonces… ¿cómo es ese Coliseo que tienes en tu pueblo natal? – le preguntó.

\- Es casi como un Gimnasio Pokémon que se vería en casi cualquier región, pero tengo un estadio exclusivo para las mejores batallas. – dijo Ash. – Solo a los retadores de la Frontera les permito ver a mis mejores Pokémon.

\- Vaya, suena a que es un trabajo difícil. – dijo Gladion.

\- No tanto como ser presidente de toda una fundación. – replicó Ash. – Yo no creería poder con algo así.

\- Bueno, tengo mis días buenos y días malos, pero me las arreglo. – dijo a su vez Gladion. – De todos modos, extraño poder viajar como entrenador. Es difícil mantener a mis Pokémon en forma cuando estás sentado frente a un escritorio. Sin mencionar que tengo que usar traje, y odio usar traje.

Ash podía simpatizar con eso. A él tampoco le gustaba mucho tener que vestirse de manera formal. Una de las ventajas de ser un Cerebro de la Frontera era que podía vestirse como le diera la gana durante las horas laborales, y en los eventos organizados, Scott era bastante flexible con el "código de vestuario". Definitivamente no envidiaba a Gladion en su posición actual.

\- En fin. – dijo Gladion, mirando hacia la fiesta, y centrando su atención específicamente en Misty y Serena, que se encontraban en la mesa conversando, y eran las únicas a las que no reconocía al llegar. – Tus amigas son muy simpáticas.

\- Como no tienes idea. – sonrió Ash. – Ellas fueron las que me convencieron de venir de vacaciones aquí en primer lugar.

\- Tendré que darles las gracias por eso. – dijo Gladion. – ¿Es idea mía, o las dos se mostraron muy interesadas en ti? Si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

\- Ya lo creo. – dijo Ash. – Esas dos dejaron de lado las sutilezas hace mucho. Es muy obvio que ya no están conformes con ser solo mis amigas, y quieren algo más conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Gladion.

Ash se quedó viéndolo, meditando su respuesta, y luego volteó a ver a Misty y Serena. Ellas dos eran quizás la encrucijada más difícil que había tenido en toda su vida. Antes, por ser entrenador, no pensaba en ellas fuera de que fuesen sus amigas y compañeras de viaje, aunque con el tiempo les había tomado aprecio más allá de eso. Madurar también le hizo darse cuenta de que cada una tenía sus cualidades, y no podía decir que no se sintiera atraído a los encantos de cada una. Eran muy opuestas, pero no menos atractivas por eso, y no era que él tuviese un "tipo" en particular al que se sintiera atraído.

\- Todavía no lo sé. – dijo Ash. – Las dos son… muy importantes para mí, y creo que cada una de las dos tiene su encanto en particular. No podría decir que una es mejor que la otra de ninguna manera. Pero yo nunca fui bueno para este tipo de cosas, así que la verdad es que no sé qué hacer.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿por qué no lidiamos con algo con lo que sí seas bueno? – dijo Gladion. – ¿Una batalla Pokémon, por los viejos tiempos?

\- Claro. – dijo Ash. – ¿Ahora mismo?

\- No, creo que es mejor mañana. Y de preferencia… en un lugar que esté despejado y donde nadie vaya a molestarnos. Fuera de la vista de todos.

Ash arqueó la ceja ante esto, pero supuso que no haría ningún daño aceptar los términos de Gladion. Además, tampoco era que tuviese prisa ni mucho menos. No estaba mal tomarse descansos de vez en cuando, y además, tenía que avisarles a Serena y Misty lo que planeaba para que no fuesen a pensar que las dejaba plantadas o algo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Aunque Ash al principio no entendía el por qué Gladion quiso que tuvieran su batalla en un lugar privado y lejos de la vista de todos, no quiso protestar. Mientras le concediera una buena batalla, lo demás era irrelevante. Para él siempre había sido así.

El motivo para Gladion en realidad era porque el Pokémon al que quería poner a prueba era uno que no le gustaba mostrar en público (por muy obvias razones), y cuando Ash lo viera, entendería el por qué prefería que fuese así. Con todo y que Umbreon quería ser quien entrara al juego, el Pokémon tipo Oscuro aceptó la decisión de su amo y retrocedió para hacerles espacio.

\- ¿Estás listo, Ash? – preguntó Gladion, ajustándose su Anillo-Z.

\- Cuando tú digas. – replicó Ash, a su vez ajustándose el Mega Aro de su muñeca derecha. Ya tenía en mente a quién utilizaría para esta batalla, y sin esperar a que Gladion eligiera, él ya lo había decidido. – ¡Charizard, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Char! – El lagarto volador de tipo Fuego apareció en el campo. A diferencia del de Alain, llevaba su Charizardita Y en una banda en el brazo derecho, y abriendo las garras y soplando un Lanzallamas a corta distancia, esperó sus órdenes.

Gladion observó a Charizard detenidamente. Sus colores brillantes, sus extremidades musculosas, y esos ojos que ardían llenos de determinación, todo apuntaba a años de experiencia y entrenamiento que debían hacerlo verdaderamente fuerte. Todo indicaba que sería un gran oponente para su compañero.

\- ¡Ve, Silvally! – ordenó Gladion arrojando una Ultra Bola. Y fue entonces cuando Ash entendió por qué Gladion quiso que tuvieran su batalla en privado.

El Pokémon al cual Gladion eligió era uno al cual reconocía muy bien. Era un Pokémon artificial, creado como una especie de quimera por todos los atributos que tenía: el torso y las patas traseras, de color negro con manchas púrpuras, eran como de mamífero, pero las delanteras eran de color verde y terminaban en unas filosas garras aviarias, y tenía una cola azul y blanco con forma de aleta de pez. Lo único diferente, era que ahora no traía puesta una máscara que cubriera su rostro, que era como propio de un canino como un lobo mecánico y su cresta ahora tenía una especie de "plumas" blancas apuntando hacia atrás.

\- Oye, ¿ese no es…? – dijo Ash al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Type: Null? Ya no. – dijo Gladion con seriedad. – Decidí que merecía tener un verdadero nombre, y elegí llamarlo Silvally. O más bien… él lo eligió.

Ash sonrió ante esto. Aun sabiendo las circunstancias del origen de este Pokémon, que fue creado artificialmente, era agradable ver que Gladion no solo lo trataba como un ser vivo y consciente, sino como su compañero. Bueno, él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. De todas maneras, a un Pokémon único y raro como ese era mejor no dejarlo ver en público o la gente empezaría a hacer preguntas, y eso no le convenía.

\- Muy bien, ¡vamos a empezar! – exclamó Ash. – ¡Charizard, inicia con Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Chaaaaaaaar! – Con un rugido, Charizard dejó salir su Lanzallamas contra Silvally.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Avalancha de Rocas! – ordenó Gladion.

El Pokémon quimera saltó fuera del camino del chorro de fuego, y mientras estaba en el aire, los pelos alrededor de su cuello empezaron a brillar mientras generaban trozos de roca que salieron disparados hacia Charizard a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Charizard, protégete con Ala de Acero! – replicó Ash.

Dicho y hecho, Charizard revistió sus alas de energía metálica y las cerró para cubrirse. Los trozos de roca golpearon contra la superficie de metal, deshaciéndose en pedazos aún más pequeños al chocar y sin hacer ningún daño significativo. Gladion de ver eso decidió combatir metal con metal.

\- ¡Garra Destructora! – exclamó.

Las patas delanteras de Silvally empezaron a resplandecer también con una energía roja mientras saltaba hacia Charizard, todavía en posición defensiva. Al aterrizar sobre sus patas traseras, comenzó a golpear las alas metálicas con sus garras, y pese a ser un ataque de tipo Normal contra una defensa de tipo Acero, tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, pero sin lograr penetrar su guardia, hasta que finalmente Charizard cedió y se vio forzado a volver a abrirlas.

\- ¡Nitrocarga! – exclamó Gladion.

Silvally se envolvió en llamas y se disparó envuelto en llamas contra Charizard, literalmente arrollándolo. Charizard se puso de pie y replicó con un Lanzallamas, pero el efecto de Nitrocarga se activó y Silvally se desplazó más rápido y pudo ponerse en un mejor ángulo para un contraataque.

\- ¡Otra vez, Avalancha de Rocas!

Silvally volvió a disparar la lluvia de rocas contra Charizard, y esta vez Ash no tuvo tiempo de decirle que montara su defensa de Ala de Acero. No obstante, eso no quería decir que Charizard estuviera indefenso, todo lo contrario. Sin que Ash se lo ordenara, el Pokémon de Fuego comenzó a usar sus garras para desviar la lluvia de rocas, y la última, que era particularmente grande, la bateó de un coletazo mandándosela de vuelta. Tanto Silvally como Gladion se vieron sorprendidos por esto.

\- ¿Dónde aprendió tu Charizard a hacer eso? – preguntó Gladion.

\- En el Valle Charicific. – dijo Ash. – En ese lugar aprendió algunas cosas, como a tomar su iniciativa en determinadas situaciones.

\- Interesante. – Gladion sonrió ante esto. Un Pokémon que fuese leal a su entrenador, pero que fuera capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones con iniciativa ciertamente era un compañero y aliado valioso. Eso era algo que tenía que trabajar él con Silvally. Por lo visto, el poder en bruto no sería suficiente para ganar. – ¡Silvally, usa Nitrocarga de nuevo!

\- ¡Charizard, Cola de Dragón!

Esta vez, en vez de atacar, Charizard esperó a que Silvally llegara con su Nitrocarga a toda velocidad, y dio un coletazo bajo para hacerlo tropezar. Mayor velocidad implicó que se fuera de narices mucho más fuera de control cuando se tropezó, y en cuando la Nitrocarga se dispersó, Charizard inmediatamente le soltó un Lanzallamas por la retaguardia.

\- ¡Ahora, Charizard, Ala de Acero! – siguió presionando Ash.

Determinado a continuar con el asalto, mientras Silvally todavía seguía en el suelo, Charizard se elevó y se lanzó en picada a atacar a Silvally con sus alas metálicas. Gladion alcanzó a ordenarle que usara Garra destructora para afianzarse en el suelo al recibir el golpe. Aunque Charizard lo arrastró un poco, finalmente se detuvo.

\- ¡Multiataque! – ordenó Gladion.

Silvally rugió y empezó a resplandecer cargándose de energía. Acto seguido se disparó a toda velocidad hacia Charizard, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Pero no se detuvo ahí: apenas aterrizó del otro lado se dio la vuelta y atacó otra vez. Y repitió el patrón una, dos, tres veces más, logrando desorientar a Charizard lo suficiente para dejarlo abierto a otro ataque.

\- ¡Ahora, Avalancha de Rocas!

Silvally volvió a invocar la lluvia de rocas contra Charizard, que esta vez no pudo poner ninguna defensa para protegerse, recibiendo todo el daño de lleno. Solo su aguante por toda su experiencia y entrenamiento le permitió resistirlo hasta que terminó. Al ver esto, Gladion decidió que era momento de liquidar el encuentro y levantó su Anillo-Z.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer la pose para el Movimiento-Z de tipo Roca. – ¡Recibe mi poder ahora!

Ash supo que si Charizard recibía ese ataque de lleno en su estado actual perdería irremediablemente. El poder de Silvally era increíble. Pero Ash y Charizard todavía no habían utilizado todo lo que tenían. Quizás no tuvieran un Movimiento-Z para contrarrestar el de Gladion, pero tenía su Charizardita Y para incrementar su poder. Con suerte, eso sería suficiente para sobrevivir a este ataque y continuar la batalla.

\- ¡CHOQUE CONTINENTAL!

\- ¡CHARIZARD, MEGA EVOLUCIONA! – exclamó Ash, levantando su muñeca derecha y tocando su Piedra Activadora.

Al tiempo que el Cristal-Z de Gladion comenzaba a darle su poder a Silvally, la Charizardita Y comenzó también a reaccionar, cubriendo de energía a Charizard por completo y despertando el poder adicional. Silvally saltó en el aire atrayendo una enorme multitud de rocas que se fusionaron en una sola gigantesca, para luego empujarla de un golpe con sus cuatro patas hacia abajo donde estaba Charizard. Esta lo aplastó irremediablemente, pero a los pocos segundos y para sorpresa de Gladion, comenzó a agrietarse, hasta que los peñascos volaron violentamente, producto de una gran explosión de fuego.

Charizard todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, algo golpeado, pero el poder de la Mega Evolución lo había salvado de caer noqueado después de ser aplastado por esa roca. Había crecido ligeramente en tamaño y su piel se había tornado de un tono ligeramente más oscuro. En sus brazos habían crecido unas protuberancias, sus alas eran mucho más extensas de lo normal, y un tercer cuerno había aparecido en medio de su cabeza. Se había convertido en Mega Charizard Y.

Gladion se quedó viéndolo con sorpresa. Esa había sido una maniobra inteligente; Mega Evolucionar a Charizard ayudó a que la energía mitigara parcialmente el daño del Movimiento-Z, y ahora tenía un segundo aire para continuar peleando. Era obvio que se estuviera guardando lo mejor para el final.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – ordenó el moreno.

Con un rugido, Charizard lanzó un chorro de fuego, más potente y rápido que antes de Mega Evolucionar, al punto que Silvally no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y recibió todo el ataque. Al terminar, le había dejado unas quemaduras bastante graves, y Silvally se resintió ante ellas. Gladion se dio cuenta que tenía que irse con todo para ganar ahora que había utilizado su mejor carta con el Movimiento-Z. Aunque Charizard había recibido daño del Movimiento-Z, la victoria sería incierta hasta el final.

\- ¡Lanzallamas de nuevo! – volvió a ordenar Ash.

\- ¡Silvally, Nitrocarga! – ordenó el rubio.

Para un ataque de Lanzallamas tan poderoso, lo mejor que podía hacer era combatir fuego contra fuego, usando la capa flamígera de la Nitrocarga como protección para acercarse a Charizard y embestirlo. Cuando Charizard dejó de soplar, Silvally también disipó la Nitrocarga, y Gladion le ordenó utilizar Multiataque otra vez. Silvally flanqueó a Charizard para atacarlo primero por la izquierda, luego por la derecha y finalmente por atrás. Pero cuando intentó el cuarto golpe por el frente, Charizard se anticipó y lo agarró por sus garras frontales, deteniéndolo en seco.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Gladion.

\- ¡Charizard, llévate a Silvally hacia el aire! – ordenó Ash. Sin perder tiempo, Charizard agitó las alas y se echó a volar hasta casi perderse de vista, y Gladion tuvo que cubrirse los ojos al estar contra el sol. – ¡Movimiento Sísmico!

Charizard rugió y comenzó a volar dando vueltas para ganar velocidad. Cuando ganó suficiente impulso descendió vertiginosamente hacia el suelo, estampando a Silvally con todas sus fuerzas de cara en la arena. Mucho polvo se levantó en el impacto y tras unos segundos los entrenadores vieron el resultado. Charizard estaba de pie jadeando mientras Silvally yacía en un cráter producto del impacto. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, la quimera abrió los ojos y volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto, encarando a su adversario nuevamente.

Gladion disimuladamente dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Silvally no estaba fuera de combate todavía. Charizard y Ash observaron con algo de sorpresa a sus oponentes, pero luego sonrieron. No cabía duda que Gladion y Silvally eran un equipo realmente fuerte, y tenían que responderles con todo lo que tenían. El combate todavía continuaba.

De repente, Pikachu paró las orejas. Incluso en el calor (literal) de la batalla, a sus agudos sentidos nunca se les escapaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y en cuanto oyó un batido de alas que se aproximaba, se puso en alerta.

\- ¡Pikapi, pikachu! – exclamó, jalándole el pantalón a Ash.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Pikachu? – preguntó el chico. Gladion también se detuvo por la interrupción. Ash miró a donde señalaba, y vio un pequeño punto que se aproximaba hacia ellos, difícil de ver debido al sol, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más claro.

\- ¡Ori, ori! – empezó a graznar a medida que se acercaba.

Gladion se sorprendió de ver que un Oricorio en forma Pom-Pom de repente aterrizaba y se ponía a hablar con Pikachu. Parecía realmente agitado. Pikachu se sobresaltó e inmediatamente empezó a hablar con Ash, haciendo muecas (y por un segundo, casi podría jurar que adoptó los rostros de las amigas de Ash, Serena y Misty). El caso fue que al terminar, Ash también tomó una expresión de total alarma, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gladion.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Gladion.

\- Parece que Misty y Serena están en problemas. – dijo Ash. – Odio decir esto, pero creo que tendremos que dejar la batalla para después.

\- ¿Tienen problemas? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Gladion.

\- Este Oricorio es de Serena. Por lo que le dijo a Pikachu, parece que escapó para pedir ayuda y vino a buscarme. – explicó Ash. Gladion no se molestó en cuestionar cómo era que Ash podía entender lo que decía Pikachu, pero si lo que decía era cierto, y las amigas de Ash tenían problemas, no podían perder el tiempo.

\- Iré a buscar a mi hermana y a los otros. – ofreció Gladion. – Si algo les sucedió, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

\- Gracias. – dijo Ash. – Oricorio, llévanos. ¡Vamos, Pikachu, Charizard!

Oricorio echó a volar de nuevo y Ash, Pikachu y Charizard se fueron tras él, mientras Gladion se iba por su lado para buscar a los otros. Por mucho que le encantaría terminar la batalla (odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba en medio de una), si Oricorio había llegado así, algo serio tenía que haber pasado. Por dentro el moreno rezó porque Misty y Serena no se hubieran metido en algo malo. Si bien ellos nunca buscaban activamente problemas, algo que no había cambiado era que seguían teniendo un talento especial para que los problemas los encontraran a ellos a dondequiera que fuesen, muchas veces cuando menos los necesitaban. Ya le extrañaba que las vacaciones se le hubieran hecho tan relajantes hasta ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas antes, aquella mañana…**_

Misty y Serena no tenían ningún otro plan para aquel día. Ya a estas alturas las dos habían podido aprovechar el premio que se ganaron en la batalla que tuvieron en el crucero y no tenían prisa de terminar de gastarlo. Y en vista de que Ash de nuevo había ido a tener una batalla con un viejo amigo/rival, las dos decidieron seguir su ejemplo y ver si encontraban una forma de hacer lo mismo. En el caso de Misty, era una manera de desahogarse de la molestia que le provocó la decisión de Ash de no pasar el día con ninguna de las dos.

\- No puedo creer que Ash prefiera irse a tener una batalla con Gladion antes que pasar el día con nosotras. – se quejó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Puedes culparlo? Ash siempre será Ash. – lo defendió Serena. – Él jamás deja la oportunidad de una buena batalla.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Misty. – Aun así, ya solo nos queda una semana antes de marcharnos y… no parece que Ash vaya a decantarse por una de nosotras muy pronto.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que se lo estemos poniendo fácil. – señaló Serena. – Sigo pensando que deberíamos preguntarle directamente. Ya sabes cómo es él, es mejor decirle las cosas de frente.

\- Empiezas a convencerme. – admitió Misty, y luego se estiró un poco. – Ah, en este momento desearía tener a alguien a quien golpear para quitarme de encima este estrés.

\- ¡Acérquense, acérquense! ¡Solo para las señoritas, tenemos un torneo femenil improvisado y quedan dos plazas disponibles! – anunciaba de repente una mujer con un megáfono. – ¡Las reglas son simples, batallas uno a uno, y en cada ronda tendrán que utilizar un Pokémon diferente! ¡La ganadora recibirá un jugoso premio en efectivo de 25.000!

Serena y Misty intercambiaron miradas, observando en la dirección donde la mujer anunciaba el torneo improvisado. Había una especie de tarima con un campo de batalla y un escenario que no parecía muy distinto de los de los Concursos Pokémon, aunque era al aire libre y las tarimas estaban llenándose de espectadores. Sin perder tiempo, las dos corrieron hacia allá.

\- Disculpe, ¿podemos entrar? – preguntó Misty.

\- ¡Por supuesto, vayan por allá! – dijo la anunciadora, señalando a un puesto donde había otra mujer con anteojos que tomaba notas.

La mujer registró los datos de las dos y con eso quedaron oficialmente en el torneo. Qué oportuno, justo lo que Misty necesitaba. Pero como dirían, cuando algunas cosas parecían demasiado buenas para ser verdad, normalmente lo serían, pues había alguien que les había puesto el ojo.

J había estado siguiendo los movimientos de las mocosas desde hacía rato, y ahora parecía tener la oportunidad perfecta para echarles la mano encima. Todo fue cuestión de meterse entre el público que venía a ver este estúpido torneo. Con suerte, tal vez los Pokémon de ambas estarían demasiado cansados una vez que hubiera terminado como para poder protegerlas. Aunque estaba preocupada especialmente por el Gyarados de la niña pelirroja, seguramente se lo guardaría para la ronda final.

Tras hacerse el sorteo, Misty y Serena quedaron en bloques opuestos, lo que quería decir que hipotéticamente no se enfrentarían sino hasta la final. Las batallas eran de eliminación, cuatro rondas y en cada una tenían que utilizar a un Pokémon diferente. Era obvio que ninguna de las dos querría utilizar su mejor carta en las primeras rondas. Cualquier herida que sufrieran los Pokémon sería curada después del torneo. También, las batallas durarían diez minutos y al término de ese tiempo, los jueces podrían decidir por un puntaje cuál de los dos Pokémon avanzaría a la siguiente ronda. Serena observó que esta mecánica era muy similar a los Concursos Pokémon, así que decidió que utilizaría esto a su favor. Misty, entretanto, decidió que simplemente intentaría golpear primero y tan fuerte como le fuera posible para no darle a sus oponentes la oportunidad de responder.

\- ¡Comienza el primer encuentro del bloque A! ¡Nuestra primera batalla, Misty contra Madame Florence!

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo la oponente frente a Misty, una mujer gorda y cuarentona con un vestido floral y dándose aires con un abanico. – Jovencita, ¿por qué no mejor te das por vencida ahora y te ahorras la humillación?

\- Normalmente me enseñaron a ser respetuosa con mis mayores, pero si va a ponerse así, le tendré que dar una lección, señora. – replicó la pelirroja tomando su Pokébola. – No me guarde rencor cuando trapee el suelo con su Pokémon.

\- ¿Competidoras listas? – dijo la réferi. – ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Shiinotic, querido, es tu turno! – ordenó Madame Florence.

\- ¡Misty llama a Starmie! – exclamó a su vez la pelirroja.

Starmie de pronto se encontró de frente con un Pokémon que Misty jamás había visto, seguramente sería nativo de Alola. Cuerpo delgado y pálido con bracitos flacos como palillos y pies pequeños en una especie de "pantalones" rosas, y un enorme hongo sobre su cabeza morado con manchas blancas y el borde rosa. Un tipo Hierba seguramente, si tuviera que adivinar. Tenía que irse con cuidado.

\- ¡Shiinotic, usa Somnífero! – ordenó la gorda. Inmediatamente el hongo agitó su cabeza y disparó una nube de esporas azules hacia la estrella marina.

\- ¡Starmie, Giro Rápido y Chorro de Agua! – replicó Misty.

La estrella púrpura comenzó a girar al tiempo que disparaba agua por varias de sus puntas, creando lo que claramente era la versión de Misty para el Contraescudo, protegiéndose del Somnífero y al mismo tiempo acercándose a golpear al hongo con todo su cuerpo. La mujer gorda frunció el cejo por no haber podido acertar el primer golpe.

\- ¡Shiinotic, querido, contraataca con Fuerza Lunar! – ordenó la gorda. El hongo se levantó y empezó a generar una luz multicolor, empezando a cargar su ataque.

\- ¡Starmie, usa Atactrueno! – exclamó Misty. Starmie hizo lo propio, preparando el ataque eléctrico para contrarrestar el de Shiinotic.

Los rayos de electricidad colisionaron de frente con la ráfaga de energía de hada y la explosión hizo volar hacia atrás a los dos Pokémon, pero estos aterrizaron de pie frente a sus entrenadoras respectivas, poco o nada afectados y listos para continuar. Misty decidió seguir presionando con la ofensiva mientras todavía.

\- ¡Giro Rápido! – ordenó, y al instante Starmie salió volando directo hacia Shiinotic dando vueltas.

\- ¡Arraigo! – ordenó Madame Florence, y de inmediato Shiinotic clavó sus pies en el suelo sacando unas raíces para afianzarse y resistir el embate de Starmie con firmeza, aprovechando para agarrarse de ella cuando finalmente paró de girar. – ¡Ahora, Giga Drenado!

Unos hilos de energía verdes brotaron de todo el cuerpo de Shiinotic, envolviendo por completo Starmie. La estrella marina no tuvo tiempo de liberarse antes de que le succionaran una buena cantidad de su energía, pero logró que la soltaran cuando Misty oportunamente le ordenó hacer un Atactrueno a quemarropa, y saltó hacia atrás para ponerse a buena distancia y evitar que continuara con el Giga Drenado, pero la mujer gorda todavía no había terminado su asalto.

\- ¡Vuelve a usar Somnífero, querido! – ordenó.

El hongo volvió a soltar la nube de esporas adormecedoras. Misty trató de defenderse de la misma manera que antes, pero la fuerza de Starmie había disminuido y con ella también su tiempo de reacción, así que no pudo montar bien el Contraescudo de la misma manera que antes y no alcanzó a dispersar el Somnífero. Starmie se encogió y se tumbó en el suelo mientras su gema roja empezaba a parpadear hasta apagarse. Misty apretó los dientes, pero lo peor parecía estar por venir ahora.

\- ¡Come Sueños! – exclamó Madame Florence.

Shiinotic empezó a resplandecer y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, mientras comenzaba a absorber de nuevo la energía de Starmie mientras ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada. La gema roja parpadeaba cada vez con más debilidad, y si seguía de ese modo terminaría derrotándola de una manera muy humillante.

\- ¡Starmie, deprisa, tienes que despertar! – exclamó Misty.

Shiinotic continuó absorbiendo la energía de Starmie, y eso sumado al hecho de que estaba enraizado y absorbiendo nutrientes para seguirse curando él mismo parecía que nunca podría derrotarlo.

\- ¡Starmie, vamos, despierta! – siguió gritando la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ah, jajajajajaja! – se rio la gorda. – Jovencita, es mejor que te des por vencida. No podrás derrotar a mi Shiinotic.

Afortunadamente, en aquel momento Starmie volvió en sí y se despertó, pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Al parecer apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero Misty todavía no iba a darse por vencida. Todavía tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga. Primero lo primero; atacar el problema de raíz… literalmente.

\- ¡Shiinotic, termina con Giga Drenado! – ordenó la gorda.

Misty ya no iba a dejarle seguir haciendo su juego. Fijando la vista primero en las raíces clavadas en el suelo, ese era el primer punto al que tenía que atacar, y sabía perfectamente cómo tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¡Starmie, Rayo de Hielo, apunta hacia las raíces! – exclamó Misty.

Antes que los hilos del Giga Drenado lograran alcanzarla, el rayo congelante de Starmie golpeó las raíces de Shiinotic, congelándolas instantáneamente e interrumpiéndole su ataque. Pero Misty no se detuvo allí: aprovechando que estaba inmovilizado continuó disparándole Rayos de Hielo uno tras otro hasta congelarlo casi por completo. Ahora con eso tenía la oportunidad de darle la vuelta al encuentro.

\- ¡Starmie, Recuperación, ahora! – ordenó Misty.

La gema de Starmie comenzó a resplandecer intensamente, y una luz de color rosa envolvió a la estrella marina, mientras lento pero seguro comenzaba a reponer sus energías. Entretanto, Madame Florence gritaba urgiéndole a su Shiinotic que se esforzara por salir del hielo, y este intentaba sacudirse para tratar de romperlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, Madame Florence se enfureció y decidió lanzarle su ataque más fuerte.

\- ¡Rayo Solar!

Mientras Starmie intentaba reponer sus energías robadas, Shiinotic empezó a cargar su energía para darle con todo lo que tenía, con su hongo empezando a resplandecer intensamente. Misty tenía que darse prisa: si ese Rayo Solar conectaba, Starmie no lo sobreviviría.

\- ¡Starmie, prepara una Hidrobomba y espera a que te diga para lanzarla!

El precio por el Rayo Solar era que el tiempo de recarga era algo tardío, y en ese momento no había clima soleado para acelerarlo. Sin embargo, con Starmie ocupada usando Recuperación eso no era un problema. Sin embargo, Misty había peleado con suficientes Pokémon de tipo Hierba con Rayo Solar en su gimnasio para saber cómo utilizarlo en su contra. Todo era cuestión de lanzar un ataque que le causara disrupción al ataque justo en el momento exacto, y ese momento era exactamente antes de que alcanzara el ápice de carga. Solo tenía que medir el brillo en el Pokémon…

\- ¡Ahora! – exclamó Misty.

Starmie disparó un poderoso torrente de agua en espiral hacia Shiinotic. Aunque no fuese muy efectivo, la Hidrobomba tuvo el efecto deseado de desestabilizar al hongo justo cuando terminaba la carga del ataque, y este le explotó encima lanzándolo hacia el cielo, y haciéndolo caer noqueado.

\- ¡Shiinotic no puede continuar! ¡Starmie gana el encuentro y Misty pasa a la siguiente ronda! – declaró la réferi.

\- ¡Sí, así se hace, Starmie! – celebró Misty.

\- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó Madame Florence. – ¿Cómo pude perder?

Mientras la gorda recogía a su hongo y se iba molesta, Misty retiraba a Starmie. Eso estuvo muy cerca; si las demás concursantes eran así de buenas, tenía que irse con mucha más cautela, y decidir con cuidado a quienes utilizaría en las próximas rondas. Obviamente planeaba guardar a Gyarados para el final, y Serena seguramente utilizaría a su Delphox, que era su Pokémon más fuerte. Hasta entonces, se quedaría observando y animándola en sus combates.

Serena tuvo que esperar hasta el último turno de su bloque, y aunque no lo demostrara mucho se sentía realmente ansiosa. Había visto que las otras concursantes eran bastante buenas, y con solo ver el combate que le tocó a Misty en su primer turno supo que no podía tomar a ninguna a la ligera. Finalmente, cuando la llamaron, al ponerse en su posición en el campo de batalla, tuvo la extraña sensación de que su oponente le era familiar. Una chica más o menos de su edad, con cabello negro muy largo y usaba un vestido veraniego con un sombrero de sol con una flor púrpura, con un aire de ser niña rica.

\- Espera… yo a ti te conozco. – dijo la chica al ver a Serena. – ¡Tú fuiste la que me venció en la exhibición de Ciudad Fleurrh hace años!

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¡Qué comience ahora el combate entre la señorita Amelia y la señorita Serena! – dijo la anunciadora, y fue entonces que el nombre hizo que Serena se acordara.

\- ¡Por tu culpa perdí mi oportunidad en aquella ocasión! – exclamó Amelia tomando su Pokébola. – ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Espeon, ve!

\- ¡Espeon! – La Eeveelution de tipo Psíquico apareció en el campo alistándose para la batalla.

Serena poco a poco fue recordando. Esta chica llamada Amelia había sido una de sus oponentes en Ciudad Fleurrh. En aquel momento Amelia era una de las favoritas y Serena no se sentía segura de poder vencerla, pero sorprendentemente, lo logró. Después de la competencia vio cómo Amelia se aproximaba a Palermo, pidiéndole otra oportunidad y diciéndole que había hecho una mejor presentación que Serena, pero fue rechazada. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero ahora se veía realmente enfadada. ¿Acaso le guardaba rencor? Fuera cual fuera el caso, no se iba a dejar intimidar por ella.

\- ¡Sylveon, sal al escenario!

\- ¡Syl! – Si Amelia la iba a enfrentar con una Eeveelution, parecía justo responderle con la suya propia.

\- ¡Espeon, inicia con Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Amelia. Los ojos y la gema en la frente de Espeon comenzaron a resplandecer mientras concentraba su poder para iniciar su ataque.

\- ¡Sylveon, Protección! – replicó Serena.

En respuesta, la Sylveon de Serena levantó una barrera protectora, manteniéndola hasta que Espeon cesó de emitir el poder psíquico. Esto tardó mucho más de lo que Serena se imaginó, pero Sylveon pudo resistir toda la duración.

\- ¡Sylveon, usa Brillo Mágico! – exclamó Serena.

Sylveon comenzó a resplandecer en una luz arcoíris, y dando un enorme salto, hizo caer sobre Espeon una lluvia de rayos multicolor. Este trató de correr y saltar pero no pudo evitarlos todos, para gran irritación de Amelia por no poder conectar el primer golpe.

\- ¡Espeon, acércate y usa Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Amelia.

\- ¡Eon! – La cola de Espeon se tornó en un brillo metálico y se lanzó rápidamente hacia Sylveon para darle un golpe con ella.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – exclamó Serena.

\- ¡Sylveon!

En rápida sucesión, copias de Sylveon comenzaron a aparecer por todo el campo, y Espeon golpeó a una de ellas, disipándola. Sin amilanarse, Espeon insistió y se lanzó hacia el siguiente, pero el resultado fue el mismo, y por cada una que desaparecía parecían reemplazarla otras tres o cuatro.

\- ¡Espeon, usa Híper Voz por todo el campo!

\- ¡ESPEOOOOOON!

Espeon se irguió en todo centro del campo y levantando la cabeza comenzó a gritar hacia el cielo mandando una gran onda sónica por toda su área cercana. Serena se sorprendió; era la primera vez que presenciaba un ataque de Híper Voz, aumentando la fuerza con cada grito. El área se fue expandiendo poco a poco, disipando las copias del Doble Equipo una tras otra, hasta que finalmente las ondas alcanzaron a la verdadera Sylveon, aturdiéndola.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Golpéala con Cola de Hierro! – exclamó Amelia.

Sin perder tiempo, Espeon corrió hacia Sylveon aprovechando que seguía aturdida por el ataque de Híper Voz. Saltándole encima le dio uno, dos, tres coletazos, el tercero particularmente fuerte directo a la cara y haciéndola caer al suelo.

\- ¿Sylveon, estás bien? – preguntó Serena preocupada. Esos ataques de Cola de Hierro tuvieron que haberle dolido.

\- Syl… ¡Sylveon! – La Eeveelution de tipo Hada rápidamente se incorporó como si no le hubiera pasado nada y encaró a su contraparte valientemente, lista para continuar.

\- Vaya, son muy resistentes. – dijo Amelia. – ¡Espeon, otra vez usa Fuerza Psíquica!

\- ¡Sylveon, Protección!

Igual que antes, Sylveon trató de escudarse de la Fuerza Psíquica de Espeon detrás de Protección, pero esta vez, la Eeveelution de tipo Psíquico consiguió mantener el ataque durante más tiempo del que duró el domo protector, y apenas vio que caía la barrera, atacó con toda su fuerza y la hizo volar por los aires para azotarla contra el suelo. Amelia miró con satisfacción ver como su oponente caía y volvía a esforzarse por ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Terminaremos esto con estilo! ¡Vista al Futuro! – exclamó Amelia.

Serena se paralizó ante esto. Vista al Futuro era un movimiento de acción retardada, pero el daño que provocaba podía ser masivo. Sin embargo, recordando la batalla de Ash en el gimnasio Anistar, la artista-coordinadora sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Ash había utilizado a Pikachu para medir el tiempo en que el ataque era ejecutado, y ella sabía por experiencia que un Pokémon bien entrenado podía ejecutarlo aproximadamente en un minuto, y que siempre había un destello que avisaba por donde y cuando llegaría un par de segundos antes.

\- ¡Esquiva con Doble Equipo hasta que te diga, Sylveon! – ordenó Serena.

Igual que antes, Sylveon comenzó a multiplicarse por todo el campo. Amelia sonrió con arrogancia, ¿acaso estaba desesperada por escapar del inminente ataque y solo buscaba retrasar lo inevitable? La chica de pelo negro le ordenó a su Espeon volver a utilizar Híper Voz para dispersar el Doble Equipo. Sin embargo, esta vez, Sylveon se mantuvo fuera de su rango y en constante movimiento para evitar que dispersara los clones por completo. Entretanto, Serena contaba mentalmente y mantenía los ojos abiertos ante cualquier señal de la Vista al Futuro. Hasta entonces, tenía que permanecer alerta.

\- "Cincuenta segundos… en cualquier momento." – Serena siguió mirando con cuidado. Por la esquina del ojo alcanzó a ver el destello psíquico. – ¡AHORA, PROTECCIÓN!

Dicho y hecho, justo antes de que una enorme columna de poder psíquico descendiera encima de Sylveon, el Doble Equipo se dispersó y Sylveon levantó su domo protector, salvándose en el último instante y dejando a Amelia y Espeon con las bocas abiertas.

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste cuándo llegaría?! – exclamó la pelinegra.

\- Ya he visto suficientes ataques de Vista al Futuro para medirles el tiempo. – replicó Serena. – ¡Sylveon, dispersa tu Brillo Mágico por todo el campo!

\- ¡Sylveon!

Sylveon volvió a colocarse en todo el centro del campo de batalla para iniciar su ataque, pero en lugar de saltar, se quedó en el suelo, y tomando una página del libro de Espeon y Amelia ejecutó el ataque como una gran explosión luminosa centrada en ella. Espeon trató de saltar fuera de radio pero no alcanzó a escaparse. Serena sonrió; después de un ataque como ese estaban muy cerca de ganar. Amelia, por su parte, parecía sentirse más irritada a cada momento.

\- ¡Espeon, vamos a quitarles esa sonrisa de la cara! – exclamó. – ¡Cola de Hierro y acaba con ellas!

Espeon envolvió su cola en energía metálica y volvió a lanzarse de frente a la carga. Serena y Sylveon suspiraron con resignación, debían estar desesperadas para intentar un ataque frontal de manera tan imprudente. Sylveon saltó para evadir el coletazo metálico y se puso detrás de Espeon mientras cargaba otra Fuerza Psíquica.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica a todo poder! – exclamó Amelia.

Esta vez, Sylveon no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para protegerse, y la Fuerza Psíquica de Espeon la atrapó, alzándola en el aire. Después de azotarla contra el suelo un par de veces, la arrojó describiendo un arco encima de ella hacia el otro lado del campo. Podría parecer el final, pero Serena no iba a dejarse caer sin estilo.

\- ¡Sylveon, sujeta a Espeon con tus listones! – gritó Serena.

Sylveon alargó sus listones y agarró por las patas a Espeon, tomándola tanto a ella como a Amelia por sorpresa. Todavía en el aire le dio un tirón y la arrastró consigo, estampándola de cara. Pero en vez de soltarla lo que hizo fue apretarla más para atraerla. Amelia entró en pánico; ¿qué era lo que tramaban esa chica y su Sylveon?

\- ¡Brillo Mágico, a todo poder! – exclamó Serena.

\- ¡Syl! – Todo el cuerpo de Sylveon comenzó a resplandecer mientras empezaba a cargar su energía. Los ojos de Espeon se llenaron de pánico, no había manera de que pudiera escapar de ese ataque.

El Brillo Mágico explotó en un gran espectáculo multicolor, cegando la vista de todos del resultado. Serena y Amelia se quedaron estáticas hasta que finalmente pudieron volver a ver. Sylveon estaba de pie, agotada pero sonriente, y Espeon yacía tirada en el suelo, todavía amarrada por los listones de Sylveon, que no la soltó para asegurarse de que no escapara y recibiera todo el impacto del ataque. Después de eso, retiró los listones y la dejó en el suelo, donde se quedó inmóvil. Había quedado derrotada.

\- ¡Espeon ya no puede continuar! ¡Sylveon gana el encuentro y Serena avanza a la siguiente ronda!

\- No puede ser… – dijo Amelia, cayendo de rodillas. – ¿Vencida por esta chica, otra vez?

Parecía que la pelinegra quería romperse a llorar de furia. Serena quiso acercarse para felicitarla por darle una buena batalla, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que eso solo le haría pensar que le estaba teniendo lástima o algo y empeoraría las cosas. Regresando a su Espeon caída, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo sin dignarse a mirar atrás antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. Sin más, Serena se encogió de hombros y recogió también a Sylveon, felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho. Al mirar hacia las tribunas, vio que Misty le daba una V de la victoria y le guiñaba el ojo. Serena le respondió de la misma manera.

Las rondas se sucedieron una tras otra. En la segunda, el Politoed de Misty tuvo que pelear contra un poderoso Nidoking que discretamente al salir soltó un ataque de Púas Tóxicas sin que se dieran cuenta (un movimiento algo sucio, aunque técnicamente no fuese ilegal). El veneno le causó muchas molestias a Politoed, pero cuando Nidoking casi lo rostiza con un Hiperrayo, Misty reaccionó haciéndole a Politoed utilizar Rayo de Hielo para crear un camino, deslizarse de panza por él y conectarle un Cabezazo en todo el pecho que lo dejó fuera de combate. Serena también tuvo que pasar algo similar: se enfrentó a un Marowak Alolano que inició infligiéndole quemaduras con Fuego Fatuo a Roselia, y sumado a su habilidad Cuerpo Maldito que le inhabilitó su ataque más fuerte (Danza de Pétalos), le dio complicaciones por el resto de la contienda. Sin embargo, Serena pudo devolverle el favor usando el combo de Lazo de Hierba y Polvo Venenoso, y unos cuantos golpes bien dirigidos de Venochoque sirvieron para darle la vuelta al encuentro, con lo que ambas avanzaron a la siguiente ronda.

Las semifinales fueron muchísimo más difíciles para ambas. Primero, Misty utilizó a su Corsola contra un poderoso Venusaur que para rematar era capaz de Mega Evolucionar, y la paliza que recibió Corsola fue brutal. Cuando empezó a recargar para terminarle con un Rayo Solar, Misty aprovechó de utilizar Recuperación y apenas lo disparó, llamó desesperadamente a que utilizara una Barrera Espejo para devolvérselo. Fue un verdadero milagro, pero gracias a la Recuperación, Corsola logró aguantar el disparo de puro milagro y devolvérselo con intereses a su oponente, dándole la vuelta de un solo golpe. En cuanto a Serena, ella y Froslass se las vieron contra un Sandslash Alolano, en una batalla de hielo contra hielo. Haber invocado una Tormenta de Granizo al inicio fue un tiro por la culata, pues al activar el Velo de Nieve de Froslass para ocultarse, también activó el Quitanieves del Sandslash, que incrementó su velocidad de movimiento, manteniéndose muy igualados una con el otro. Froslass tuvo que arriesgarse dejándose golpear por una Garra de Metal, y al hacerlo, le aplicó a Sandslash un Beso Drenador para quitarle su energía y reponer la suya propia, suficiente para lanzarle una Bola de Sombra que le dio a Serena la victoria para avanzar a la gran final. Ahora solo quedaban ella y Misty.

\- ¡Qué emocionante torneo! ¡Hemos visto de todo el día de hoy, y ahora solo nos quedan las dos mejores participantes! ¿Quién ganará, Misty o Serena? ¡Démosles un gran aplauso!

\- ¡Oye, Serena, solo porque seamos amigas no creas que seré suave contigo! – le advirtió Misty.

\- ¡No quisiera que fuera de otro modo! – replicó la kalosiana. – ¡Demos todo lo que tengamos en esta batalla!

Curiosamente, se suponía que fueran rivales, pero hasta ahora no se habían enfrentado una contra la otra de ninguna forma. Esta era una excelente oportunidad de probarse entre ellas. Era tiempo de ver quién era más fuerte y habilidosa para las batallas. ¿La líder del Gimnasio Cerulean, o la Reina de Kalos y Kanto?

\- ¡Competidoras, elijan a sus Pokémon ahora! – declaró la réferi.

\- ¡Llegó la hora, Gyarados! – dijo Misty dándole un beso a la Pokébola antes de lanzarla. – ¡Ve!

\- ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAR! – La serpiente marina azul se anunció con su tradicional feroz rugido. Aunque los espectadores se llevaron un susto por un momento, Serena ni se inmutó, pues ya se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Nuestro turno! ¡Delphox, sal al escenario! – exclamó lanzando su propia Pokébola.

\- ¡Phox! – La vulpina psíquica apareció en el escenario y encendió su vara, lista para el combate. Ambas utilizarían a sus Pokémon más fuertes para este combate.

\- ¿Listas? – La réferi alzó los brazos y los bajó de golpe. – ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Gyarados, empieza con Hidrobomba! – exclamó Misty.

\- ¡ROAR! – De las fauces de Gyarados brotó un potente torrente de agua. Serena sonrió; Misty no se andaba con rodeos. Por supuesto ella, tampoco lo haría.

\- ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica y redirígelo! – exclamó Serena.

\- ¡Del… phox!

Concentrándose, Delphox apuntó hacia el frente con su varita cuando la Hidrobomba estuvo a punto de alcanzarla. Con movimientos controlados, desvió el agua haciendo que se diera la vuelta a su alrededor y mandándola de vuelta por donde vino. Gyarados simplemente se ladeó ligeramente para evadir su propio ataque. Misty sonrió: en un concurso Pokémon eso le habría ganado bastantes puntos, no solo desviar el ataque del oponente sino enviárselo de regreso. Pero esta era una batalla tradicional, y los puntos no contaban.

\- ¡Furia Dragón! – exclamó Misty. Gyarados empezó a formar una bola de energía naranja en su boca, preparado para lanzarla.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Fuego Místico para atrapar a Gyarados! – contraatacó Serena.

Cuando Gyarados disparó su ataque, Delphox usó sus poderes psíquicos para impulsarse y aumentar la fuerza de su salto, y en el aire utilizó su varita para crear un aro de fuego. Acto seguido, utilizó su Fuerza Psíquica para controlar las llamas y colocar el aro alrededor de Gyarados para atraparlo, seguido rápidamente de otros tres, creando una especie de Giro Fuego improvisado. El control era impresionante, pero no tanto como la explosión que generó cuando usó su Fuerza Psíquica para que los aros se cerraran en sí mismos de golpe, haciendo que Gyarados rugiera de dolor.

\- Impresionante. – admitió Misty. – Pero necesitarás más que eso para vencernos. ¡Gyarados, Aqua Cola!

Gyarados rugió y empezó a agitar su cola violentamente, salpicando agua y tratando de golpear a su oponente con ella. Delphox comenzó a dar saltos para evadir los coletazos, pero finalmente uno le dio desde arriba y la estampó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ahora, Triturar! – exclamó Misty. Gyarados cubrió sus colmillos con energía oscura para darle a su oponente una gran mordida.

\- ¡Delphox, sal de ahí, rápido! – ordenó Serena desesperadamente.

\- ¡Del!

En el último segundo, Delphox logró evadirse las quijadas de Gyarados antes de que fueran a devorarla de un bocado. La serpiente marina se masticó el trozo de suelo que arrancó con su ataque y se lo tragó, como si le gustara. Serena y Delphox tuvieron un respingo ante esto, y no fueron las únicas, hasta la propia Misty se vio algo perturbada. Gyarados era capaz de comerse prácticamente cualquier cosa, o incluso a cualquiera si no fuese porque ella lo detenía. La otra razón para mantenerlo en su equipo activo era precisamente tenerlo vigilado para que no se saliera de su "dieta regular".

\- ¡Gyarados, Hidro Bomba otra vez! – exclamó Misty.

\- ¡Delphox, Llamarada! – replicó Serena.

Gyarados de nuevo disparó el chorro de agua de alta presión, mientras Delphox invocaba un kanji de fuego. La colisión de los dos ataques creó una gran explosión que levantó una gran cantidad de vapor por todo el lugar, impidiéndoles tanto a las entrenadoras como al público ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Gyarados, dispersa el vapor con Furia Dragón una y otra vez! – exclamó Misty.

Gyarados rugió y comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía naranja una tras otra tratando de disipar el vapor para recuperar la visibilidad. Por un golpe de suerte, una de estas golpeó de frente a Delphox que no la vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tomando ventaja de esto, Misty decidió seguir presionando e hizo que Gyarados siguiera de inmediato con una Hidrobomba mientras Delphox seguía aturdida por el golpe anterior. El chorro derribó a Delphox, llevándosela unos cuantos metros por el impacto.

\- ¡Delphox! – exclamó Serena preocupada. Delphox luchó por volver a levantarse, y Misty decidió tomar la oportunidad para terminar el encuentro.

\- ¡Híperrayo, ahora! – le ordenó. Inmediatamente, Gyarados empezó a cargar en su boca una gran cantidad de energía color naranja.

Serena sabía que si ese ataque conectaba podía ser el fin. Sin embargo, por espacio de un segundo, percibió los pensamientos de Delphox. Al ser ella un Pokémon Psíquico, habían trabajado en tratar de desarrollar un enlace telepático para poder comunicarse entre ellas, pero todavía no lo lograban del todo, solo ocasionalmente lograban conectarse por breves instantes. Sin embargo, Serena supo lo que su inicial trataba de decirle: quería intentar un combo con sus dos mejores ataques de tipo Fuego que le hicieron ganar uno de sus Concursos Pokémon en Sinnoh tanto tiempo atrás. La kalosiana captó el mensaje de su compañera y asintió con determinación.

\- ¡Hagámoslo, Delphox! – ordenó.

Delphox se puso de pie y creó el aro de Fuego Místico, para después empujarlo telekinéticamente con Fuerza Psíquica, justo en el momento en que Gyarados soltaba el Híperrayo. Misty creyó que era una locura: no había manera de que ese ataque fuera capaz de parar un rayo con esa potencia. Y tenía razón, no podía por sí solo, pero acto seguido, con la mano libre agitó la vara para crear un kanji de fuego y lo lanzó detrás del Fuego Místico, haciendo que los dos se combinaran en una sola explosión de fuego y todavía manteniendo su control psíquico.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! – exclamó Misty.

El Fuego Místico quizás no fuera tan poderoso, pero la potencia adicional de la Llamarada resultó ser más que un desafío. Gyarados imprimía cada onza de energía en potenciar su Híperrayo, mientras que Delphox se concentraba y mantenía la mano al frente para mantener su control psíquico y empujar su Llamarada Mística (a falta de un mejor nombre) en la dirección opuesta. Las dos entrenadoras urgieron a sus Pokémon a empujar con todo lo que tenían, y el forcejeo se mantuvo por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente los dos ataques explotaron, levantando todavía más humo que antes.

Con todo mundo absorto en el combate, y esas dos enfocadas en derrotarse una a la otra, J supo que su momento para actuar por fin había llegado. Discretamente, y mientras nadie se fijara en ella, se fue detrás de las tribunas del público, y se colocó una enorme capucha oscura, junto con sus gafas características para ocultar sus ojos. Tenía que soportar el calor solo por un rato, pero lo mejor era no dejarse ver de nadie. Siempre era mejor mantener un bajo perfil.

\- ¡Gyarados, Furia Dragón!

\- ¡Delphox, Fuego Místico!

La serpiente marina disparó varias esferas de energía draconiana contra la vulpina psíquica, que contraatacó con aros de fuego. Al ver que los ataques a distancia no servían, Misty le ordenó a Gyarados acercarse para usar Aqua Cola y tratar de golpear a Delphox de cerca para derribarla como hizo antes, pero esta vez Delphox no se dejó alcanzar. Usando la cola de Gyarados como trampolín, saltó directo hacia su cabeza y alzó la vara preparando su ataque.

\- ¡Llamarada! – exclamó Serena.

\- ¡Del… PHOX!

El kanji de fuego le explotó en toda la cara de lleno. Sin embargo, Gyarados no dejó que Delphox se fuera limpia y alcanzó a darle con Aqua Cola antes de irse para atrás. Los dos Pokémon cayeron en lados opuestos, y lucharon para levantarse otra vez. Ya estaban llegando al límite; solo les quedaba un ataque a cada una. Con este se decidiría todo.

\- ¡Gyarados, Híperrayo!

\- ¡Delphox, Llamarada a todo poder!

Los dos Pokémon prepararon sus ataques finales, esto era todo. Gyarados cargó en sus mandíbulas la energía naranja del Híperrayo mientras Delphox dibujaba con su vara el kanji de fuego. Ya estaban listos para lanzarlos, hasta que…

 _ ***¡BROOOOOOOOM!***_ Antes de que Gyarados lanzara su Híperrayo, otro lanzado desde arriba lo golpeó y lo derribó, alertando a todos. A su vez, a Delphox un disparo de Red Pegajosa le cayó en la cara, y mientras trataba de quitársela una ráfaga de Misiles Aguja le llovió encima sin piedad.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! – exclamó Misty.

La gente alarmada comenzó a mirar, y entonces un trío de Pokémon, compuesto por un Drapion, un Ariados y un Salamence, este último montado por una figura encapuchada, cuyos pies calzaban lo que parecían botas de tacón alto propias de una mujer, hizo su entrada comenzando a atacar a todos los que estuvieran cerca. La gente salió corriendo en pánico, y Serena y Misty se quedaron ahí confundidas sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Por fortuna reaccionaron en cuanto la figura encapuchada y sus Pokémon fijaron su atención en ellas dos.

\- ¡Serena, corre! – gritó Misty regresando a Gyarados. Serena hizo lo propio con Delphox y las dos de inmediato salieron huyendo de ahí. Sin embargo, la figura encapuchada no iba a permitir que escaparan.

\- ¡Atrápenlas! – ordenó. Su voz sonaba a que estaba filtrada por un modulador de voz para ocultar su identidad, pero de primera instancia parecía femenina. – ¡Recuerden que las necesito vivas!

\- "¿Vivas?" – pensó Misty. No le gustó como sonó eso, ¿acaso venía por ellas específicamente? – ¡AAAHHH!

Algo pegajoso la golpeó en la espalda y la tiró al suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse, le cayeron varias más y se quedó literalmente pegada sin poder moverse. Apenas alcanzó a voltearse para mirar y vio con horror que el Ariados venía directo hacia ella.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Aléjate de mí, no! – empezó a gritar. En respuesta este le escupió directo en la boca. - ¡Hmff, hmff, hmff!

\- ¡Misty! – gritó Serena.

En respuesta, la pelirroja volteó a mirarla y aunque no pudo hablar, a juzgar por su expresión estaba intentando decirle que huyera. Serena de ningún modo quería abandonar a Misty, pero entonces el Drapion apareció y comenzó a bombardearla con Misiles Aguja. Como si sintiera el peligro, la Pokébola de Pancham se activó sola dejándolo salir, y este sin que le dijeran corrió a pelear contra el escorpión que atacaba a su entrenadora, invocando un Filo de Roca para voltearlo desde abajo.

\- ¡¿Pancham, qué haces?!

\- ¡Pan, pancham! – replicó el pequeño panda, urgiéndola a que se marchara.

Serena no supo qué hacer, pero ninguno de sus otros Pokémon estaba en condiciones para pelear después de ese torneo. Al ver que Drapion se volvía a incorporar y se disponía a atacar a Pancham, Serena corrió detrás de unas tribunas e hizo lo único que se le ocurría de momento. No sabía quién era su atacante o por qué venía tras ellas, pero en ese momento.

\- Sal, ya. – dijo sacándolo lo más discretamente que pudo. – Oricorio, tienes que huir de aquí. Ve a buscar a Ash y a los otros, deprisa.

\- ¿Ori? – El pajarito ladeó la cabeza, confundido por la petición de su ama. Pero justo entonces, algo se estrelló contra la tarima y al oírlo quejarse supo que muy posiblemente había sido Pancham.

\- ¡Deprisa, por favor, ve a buscar a Ash antes de que sea tarde! – dijo Serena, mitad ordenando mitad suplicando.

En ese instante, un Lanzallamas destruyó la tarima, y Oricorio muy a su pesar tuvo que obedecer, yéndose volando tan rápido como podía. Serena tenía toda la intención de quedarse, pues no iba a abandonar ni a Misty ni a Pancham de ninguna manera. El Ariados había envuelto a Misty totalmente en una Red Pegajosa y la pelirroja parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar por el pánico, asqueada por la cercanía de esa araña patona. Pancham peleaba valientemente contra el Drapion, pero eso quería decir que…

\- ¡Quédate donde estás!

Serena miró por encima del hombro y vio que se aproximaba la mujer encapuchada montada en su Salamence, este último con las fauces bien abiertas como si quisiera morderla. Presa del pánico la chica trató de correr, pero Salamence la derribó de un aletazo. La mujer se bajó de su montura y antes que se pusiera de pie la agarró del cuello de la blusa, levantándola hasta ponerla al nivel de los ojos, con los pies colgando en el aire.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – preguntó Serena. En respuesta, la mujer levantó su otra mano, mostrando un extraño guantelete que echaba chispas por la palma.

\- Relájate, si no forcejeas esto no te dolerá… mucho. – susurró la mujer.

Y acto seguido, la agarró del brazo con la mano libre, soltándole una descarga y haciendo que gritara de dolor. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, la soltó y la dejó caer para que se desplomara en el suelo. En ese preciso instante, Drapion atacó a Pancham con un Veneno Cruzado y lo hizo estrellarse contra la tarima, haciendo que su piel se tornara púrpura. Miró después a Misty, que al parecer estaba aterrada con Ariados como para intentar hacer cualquier cosa. Tanto mejor para ella, eso le facilitaría las cosas.

\- Buen trabajo todos. Ustedes dos, regresen. – les dijo a Drapion y Ariados, retornándolos a sus Pokébolas. – Salamence, llévate a estas dos al sitio acordado y espérame ahí. Tengo una última cosa que hacer.

Salamence rugió y agarrando con una mano a Misty, que ahora que no estaba Ariados se empezó a retorcer como gusano tratando de soltarse sin éxito, y con la otra a Serena, que seguía fuera de circulación, se echó a volar lo más rápido que pudo fuera de ahí. Entretanto, J se sacó del bolsillo un par de dispositivos, que necesitaría para dejarle al mocoso el mensaje, antes de que la policía inevitablemente llenara todo el lugar. Presionó un botón en uno de ellos y este comenzó a grabar.

\- Saludos, Ash Ketchum. ¿Me recuerdas? Porque yo sí te recuerdo a ti…

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, y con este capítulo creo que me veo forzado a subir el rating de la historia a T. Si no es con este, definitivamente el que viene después sí lo hará. Vamos por partes con lo que sucede aquí.

Primero, pensando en cómo abrir este capítulo, pensé en una noche de karaoke para mostrarle a Misty un "talento artístico oculto", y se me ocurrió ponerla a cantar. Al principio no sabía qué canción elegir entre estos tres: la Canción de Misty, Me Vuelve Loca, y el tema Catch Me if You Can (aunque este último solo estaba en inglés). Finalmente me decidí por el segundo, aunque le cambié ligeramente la letra, ya que cantada en segunda persona, como que tendría un mayor efecto en Ash para darle el mensaje.

Segundo, originalmente no tenía planeado incluir a Gladion, pero alguien en la versión en inglés me lo sugirió y pensé primero en ponerle solo el cameo cuando llama a Lillie, pero al ir desarrollando como iría el conflicto con J, finalmente encontré una forma de insertarlo físicamente. Creo que fue mejor así. Por si las dudas, el que utilice a Silvally en esta pelea es solo un guiño a los juegos, pero si es por mí espero que sí lo consiga y lo utilice en el anime. Y si ese no es el caso, bueno, para eso son los fics de universo alterno, ¿no? Además, se me hizo que sería el oponente perfecto para el Mega Charizard Y de Ash, y para que sobreviviera al Movimiento Sísmico, eso debería dar una idea de su poder. Lamento haber dejado la pelea inconclusa, pero bueno, eso nos lleva al siguiente punto.

Finalmente, ahora sí la Cazadora J actuó, y como era de esperarse atacó a Misty y Serena por sorpresa y cuando la mayoría de sus Pokémon estaban exhaustos y no podían protegerlas (sin duda Gyarados habría sido el mayor obstáculo). Igual que en la anterior, siento mucho haber interrumpido la batalla de Misty y Serena justo cuando se estaba por decidirse, pero en fin, así tenía que ser. No hay que ser un genio para saber que J las utilizará de carnada para atraer a Ash hacia su trampa, pero muy pronto la cazadora sabrá que meterse con esas chicas fue el peor error que pudo cometer en su vida. Ash no dejará que se le escape después de esto, de ninguna manera. Creo que ahora ya podemos decir que entramos en el punto culminante de esta historia. La resolución de este cliffhanger vendrá en el próximo capítulo, y después, la decisión de Ash. Pero antes, nada como un poco de tensión para sazonar la historia, ¿no lo creen? En el próximo sí que pienso soltarme como no se imaginan. Más de lo que lo hice con Alain, si eso les dice algo.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, LordFalconX, Taikobou, brandonG95, Pokeshipping Fun2017, darkdan-sama, Zack F Stanton, Goddess Artemiss, takedigi, Suinrk, Zilia K, Jigsawpunisher** y **Zeek.** A **Falcon,** me gustaría discutir algunas cosas, pero preferiría que fuera en privado, son muy personales, si no es molestia créate una cuenta aunque sea solo para eso (no es nada malo (por si las dudas, no es nada malo, solo muy personal y preferiría mantenerlo entre nosotros). En fin, por si es necesario recordarlo, ahora que estoy en mi nueva carrera puede que me tarde más en actualizar, aunque de momento no nos han dejado tanta tarea, así que intentaré traducir este capítulo al inglés y si puedo adelantar algo mis historias del Resetverso. Nos veremos pronto.


	7. Ustedes son importantes para mí

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Parte 7:** La determinación de Ash: ustedes son importantes para mí.

* * *

 _ **Isla Melemele…**_

Para cuando Ash y sus Pokémon llegaron a la escena del desastre, la policía ya había acordonado el área y se encontraba interrogando a los testigos. Charizard había regresado a su forma base, y Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a ver por todas partes. Oricorio se echó a volar hacia una Enfermera Joy que estaba atendiendo a un Pancham, y por los lentes (que estaban rotos) supo que se trataba del de Serena.

\- ¡Ori, ori! – empezó a graznar, preocupado por su colega.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó la enfermera al verlo, pero este solo siguió agitándose.

\- ¡Enfermera Joy! – se aproximó Ash a toda prisa. – ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

\- Estaban organizando un torneo femenino, pero alguien atacó durante la final. – explicó la enfermera. – Parece ser que su objetivo no era el dinero del premio, sino secuestrar a las dos chicas que estaban peleando. Este Pancham pertenecía a una de ellas. La anunciadora del torneo dijo que sus nombres eran Serena y Misty.

\- No… – Ash apretó los puños, sintiendo la creciente preocupación mezclada con una ira que comenzaba a arder. ¿Quién podría haber querido secuestrar a Serena y a Misty, y por qué?

\- ¡Ash Ketchum! – escuchó anunciando a la oficial Jenny por el megáfono. – ¿Hay algún Ash Ketchum por aquí?

\- ¡Soy yo! – replicó el aludido. – ¿Qué pasa, Oficial Jenny?

\- Estuvimos examinando la escena y encontramos esto. Está dirigido a ti por alguna razón.

La oficial le entregó un par de dispositivos, junto a una nota doblada que decía _**"Entregar solo a Ash Ketchum"**_. Uno de ellos tenía una ranura USB, pero el otro no tenía idea de lo que pudiera ser, solo tenía una lucecita que parpadeaba y un par de botones, parecía un control remoto para cerrar portones o autos. Por suerte para él, su teléfono tenía una ranura para dispositivos USB, tal vez en él hubiera alguna respuesta. Sin perder tiempo lo conectó y lo abrió. En pantalla apareció una figura encapuchada, y habló con una voz claramente filtrada con un modulador.

\- Saludos, Ash Ketchum. ¿Me recuerdas? Porque yo sí te recuerdo a ti. Después de todo, es difícil olvidar al culpable de que casi me haya muerto en el Lago Valor hace tantos años.

\- ¿Lago Valor? – se preguntó de repente Ash. Pero entonces se puso a pensar y poco a poco se acordó. – No… no puede ser que se trate de ella.

\- No tengo idea de cómo fue que sobreviví a eso. – prosiguió la mujer en el mensaje. – Pero si lo hice, imagino que debió de ser una razón. Jamás imaginé que me encontraría con el mocoso que arruinó mi vida hace tantos años, y decidí que es tiempo de que tú y yo arreglemos cuentas de una vez por todas. Este es el trato. Si quieres volver a ver a tus queridas amiguitas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es usar el dispositivo rastreador que te dejé junto con este mensaje para encontrarme. Imagino que no necesitaré decirte que más te vale que vengas solo, o de lo contrario… algo malo podría pasarles. Hasta entonces, el tiempo corre. Nos veremos.

Y ahí terminó el mensaje. Así que el otro dispositivo era un rastreador, y se lo había dejado para que pudiera encontrarla. La oficial Jenny también lo observó con interés; quienquiera que fuese esa mujer, tenía una cuenta pendiente con Ash y quería saldarla, usando a Misty y Serena como palanca para que no se atreviera a rehusarse. Ash sin embargo, supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

\- Temo que tendrás que acompañarme a la estación de policía. – dijo Jenny. – No sé cómo, pero considerando que tú pareces estar en el centro de todo esto, tendremos que pedir tu colaboración para resolver eso.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes, ¿será que puedo llamar a mis amigos? – preguntó Ash. – Esto también les concierne, y quizás podamos pedirles ayuda.

Jenny accedió, y de inmediato Ash se dispuso a marcarle a Lillie para avisarle de lo ocurrido. En otro tiempo, él se habría ido de cabeza a tratar de rescatarlas él solo, pero con todo y que estaba seguro de que él y sus Pokémon podrían manejar cualquier cosa, si estaba de por medio quien él creía, no iba a tentar a la suerte.

\- "No es posible… la Cazadora J no pudo haber sobrevivido a eso." – pensó mientras sonaba el tono de llamada.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar fuera de Isla Melemele…**_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? A medida que abría los ojos, los recuerdos más recientes de Serena fueron regresando a su mente en sucesión rápida: se encontraba en medio de una emocionante pero amigable batalla con Misty, hasta que alguien, una mujer encapuchada con un Salamence, un Ariados y un Drapion irrumpió en el escenario y las atacó. Lo último que supo fue que dicha mujer la agarró personalmente y la electrocutó para dejarla inconsciente. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada en lo que parecía ser una especie de tanque de vidrio, sin otra compañía que una Misty que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Todavía tenía rastros de Red Pegajosa en la ropa, pero ya se había disuelto casi por completo. Algo más que notó, fue que además, cada una tenía uno de sus pies encadenados a un grillete al suelo, y la cadena apenas era lo bastante larga como para moverse un poco.

\- Por fin despertaste. – dijo Misty con voz cansada. – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Eso creo. – respondió Serena. – ¿En dónde estamos?

\- El Salamence nos hizo volar fuera de Isla Melemele, pero fue demasiado rápido y no pude ver hasta que llegamos aquí. – dijo Misty. Serena miró alrededor y su primer pensamiento fue golpear los vidrios. – No te molestes, ya lo intenté.

Aun así Serena trató de golpear y después patear los vidrios, pero solo logró que le dolieran las manos y los pies. Ese no era vidrio ordinario, parecía tan duro como el acero o más. En aquel preciso instante oyeron un aleteo y vieron como la mujer encapuchada se aproximaba volando sobre su Salamence. Misty se puso de pie y fue a encararla a través del muro transparente.

\- Oh, por lo visto la bella durmiente finalmente despertó de su letargo. – dijo de manera burlona. Las dos se percataron de que ya no usaba su modulador para distorsionar su voz. - ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

\- ¿Quién eres tú, y por qué nos secuestraste? – preguntó Serena. – ¿Qué te hicimos?

\- ¿Ustedes? Absolutamente nada, lo admito, pero tengo una cuenta pendiente con alguien a quien ustedes dos conocen. – les dijo. – Solo estoy asegurándome de que vendrá para que resolvamos ese asunto.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Misty. En respuesta, la mujer se bajó la capucha y se quitó las gafas, revelando un cabello corto plateado y unos ojos azules de un tono tan frío que a ambas chicas se les heló la espina.

\- Supongo que no hará daño que sepan esto. He tenido una gran variedad de alias, pero se me conoce mayormente como la Cazadora Pokémon J. O al menos, así era hasta hace algunos años. – les dijo.

\- ¿Cazadora Pokémon? – A Misty y Serena no les gustó cómo sonaba eso.

\- Me dedicaba a capturar Pokémon raros y valiosos, y venderlos al mejor postor. – prosiguió J. – Siempre me traía buenos beneficios, ¿tienen idea de cuánto dinero se puede ganar en el mercado negro por ciertos Pokémon en particular?

\- Eso es horrible. – dijo Serena, y Misty estuvo de acuerdo. – Los Pokémon son seres vivos, no bienes para comerciar como si fueran objetos.

\- Todos tenemos que ganarnos la vida de alguna forma. – argumentó la cazadora. – Como sea, mi negocio era muy exitoso, hasta que me topé con cierto mocoso en la región Sinnoh. Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien con él, puedo darme cuenta. Y me cuesta creer que haya llegado tan lejos desde entonces.

\- ¿De qué estás…? Un momento… ¿estás hablando de Ash? – Misty rápidamente juntó las piezas, y la sonrisa de J le dijo que efectivamente había acertado.

\- En ese entonces no era más que un simple mocoso, aunque debo admitir que tenía un talento especial para arruinarme los planes. – dijo J, cuya sonrisa se tornó más sarcástica. – Y no sé cómo, pero estoy segura de que él tuvo algo que ver con que esos tres Pokémon de los lagos utilizaran Vista al Futuro para hundir mi nave. Estuve así de cerca de terminar muerta.

Serena y Misty intercambiaron miradas entre ellas. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que pensaban; J le echaba a Ash la culpa de algo que claramente ella misma se había buscado. De nuevo, viendo que estaban tratando con alguien que parecía ser una criminal muy peligrosa, tampoco era de extrañarse, pero no dijeron nada. No estaban en posición de amenazarla o provocarla de ninguna forma.

\- Terminé flotando a la deriva, un barco alolano me recogió. Cuando por fin pude volver a la civilización, casi todas mis cuentas bancarias y activos habían sido completamente congelados. Lo perdí casi todo por culpa de ese mocoso. ¿Tienen idea de lo que ha sido, tener que hacerme pasar por una ciudadana modelo todos estos años? ¡Es humillante, tener que rebajarme a esto!

\- Yo en tu lugar más bien agradecería estar viva. – dijo Misty. – Y no veo qué pintamos nosotras en todo esto.

\- A eso quería llegar. – dijo J sin inmutarse por la interrupción de Misty. – Con gusto me encantaría cobrarme las cuentas pendientes pero he estado viéndolo. Con los Pokémon que tiene a su disposición ahora, sería muy difícil pelear contra él directamente. Así que bueno, ahí es donde entran ustedes dos, ¿sí me entienden?

Misty y Serena volvieron a mirarse una a la otra. Si esta mujer había conocido a Ash durante sus viajes por Sinnoh, costaba creer que hubiese guardado ese rencor durante tantos años. Ninguna de las dos podía negar que Ash tenía un talento especial para frustrar los planes de criminales de todo tipo, pero nunca se imaginaron que alguno de ellos pudiera andar por allí en busca de venganza.

\- No creo que vayan a irse a ninguna parte, pero de todas maneras…

J tomó una Pokébola y la abrió, revelando nada más y nada menos que al Gyarados de Misty. Ya estaba curado de los daños que había recibido durante la batalla contra la Delphox de Serena, pero había algo raro en él. Tenía los ojos en blanco, su mirada estaba vacía, sin mencionar que encima de su cabeza tenía un extraño dispositivo. Por si fuera poco, no hizo absolutamente nada cuando J se le acercó para tocarlo, como si fuese su mascota.

\- Impresionante, has entrenado muy bien a este Gyarados tuyo. – le dijo. – Sin duda podría venderlo por una excelente suma, aunque la verdad, también me siento tentada a quedarme con él.

\- ¡Maldita, no te atrevas! – le gritó Misty, golpeando la pared con sus puños. – ¡Gyarados, sácanos de aquí!

\- Ni te molestes. – le dijo J, y efectivamente, Gyarados ni se inmutó con la voz de Misty. – No obedecerá tus órdenes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Misty.

\- Misty, mira su cabeza, tiene algo puesto. – señaló Serena. Misty miró y se dio cuenta de lo que decía, el dispositivo emitía unas luces extrañas.

\- Es sorprendente lo que se puede hacer con algo de ingeniería reversa y los componentes correctos. – dijo J. – Es una pena que sean tan difíciles de conseguir en esta región, y solo pude construir uno, pero con un Pokémon como este, eso es todo lo que necesito. Ahora tu Gyarados no obedecerá a nadie que no sea yo.

\- ¡Maldita perra, devuélveme a mi Gyarados! – empezó a gritar Misty, volviendo a golpear el vidrio furiosa.

\- ¡Cuando Ash sepa que estamos aquí, te vas a arrepentir! – agregó Serena, tratando de disimular el terror que sentía por dentro. – ¡Él nos encontrará, ya lo verás!

\- Oh, y yo cuento con que así sea. – replicó J sin amilanarse. – Gyarados, vigílalas bien, en caso de que intenten algo. Aunque de todas maneras, sin sus Pokémon, no es que puedan hacer mucho para salir de ahí, ¿verdad?

J se dio la vuelta, y se marchó dejándolas con Gyarados. Misty no podía creerlo. No le había tenido miedo a Gyarados desde que uno casi se la devoró cuando era bebé. Se había esforzado mucho por hacer que el suyo la obedeciera y para convertirlo en el más fuerte de sus Pokémon. El pensar que alguien más lo estuviera controlando para ponerlo en su contra, era un retorno aumentado no menos de diez veces de aquel terror que sintió. Serena no estaba en mejor estado: con toda su experiencia como coordinadora y artista Pokémon finalmente había sentido que había ganado fuerza y confianza en sí misma, que ya no era una niña inútil y vulnerable. No quería volver a sentirse así nunca más, como lo estaba ahora.

Y algo más que compartían en ese momento era un extraño conflicto de emociones, entre preocupación por saber que la Cazadora J las quería usar como carnada para atraer a Ash, y un deseo de que viniera a rescatarlas. A ninguna le agradaba estar en la posición de la "damisela en peligro", pero en aquel momento no podían hacer otra cosa que esperar y confiar en que vendría por ellas.

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía de Melemele…**_

Sobra decir que los amigos de Ash se sorprendieron mucho de que este los llamara para ir a la estación de policía. Le dijo a Lillie que trajera a todos para explicarles lo sucedido de una sola vez, ya que entre menos tuviese que volver a relatar esa historia que no le gustaba recordar en lo más mínimo. Por suerte, para ese momento Gladion ya se había puesto en contacto con Mallow en el restaurante y ella ayudó a buscar a Lana, y a su vez Lillie y Kiawe que se encontraban en la escuela cuando Ash llamó, se dirigieron de inmediato. Ya con todos reunidos, Ash se dispuso a relatarles toda la historia:

\- No sé su verdadero nombre, solo se hacía llamar "Cazadora Pokémon J". Era una criminal de la región Sinnoh que se dedicaba a robar Pokémon raros y valiosos para venderlos en el mercado negro.

\- Creo haber escuchado un poco sobre ella, era muy conocida en el bajo mundo. – dijo la Oficial Jenny. – Pero hace algunos años, desapareció del radar y nunca más se supo de ella. ¿En serio llegaste a enfrentarla?

\- Sí, varias veces de hecho, y no creerán lo que intentó hacer en nuestro último encuentro. – La expresión de Ash se tornó sombría. – ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a los Pokémon Legendarios que residen en los Grandes Lagos de Sinnoh?

Al parecer, la mayoría de ellos nunca había oído hablar de ellos. Por fortuna, en ese momento, salió al paso un dispositivo rojo flotante fuera de la mochila de Sophocles. Uno que resultó bastante familiar, salvo por el hecho de que era más grande y las "alas" que extendía eran un poco más largas y terminaban en una especie de cuchillas parecidas a las de un Scyther pero hechas de energía transparente.

\- **Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf. Se dice que estos Pokémon representan el espíritu de toda conciencia. Uxie es la encarnación del conocimiento, Mesprit de las emociones, y Azelf de la voluntad. Según la leyenda, los tres fueron creados por Arceus y tienen el poder de domar a los Dragones que controlan el tiempo y el espacio.**

\- ¿Rotom? ¿Eres tú? – dijo Ash al verlo. Pikachu también parecía sorprendido.

\- **Saludos, joven Ash, gusto en verlo después de tanto tiempo. Soy el Rotom Dex Mark-II, a su servicio. –** lo saludó el dispositivo respetuosamente. – **En estos años, solicité que se me hicieran algunas mejoras, especialmente, para poder asistir en combate cuando sea necesario. Espero poder serle de ayuda.**

\- Vaya, eso es muy oportuno, gracias. – dijo Ash. – En fin, ¿dónde me quedé? Ah, sí. Como les decía. J intentó capturar a los tres guardianes de los lagos de Sinnoh, por pedido del Equipo Galactic. Pero antes de ser capturados, ellos utilizaron un ataque de Vista al Futuro retrasado para hacer que su nave se hundiera en el Lago Valor mientras intentaba escapar. La nave fue tragada por un remolino y explotó, así que…

Todos asintieron al entender lo que quiso decir. Era muy difícil, si no imposible, que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a algo como eso, así que lo más lógico era darla por muerta. Pero no había muerto ni estaba de parranda; y ahora había vuelto con muchos deseos de venganza. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue volver a ver el mensaje de J, y este era muy claro: quería que Ash se fuese solo para lidiar con ella, o de lo contrario Misty y Serena pagarían las consecuencias. Y para eso estaba el otro dispositivo, el rastreador para guiarlo hasta ella.

\- ¿Y bien, qué planeas hacer? – preguntó Kiawe. – Seguro no estarás pensando en acceder a sus demandas, ¿o sí? Esto sin duda es una trampa, y las está usando a ellas como carnada.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Ash. – Pero al menos por ahora… creo que debería acceder a lo que dice. Es mejor que vaya yo solo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- Ash, sin ofender, pero eso es una locura. – dijo Lillie. – Si vas solo no tendrás quién te cubra las espaldas.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no lo tendré? – replicó Ash. Tomando una de sus Pokébolas para ilustrar. – Tengo a todo mi equipo Pokémon conmigo, y J no podrá decir nada respecto a eso. Cuando me dijo que fuera solo, quiere decir "sin compañía humana".

\- No lo entiendo. – dijo Sophocles.

\- Para J, los Pokémon no son otra cosa que herramientas o bienes para comerciar. Ella no los ve como seres vivos. No los toma en cuenta como nosotros, solo le importan por el beneficio que le traigan. – explicó Ash con amargura. – Para ella, su valor se mide en dinero o en cómo pueden serle útiles, nada más.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. En particular, Gladion y Lillie se horrorizaron de escuchar eso. Sonaba incluso peor que la forma en cómo se comportaba su madre bajo la influencia de Nihilego, solo que esta mujer J, si lo que Ash decía era cierto, no necesitó ninguna infección de Ultra Ente. Ya era malvada por naturaleza y no solo lo sabía: se enorgullecía de serlo.

\- El plan será, yo iré a enfrentarla solo, tal como lo exigió, donde sea que esté. Pero ustedes manténganse en espera, y estén listos para evitar que intente escapar.

\- Cuenta conmigo. Esa ladrona de Pokémon no va a escaparse de nosotros. – dijo Kiawe.

\- Tratar a los Pokémon como bienes comerciables… eso es imperdonable. – agregó Lana.

\- Haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte. – dijo Sophocles. – Es más, con ese rastreador, seguro que puedo hacer un programa para triangular la posición y con eso establecer un perímetro para que no pueda escapar.

\- Misty y Serena son tus amigas, y también nuestras. Hay que salvarlas a toda costa. – dijo Lillie.

\- Considera esto nuestra forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por nuestra madre hace tantos años. – concluyó Gladion.

Ash sonrió con viva gratitud. Era muy alentador tener a tantos amigos dispuestos a ayudarlo con esto. Él sabía perfectamente que no podía enfrentarse a J solo (aun teniendo a su mejor equipo Pokémon con él), pero con ellos como apoyo, sin duda se sentía mucho más valiente.

\- Muy bien, en tal caso, creo que es tiempo de empezar a hacer nuestros planes. – dijo Jenny, sacando un mapa de la isla principal y todas las aledañas. – Si esa mujer J quiere que vayas tras ella, es improbable que se haya ido demasiado lejos. Todavía podemos atraparla.

Mientras Jenny se dedicaba a explicar lo que harían, todos escucharon con mucha atención. Todos a excepción, por supuesto, de Ash, pues la mente del moreno estaba en otro lugar. Específicamente, en Serena y Misty. Por fuera intentaba mantener la calma, pero por dentro sentía que iba a explotar de rabia. La Cazadora J con vida ya de por sí era como una pesadilla vuelta realidad, pues estaba dentro de las pocas personas a quienes Ash juzgaría como malvados incapaces de ser redimidos, alguien por cuya muerte él jamás lloraría. Pero haberse metido con sus dos mejores amigas para llegar hasta él… eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

\- "Misty, Serena… aguanten por favor. Las rescataré pase lo que pase."

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Pese a las protestas de Ash, no pudieron iniciar con las operaciones de rescate sino hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. La oficial Jenny le dijo que entendía su preocupación por sus amigas, pero tenía que calmarse. Aquella noche Ash no durmió casi nada, tenía la cabeza fija en si Misty y Serena se encontrarían bien, y tratando de no imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacerles una mujer como la Cazadora J. Le tranquilizó un poco que el resto tampoco se fue a dormir, ya fuera para ofrecerle algo de apoyo moral, o en el caso de Sophocles, de diseñar el programa para rastrear la señal del dispositivo que le había dejado J y tratar de triangular su ubicación. No fue sencillo, pues la señal estaba en una frecuencia difícil de interceptar (lo que seguramente era intencional), pero aunque no pudo dar con la ubicación exacta, el joven programador pudo al menos reducir el área a un radio de unos cinco kilómetros, en un conjunto de islas menores que estaban al sureste de Melemele. Seguramente ahí era donde se ocultaba, y con eso era suficiente para que la policía y la guardia costera de Alola establecieran un perímetro para cortarle todas las posibles rutas de escape a la Cazadora J.

Y eso era lo que hacían en aquel momento. Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en un bote, acercándose lo más que podían, pero manteniendo una distancia segura para que J no supiera que Ash había venido con apoyo en lugar de venir a enfrentarla él solo. El plan era acercarse para que Ash pudiese llegar a lomos de uno de sus Pokémon. Le iban a dar cuatro horas de ventaja para que encontrara a sus amigas, y si no tenían noticias de él en ese momento, empezarían a actuar.

\- Hasta aquí podemos traerte. – dijo la Oficial Jenny, al timón del bote. Todos los demás también estaban con él.

\- Eso será suficiente. – dijo Ash mirando al horizonte, cogiendo dos de sus Pokébolas. – ¡Charizard, Pidgeot, yo los elijo!

El pájaro y el lagarto volador aparecieron, listos para actuar. Ash se montó en Charizard, y Pikachu en Pidgeot, para de ese modo tener dos pares de ojos adicionales para divisar cualquier trampa mientras buscaban a Misty y Serena. Rotom también los iba a acompañar, pues además de las funciones ofensivas, le habían instalado un sistema de comunicación de dos vías para ponerse en contacto con ellos. Aun con el dispositivo rastreador, había la posibilidad de que solo fuese algún engaño, y era mejor ir con cautela.

\- Buena suerte, Ash, ve con cuidado. – le dijo Kiawe.

\- Lo haré. Cuento con ustedes si algo sale mal. – dijo Ash. – Vámonos.

Charizard y Pidgeot despegaron, dejando atrás el bote. Ash miró atrás y vio como más de ellos habían empezado a colocarse, formando el perímetro para prevenir el escape de la Cazadora J. Los demás se quedaron en el bote, algunos molestos por tener que esperar para actuar (odiaban esperar), mientras otros expresaban su preocupación por Ash.

\- ¿Creen que estará bien él solo? – preguntó Mallow.

\- No estará solo. Con sus Pokémon y Rotom cuidándole las espaldas, nada puede salir mal. – dijo Sophocles.

\- Decir eso es una tentación para que todo salga mal. – dijo Kiawe. – Detesto que tengamos que quedarnos aquí sin poder ayudarlo.

\- Confiemos en él. – intervino Gladion. – Ash es un buen entrenador, seguro sabrá qué hacer pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Qué tal si me acerco por debajo del agua con Lapras para no ser vista? – sugirió Lana. – Así puedo ayudarle.

\- Mejor no todavía. – dijo Lillie. – Mi hermano tiene razón, debemos confiar en él.

Por ahora, eso era todo lo que podían hacer, esperar. Dejar todo en manos de Ash y sus Pokémon, y esperar lo mejor. Si fuera necesario, ellos también actuarían. No iban a permitir que esa Cazadora J lastimara a las amigas de Ash de ninguna manera.

Entretanto, mientras Ash surcaba el aire sobre el mar explorando el área, hubo alguien más que se percató de lo que hacía, viéndolo desde lejos y fuera de la vista de los demás. Alguien con quien se había encontrado muchos años antes, y que fue el responsable de darle su actual Anillo-Z. Desde el principio, ese muchacho le había parecido interesante, y fue por eso que se lo dio en primer lugar, pero ahora, parecía que necesitaba una mano con un problema. Bueno, él técnicamente no tenía manos, pero sin duda podía mantener un ojo sobre él, y ayudarle un poco si era necesario. Tal vez hasta sería divertido y todo.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Después de sobrevolar las islas una por una tratando de ver en cuál de ellas se podría estar ocultando la Cazadora J. Incluso la vista aguda de Pidgeot y los sensores visuales de Rotom no eran de mucha ayuda, pues las islas tenían bosques tan espesos que mirar desde arriba parecía inútil. El único medio viable parecía seguir el pitido del rastreador a medida que se acercaban. Estando ya sobre una de las islas, este se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta volverse casi continuo… y sin más, el rastreador de repente se apagó, así sin más.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó Ash, pulsándolo, pero no respondía. – Maldición, ¿qué pasa con esta cosa?

Mirando hacia abajo vio la isla sobre la cual estaban volando. Parecía que no tenía más opción que descender y empezar a buscarlas por su cuenta. Tal vez J intencionalmente le había dado el rastreador con una carga limitada para que no pudiese encontrarla tan fácilmente. Tenía sentido, esa mujer haría lo que fuera para evitar que la atraparan.

\- Charizard, desciende. – dijo Ash. – ¡Pidgeot, Pikachu, vengan con nosotros!

Charizard obedeció y se dirigió a aterrizar en la isla. Pidgeot los siguió con Pikachu a lomos y tras verificar que no había peligro, Ash tomó las Pokébolas de sus Pokémon restantes, dejándolos salir a todos. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

\- Escuchen todos. Charizard y Pidgeot, ustedes dos sobrevuelen la isla y busquen desde el cielo. Sceptile y Tyranitar, adéntrense en el bosque por su cuenta y disparen un ataque hacia el aire para alertarnos si encuentran algo. Pikachu, Greninja y Rotom, ustedes vengan conmigo.

Todos los Pokémon asintieron. Los dos voladores de nuevo se elevaron y empezaron a explorar desde arriba. El lagarto arbóreo y el dinosaurio de roca se fueron cada uno por un extremo del bosque y Ash fue a adentrarse por el centro, con Pikachu sobre su hombro, Rotom flotando frente a ellos para actuar de aviso temprano y Greninja caminando junto a él para actuar como su guardaespaldas. Ahora sí, no había tiempo que perder.

Los bosques de esta isla eran realmente espesos. Una vez que Ash se adentró, la vegetación se hizo tan espesa que cada vez era más difícil ver por dónde iba. Por un momento, consideró ponerse a llamar a Serena y Misty, pero sin tener idea de la clase de Pokémon que habría en esa isla, y para evitar alertar a la Cazadora J, decidió que mejor no.

\- **Alerta, adelante hay enjambres de Vikavolts aproximándose a nosotros. –** advirtió Rotom.

\- Eso no nos detendrá. – dijo Ash con determinación. – ¡Pikachu, Greninja, ataquen!

El roedor y la rana saltaron al frente, el primero soltando chispas y el segundo agarrando un par de shurikens. Greninja se adelantó para atacar arrojando sus estrellas, haciendo que explotaran y salpicaran a los que estaban cerca. Pikachu inmediatamente siguió con un Atactrueno, que se propagó rápidamente al grupo. Aunque fueran de tipo Eléctrico, el agua amplificó el ataque y rápidamente dispersó al enjambre, dándoles tiempo para avanzar. Rotom también ayudó disparando una descarga dispersa para mantenerlos a raya cuando intentaron volver por atrás.

A pesar de que se defendieron bien, pronto el enjambre se hizo demasiado grande para ellos, así que cuando se les lanzaron haciéndoles montón, se ocultaron en una zanja y los dejaron pasar. Una vez que el terreno estaba despejado, Ash volvió a salir y verificó que se hubieran ido bien lejos.

\- Rotom, ¿crees que puedes escanear el área? – preguntó Ash.

\- **Escaneando… múltiples señales de Pokémon, y la espesa vegetación interfiere con mis sensores. –** dijo el artefacto viviente. – **Percibo algunas señales humanas en dirección noroeste, pero no puedo estar seguro de que sean quienes estamos buscando.**

 **-** Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder. Andando. – dijo Ash.

Con Rotom al frente para guiarlos (siendo que él era una brújula viviente), continuaron en esa dirección. Los sensores de Rotom cada vez captaban más de cerca, y confirmó que había tres señales de vida humanas. Esas tenían sin duda que ser Misty, Serena y la Cazadora J. En otro tiempo, Ash se habría lanzado de frente a tratar de rescatarlas, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la cazadora les hiciera algo. Abriéndose paso con mucho cuidado, fue llegando a las cercanías de un claro, y finalmente pudo divisarlas.

Ahí estaban ellas. La Cazadora J se encontraba recostada contra un árbol, ajustándose una especie de guantelete, y con sus tres Pokémon tal y como él los recordaba: su Salamence, Ariados y Drapion. Serena y Misty estaban encerradas en una especie de tanque, y junto a ellas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Gyarados, y si no estaba haciendo nada para liberarlas, seguramente J le habría hecho algo. Estando tan cerca, no podía arriesgarse a que J advirtiera su presencia.

\- Escuchen… sepárense y ataquemos por sorpresa. – les dijo a sus Pokémon. – Yo trataré de irme por detrás de J para sorprenderla.

Todos asintieron, y comenzaron a rodear el claro. Ash se subió a un árbol tratando de no hacer ruido, esperando el momento para lanzarse encima de la Cazadora J. Al estar más cerca, pudo notar que al menos sus amigas parecían estar bien; no se veían heridas y si estaban asustadas, lo disimulaban bastante bien. De acuerdo, más valía mantenerse así.

\- ¡Pek, pek!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Ash. – ¡No, lárgate, ahora no!

Mala suerte para él, en ese árbol había un Pikipek que no pareció agradarle que invadiera su lugar. Y en ese momento empezaron a llegar más.

\- ¡No, no empiecen ahora! – exclamó Ash, y lamentablemente lo forzaron a dar un paso en falso haciendo que se partiera la rama donde estaba parado. Como era de esperarse, esto alertó a J.

\- ¡Ariados, Red Pegajosa! – exclamó.

La araña inmediatamente disparó unas bolas pegajosas justo cuando Ash intentaba incorporarse, y antes de darse cuenta lo habían dejado pegado contra el tronco del árbol.

\- ¡Ash! – gritaron Misty y Serena al verlo.

\- Vaya, vaya, llegaste antes de lo que pensé. – dijo la Cazadora. – Veo que fuiste lo bastante tonto para intentar venir tú solo por tus amiguitas.

\- Te equivocas, no vine solo. ¡AHORA! – gritó Ash.

Dos descargas eléctricas y una Shuriken de Agua gigantesca inmediatamente comenzaron a llover sobre los Pokémon de J, que apenas alertados saltaron para esquivar. Pikachu aprovechó además de lanzar uno al aire para que actuara como bengala y alertar al resto de los Pokémon de Ash para que vinieran a ayudarlos.

\- ¡No se queden ahí parados, ataquen! – exclamó J.

Serena y Misty se pusieron contra la pared del tanque mirando lo que sucedía. Pikachu empezó a atacar a Salamence, y Greninja a su vez se las veía contra Drapion. Rotom intentó luchar contra Ariados, y se mantuvo bien por un momento, hasta que este le disparó su Red Pegajosa y lo estampó contra otro árbol, para luego irse a ayudar a Drapion contra Greninja. Al mismo tiempo, Ash forcejeaba por soltarse de la Red Pegajosa pero sin mucho éxito, y la Cazadora J tomó ventaja de que parecía tener todo bajo control, y se le acercó.

\- Así que por fin nos vemos de nuevo, mocoso. Vaya, has crecido mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.

\- También me da gusto verte. – replicó Ash sarcásticamente. – ¿Qué, has seguido en tus viejas andadas todo este tiempo en secreto?

En respuesta, la Cazadora le dio una bofetada, que le dejó una buena marca por dársela con el guantelete de choque, que era bastante más duro que una mano normal.

\- Arruinaste mi vida. Por tu culpa lo perdí casi todo. Mi dinero, mi estabilidad, todo mi equipo… ¿tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir todos estos años? ¡NO PASA UN DÍA QUE NO ME ACUERDE DE QUE CASI MUERO EN ESE LAGO!

\- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? – replicó Ash, sin inmutarse. – Tú fuiste la que intentó robarse a esos Pokémon. Eres una criminal que se metió con algo que no debía, y pagó las consecuencias.

\- Pues ahora tú pagarás las tuyas. – dijo J, presionando un botón en la muñeca de su guantelete. – Ya que fue por ti que perdí mi antigua vida… ¿cómo te sentirías si yo te quitara algo importante para ti?

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó Ash. Presentía que eso no le iba a gustar.

\- Esas dos muchachitas, son tus amigas, ¿verdad? O quizás algo más, si tuviera que adivinar. El punto es, ellas son muy importantes para ti, ¿o me equivoco?

La expresión de Ash se quedó totalmente en blanco. Sabía perfectamente lo que J estaba insinuando, y todo el color de la cara se le fue. No, eso no lo podía permitir de ninguna manera.

\- No… por favor, a mí hazme lo que quieras, pero a ellas déjalas ir. Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto. – le dijo.

\- Oh, ¿así que suplicas? – se burló J, colocándose la muñeca cerca de la boca. – Veamos cómo te sientes al verlas morir delante de tus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Gyarados… usa tu Hidrobomba y llena el tanque.

Y sin más, Gyarados obedeció, y poniendo encima del tanque su cabeza, abrió la boca para soltar un chorro de agua constante, para el horror tanto de Ash como de las chicas que estaban adentro. Así que ese era su plan desde el principio, ahogarlas y que Ash lo viera.

\- No… ¡no! ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! – gritó Ash, empezando a forcejear para soltarse. - ¡PIKACHU, GRENINJA, HAGAN ALGO, RÁPIDO!

\- ¡ASH! ¡ESTÁ CONTROLANDO A GYARADOS CON ESA COSA QUE TIENE EN LA CAB…!

Misty no alcanzó a terminar de decirle, antes que el agua la cubriera por completo, pero por la primera sílaba, Ash miró la diadema que Gyarados tenía en la cabeza, y como esta empezó a echar chispas cuando J habló por su artefacto en la mano. Ahora las cadenas que tenían en los pies tenían un propósito, eran para que no pudiesen nadar a la superficie para poder respirar, y empezaron a golpear el vidrio, aunque supieran que no podían romperlo. Y Gyarados no se detuvo, siguió echando agua incluso después de cubrirlas por completo hasta llenar el tanque, mientras los Pokémon de Ash seguían enfrascados peleando y sin poder acudir en ayuda de su entrenador o de sus amigas. Drapion tenía a Pikachu sujeto con sus pinzas y amenazándolo con su cola, y Ariados le había lanzado Red Pegajosa a los pies de Greninja para inmovilizarlo en ese lugar, mientras este intentaba sacar sus Cuchillas Nocturnas para liberarse, pero estaba muy ocupado en usarlas para repeler el constante asalto de la araña. Por fortuna, en ese momento, venía la caballería aérea.

\- ¡CHAR! – Con un poderoso rugido, un Lanzallamas desde el cielo rostizó a Ariados, y el Charizard de Ash hizo acto de presencia. Ariados, sin embargo, aguantó el fuego y aunque le afectó, miró desafiante al recién llegado.

\- ¡Charizard, haz algo para romper aquel tanque! – gritó Ash. – ¡Sácalas de ahí, rápido!

\- ¡Ah no, no lo harás! – gritó J, volviendo a hablarle a su guantelete. – ¡Gyarados, detén a ese Charizard y no le dejes acercarse!

Y sin perder tiempo, Gyarados comenzó a atacar a Charizard lanzándole chorros de Hidrobomba. Serena y Misty seguían tratando de aguantar la respiración, pero la kalosiana parecía estar llegando a su límite. La líder del Gimnasio Cerulean podía resistir un poco más con su entrenamiento de natación, pero tampoco podría durar por siempre. La mente de Ash empezó a moverse como un relámpago, especialmente cuando una de las Hidrobombas de Gyarados golpeó a Charizard de frente y lo hizo caer, aunque se repuso rápidamente.

\- ¡Charizard, la cosa que tiene Gyarados en la cabeza, quítasela primero! – gritó Ash en un arranque de desesperación.

Charizard volvió a alzar el vuelo, y esforzándose por esquivar los torrentes de Hidrobomba, finalmente logró ponerse encima de la cabeza de Gyarados, empezando a jalar el artilugio que tenía puesto. Pero no fue fácil: no solo estaba sujeto fuertemente, sino que además echaba choques eléctricos que los afectaban a ambos cuando intentaban retirarlo.

\- ¿Creíste que no le pondría un seguro? – dijo la Cazadora J. – No será tan fácil quitárselo así. Pero tranquilo, en cuanto ellas se hayan ido… tú pronto podrás reunirte con ellas.

\- Maldición… – masculló Ash entre dientes, viendo como Serena ya casi ni se movía, y Misty parecía esforzarse por retener el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Ellas no merecían morir así, y no por culpa suya. ¿Por qué J tuvo que traerlas a esto? ¿Por qué no pudo ir solo tras él? Ellas no tenían nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió. Fue él quien arruinó sus planes, y aunque no se arrepentía siendo ella una criminal, si había que afrontar consecuencias que fuera solo él quien lo hiciera, nadie más. La frustración de estar ahí, inmovilizado, e incapaz de hacer nada para salvarlas, para protegerlas de esa mujer… pronto empezó a hacer paso a una gran furia. Una furia desmedida, y concentrada en la responsable de todo esto. Esa mujer… tenía que pagar. Tenía que hacerla pagar.

\- ¡Grr… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Simultáneamente, los ojos de Ash y Greninja adoptaron un tono rojizo. Eso fue todo lo que J pudo ver, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente dentro de ellos. El Fenómeno Lazo era un sistema de dos vías, una sincronización perfecta que hacía que los sentimientos de ambos se fusionaran en uno solo, y esa era la fuente de su poder. Pero eso no incluía solo los sentimientos positivos, como la determinación por ganar, o la amistad. El dolor, la ira, o el sufrimiento, también podían sentirlo. El dolor de Ash también era de Greninja. La ira de Ash también era de Greninja. Cuando Ash sufría por un ser querido, como ahora, Greninja también podía sentirlo. Y eso… también era una fuente de poder diferente.

\- ¡Gre… nin… JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una explosión de energía azul rodeó a Greninja disipando la Red Pegajosa que lo tenía sujeto, liberándose en el acto. La rana se vio rodeada por el velo de agua, y este comenzó a echar chispas pseudoeléctricas como en la pelea con Alain. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de ser azules, eran rojas, y un poco más erráticas y salvajes, dándole un aspecto mucho más agresivo y peligroso.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos? – exclamó la Cazadora J, y fue entonces que se percató de algo más.

Greninja no había sido el único que se había soltado; Ash también lo había hecho, y sus ojos, igual que los de su Pokémon, también se habían vuelto en un brillo rojo. Algo que J nunca podría haber predicho, era que el Fenómeno Lazo funcionaba a dos vías mucho más de lo que podría parecer a simple vista. Es decir, que si Greninja ganaba algo de la fuerza de Ash, era lógico que algo del poder de Greninja se pasara también a Ash, aunque este no se manifestara de la misma forma (por ser él un humano). La Cazadora vio sorprendida como la rana ninja se desplazaba hacia el tanque, y sacando su gran Shuriken de Agua, la congelaba con un Puño Hielo, y comenzaba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pared del tanque, al tiempo que Ash imitaba sus movimientos.

\- ¡Eso no servirá de nada! – le gritó. – ¡Eso es vidrio blindado, no hay forma de que…!

Y fue entonces que se percató. La punta de la shuriken había empezado a agrietar la pared del tanque, y sin cesar de atacar, se esforzó por seguir golpeando en ese punto para aumentarla. ¡No podía creerlo, cómo podía ser capaz de partir un material como ese!

\- ¡AAAAAAARRRGGHHH!

Y tras el último golpe, las grietas se propagaron por toda la pared, y la presión del agua hizo el resto, vaciando el tanque. El torrente del agua casi se lleva a Greninja, pero este se anticipó y saltó para esquivarlo. El agua se vació en un instante, y Misty empezó a toser y a escupir el agua.

\- ¡Serena! – exclamó, revisando a su amiga, empujándole el estómago para que expulsara también el agua que había tragado. – ¡Vamos, reacciona!

\- ¡Gulp! Ay… – Serena se incorporó con cuidado, llevándose la mano a la garganta. – ¿Qué es lo que… Ash? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ash no respondió; simultáneamente él y Greninja solo dirigieron la mirada hacia la responsable de todo esto. Sus amigas ya estaban a salvo, pero eso no bastaba. La mujer tenía que pagar por lo que les hizo. Con los ojos inyectados de rojo y de pura furia, Greninja todavía con su Shuriken de Hielo la levantó, dando a entender que ella era la siguiente. Y si esa Shuriken pudo partir la pared de vidrio blindado del tanque…

\- ¡No se queden ahí, inútiles, protejan a su ama! – gritó la Cazadora J, con una voz llena de pánico que jamás en su vida había utilizado.

Salamence, Drapion y Ariados se colocaron entre Greninja y J, con toda la intención de protegerla. Mientras Charizard por fin lograba retirarle (tras mucho esfuerzo) el dispositivo de control a Gyarados, tanto la serpiente marina como el lagarto volador de fuego se desplomaron en el suelo, el primero por un choque a su sistema por la separación brusca del dispositivo, y el segundo porque ya no aguantó más las descargas que este le soltó encima y quedó agotadísimo (podría haberlo soportado más con su Mega Forma). Una lástima, porque estaban a punto de perderse de la diversión.

Ariados fue el primero en aventurarse, tratando de inmovilizar a Greninja con su Red Pegajosa, lanzando bolas más grandes que antes, pero todas terminaron cortadas con rápidos y precisos tajos sin que dejaran ningún residuo. Los ojos de la araña se ensancharon de ver que la rana se le aproximaba, y lo siguiente que supo fue que recibió un tajo vertical desde abajo que lo volteó patas arriba. Pero no había terminado allí: Greninja le saltó encima y con As Aéreo le estampó directo en la panza una patada doble sacándole todo el aire y algo más. Luego, para rematar, lo agarró de las patas y lo lanzó contra sus otros amigos. Salamence lo tuvo que desviar de un aletazo haciendo que se estampara en un árbol para no volver a levantarse.

Serena y Misty intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y horror. La kalosiana, especialmente, que había visto el Fenómeno Lazo muchas veces, pero nunca así de violento o agresivo. Los gritos y gruñidos de Ash, que denotaban una furia incontrolable con cada golpe que conectaban, tampoco ayudaban. Y obviamente no eran las únicas; la Cazadora J se quedó en shock de ver como derrotó tan fácilmente a uno de sus Pokémon, y por primera vez en su vida experimentaba algo que nunca se había imaginado.

Drapion fue el siguiente en reaccionar, lanzándose con las pinzas envueltas en energía venenosa, que Greninja interceptó con sus propias cuchillas, comenzando a golpearlo salvajemente hasta que dejó de brillar. En un arranque de desesperación, trató de darle con la cola, pero Greninja se ladeó ligeramente no solo para esquivarlo, sino para agarrársela, para su gran shock. Y de un fuerte jalón lo levantó sobre su cabeza para azotarlo de espaldas en el suelo. Y después de frente. Y después repetirlo dos, tres, cuatro veces para empezar a darle vueltas. J se quedó con la boca abierta. Su Drapion pesaría al menos el doble del promedio y aun así este Greninja lo estaba sacudiendo como trapo viejo con una facilidad imposible. Salamence trató de lanzarse a atacarlo, y todo lo que recibió fue un golpe con Drapion usado de maza viva que lo hizo revolcarse a un lado, hasta que finalmente Greninja terminó por arrojarlo, y dejarlo desparramado en el suelo. J, todavía sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, decidió ir por otro enfoque distinto.

\- ¡SALAMENCE, HÍPERRAYO CONTRA EL MOCOSO, OLVÍDATE DEL GRENINJA! – vociferó con desesperación.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – gritaron Serena y Misty, todavía tratando de soltarse las cadenas de los pies, y furiosas de no poder hacer nada.

Salamence se elevó a distancia segura y empezó a cargar el Híperrayo. Las chicas empezaron a gritarle a Ash que se apartara, pero este no se movió. Cuando Salamence disparó su ataque. Greninja apareció frente a él y materializó una Shuriken de Agua gigantesca, que congeló con otro Puño de Hielo, colocándola en el camino del ataque evitando que golpeara a Ash, resistiéndolo hasta que Salamence no pudo más. La shuriken quedó algo agrietada, pero más allá de eso no sufrió ningún daño aparente. Salamence quedó agotado por el esfuerzo, y no pudo hacer nada cuando Greninja se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Al ser sólida golpeaba mucho más duro, sin mencionar que él, como cualquier Pokémon de tipo Dragón/Volador tenía una natural aversión por el hielo. Salamence cayó sobre su espalda, y Greninja apareció encima de él, estampándole un rodillazo de As Aéreo en todo el estómago. El dragón sintió que por lo menos le partió unas cinco o seis costillas, además de sacarle todo el aire, solo para encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de la rana sujetando otra Shuriken sobre su cabeza y congelándola, para luego empezar a aporrearlo con ella en toda la cara hasta que finalmente se dejó de mover.

J no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Ese Greninja… acabó con sus tres Pokémon él solo como si no fueran nada. Eso no fue una batalla, literalmente los masacró sin piedad. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que venía ahora. Simultáneamente, los ojos tanto de Ash como de Greninja se fijaron en ella, todavía con ese resplandor rojizo y furioso, y su mirada de odio decía claramente "Ahora sigues tú." Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de otra cosa: que sin sus Pokémon, ahora ya no tenía nadie que la protegiera. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido semejante terror, como una presa a punto de ser devorada por un depredador. Había dejado de ser la cazadora para ser cazada.

\- ¡RAAAAAAAARRGHH! – exclamó Ash, y Greninja empezó a correr con la Shuriken en mano directo hacia J.

\- ¡ASH, NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! – exclamaron Misty y Serena. Esa mujer era una malvada, pero ellas no querían que él y Greninja fueran a convertirse en asesinos.

Greninja no se detuvo, a pesar de los gritos de Serena y Misty. En aquel momento, el único pensamiento en la mente de ambos, era que la Cazadora J tenía que pagar por lo que les hizo. Pikachu, por su parte, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo como para pensar claramente, y simplemente no supo qué hacer. J se quedó paralizada del terror y solo atinó a cubrirse con las manos el rostro cuando vio a Greninja alzando su arma, listo para darle el golpe fatal…

… que jamás llegó. Al cabo de unos segundos, J de pronto se percató de que no había sido golpeada, empalada, cortada en dos, ni nada por el estilo. Cuando al fin se aventuró a mirar, fue que se dio cuenta que Greninja se había detenido justo antes de clavarle la punta de su shuriken en la cabeza, y que el velo de agua con chispas pseudoeléctricas que lo rodeaba se había ido por completo. Al igual que ese resplandor en los ojos que tanto terror le daba de solo mirarlo. Y no solo en él, Ash también se veía similar. Se había quedado paralizado, y los ojos se le habían puesto en blanco. Inexplicablemente, el entrenador colapsó sobre sus rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo sin motivo aparente, casi al mismo tiempo que la rana. De pronto el terror de que fueran a asesinar a J se había ido tan rápido como había llegado.

Ahora con Ash y Greninja en el suelo, el único pensamiento en la mente de Pikachu, Serena y Misty era: "¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?" La Cazadora J estaba en estado similar, entremezclado con el terror de que estuvo ASÍ de cerca de no vivir para contarlo. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido esa sensación, excepto tal vez en aquella ocasión en el Lago Valor… y no le gustó para nada.

\- ¡Pidgoooooooooo!

Un graznido y un aleteo se hicieron presentes en ese momento. Pidgeot apareció en aquel momento. Y en pocos segundos, también lo hicieron Tyranitar y Sceptile, abriéndose paso entre los árboles (derribándolos en el caso del primero y saltando entre ellos con el segundo), que empezaron a mirar a su alrededor por todo el claro. Serena y Misty empapadas y con los pies encadenados en una especie de tanque roto, Ash, Greninja, Charizard y Gyarados inconscientes, un Pikachu totalmente desconcertado, tres Pokémon que no reconocían, un Salamence, un Drapion y un Ariados, todos con marcas de haber sido objeto de una brutal paliza cada uno… y una mujer temblorosa que sin duda tenía que ser la que estaban buscando. Ella tenía que ser la Cazadora J.

La llegada de estos tres nuevos Pokémon hizo que finalmente el cerebro de J volviera a reaccionar. Con el poco armamento que tenía no podía pelear contra ellos. Su mejor oportunidad ahora era huir, por mucho que lo detestara. Cogió de su cinturón una granada cegadora y colocándose sus gafas se preparó para lanzarla.

\- ¡A diablo con todo esto! ¡Mi venganza puede esperar un poco más! – gritó, lanzando el artilugio.

Este estalló en una cegadora luz al impactar en el suelo, y todos gritaron por el resplandor. Pidgeot fue el único que alcanzó a recuperar la vista rápidamente, gracias a su habilidad de Vista Aguda pudo ver que la Cazadora había empezado a correr para escapar. El pájaro alzó el vuelo y trató de lanzarse a perseguirla entre los árboles, pero la Cazadora todavía tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga, y cuando vio a su perseguidor, colocó un cartucho en el lanzador de su guantelete y se lo disparó, haciendo que apareciera una red electrificada que lo detuvo en seco, y permitiéndole escapar.

Entretanto, con los demás, apenas recuperó la vista Pikachu usó Cola de Hierro para cortar las cadenas que sujetaban a Serena y Misty y les dio la versión abreviada de lo que había pasado, para luego ir a sacar a Rotom de la Red Pegajosa que lo dejó fuera de toda la diversión. Las chicas empezaron a buscar por todos lados, y afortunadamente encontraron sus Pokébolas entre las cosas que J había dejado atrás junto con sus propios Pokémon. Ya que Sceptile y Tyranitar eran los únicos todavía en condiciones de seguir peleando, Serena y Misty les pidieron que fueran tras la Cazadora J, mientras ellas se encargaban de regresar a los Pokémon caídos de vuelta a sus Pokébolas. Las dos se pasaron uno de los brazos de Ash por encima de los hombros y lo levantaron. Esta era una forma muy inusual de tenerlo entre ambas, pero por ahora, tenían otras preocupaciones.

Entretanto, desde arriba, sin que nadie más lo viera, el guardián de la Isla Melemele decidió que ya había disfrutado del espectáculo lo suficiente. El muchacho demostró un gran poder, pero por lo visto fue demasiado para él y terminó colapsando. Mejor dejarlo descansar por ahora, él se encargaría de lo demás. Pero no estaría mal divertirse un poco con esa cazadora antes de darle su debido castigo.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Atravesando toda la isla, J finalmente pudo llegar hasta donde había escondido su medio de escape alternativo. Un mini submarino para escapar sin ser detectada, en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Aunque esta vez, no se imaginó que iban a salir TAN mal como para incluso tener que huir dejando atrás a sus Pokémon.

\- "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" – pensaba. – "Ese Greninja tenía un aspecto diferente de lo normal, pero esa clase de poder… casi podría pensar que ese mocoso no es humano."

Esa parecía la única explicación. Eso no fue una batalla: Greninja barrió el piso con los tres Pokémon de J, y aunque estos no hubieran estado algo oxidados de las batallas, ella estaba segura de que por lo menos tendrían que haber sido capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa con la planeación apropiada. ¿Qué clase de entrenador era Ash Ketchum? ¿Lo había subestimado?

\- Algún día me vengaré por esto, pero no hoy. No valdrá de nada si después terminan capturándome. Esas niñas ya conocen mi rostro y será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que corran la voz. Es hora de largarme de Alola.

Ya no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo en esta región llena de toda esa gente tan asquerosamente amigable, que la hacía sentirse asqueada. Todavía tenía suficiente dinero y un par de casas seguras en Hoenn o Sinnoh, esas estarían bien. Pero lo primero, era llegar hasta su submarino…

\- ¡Kokooooooooo!

\- ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó, y de manera irónica, empezaron a caer rayos del cielo, obligándola a detenerse cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su vehículo de escape. Al mirar para ver al responsable, se llevó una sorpresa. – Tú… tú eres…

Tapu Koko. El Pokémon Deidad Guardiana de Isla Melemele, su protector, según se decía. Nadie cuestionaba su existencia, pero muy rara vez se dejaba ver, excepto cuando ocurría algo importante o decidía divertirse (esto último más a menudo). A J jamás se le había aparecido, pero entre sus planes, hubiera deseado capturarlo para sacarle un gran beneficio. Aunque claro, ella ya sabía las consecuencias de intentar capturar a un Pokémon Legendario sin entender totalmente su poder y no iba a cometer ese error.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Si no estás buscando problemas, es mejor que me dejes atender mis asuntos. – lo amenazó J.

En respuesta, Tapu Koko dirigió su mirada hacia el vehículo sumergible que estaba medio oculto en el agua bajo una tela que aparentaba ser una roca. Qué disfraz tan obvio, en esta isla no había rocas como esa. Sin más, clavó una de sus manos en el suelo, y soltó una potente descarga de color rosa que salió disparada hacia el submarino. La energía lo envolvió por completo y al cabo de unos segundos, explotó.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué acabas de hacer?! – gritó J, viendo como su ruta de escape ahora quedaba inservible.

La rabia le nubló el juicio por completo a la Cazadora, que intentó echar mano de su guantelete de proyectil. Grave error: Tapu Koko se le adelantó y le soltó otra descarga, esta vez a ella, y de color amarillo, concentrada directo a la mano donde tenía el artilugio, no lo bastante fuerte para lastimarla a ella, pero sí para dejarle su arma totalmente inutilizable. J no lo podía creer; primero su intento de venganza contra Ash Ketchum le salía por la culata, ¿y ahora esto?

\- Maldición, ¿acaso mi día no puede empeorar? – murmulló entre dientes.

Tenía que preguntar eso, y era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de comprobar. Tapu Koko no estaba nada feliz con lo que ella le había hecho al muchacho, y se aseguraría de que pagara por ello. Por ahora, disfrutaría de esa expresión de frustración y terror en esta mujer, mientras él se encargaba de llevarla a donde pertenecía.

 **…**

En el bote de la Oficial Jenny, los amigos de Ash todavía seguían esperando. El plazo todavía no se cumplía, pero estaban impacientes por hacer algo. La espera los estaba agobiando, y varios de ellos, además de estar preocupados por no tener ninguna noticia suya desde que se marchó solo a ir a buscar a Serena y Misty, también estaban preocupados por ellas.

\- ¿Acaso Ash no descubrió como usar la característica de comunicación de Rotom? – preguntó Sophocles. – Podría habernos avisado que ya las encontró o algo.

\- Cálmate. – dijo Lillie. – Yo también estoy preocupada, pero tengamos fe en él.

Entretanto, Gladion, que estaba haciendo de vigía, de pronto enfocó los binoculares cuando alcanzó a ver un pequeño punto acercándose a ellos desde la isla. Decidió aumentar el zoom, y entonces…

\- Ese es… ¿Tapu Koko? – Enfocó todavía más, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que venía agarrando una silueta que pataleaba y se agitaba violentamente. – ¿Y acaso trae a alguien? ¡Oficial Jenny, algo se acerca por el frente!

La oficial y todos los demás se fueron hacia la proa del bote, y fue entonces que vieron como Tapu Koko se aproximaba, sujetando por la retaguardia a una mujer que forcejaba por soltarse y claramente estaba furiosa de estar en una posición tan embarazosa, y a medida que se venía acercando pudieron oírla gritar.

\- ¡Ya bájame! ¡Bájame de una vez, maldita cosa! ¡Me las pagarás, te lo aseguro!

Cuando por fin llegó lo bastante cerca de la embarcación, la deidad guardiana simplemente soltó a su prisionera de cara en medio y todos se quedaron perplejos de verla. La cazadora no tardó en percatarse de que ahora sin sus gafas todos los que estaban allí habrían visto su rostro, incluyendo, para su desgracia, una Oficial Jenny. Su primera reacción fue intentar usar su guantelete con ella, hasta que recordó que ya no le servía de nada, y pronto el cejo fruncido se apoderó de su rostro.

\- Asumo que usted, señora, debe ser la que llaman la Cazadora J, ¿correcto? – preguntó la policía.

\- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – replicó J con desdén, pero esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaban, así que sin más, Jenny le agarró las manos y le colocó las esposas.

\- Si se escapó, algo debe haber pasado con Ash y los otros. – dijo Mallow. – Tenemos que ir rápido.

\- Así será. – Jenny cogió su radio. – Atención todas las unidades. Tenemos a la Cazadora J bajo custodia. Avancen hacia la isla y busquen a Ash y a sus amigas.

\- Entendido. – replicaron del otro lado.

Los botes que rodeaban el perímetro empezaron a avanzar hacia la isla, y Jenny se llevó a J para registrarla y asegurarse que no tuviera nada más que pudiera ser una amenaza para ellos, como armas o cualquier cosa. Tendrían que registrar toda la isla en busca de cualquier evidencia que tuvieran para poner a esta criminal tras las rejas, y por supuesto, asegurarse que Ash, Misty y Serena estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Entretanto, Tapu Koko se alejó mientras veía las embarcaciones dirigirse al lugar. Le gustaría quedarse un poco más y ver cómo resultaba todo, pero su muchacho estaría en buenas manos. Lo hizo bien hasta que él llegó, después de todo, y entre sus dos amigas, sus otros Pokémon, y cuando llegaran el resto, no le pasaría nada. Él podía volver otro día sin ningún problema.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde, Hospital General de Isla Melemele…**_

Apenas fueron rescatados de la isla y volvieron a Melemele, lo primero que hizo el grupo fue llevar a al Centro Pokémon a los equipos de Misty y Serena, al igual que a Greninja y Charizard (y también al resto solo por si las dudas). Por su parte, Ash tuvo que ser llevado directo a la sala de emergencias del hospital general de la ciudad. El grupo completo, compuesto por Misty, Serena, Pikachu, Gladion, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles y Lana ahora aguardaba en la sala de espera a que les dieran alguna noticia. En particular, Misty y Serena eran las que se veían más preocupadas, y no era para menos. Lo que fuera que le pasara a Ash, era porque había tenido que ir a rescatarlas de esa cazadora psicópata. Las dos se aferraban una a la mano de la otra con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras Pikachu descansaba en el regazo de Serena.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la luz de la sala de emergencias se apagó, y la doctora a cargo salió para dar las noticias, con una expresión indescifrable. Pikachu saltó fuera del regazo de Serena y junto con ella y Misty fueron los primeros en acercársele.

\- ¿Cómo está Ash, doctora? – preguntó Misty antes que la doctora pudiera hablar. – ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – añadió Serena. – Por favor díganos algo.

\- Relájense, por favor. – les dijo levantando las manos para que se detuvieran. – Les tengo buenas noticias. Su amigo no corre peligro alguno. Pero hicieron bien en traerlo pronto. Hubiera sido mucho más difícil estabilizarlo entre más tiempo hubiera pasado.

Las chicas dieron un suspiro de alivio, igual que todos los demás. Serena sin embargo, inmediatamente retomó la pregunta que había hecho. Necesitaba saberlo.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió exactamente? – le dijo. – Nunca antes lo había visto hacer el Fenómeno Lazo de esa manera tan… furiosa.

\- No sabría decirles, pero si tuviera que suponer, por lo que me dicen eso del Fenómeno Lazo es un sistema de doble sentido. – dijo la doctora. – Es posible que así como Ash le da un poco de su energía a Greninja al sincronizarse, algo del poder de Greninja también se pasa a Ash. Pero al ser potenciado por una emoción muy fuerte, como la ira en este caso… la carga física y mental fue demasiado para él, y no pudo soportarla.

\- Por eso empezó a atacar así, y luego colapsó de golpe. – dijo Misty. Serena también asintió, eso tenía sentido.

\- Bueno, lo que importa es que ya está bien, ¿verdad? – intervino Mallow. – ¿Cree que podemos entrar a verlo?

\- Lo moveremos a una habitación para que descanse. – dijo la doctora. – Pueden entrar, pero no más de dos o tres a la vez. Puede que tarde en despertar tal vez hasta un par de días, así que hasta entonces es mejor no perturbarlo.

Todos aceptaron los términos. La doctora se retiró y mientras tanto todos se fueron a la cafetería a tomarse algo mientras esperaban. Ya después cuando la doctora les avisó que Ash estaba en su habitación, decidieron dejar que Misty, Serena y Pikachu entraran primero. Después de todo, esto les concernía más a ellos que a ninguno de los otros.

Al entrar, Ash reposaba tranquilamente en la cama, con una bolsa inyectándole suero intravenoso al lado. Pikachu se subió a la cama y miró a su compañero tocándole la frente.

\- Pikapi… – dijo con algo de tristeza mezclada con alivio. Serena y Misty cogieron unas sillas y se sentaron una a cada lado de la cama.

\- Como me duele verlo así. – dijo Misty. – Él que siempre está tan lleno de energía, no me gusta nada cuando le pasa algo como esto.

\- Lo sé. – Serena asintió estando de acuerdo. – Pero al menos ya sabemos que va a estar bien.

\- Sí, bien para que cuando lo despierte pueda darle un buen regaño. – dijo Misty. – ¿Cómo pudo arriesgarse así? Si algo le hubiera pasado… si esa mujer psicópata le hubiera hecho algo por culpa mía, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no me siento igual? – preguntó Serena, aunque su tono no era de reproche. – Yo también me pondría furiosa si alguien tratara de llegar a mí de ese modo. Haría lo que fuera por proteger a quienes me importan.

Las dos muchachas miraron a Ash enternecidas. Les pareció aterrador verlo así, tan furioso, tan violento… pero eso no quitaba que esa furia que demostró fue porque realmente se preocupaba por ellas y quería protegerlas a toda costa. Le importaban, ellas le importaban mucho. Misty no se resistió y con mucho cuidado alargó la mano para acariciarle suavemente la cara. Serena a su vez, puso su mano sobre la de él, y ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra por un buen rato.

En aquel momento, un pensamiento simultáneo apareció en la mente de las dos chicas. Esta era una faceta que ninguna de las dos veía en Ash tan a menudo. Normalmente era enérgico, alegre, entusiasta, algo escandaloso y competitivo. Era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, imaginarse a un Ash vulnerable, tranquilo y silencioso. Pero así estaba precisamente en aquel momento, y aunque fuese extraño… no les parecía del todo algo malo. Se veía tan dulce, tan tierno… y despertó algo dentro de ambas mientras seguían viéndolo y escuchando su respiración pausada.

\- Oye Misty/Serena. – dijeron las dos de repente. Las dos se quedaron estáticas al darse cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú primero. – dijo Serena.

\- No, está bien, habla tú primero. – insistió Misty.

\- Bueno… estaba pensando… sé que habíamos dicho en nuestro pacto que ninguna de las dos intentaría besar a Ash durante estas vacaciones, hasta que él se decidiera, ¿verdad? – dijo Serena.

\- Sí, eso fue lo acordado. – respondió Misty, aunque por dentro se preguntaba a dónde querría llegar con eso. O quizás no tanto, si era lo que ella estaba pensando.

\- Pero tú me dijiste que nunca le habías dado un beso a Ash. – dijo Serena. – Y creo que no me parece justo que yo sí lo haya hecho.

\- Je, no te preocupes por eso. – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Conociéndolo, hasta se pondría frenético con un beso mío.

\- ¿Pero no te gustaría? – preguntó Serena.

La líder de gimnasio se quedó viendo fijamente a su amiga. La respuesta de eso era muy obvia: claro que sí le gustaría. Diablos, ¿cuántas veces no se lo había imaginado? Pero su orgullo no le permitiría admitirlo de dientes para afuera, menos enfrente de Ash (ni porque estuviera inconsciente). Aun así, Serena podía verlo en sus ojos. La kalosiana adoptó una sonrisa con un cierto toque de picardía que Misty no le había visto antes hasta ese momento. Pikachu no intervenía, pero las miraba una a la otra de lado a lado, interesado en lo que venía.

\- El pacto fue que ninguna de las dos intentaría besar a Ash. – dijo Serena. – Si ambas lo hiciéramos al mismo tiempo… las dos lo rompemos y ninguna quedaría mal, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices… – Misty se puso a pensar. Eso no sonaba del todo mal. – Yo no tengo ninguna objeción. Y como Ash todavía está dormido, el único que podría oponerse sería Pikachu, ¿no?

Las dos miraron al roedor eléctrico con expresión interrogante. Este sonrió con algo de malicia, y sin perder tiempo se apartó para dejarles espacio. Eso era suficiente para decir "adelante", y las dos chicas sonrieron triunfantes. Sin necesidad de decir nada, las dos pudieron leerse el pensamiento una a la otra. Por tentador que fuera, robarle un beso a Ash en los labios mientras dormía parecía demasiado cruel, sin mencionar que no había suficiente espacio para que las dos lo besaran en ese lugar al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte, Ash tenía dos mejillas, y ellas eran dos. Ese parecía un trato justo.

\- Bueno, vamos a hacerlo. – dijo Serena, acercándosele.

\- Aguarda. – dijo Misty deteniéndola. – Si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo como se debe.

\- ¿Eh? – Serena ladeó la cabeza confusa, sin entender a lo que Misty se refería. La pelirroja cogió un estuche de maquillaje y agarró específicamente los pintalabios, de tonos variados. A Serena le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de a dónde quería llegar. – Oh… así que eso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu tono preferido? – preguntó Misty guiñándole el ojo.

Obviamente no se deberían conformar con solo darle un beso a Ash cada una, querían dejarle una buena marca. Misty eligió un labial rojo oscuro, y Serena un tono rosa claro. Reflejo de ambas, por sus personalidades opuestas, estos iban perfectos para cada una. Después de pintarse los labios y mientras todavía estuviese fresco, las dos se inclinaron para ponerse en posición.

\- Muy bien… a la una. – dijo Misty.

\- A las dos. – agregó Serena.

\- Tres. – terminaron por decir al mismo tiempo.

Y dicho esto, las dos suavemente plantaron sus labios en las mejillas del muchacho dormido, manteniéndose todo lo que podían para asegurarse de dejarle cada una su marca. La doctora les había advertido que no perturbaran su sueño, ¿pero qué daño podrían hacerle unos dulces e inocentes besitos? Además, esa era su forma de darle las gracias. Por estar siempre con ellas, por ser su amigo, su compañero, por siempre apoyarlas para que lograran sus sueños. En resumen, darle las gracias solo por ser él, Ash Ketchum, el chico al que ambas amaban con todo su corazón.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente…**_

Los párpados se le sentían muy pesados. Se sentía realmente cansado y con algo de dolor en el cuerpo. Poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a volver hasta él. La Cazadora J había encerrado a Misty y Serena en un tanque, y estaba usando al Gyarados de Misty para llenarlo de agua y hacer que se ahogaran, forzándolo a él a ver. En aquel momento, una furia desmedida se apoderó de él, y sus únicos pensamientos eran salvarlas a como diera lugar, y justo después castigar a la responsable. Pudo ver el terror en sus ojos, y estuvo a punto de…

\- Hmm… ¿qué?

Ash finalmente abrió los ojos y vio donde estaba. Un cuarto de hospital, y él estaba postrado en una cama, con una bolsa de suero intravenoso inyectándole el fluido en el brazo. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues a cada lado de su cama, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Serena y Misty, ambas aparentemente dormidas, y cada una sujetándole una mano entre las suyas. El corazón del entrenador se derritió al verlas allí, primero aliviado porque estaban sanas y salvas, y enternecido porque seguramente las dos se habrían quedado con él todo el… ¿cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de circulación?

\- Pi… ¡Pikapi! – Pikachu, que se encontraba enrollado junto a la almohada de Ash se despertó en aquel momento, y saltó al pecho de su entrenador.

\- Pikachu, hola. – dijo Ash, tratando de quitar las manos para acariciar a su compañero, pero el agarre de las muchachas (particularmente el de Misty) era bastante fuerte, incluso para estar dormidas. – ¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos peleando con la Cazadora J, y luego…

\- Hmm… – En ese momento, las dos muchachas también se despertaron y se restregaron los ojos con pereza, y como era de esperarse, lo primero en que se fijaron fue que Ash ya había vuelto en sí, y sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron a abrazarlo. – ¡Ash!

\- ¡Ay! ¡Chicas… me están estrangulando!

\- ¡Te aguantas! – gritó Misty. – ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que te pasó allá?!

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó Ash.

\- Algo te sucedió con Greninja. – dijo Serena, aflojando un poco el abrazo. – Usaron el Fenómeno Lazo, pero esta vez fue diferente. Se volvieron violentos y agresivos.

\- Y casi matan a la Cazadora J. – agregó Misty. – Bueno, no es que hubiera llorado la muerte de esa mujer, pero…

\- ¡Perdón por eso, pero si no me sueltan el que va a morir soy yo! – exclamó con la voz ahogada. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, las miró fijamente, y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – En ese momento… realmente estaba furioso. El pensar que ella quería hacerles daño a ustedes dos, que casi mueren frente a mí… eso me hizo perder el control por completo. Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Y como sea… no quiero volver a hacer eso nunca más.

\- Bueno, ya no hay por qué lamentarse. – dijo Misty. – Ahora estamos bien, y todo gracias a ti, y la Cazadora J no volverá a causar problemas nunca más. Después de lo que pasó, decidimos dejarte dormir un poco, creímos que te lo habías ganado, pero no para tanto.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – preguntó Ash.

\- Dos días completos. – dijo Serena. – Los demás han estado preocupados, pero tuvieron la gentileza de dejar que nos quedáramos contigo hasta que despertaste.

\- ¿Es decir que… realmente se quedaron conmigo todo este tiempo? – dijo Ash.

\- Pues claro, ¿qué creías? – dijo Misty. – En serio, a veces no sé qué harías si no estamos para cuidarte, de verdad.

\- Creo que es mejor que les digamos a los demás. – intervino Serena. - Solo nos dejan entrar de dos o tres a la vez, así que deberíamos avisarles que ya despertaste para que no se preocupen.

\- En tal caso, mejor es que yo… ¡ay! – Ash trató de pararse, pero todavía tenía el cuerpo muy adolorido y cansado para hacerlo.

\- Ah-ah, tú te quedas aquí. Todavía tienes que descansar. – dijo Misty, moviendo el dedo en negación. – Mientras charlas con los demás, nosotras iremos a traerte algo para comer, debes estar muriéndote de hambre.

Ash quiso protestar, pero su estómago le rugió escandalosamente. Tenía sentido si había estado inconsciente por dos días completos, y claro, jamás podría negarse a una buena comida. Viendo que no les dio ninguna negativa, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación. Ash se recostó en la cama quedándose con Pikachu. Por lo menos ya podía sentirse tranquilo.

Un minuto después, Lana, Lillie y Mallow entraron juntas y rápidamente le rodearon la cama.

\- ¡Ash! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mallow.

\- Bueno, aparte de que siento como si hubiera peleado suficiente para toda una vida, el cuerpo me duele en lugares que no sabía que tenía y me muero de hambre… sí, estoy muy bien. – dijo Ash.

\- Nos alegra que hayas despertado. Por cierto, mi hermano se marchó esta mañana, pero te dejó esta nota. – Lillie sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado y se lo entregó a Ash. El muchacho la desdobló y decía lo siguiente:

 _ ***Para cuando despiertes ya me habré marchado. Tengo que volver a la Fundación Aether a hacerme cargo de todo. Lamento mucho que no hayamos podido terminar nuestra batalla, pero estaré esperando con muchas ansias a nuestro próximo encuentro. Hasta entonces, sigue entrenando para volverte más fuerte, igual que hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Gladion.***_

\- Qué considerado. – dijo Ash, guardándosela. Él también lamentaba no haber podido terminar la batalla, pero no quedaba más opción que esperar hasta la próxima ocasión. Fue entonces que se percató de que Lana lo miraba fijamente y se estaba riendo por lo bajo. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

\- ¿Ya te miraste la cara? – dijo la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué, qué tengo en la cara? – preguntó Ash, tocándose, y fue entonces que sintió algo en la mejilla. Una especie de pasta roja. Se puso a mirar en busca de algún espejo, y Mallow se sacó uno del bolsillo para pasárselo. – Esto es…

Al ver su reflejo fue se percató: tenía marcas de pintalabios rojo oscuro y rosa claro por todas las mejillas. Algunas todavía se sentían algo frescas, y si Serena y Misty habían estado con él todo ese rato que estuvo inconsciente… no podía creer que se hubieran atrevido de ese modo, aunque por alguna razón no le incomodó para nada.

\- Como sea, ¿nos vas a contar lo que pasó? – intervino Mallow. – Ya Serena y Misty nos contaron su versión, ahora queremos oír la tuya.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Ash se dispuso a relatarles cómo fueron las cosas desde que se separó de ellos. Bueno, no era que hubiese demasiado que contar, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría para pasar el tiempo hasta que Misty y Serena volvieran con algo de comida para él… y ahí podría decirles algunas cosas sobre haberle robado besitos mientras estaba dormido.

* * *

 _ **Días después, en el crucero…**_

Afortunadamente para ellos, tanto Ash como las chicas se recuperaron rápidamente de esa horrible experiencia. En un par de días estuvieron de vuelta para disfrutar lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones, y excepto por tener que firmar una declaración para poner a J tras las rejas, el resto de los días transcurrieron sin ninguna complicación. La cazadora pasaría una larga temporada encerrada mientras la policía local e internacional conducía una investigación para asegurarse que ninguno de sus crímenes pasados quedara impune. Justicia poética en su máxima expresión.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, había llegado el momento de la despedida. El S. S. Anne ya estaba zarpando, y el trío se despedía de sus amigos alolanos, que les hacían adiós con la mano desde el muelle, y como siempre, prometiendo volverse a encontrar algún día. Ahora partían de regreso a Kanto.

\- Bueno… no han estado tan mal estas vacaciones, ¿verdad? – dijo Misty.

\- Las mejores de toda mi vida. – sonrió Serena. – Bueno, excepto por esa cazadora psicótica.

\- No es broma. – dijo Misty. – Ash, en serio, creo que es mejor que la próxima vez nos adviertas si puede haber algún otro loco sediento de venganza contra ti.

\- Hey, en mi defensa, no tenía manera de saber que esa mujer seguía viva. – se defendió Ash.

\- Pikachu. – Pikachu negó con la cabeza en resignación.

\- En fin. – Misty se estiró y miró a Serena, intercambiando con ella un mensaje silencioso. La kalosiana asintió y las dos lo encararon con una expresión de mucha seriedad. – Ash, Serena y yo tenemos algo importante que discutir contigo. Creo que ahora es un buen momento, ya que no hay mucha gente por aquí.

Efectivamente, la mayor parte de los pasajeros se estaban yendo bajo cubierta a establecerse en sus camarotes. Nadie se iba a fijar en ellos, ahora era el momento perfecto para hablar de… ese asuntito.

\- Ash… creo que en estos momentos ya sabes lo mucho que significas para nosotras. – dijo Serena. – Como amigo, como compañero de viaje, y como alguien que nos inspiró a luchar por nuestros sueños. Pero…

\- Pero ya no estamos conformes con ser solo tus amigas. – continuó Misty. – Siempre te hemos visto como algo más, y quisiéramos que nos vieras de la misma forma.

Ash ladeó la cabeza, como fingiendo que no entendía. Por supuesto, el mensaje era claro, pero igual, siendo él, quería divertirse un poco con ellas haciéndose el tonto. A final de cuentas, ellas lo habían hecho con él durante todo lo que habían durado las vacaciones.

\- Y con "algo más" quieren decir…

\- Ash, no empieces ahora. – dijo Misty, sabiendo a lo que quería jugar. Ash solo se rio por lo bajo, lamentando que el juego había terminado antes de comenzar. – Tú ya sabes lo que ambas sentimos por ti. ¿O crees que esa canción de "Me vuelves loca" fue solo porque sí?

\- Sin mencionar el beso que te di antes de despedirnos en Kalos. – agregó Serena.

\- Lo siento. – replicó él. – Pero como sea, fuera del hecho de que las dos están claramente locas por mí, y no crean que no me di cuenta, no sé a dónde quieren llegar con esto.

Serena y Misty intercambiaron miradas de nuevo por un momento. Ya no había vuelta atrás; lo mejor que podían hacer era formular la pregunta de frente. Era una suerte contar con la otra, pues individualmente, ninguna de las dos se sentiría lo suficientemente valiente para hacerla. Serena fue la primera en hablar, tras tomar un profundo respiro.

\- Ash, lo que Misty y yo queremos que nos digas… es lo que piensas de nosotras.

\- En el sentido romántico. – aclaró la pelirroja. – Y queremos que seas lo más sincero posible. ¿Nos encuentras atractivas, o alguna vez lo hiciste? No te ocultes nada, queremos que nos digas todo.

Ash se quedó viéndolas, pasando la mirada de Misty a Serena y viceversa varias veces, mientras meditaba su respuesta. De acuerdo, si querían que fuese sincero, eso no era ningún problema. El problema, era saber elegir las palabras. Sabía bien lo que quería decir, pero primero, tenía que pensar cómo sería la mejor manera.

\- Está bien. – dijo tomando un profundo respiro. – Pienso que ustedes dos… son unas chicas realmente bellas, talentosas, y las mejores amigas que alguien como yo podría desear. Puedo decir que cualquier hombre que se respete sería muy afortunado de tener a cualquiera de ustedes como novia, y me incluyo.

Las dos chicas sonrieron, ruborizándose levemente. Eso había sido realmente dulce de su parte, y Misty tuvo que contenerse las ganas de soltar un comentario sarcástico para arruinar el momento. Ahora, sin embargo, las dos sabían que venía el condenado pero, que nunca faltaba.

\- Pero el asunto es… miren, mentiría si les dijera que no me siento atraído hacia las dos, cada una de manera diferente, y les aseguro que no he sentido esto por nadie más. – les dijo. – Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, ninguna menos que la otra. Lo que intento decir es… que no quiero elegir a una de ustedes si eso significa herir a la otra, ¿me comprenden?

Misty y Serena guardaron silencio. De acuerdo, le habían pedido una respuesta sincera, y se las había dado, no podían quejarse. Podía ser inconclusa, pero definitivamente era una respuesta digna de alguien como Ash. Estaba pensando en los sentimientos de ellas antes que en los suyos, y la preocupación de perseguir una relación con una estaba en el hecho de que no quería que la otra se sintiera despreciada o rechazada. Y eso era otra de las cosas que ellas amaban de él, ese noble corazón suyo.

\- Bueno, Ash, si eso es lo que te preocupa, creo que hay algo más que deberíamos decirte. – rompió finalmente el silencio Misty. – Serena y yo… hicimos un pequeño pacto, en relación a ti.

\- ¿Un pacto? ¿Qué clase de pacto? – preguntó él.

\- En resumen… las dos decidimos que competiríamos por ti. – dijo Serena. – Que lo haríamos de manera justa entre nosotras, pero… cualquier otra competencia tendría que irse.

\- Lo que Serena quiere decir, es que preferimos verte con una de nosotras dos, antes que con cualquier otra, ¿sí me entiendes?

Ash sonrió de lado. Eso definitivamente sonaba como Misty, pero considerando lo celosilla que ella siempre había sido cada vez que él recibía atención femenina, era decir mucho que estuviese dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Serena, cuando jamás habría hecho eso por nadie más. Las dos muchachas tomaron cada una por la mano a Ash, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Una de las reglas de ese pacto, fue que la que no resultara elegida apoyaría el amor de la otra. – dijo Misty. – Es decir que las dos estamos preparadas para cualquier escenario.

\- Y sin importar cuál sea tu decisión, ninguna de nosotras te odiará. – concluyó Serena. – Eso no cambiará que siempre serás alguien importante en nuestras vidas.

La sonrisa de Ash se volvió más amplia. Estas chicas de verdad que eran únicas. Las dos se sentían afortunadas de haberlo conocido, pero en aquel momento, él era quien se sentía el afortunado. Mejor no decirlo en voz alta, con eso se ahorraba alguna burla de parte de Misty.

\- Gracias, significa mucho que digan eso. – les expresó con viva gratitud. – Entonces… ¿creen que podrían darme algo de tiempo?

\- No creas que vamos a esperarte para siempre. – dijo Misty. – Unos meses, a lo mucho un año, eso debería ser suficiente para que aclares tu mente. Pero hasta entonces…

Hecho esto, Misty se le acercó para agarrarle el brazo, dándole su mirada más seductora. Serena hizo lo propio, excepto que le puso su cara más tierna. Por Arceus, las dos eran un contraste tan perfecto que parecía criminal.

\- No nos importa esperar y seguir así por un tiempo. – dijo Misty.

\- Nuestro tiempo contigo siempre será de valiosos y hermosos recuerdos. – dijo Serena.

Ash no les dijo más nada, pero al final de cuentas, no sería necesario. Él también podía estar feliz, solo por tenerlas a su lado. Era difícil no sentir al menos una viva gratitud por alguien que profesara un amor tan sincero como el de ellas dos. No iba a ser una decisión fácil, pero se prometió a sí mismo darles una respuesta como debía ser. Y siendo él Ash Ketchum, cumpliría esa promesa aunque le costara una vida (no que tuviera intenciones de hacerlas esperar tanto, por supuesto).

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche en el camarote…**_

Por ser el primer día en el crucero en el viaje de vuelta, el trío todavía no había decidido qué sería lo que haría durante el viaje de regreso a Kanto. Habían tenido suficientes emociones con lo de la Cazadora J, y lo único que querían era relajarse. Inclusive el propio Ash, lo cual era bastante inusual, pero luego de semejante experiencia, definitivamente se lo había ganado.

Sin embargo, aunque Misty y Serena estaban de acuerdo en que Ash se merecía relajarse un poco, las dos todavía tenían ganas de divertirse un poco a expensas de él. Las vacaciones todavía no terminaban, ¿por qué no disfrutarlas un poco mientras duraran?

\- Oye, Ash. – lo llamó Misty con voz melosa, mientras estaba ocupado haciendo su cama. – Serena y yo tenemos otra cosa que preguntarte.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – dijo Ash. – Oigan, ya les dije que todavía no estoy listo para tomar una decisión respecto a ustedes dos, así que…

\- No, no se trata de eso. – interrumpió Serena. Eso fue bastante inusual. – Solo es una pregunta que hemos querido hacerte desde hace tiempo, nada serio.

\- Ah bien. No estoy de humor para jugar a favoritos ahora. – dijo el entrenador. – Adelante, pregunten.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y esas sonrisas le dijeron a Ash que querían sin duda hacerle alguna broma o algo por el estilo. Mejor salir de eso rápido para no darles demasiado gusto. De Misty no le extrañaba, ¿pero cómo había podido convencer a Serena de seguirle el juego? Bueno, quizás eso era solo otra prueba de lo cercanas que se habían vuelto como amigas.

\- Muy bien… igual que antes, queremos que seas honesto. – dijo Misty. – Entre nosotras dos… físicamente hablando, ¿quién te parece más atractiva?

\- ¿Eh? – Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon al oír la pregunta. Ese fue un golpe bajo; les acababa de decir que no estaba de humor para jugar a favoritos y ahora lo estaban obligando a que lo hiciera. Involuntariamente, se encontró mirándolas a ambas, pasando la mirada de una a la otra constantemente, como intentando decidirse.

\- Jaja, ¿qué te dije? – se rio Misty. – Se quedó en blanco, no hay forma de que pueda responder a eso.

Serena también se reía, y no era para menos, la expresión de Ash no tenía precio. Sin embargo, Misty no se imaginaba que en ese momento, Ash ya estaba empezando a formarse una respuesta que seguramente le daría la vuelta a su pequeña broma.

\- Bueno, si quieren mi opinión honesta… creo que Serena es más linda de rostro que tú, Misty. – les dijo. Las risas se interrumpieron. Serena se sonrojó, y Misty de pronto pareció que se hubiera atragantado con algo. – ¿Qué? No me negarás que tiene rasgos faciales mucho más delicados y femeninos. Y su cabello también le ayuda.

Las dos chicas se miraron otra vez, sorprendidas de que Ash realmente se hubiese inclinado por una de las dos, especialmente Misty, que realmente se sintió ofendida, y no porque la insultara, sino porque ella secretamente también estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el chico todavía no había terminado de hablar.

\- Por otro lado… de las dos Misty tiene el cuerpo mejor formado. No me malentiendas, Serena, tú también tienes bonita figura, pero… – Ash miró las piernas de Misty como sin querer la cosa, y luego por un segundo hacia su pecho. – Es difícil competir en ese departamento con un cuerpo de nadadora olímpica, ¿verdad?

Esta vez las expresiones de ambas se invirtieron: fue Misty la que se sonrojó, y Serena la que se sintió ofendida. La kalosiana de manera involuntariamente se llevó las manos a su pecho. Ella no era plana, pero comparada con Misty… ciertamente sus atributos en ese departamento no eran tan notables. Tenía sentido; Misty hacía mucha más actividad física, y había desarrollado un cuerpo más atlético que Serena. Quizás debería seguir ese ejemplo.

Y fue entonces que un pensamiento las invadió simultáneamente. Ash acababa de darles la vuelta a su pequeña broma. No solo les dio una respuesta que era totalmente honesta, sino que además, las halagó a ambas en sus atributos respectivos, y no quedó con favoritismos. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Acaso Ash era más inteligente tratando con mujeres de lo que habían pensado? Pero en algo estaban de acuerdo, eso no podía quedarse así, de ninguna manera. Sonriendo con malicia, Misty agarró una almohada, y Serena hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Serena? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Hagámoslo. – dijo la aludida. Las dos voltearon a ver a Ash, y este sintió que se le iba toda la tranquilidad.

\- Oigan, ¿qué están tramando ustedes dos?

Ninguna le respondió, simplemente se abalanzaron para caerle a almohadazos juntas. Pikachu no pudo hacer otra cosa que alejarse por un momento, para ir a buscarle su propia almohada y que contraatacara. Después de lo que pasó en la isla, ya no iba a dejar a su entrenador a que se quedara solo en el fuego cruzado. Contra una sola, Ash podría haberse mantenido bien solo, pero entre las dos lo tendrían dominado. Aunque eso no quitaba que realmente se estaban divirtiendo.

Si esto era lo que le esperaba hasta tomar una decisión entre las dos, tal vez no sería tan malo esperar un poco antes de darles una respuesta definitiva.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Falcon,** ¿por qué asumes lo peor cuando digo que quiero hablar contigo? De acuerdo, es personal, pero simplemente tenía que ver con un review que te vi en una historia (no mía) pero que me concernía porque estaba usando ciertos elementos que, dicho de manera amable, fueron tomados sin mi consentimiento; específicamente, el nombre de un personaje, su relación con los canónicos, el trasfondo y su rol dentro de la historia. No creo que deba decir que eso no se hace, ¿o fue que no te diste cuenta? Y en otro punto, ya que me estás sugiriendo que te contacte de otra manera, ¿por qué no la estableces tú? Me estoy cansando de usar las notas de las historias para enviarte mensajes, en todo caso deberías dejarme alguna dirección de correo electrónico u otra forma de contactarte, y sigo pensando que no tienes excusa para no crearte una cuenta. Hay gente que no escribe nada y aun así contacta con otros en el sitio, así que no importa.

Bien, dejando eso de lado, volvamos a la historia a la mano. Con esto queda resuelto el mini-arco de la Cazadora J. Les dije que me iba a soltar como nunca para castigar a esa mujer malvada, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era que experimentara un enorme terror por haberse metido con Ash, por amenazar a esas dos chicas tan importantes para él. Así que pensé, ¿qué mejor que un "modo bersérker" que lo hiciera ponerse violento y agresivo, al punto que incluso Serena y Misty se asustarían de verlo? Digo, tiene sentido que en un sistema de dos vías como el Fenómeno Lazo se transmitan uno al otro más de lo que se ve a simple vista, ¿verdad? Aunque les digo, por un momento me sentí tentado a que sí le clavaran toda esa shuriken. Nadia lloraría a esa mujer, ¿verdad?

Disculpen si por el título creyeron que Ash tomaría su decisión aquí y ahora, pero no, la respuesta vendrá hasta la próxima actualización. Con respecto a la decisión, tendrá argumentos que me formé basados en mi opinión personal, en entrevistas de parte de Gabo Ramos y Xóchitl Ugarte (actores de voz de Ash y Misty respectivamente en Latinoamérica), y uno en particular que tomé de cierto YouTuber llamado **The RThor,** que encontré interesante y me pareció buena idea utilizarlo (por si las dudas, le pregunté primero si me dejaba). Ya que estamos en ello, la escena final es digamos un poco mi opinión personal respecto al atractivo físico de cada una de esas dos chicas, y en parte quizás la razón de que ambas estén en el top de mis favoritas.

Gracias por los reviews a **Taikobou, ZeekLaerers, Zilia K** (créditos por inspirarme a meter a Tapu Koko en la historia), **brandonG95, soldado dragon, Jigsawpunisher, NEW WOLF, LordFalconX, Suinrk, takedigi, darkdan-sama, Suki90, Pokeshipping Fun2017, sonicmanuel, UltronFatalis** y **Goddess Artemiss.** En la próxima actualización, nuestro héroe finalmente se decidirá. ¿Quién será la ganadora? ¿Misty o Serena? Averígüenlo en la increíble conclusión de esta historia.


	8. Epílogo A

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Epílogo A**.

* * *

 _ **Torneo Intercontinental de Campeones Pokémon, un año después…**_

Aquí estaba. La cima más alta de los entrenadores Pokémon, la cúspide de los mejores, y el máximo campeonato que se le podía otorgar a cualquier entrenador. Este era quizás el peldaño final para cualquier entrenador cuyo sueño fuese coronarse como el Maestro Pokémon más grande del mundo, pues aquel que lograra ganarlo sin duda podría nombrarse sin temor a equivocarse como el entrenador más fuerte de todos.

El Torneo Intercontinental de Campeones Pokémon tenía lugar cada cuatro años, y la entrada a este era extremadamente limitada. De los millones de entrenadores que había por todo el mundo Pokémon, solo los mejores tenían una posibilidad de acceso, entre Campeones regionales, miembros del Alto Mando, y esporádicamente a los ganadores regulares de conferencias de la Liga Pokémon. La Frontera de Batalla de Kanto fue un caso especial, pues para ellos solamente abrieron una plaza, que tuvieron que disputársela los ocho Cerebros en un torneo interno para decidir quién sería su representante. La final se decidió en un duro combate tres contra tres, donde el trío All-Stars de Charizard, Sceptile y Greninja se las vio duras contra los tres Regis de Brandon, pero al final, el equipo de Ash salió victorioso. Tras esto, el muchacho de Pueblo Paleta prometió a sus colegas de la Frontera que se esforzaría por ganar ese torneo, no solo por sí mismo, sino para ellos.

Para describir su actuación en una palabra, la mejor forma de decirlo podría ser "estelar". A pesar de ser el único representante de la Frontera de Kanto, Ash fue ascendiendo peldaños lento pero seguro, derrotando con gran dificultad a oponentes de la talla de Lorelei, Lance, Diantha y Steven Stone, entre otros, hasta coronarse como el ganador del Bloque A. Todos sus oponentes le dieron un gran reconocimiento, y le desearon la mejor de las suertes en la gran final, cuando se enfrentase al ganador del Bloque B, que sin duda le prometía proporciones legendarias, en más de un sentido.

Sobra decir que Ash estuvo bastante sorprendido de ver que su oponente, el ganador del Bloque B del torneo era ni más ni menos que Tobias. Ese entrenador misterioso que barrió el piso con él y el resto de su equipo en la Liga Sinnoh, con solo su Darkrai y su Latios. Ahora que se estaba enfrentando a otros campeones, por primera vez muchos pudieron ver a más de su equipo, pero hasta ahora, ninguno había podido llegar hasta su último Pokémon. Lo más que habían alcanzado había sido hasta el quinto, y esa fue Cynthia, gracias a su Mega Garchomp, que terminó con un Doble KO, en la final del Bloque B. Ahora en este punto, todos parecían tener sus esperanzas puestas en Ash, para ser el que revelase (y si era posible, que derrotara) al sexto Pokémon de Tobias.

En la cabina VIP, se encontraban los otros Cerebros de la Frontera, viendo a la expectativa el encuentro. Aunque habían podido conseguirles entradas a los amigos más cercanos de Ash, la mayoría de ellos no pudieron hacer el viaje por otros compromisos, pero sin duda lo estaban apoyando en espíritu y ahora lo veían en vivo desde sus hogares respectivos. Las dos que sí hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder asistir y ver este encuentro en vivo, fueron Misty y Serena. En aquel momento, las dos chicas tenían las manos entrelazadas, y la que les quedaba cada una se la había llevado al pecho, sintiendo que el corazón se les aceleraba de emoción y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ash saliera victorioso de este encuentro. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Anabel, que a estas alturas ya conocía de los sentimientos que ellas dos albergaban por el muchacho, y pensaba que esas dos eran muy afortunadas.

El tablero hasta ese momento mostraba como iba el resultado, y el equipo de Tobias había sido revelado en casi su totalidad. Igual que años antes en la Liga Sinnoh inició con Darkrai, y aunque puso fuera de combate al Tyranitar de Ash, no se fue limpio, y Pidgeot pudo derrotarlo con mucha dificultad. Tobias entonces sacó a su Latios para iniciar una espectacular batalla aérea, en la que finalmente salió triunfante, aunque igual que Tyranitar, Pidgeot no cayó sin pelear y alcanzó a infligirle quemaduras graves con un ataque de Ola de Calor antes de caer, lo cual le causó problemas en el siguiente asalto. Pikachu pudo tomar el relevo y esta vez derrotarlo sin caer en el proceso y sin utilizar su mejor carta todavía, permitiéndole a Ash guardársela para después. El tercer Pokémon de Tobias fue un Entei, y Ash decidió combatir fuego contra fuego, con Charizard. Aunque estaban muy igualados, Ash activó la Mega Evolución y consiguió ganar, siendo la primera vez que alguien se ponía por delante de Tobias en el marcador en todo el torneo, pero Tobias tenía su propio Mega Pokémon en espera. Un Lucario, específicamente, el único no-Legendario en su equipo, pero no le pedía nada al resto de sus compañeros, pues definitivamente estaba a la altura, y Charizard no pudo con él a pesar de la ventaja por tipo. Sceptile tomó el relevo y Ash intentó también usar Mega Evolución con su segunda Piedra Activadora (se la llevó como refuerzo adicional), pero igual, tampoco logró vencerlo, aunque sí lo dejó lastimado lo suficiente para que Pikachu pudiera terminar el trabajo sin mayores problemas. Siguió después un duelo eléctrico en el cual el roedor de Ash peleó valientemente contra un Zapdos que aguantó casi todos sus ataques. En un esfuerzo desesperado, Ash y Pikachu usaron su Movimiento-Z, y por primera vez pareció que Zapdos sí sintió eso. Lamentablemente, a Pikachu se le fue todo el poder que le quedaba en ese último ataque, y Zapdos lo dejó fuera de combate. Ash corrió al campo a recoger a su compañero y se lo entregó a un asistente para que se lo llevara, y al retornar a su lugar, tomó su última Pokébola. Ahora era todo o nada.

\- Es tiempo. ¡Greninja, yo te elijo! – exclamó arrojándola.

\- ¡Ninja! – La rana ninja apareció en el campo, adoptando su postura de combate y esperando sus órdenes.

\- Has peleado muy bien, Ash. Pero ese Greninja no podrá vencer a mi Zapdos. ¡Usa Trueno! – ordenó Tobias, y el pájaro eléctrico invocó un rayo para que cayera encima de Greninja.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – replicó Ash.

Greninja se multiplicó por todo el campo, y el Trueno de Zapdos golpeó a una de sus copias, disipándola en el acto. Incluso los Pokémon Legendarios parecían tener sus límites, y el Movimiento-Z de Pikachu claramente le había hecho muchísimo daño. Ash solo tenía a Greninja y Tobias todavía tenía a un Pokémon en espera, pero si tenía cuidado, podría evitar recibir mucho daño y que Greninja quedara en condiciones para enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera después.

Zapdos continuaba disparando sus ataques eléctricos, el campo era una total tormenta eléctrica, pero Greninja se movía tan rápido entre los clones que no lograba acertar ningún ataque, y Zapdos estaba quedando sin energía. Tobias tenía preferencias por mantener a su equipo totalmente oculto hasta donde se pudiera, pero todo parecía indicar que esta sería la primera vez en toda su carrera que se vería forzado a mostrar y utilizar a su sexto Pokémon. Greninja finalmente dejó de moverse, aparentemente para darle un respiro, y aunque presentía que no era buena idea, decidió arriesgarse con su ataque más poderoso.

\- ¡Electrocañón, ahora! – exclamó Tobias. Zapdos graznó y comenzó a formar en su pico una gran esfera eléctrica concentrada, más grande y ligeramente más oscura que una Electrobola. Ash sin embargo, ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

\- ¡Prepara una Shuriken de Agua, Greninja! – le ordenó.

La rana formó una gran estrella de cuatro puntas y la levantó sobre su cabeza. La mayoría de los que habían seguido el torneo sabían que esto solo lo hacía cuando era hora de ponerse serio y sentenciar una pelea, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Zapdos disparó su ataque. Para el shock de todos, excepto los que conocían a Ash, Greninja saltó, no para esquivarlo, sino para ir DIRECTO hacia la esfera eléctrica. La interceptó con la Shuriken, y esta se cargó con la energía. Dando un giro en el aire, la rana la arrojó de vuelta hacia donde estaba Zapdos antes de que esta fuese a electrocutarlo. Zapdos había invertido toda su fuerza restante en ese último ataque, así que no le quedó para esquivar o tratar de defenderse, recibiendo de lleno la energía de su propio ataque sumado al impacto de la Shuriken de Agua. Las alas ya no podían aguantarlo más y comenzó a caer, y ahí, Ash y Greninja supieron que era hora de dar el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna, ahora! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Nin… JAAAAAAAAAA!

 _ **¡SLASH!**_ Un tajo directo al abdomen, y Zapdos cayó para no volver a levantarse, todavía echando chispas después del ataque anterior. Tobias estaba sorprendido. Cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a ese muchacho hacía tantos años, lo sorprendió obligándolo a usar un segundo Pokémon e incluso noqueándolo. Ahora, no solo le estaba dando la mejor batalla de su vida, sino que por primera vez lo habían obligado a utilizar toda su fuerza.

\- Regresa, Zapdos. – dijo recuperándolo, y tomando su sexta y última Pokébola. – Ash, este ha sido el mejor desafío de toda mi vida, y es la primera vez que alguien me ha obligado a usar a todo mi equipo. Te felicito por eso, pero no pienso perder ahora. ¡Mi último Pokémon, ve!

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa, conteniendo el aliento de ver cuál sería el miembro final del equipo de Tobias. Por primera vez en toda su carrera lo verían. Siguiendo el patrón, todo mundo se esperaba que fuese otro legendario, y efectivamente lo era, aunque en el caso de Ash, era uno que le parecía algo extraño de ver, por sus encuentros anteriores con esta especie.

\- ¿Kyogre? – preguntó al verlo. El Pokémon azul con forma de orca y con las aletas extendidas se encontraba suspendido en el aire, y apenas apareció, un diluvio comenzó a caer sobre el campo, por activar su habilidad de Llovizna.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó Tobias. – Imagino que será la primera vez que peleas contra uno de estos.

Ash tuvo que contenerse las ganas de decirle que lo que le sorprendía no era verlo, sino el hecho de que este era mucho más pequeño de lo que él recordaba en sus encuentros pasados con esta especie. Después de todo, en Hoenn, pudo ver el enfrentamiento entre Kyogre y Groudon provocado por las intervenciones del Equipo Aqua y el Equipo Magma, y estos eran de un tamaño… continental, según él lo recordaba. Este a lo mucho no rebasaba los cuatro, tal vez cinco metros, y aunque superaba bastante en tamaño y masa que Greninja, se sentía menos… imponente que aquellos colosos a los que vio casi destruir la región Hoenn. De nuevo, fuese gigante o no, el hecho de que todavía era un Pokémon Legendario seguía en pie, y no podía subestimarlo. Todo se decidía ahora.

\- ¡Kyogre, usa Trueno! – ordenó Tobias.

Kyogre rugió y se cargó de energía, lanzando literalmente una tormenta eléctrica. La lluvia le permitía dirigir el ataque mucho más fácilmente, y solo los rápidos reflejos de Greninja le permitieron eludir los rayos que caían uno tras otro.

\- ¡Greninja, acércate y usa Cuchilla Nocturna! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Greninja! – Greninja comenzó a correr, zigzagueando para evitar los rayos, pero a medida que se acercaba más a Kyogre, estos se hacían más precisos y finalmente uno de ellos lo golpeó, forzándolo a retroceder. Tobias sonrió de ver que lograba conectar el primer golpe.

\- ¡Pulso de Origen! – ordenó, determinado a presionar el ataque.

Kyogre volvió a rugir, esta vez disparando desde su boca unos orbes de agua, que estallaron disparando unos rayos que comenzaron a llover sobre Greninja sin piedad. La rana apenas atinó a evitarlos usando Doble Equipo, pero el agua que caía ayudaba a que Tobias y Kyogre pudieran identificar donde estaba por los salpicones que levantaba al desplazarse. Y efectivamente, lograron momentáneamente visualizar al verdadero que trataba de perderse de vista entre la multitud de los clones, y si bien no podían interceptarlo, había una manera de arrasar a todos los clones junto con el original.

\- ¡Ahora Kyogre, Tromba de Agua! -

Aunque la Llovizna segundo tras segundo comenzaba a debilitarse y perder efecto, decidieron aprovechar esa ventaja mientras podían. Kyogre reunió energía para luego expulsarla de su cuerpo al unísono de su grueso gruñido, la inmensa cantidad de orbes de agua se perdieron entre las nubes. Si Pulso de Origen dispersaba a los Greninjas al ser un ataque unilateral, Tromba de Agua pese a no ser tan potente prácticamente barría a cualquier oponente. Y a los pocos segundos, las gotas de agua recubiertas de una extraña energía celeste comenzaron a caer sin parar, destrozando todo lo que tocaban. Pronto, todos los clones se dispersaron, dejando al verdadero Greninja expuesto y sin donde ocultarse.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Ash alarmado.

En eso, Tobias notó con preocupación cómo la Llovizna comenzaba a menguar, aunque claro, no lo iba a demostrar, manteniendo la compostura y su porte imperturbable.

\- Hidrobomba – ordenó complacido, decidido a acribillar sin piedad a Ash y su Pokémon.

\- ¡Greninja, Substituto! – alcanzó a gritar Ash.

\- ¡Ninja!

La rana adoptó la clásica pose ninja, y desapareció en una cortina de humo, justo en el último momento. La Hidrobomba solo golpeó a un muñeco que se desvaneció, y el verdadero Greninja reapareció justo encima de Kyogre, blandiendo sus cuchillas de agua y listo para golpear con ellas.

\- ¡CORTE, AHORA! – exclamó Ash.

El factor sorpresa ayudó, y Greninja consiguió conectar su primer golpe sólido en este asalto, golpeando encima del lomo a Kyogre con un tajo doble cruzado que lo hizo caer momentáneamente al suelo. La rana aterrizó del otro lado y dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr para continuar con su ataque antes que su oponente lograra reponerse.

Tobias estimó que la Llovizna tal vez resistiría para un ataque más, así que él y Kyogre no dudaron en arriesgarse con un último contraataque. Probablemente no lograría acertar un golpe directo, pero lograría ganar espacio antes de cambiar la estrategia una vez dejara de contar con la habilidad especial de su Pokémon legendario.

\- ¡Usa Trueno una vez más, Kyogre!

Kyogre volvió a atraer la electricidad producida por las nubes de tormenta, pero en lugar de hacer una lluvia de descargas a diestra y siniestra, concentró el ataque justo al su alrededor como una especie de escudo para repeler a Greninja, y si además este se acercaba demasiado sufriría un grave daño. O al menos, eso era lo que creía.

\- ¡Greninja, atrapa toda la carga que puedas con tu Shuriken de Agua! – exclamó Ash.

Sin cesar en su intento de atacar, Ash decidió aprovechar esa barrera eléctrica para usarla a su favor. Greninja creó dos shurikens, una en cada mano, y las usó para absorber algo de la energía, soportando el daño eléctrico hasta que las dos estrellas se cargaron de poder. En cuanto pudo, saltó lo más alto posible una vez que la tormenta eléctrica amainó lo suficiente para dejar a Kyogre expuesto al ataque, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se las arrojó una detrás de la otra.

\- ¡Pulso de Origen! – exclamó Tobias perdiendo la compostura con ese último movimiento de su oponente.

No tuvo oportunidad de pensar alguna acción de respuesta más que atacar fuego con fuego, o en este caso, agua con agua. Kyogre inmediatamente concentró su energía y disparó el Pulso, el cual se vio levemente potenciado por los remanentes del efecto de Llovizna que ya había desaparecido. El ataque contrarrestó por completo una de las shurikens, pero la carga eléctrica le dio una potencia por sobre el agua del pulso que desvaneció el ataque del legendario, y la segunda lo golpeó de lleno.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna! – exclamó Ash, y Greninja echó mano de sus espadas gemelas oscuras, aprovechando la momentánea desorientación tanto de Kyogre como de Tobias para acortar la distancia, asestándole un par de golpes por debajo de la quijada y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Kyogre rodó por el suelo con violencia, siendo herido de manera contundente hasta quedar inerte en el suelo panza para arriba. No obstante, repentinamente abrió los ojos inyectados en furia de una manera aterradora, expulsando un aura propia de un Legendario. Tobias sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

\- No lo negaré, me sorprendiste, pero temo que necesitarás más que esto para derrotarme.

\- "Claro, eso fue demasiado fácil." – pensó Ash, sin inmutarse, pero sonriendo también. Por supuesto, él también tenía algunos trucos en reserva.

Y de hecho, Tobias sabía perfectamente que Ash todavía tenía una carta específica que tendría que utilizar si quería seguir teniendo oportunidad contra ellos. Le había seguido el rastro a Ash durante años, y vio aquel combate en la final de la Liga Kalos, y esperaba poder comprobar con sus propios ojos esa clase de poder. Ash, por su parte, no era que tuviera intenciones de reservársela para siempre, pero dado el gasto mental y físico que eso implicaba, tenía que esperar al momento indicado.

\- ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! – exclamó Ash. Tobias se preguntaba si su oponente se estaba haciendo el rogar. ¿Acaso tendría que ponerlo entre la espada y la pared para finalmente usar esa fusión? Que así fuera.

\- Usa Frío Polar directo a las nubes de Llovizna, Kyogre. – ordenó Tobias con una extraña motivación.

El ataque que tenía un alto margen de error acertó a la perfección al objetivo, ya que no era un blanco en movimiento. Inmediatamente los nubarrones se volvieron más espesos y oscuros, causando entre ellos fricción, que planeaba utilizar para después.

\- ¡Escaldar! – La voz de Tobías resonó, para dar paso al gruñido de Kyogre. El ataque normalmente era un chorro de agua cerca del punto de ebullición, pero el poder del legendario lo hizo parecer más un Surf hecho de vapor.

\- ¿Qué están tramando? – se preguntó Ash.

En ese momento muy inusualmente en él, prefirió esperar, ya que presentía que si se lanzaba de frente, se encontraría con una sorpresa nada agradable, y lo que empezó a ocurrir en el campo lo hizo confirmarlo: Kyogre comenzó a inundar la totalidad del campo con agua casi evaporada que creaba poderosas corrientes de aire ascendente que se entre mezclaban con el aire frío de las nubes. Como era de esperarse, eso comenzó a crear ventarrones erráticos y pequeños remolinos de agua aparentemente inofensivos, al mismo tiempo que Kyogre se quedaba momentáneamente inerte en medio del agua hirviendo.

\- ¡TRUENO A MÁXIMA POTENCIA! -

Al ver cómo descendían los relámpagos, Ash y Greninja supieron que no había forma de que en su estado actual pudieran sobrevivir a eso. No había más opción: ahora tenían que invocar su poder oculto, y terminar la batalla.

\- ¡GRENINJA, PODER AL MÁXIMO! ¡EEAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!

\- ¡GRE... NIN... JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los relámpagos llovieron sobre todo el campo, oscureciendo la vista de todos. Nunca en un torneo oficial se había visto semejante poder, digno de un Pokémon que era Legendario por controlar las corrientes marinas y podía potencialmente expandir el mar. Tobias pensó que Ash debería sentirse honrado, había hecho que Kyogre utilizara su mejor ataque contra él, pero si realmente tenía ese poder que le había visto en la Liga Kalos, tendría que al menos haberlo sobrevivido. Eso era lo que esperaba. Pero se quedó en shock al ver que Greninja no solo estaba de pie. Parecía que no había sido afectado en absoluto por el ataque, y ahora, un velo de agua energizada lo rodeaba por completo. Además, esta comenzaba a echar chispas azules pseudo-eléctricas, dándole un aspecto aún más misterioso y una vibra de mayor energía. Esto era diferente, aunque similar a lo que había podido ver en aquella ocasión.

Sin decir una palabra, Ash y Greninja miraron fijamente hacia el frente, se inclinaron, y sin avisar, Greninja se desplazó en una fracción de segundo para colocarse detrás de Kyogre, ya con la Cuchilla Nocturna en mano lista para dar un golpe certero, tan veloz que de no ser porque alcanzaron a ver la mancha de movimiento, podrían haber creído que se teletransportó. Totalmente impactado por tal demostración de supremacía, Tobías no contuvo el estupor, reaccionando a duras penas.

\- ¡Arrásalo, Kyogre! – Pero mientras decía estas palabras ya Greninja había acertado un golpe crítico directo en la cabeza de su oponente. El impacto causó que Kyogre saliera violentamente disparado por la superficie del agua, levantando una gran cantidad de agua que empapó a los espectadores.

No obstante, Kyogre se repuso, más impulsado por pura rabia y el orgullo herido. Sin esperar órdenes de su entrenador, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que este le ordenaría, Kyogre lanzó otro trueno para alimentar la lluvia de relámpagos. El fenómeno era brutal, las descargas eléctricas se reflectaban entre la superficie del agua y la capa de nubes super cargadas, haciendo casi imposible evadir por completo los chispazos que provenían de todas direcciones, lados y ángulos. Pero por sorprendente que pareciera, Greninja esquivó todos los ataques, sorprendiendo a Tobias de ver que su velocidad de movimiento se había incrementado exponencialmente, siguiendo un patrón sencillo pero efectivo de llegar, conectar un golpe certero, reaparecer de otro lado y repetir, todo en el medio de la caótica lluvia de relámpagos.

Incluso un Pokémon Legendario tenía un aguante, y los golpes de Greninja lo estaban llevando al límite a una velocidad alarmante. En medio de semejante paliza que le estaba propinando Greninja y su entrenador, Tobías se vio forzado a actuar cuando lo tenían frente a frente.

\- ¡VENTISCA, AHORA! – exclamó desesperado, arruinando por completo el delicado equilibrio necesario para su imponente lluvia de relámpagos. Una vez Kyogre reunió esa energía cercana al cero absoluto, el agua que lo rodeaba se congeló casi instantáneamente, para luego disparar el ataque con todas sus fuerzas en forma de una potente corriente gélida.

En respuesta, Ash y Greninja crearon la Shuriken de Agua más grande que habían hecho hasta ahora en ese encuentro, pero la materializaron girando frente a ellos para protegerse de la Ventisca de Kyogre. Como era de esperarse, la corriente fría hizo su trabajo y congeló la estrella de agua. Tobias miró sorprendido como Greninja alzaba la shuriken congelada sobre su cabeza y alcanzaba a ver detrás de él a un Ash sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Muchas gracias, no habríamos podido congelar una tan grande por nuestros propios medios. – le dijo.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Greninja la bajó directo sobre el cráneo de Kyogre, haciendo que soltara un gruñido de dolor. Y sin detenerse ahí, empezó a usarla como garrote gigante, dos, tres cuatro veces más, haciendo que Kyogre retrocediera cada vez más con cada golpe. Cuando ya prácticamente solo le quedaba el aire, Greninja saltó alto y se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Fragmentos de hielo volaron por todo el lugar con el impacto, levantando muchísimo vapor y agua por todos lados, pero al aclararse todo, el resultado quedó a la vista. Kyogre yacía panza arriba, con la boca semi-abierta e incapaz de moverse. El encuentro había terminado.

\- ¡Kyogre ya no puede pelear! ¡Greninja es el ganador! ¡El encuentro y el campeonato son para Ash Ketchum, el Gladiador del Coliseo de Pueblo Paleta!

El tablero del estadio se iluminó, y todos los espectadores se pusieron de pie para gritar emocionados y aplaudir. Una batalla de proporciones legendarias acababa de terminar, y sin duda quedaría para la historia. Ash no hizo su usual celebración de victoria, pues estaba demasiado agotado por el esfuerzo del Fenómeno Lazo, y tanto él como Greninja cayeron de sentón, pero se dieron un pulgar arriba uno al otro, mientras respiraban a grandes bocanadas. Tobias, por su parte, regresó a su Kyogre y después miró a su oponente. El velo de agua energizada de Greninja se había desvanecido, y Ash lo retornaba a su Pokébola, aunque todavía no se ponía de pie. El entrenador de Legendarios decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mostrar el respeto que se merecía su vencedor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo Ash, aceptándola. – Solo un poco agotado, es todo.

\- Bueno, no solo me obligaste a utilizar a todo mi equipo, me derrotaste por completo. – dijo Tobias. – Pero no me siento mal. Esto solo quiere decir que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que eras en nuestro primer encuentro, y que ahora me superaste. Ese título de "Gladiador" no es solo por presumir.

\- Todo el crédito es para mis Pokémon. El poder que tenemos se debe al lazo que nos une. – aseguró Ash. – Y hablando de lazos…

En medio de los vítores, Ash por un momento se desconectó del mundo, y dirigió la mirada hacia la cabina VIP donde estaban sus colegas. Y por supuesto, y especialmente, Misty y Serena, que habían puesto las manos contra el vidrio, tratando de verlo, y ambas sonriendo de emoción y alegría por haberlo visto triunfar. Y eso a él le alegraba, no solo por el hecho de haber ganado el torneo, sino porque ahora que lo había logrado, se sentía con mucha más confianza para lo que tenía que hacer. Hoy era el día, hoy tenía que cumplir la promesa que les hizo un año antes, de darles a ambas una respuesta apropiada.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

La celebración por la victoria de Ash no se hizo esperar. Además del trofeo del ganador, el premio en dinero que le otorgaron significó que podía invitar a Misty y Serena al salón de fiestas más caro que había en la zona con todos los servicios incluidos. El resto de los Cerebros de la Frontera también se sumaron a la celebración, al igual que varios de los participantes del torneo. Tobias no se veía por ninguna parte, pues aunque Ash también quiso invitarlo, el misterioso entrenador dijo que "las fiestas no eran lo suyo" y se marchó apenas terminó la ceremonia de clausura del torneo.

Mientras todos se divertían a su particular manera, Ash, Misty y Serena decidieron irse aparte por un rato. Queriendo un poco de paz y tranquilidad para variar, los tres se fueron al balcón, y se tomaron un momento para admirar la vista nocturna y disfrutar de la agradable brisa del lugar.

\- Hmm… esto es increíble. – dijo Misty, sintiendo el fresco viento nocturno en su rostro. – Tenemos que venir a este lugar más a menudo.

\- Si puedes pagarlo. – dijo Ash. – Solo estamos aquí gracias a los patrocinadores del torneo.

\- Entonces tienes que participar en ese torneo más a menudo. – rio Misty.

\- No empieces ahora. – dijo Serena. – Ash hizo mucho sacrificio para traernos hasta aquí, no deberíamos exigirle más.

\- Solo bromeaba. – dijo Misty. – En fin… si ya estamos aquí, supongo que por fin es el momento, ¿verdad?

Ash asintió. Misty tenía toda la razón. Él había prometido que les iba a dar una respuesta a las dos, y por fin había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Tuvo todo un año para meditarlo, y ciertamente no lo tomó a la ligera: las dos eran importantes para él, y al menos pudo estar tranquilo de saber que no habría resentimientos independientemente de su decisión.

\- Saben, estuve pensando… con todo lo que hicimos durante este año, creo que podemos saltarnos lo del noviazgo e ir directamente a hacer esto… definitivo. – dijo Ash, sacando una pequeña cajita.

Las dos chicas sintieron que el corazón se les salía del pecho, ¿Quería decir Ash que lo que quería era ir directo al compromiso, y hasta había traído un anillo? ¿Le propondría matrimonio a una de las dos allí mismo?

\- Bueno, como saben, me tomé mi tiempo para pensar las cosas, y por fin he tomado mi decisión. – dijo Ash. – ¿Prefieren que les diga a quién elegí primero, o quieren oír mis razones? Porque creo que es justo que sepan eso también.

Serena y Misty se miraron una a la otra con expresión interrogante. Eso no era tan sencillo como parecía a simple vista, aunque por otro lado, que Ash les dijera las razones primero quizás ayudaría a identificar quién de las dos habría sido la elegida. ¿Se aventurarían?

\- Empieza por las razones. – dijo Misty. – Me interesa mucho saber lo que nos tienes que decir a ese respecto.

\- Muy bien. – Ash tomó un profundo respiro. – Como ya les dije antes, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas, y las quiero como a ninguna otra que jamás haya tenido. Decidirme no fue fácil, pero… bien, a quien elegí de ustedes dos, fue a quien siempre estuvo cuando la necesité, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Escogí a quien soportó cada una de mis arriesgadas decisiones; a la que aunque a veces me hacía perder la paciencia... jamás la quise lejos de mí. Y si he de ser sincero, quizás siempre me sentí un poco atraído, aunque no supiera como expresarlo en ese entonces. Lo que digo es… estuvimos más tiempo juntos, y creo que por eso nos acercamos mucho más de lo que me imaginé. – Ash dio un paso al frente y abrió la cajita. Efectivamente, dentro estaba un anillo de compromiso. – ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo… Misty?

Con eso, la decisión estaba sellada. Serena sintió la punzada en el corazón al oír la última palabra, pero mantuvo la compostura. Las dos habían hecho un pacto y ella tenía toda la intención de respetarlo. Entretanto, Misty tuvo que contenerse de expresar su emoción, pues ella misma también había recordado. Serena era su amiga y no iba a restregarle su triunfo en la cara ni mucho menos.

\- Antes de responderte… creo que Serena merece saber por qué no la elegiste a ella, ¿no lo crees? – señaló la pelirroja.

Ash se volteó hacia ella. Pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de la kalosiana, pero Misty tenía toda la razón. Esto no iba a ser fácil, pero Serena tenía derecho a saber. Algo era claro, no era por menosprecio ni mucho menos.

\- Serena… eres una gran chica, y siempre serás una de mis amigas más queridas. – dijo Ash. – Sé que tú y yo nos conocimos antes, y que ese encuentro fue muy especial para ti. Lamento haber sido tan olvidadizo que no le di la importancia que debería. Pero pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces, perdimos el contacto y la verdad… es que no puedo dejar de lado todo lo que viví con Misty. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que ese beso que me diste aquella vez, me hizo darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos por ella.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron ante esta revelación. No solo Serena, sino especialmente Misty, que estaba con cara de que nunca se imaginó que un comentario como ese saldría de la boca de Ash Ketchum. El entrenador se tomó su momento para grabarse en la mente la expresión de la pelirroja, pues definitivamente no tenía precio, aunque también porque estaba preparando su respuesta para sorprenderla todavía más.

\- Misty, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en las Islas Naranja, que te pregunté que si la gente cambia cuando se besan? – preguntó Ash.

Misty hizo memoria. Vagamente, recordó una pareja de Nidorans enamorados, que evolucionaron en Nidorino y Nidorina después de darse un beso, y también que cuando Ash le hizo esa pregunta, ella le dijo "Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros". No podía creer que todavía se acordara de eso, y menos todavía que por fin entendiera lo que quiso decir entonces. Bueno, le tomó varios años, pero siendo Ash, eso era normal. Al menos ya lo sabía. Entretanto, Serena no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero decidió que después habría mucho tiempo para hacer preguntas. Y de hecho, no se sentía mal por este giro de acontecimientos. Todo lo contrario, se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar a su amigo a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Misty.

\- Bueno, creo que esto ya lo decide todo. – dijo Serena.

\- En verdad lo siento, Serena. – se disculpó Ash. – Eres una chica maravillosa, y en otras circunstancias, tal vez hasta me hubiese enamorado de ti.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. – replicó Serena. – El pacto fue que la que no resultara elegida los apoyaría, y eso planeo hacer.

La kalosiana los abrazó a ambos, sintiendo que se le asomaban algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Pero estas no eran de tristeza o de dolor. No podía negar que sí se sentía un poco lastimada por no haber sido correspondida, pero no tanto como lo habría imaginado. Además, sentirse feliz por ellos hacía que el dolor se fuera. Era mucho mejor que sentir lástima por sí misma. Quizás, simplemente debió haber actuado un poco antes, esforzarse más por ganar el afecto de Ash y ser más directa con sus sentimientos. Pero ya no tenía sentido lamentarse por lo que hizo o no hizo en el pasado.

\- Siempre serás alguien importante para mí, Ash. Siempre te recordaré como mi primer amor, y la persona que me inspiró a luchar por mis sueños. Eso jamás va a cambiar. – dijo Serena.

\- Lo mismo digo, siempre serás alguien especial para mí, Serena. – aseguró Ash, feliz de ver que la kalosiana no se sentía tan dolida como él temía. También valoraba mucho su amistad y le alegraba saber que no la perdería por esta decisión.

\- Quizás no sea con Ash, pero estoy segura que habrá alguien especial para ti en alguna parte. – dijo Misty. – Después de todo, ¿cómo podrías no gustarle a alguien? Una chica tan linda, talentosa y dulce como tú debe tener admiradores por todos lados, ¿no?

Serena se ruborizó ligeramente. Era cierto que admiradores no le faltaban, pero… no se imaginaba con alguien que no fuese Ash Ketchum. Él era único en su tipo. Difícilmente alguien podría comparársele. Pero bueno, dado algún tiempo, quizás no estaría mal darse una oportunidad.

\- Bueno, bueno, suficiente de eso antes que vayamos a deprimirnos. – interrumpió Misty, tomando el anillo. – Creo que ya es tiempo de que yo diga lo que debo decir, ¿no es así?

\- Oye, ¿no se supone que soy yo el que debe colocarlo? – preguntó Ash, pero Misty se le adelantó y se lo puso ella misma.

\- Ah, vamos, los tiempos cambian. – dijo la pelirroja. – Además, ya deberías saber cuál es mi respuesta, ¿verdad?

Ash frunció el cejo ligeramente, y luego rodó los ojos. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión, pero si se había enamorado de Misty, tendría que aceptarla con todas las consecuencias, y él ya sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaría si la elegía a ella, y lo había aceptado. No tenía sentido echarse para atrás. La líder del Gimnasio Cerulean se tomó el tiempo para admirar su nuevo anillo de compromiso, y su mirada se tornó soñadora, de imaginarse todo lo que esto significaba.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya es tiempo. – dijo Misty mirando a Ash fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Vamos a sellar este compromiso como debe de ser?

\- Cuando quieras. – dijo Ash. – Serena, ¿tienes alguna objeción?

La kalosiana simplemente sonrió. No iba a perderse esto por nada del mundo. Pikachu también se alejó para tener una buena vista del espectáculo. Recostándose contra la baranda del balcón, Ash y Misty se encararon uno a la otra, sin dejar de sonreír y sabiendo perfectamente lo que el otro estaba pensando. Se acercaron lentamente y cerrando los ojos, suavemente posaron sus labios sobre los del otro. Serena, entretanto, pensó que en otros tiempos lejanos, la visión de Ash besando en los labios a otra muchacha le habría destrozado el corazón por completo. Pero lo único que sentía era una gran calidez en el corazón. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era de genuina felicidad por sus dos amigos. El pacto era que apoyaría el amor entre ellos, y sin duda lo cumpliría por el resto de su vida felizmente.

* * *

 _ **Islas Remolino, diez meses después…**_

La noticia de la boda del Campeón Intercontinental Ash Ketchum se expandió más rápido que el fuego de un Rapidash. Las reacciones fueron tan variadas como se podría esperar de semejante acontecimiento: muchos estuvieron sorprendidos, emocionados y felices por él, aunque no faltaron tampoco las reacciones de dolor y decepción de muchas admiradoras del entrenador cuando este anunció que estaba comprometido y planeaba contraer matrimonio con la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean.

La elección de la fecha sorprendió bastante a Misty, pues Ash sugirió que deberían celebrarla en el aniversario del día que se conocieron. Y además, esto fue poco después que se celebró la Copa Remolino en Johto, en la cual Misty participó y ganó, aumentando todavía más el hype por la que para muchos sin duda sería la boda del año. Muchos quisieron hacerse con una entrada y múltiples medios estaban reportando el evento, pero entre los pocos que pudieron entrar directamente, estaban los amigos, familiares y colegas cercanos de la pareja.

Mientras aguardaba el inicio de la ceremonia, Ash, ya ataviado con su esmoquin, se había dedicado a pasar el tiempo con sus amigos que iban llegando poco a poco. Entre ellos, Brock, que vino acompañado de la Reina del Pico Lucy; May y Dawn, que arrastraron respectivamente a Drew y Kenny para que asistieran también; y finalmente Iris, que fue la única que vino en solitario y le comentó a Ash que "le alegraba verlo graduarse de ser un niño". Entre los que no pudieron venir en persona estaban Cilan, que se había ido en un viaje con Burgundy; Clemont, que estaba en medio de un importante trato con la compañía de robótica Orangics, aunque pudo pagarle el vuelo a Bonnie para que fuera en representación de ambos (y según le dijo, al parecer había algo más con la hija del presidente); y sus amigos de Alola, que tenían que cumplir con sus compromisos en la Escuela de Entrenadores. A pesar de todo, quienes no pudieron asistir le enviaron tarjetas y regalos de boda, como prueba de que no se habían olvidado y que le deseaban lo mejor.

La mayor sorpresa fue cuando finalmente llegó Serena. La kalosiana venía ataviada con un elegante vestido verde que evocaba un poco al Pokémon Florges, y nuevamente se había dejado crecer su cabello lo suficiente para hacerse para hacerse una coleta alta. Pero no había venido sola. La invitación decía que cualquiera podía traer un acompañante, y Serena claramente lo había hecho. Un joven más o menos de la misma edad que ellos, o quizás uno o dos años por debajo, de piel algo pálida, pelo negro y ojos grises ataviado con un esmoquin azul venía con ella.

\- ¡Ash! – dijo Serena al verlo. Al llamar su atención este de inmediato corrió hacia ella para saludarla.

\- Serena, qué bueno que pudiste venir. – dijo Ash, feliz de verla.

\- No me perdería la boda de mi mejor amigo por nada del mundo. – aseguró la chica. – Oh, y permíteme presentarte a alguien. Él es Calem, de quién te hablé.

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo el joven sonriendo y extendiendo la mano, y estrechando la de Ash. – Es un honor conocerte al fin.

\- ¡Serena! – llegaron de repente May y Dawn, felices de verla y la abrazaron sin tardanza.

\- Hola, chicas. – replicó la kalosiana.

\- Qué gusto de verte. – dijo May. – Cielos, tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar.

\- Ash, disculpa, ¿crees que podemos llevárnosla por un momento? – agregó Dawn.

\- Si ninguno de ustedes tiene objeciones. – dijo Ash, mirando primero a Serena, y luego a Calem.

\- No hay problema. Si ustedes quieren, pueden aprovechar para conocerse un poco mejor. Tendremos tiempo de ponernos al tanto después.

Ash y Calem asintieron, y Serena se fue con las dos coordinadoras, que ya hasta le habían apartado su lugar para sentarse durante la ceremonia. Las tres habían hecho buenas migas e intercambiado toda clase de ideas para los Concursos Pokémon, y tenían planeado tal vez enfrentarse las tres en un próximo Gran Festival, o incursionar en las Exhibiciones Pokémon de sus respectivas regiones (que ya empezaban a expandirse más allá de Kanto).

Entretanto, Ash se quedó a solas con Calem. La última vez que hablaron, Serena le contó que había sido invitada para entregar el trofeo del ganador a la última conferencia de la Liga Kalos en Lumiose. Ese había sido Calem, y después de eso, una cosa llevó a la otra y los dos habían empezado a salir hacía un par de meses. Aun no iban demasiado lejos y se tomaban su relación con calma, pero por lo que podía ver, parecían ir por buen camino. Los dos se quedaron mirando al trío de chicas por un momento, hasta que finalmente decidieron hablar.

\- Serena me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de ti. – dijo Ash.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Calem, algo sorprendido. – Ella también me ha hablado mucho de ti. De hecho, estaba un poco nervioso acerca de conocerte.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo mírate, eres el Campeón Intercontinental, un entrenador que peleó contra Pokémon Legendarios y salió victorioso. – dijo Calem con un evidente tono de celos, aunque sonaba más de admiración que de envidia. – Yo apenas gané mi primera conferencia de la Liga en Lumiose hace poco.

\- Oye, ¿crees que fue fácil llegar hasta dónde estoy ahora? – preguntó Ash. – Yo comencé desde abajo, me esforcé mucho, y perdí muchas ligas una tras otra durante años. Jamás habría llegado tan lejos sin el apoyo de mis Pokémon, y de mis amigos.

\- ¿Incluyendo a Serena? – preguntó Calem. Ash lo miró confuso, así que Calem decidió reformular su pregunta. – Si no es demasiado preguntar… ¿qué relación tienen ustedes dos? ¿Acaso alguna vez fueron… ya sabes, salieron juntos o algo?

Ash guardó silencio un momento antes de responderle. Lo mejor era ser honesto y decirle cómo eran las cosas para evitar que Serena fuese a tener problemas en lo que podría llegar a ser una buena relación. Después de todo, tenía derecho a ella.

\- Bueno, ella estuvo enamorada de mí por mucho tiempo, y no voy a negar que por un tiempo también me sentí atraído hacia ella. – explicó Ash. – Pero bueno… cuando empecé a darme cuenta de eso, también me di cuenta que albergaba sentimientos por Misty, y las cosas empezaron a complicarse a partir de ahí, si eso tiene algún sentido. Al final… tuve que tomar una decisión.

Calem asintió al entender el mensaje. No era que se sintiera amenazado ni mucho menos, simplemente quería saberlo. De hecho, más que sentir algún complejo hacia Ash, había algo más que tenía que decirle.

\- Oye, esto te parecerá extraño, pero quisiera… quisiera darte las gracias. – le dijo. Ash ladeó la cabeza, confundido por esto, así que Calem continuó. – Ese discurso que diste al final del Torneo Intercontinental, cuando recibiste el trofeo, realmente me inspiró como no tienes idea. Dijiste que incluso habiendo conquistado ese título, te esforzarías para ir más allá y ser más fuerte todavía, y realmente me llegó la forma en como le dijiste a todos los entrenadores del mundo que nunca dejaran de luchar por sus metas, pasara lo que pasara, y que sin importar cuantas veces cayeran, lo importante era volverse a levantar y aprender de ello para regresar con más fuerza.

\- Esa solo es mi filosofía de vida. – dijo Ash con mi modestia. – No es la gran cosa.

\- Para mí sí. – insistió Calem. – Sabes, durante toda mi vida me había sentido como un entrenador mediocre y un perdedor. Pelee en tantas conferencias de la Liga Pokémon y jamás logré ganar ninguna de ellas por más que me esforzaba. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido… hasta que vi esa batalla. Y luego lo que dijiste, me hizo levantarme de nuevo, me hizo pelear con más entusiasmo, y esta vez lo logré.

\- Ya veo. – Ash se rascó detrás de la cabeza. No estaba del todo seguro de qué decir a eso, pero le alegraba ver que sus palabras hubieran inspirado a alguien de esa manera.

\- Y no solo eso; sucede que además, siempre fui un gran admirador de Serena y sus Exhibiciones Pokémon. Si no hubiese ganado esa competencia, no habría tenido el valor de acercármele e invitarla a salir aquel día. – Calem hizo una respetuosa reverencia. – Así que de verdad, te lo agradezco mucho.

\- No es para tanto. – dijo Ash con modestia. Cuando Calem alzó la mirada de nuevo, Ash lo miró fijamente y le puso la mano en el hombro. – Serena es una gran chica, yo lo sé. Esfuérzate mucho en hacerla feliz, ella se lo merece.

\- Así lo haré. – prometió con firmeza Calem.

Ash dirigió la mirada a donde estaba Serena. La kalosiana se veía bastante a gusto mientras conversaba con May y Dawn, y a Ash le alegraba verla tan feliz. Y de primera impresión, Calem parecía un buen muchacho, Serena no hubiera aceptado salir con él si no fuese así. Esperaba que pudieran llegar a ser buenos amigos.

A medida que se acercaba el momento de la ceremonia, los invitados comenzaron a llegar por montones y a ocupar sus lugares. Había incluso algunos invitados de la talla de miembros del Alto Mando y Líderes de Gimnasio, además de los colegas Cerebros de la Frontera. Los sitios de honor estaban reservados para los amigos más cercanos de Ash, y por supuesto, para Delia, su madre. Incluso teniéndola solo a ella como familia cercana, ya todos los demás prácticamente se habían convertido en familia para Ash, e incluso los que no habían podido asistir, él podía sentir que estaban allí, en espíritu.

\- ¿Nervioso, Ash? – preguntó Brock, firme en su puesto como padrino y también ataviado con su mejor traje.

\- Un poco. – admitió Ash.

\- Me extraña, considerando que conquistaste el máximo título que puede otorgar la Liga Pokémon, y lo lograste venciendo a un equipo compuesto casi totalmente por Pokémon Legendarios. – dijo el líder del Gimnasio Pewter.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres el que está a punto de casarse. – dijo Ash.

\- Todavía no, pero en cuanto salga, planeo proponérselo a mi reina bella. – Brock sacó un estuche del bolsillo, y miró a donde estaba sentada Lucy, junto con los demás Cerebros de la Frontera. La chica lo notó, y sonriéndole cálidamente le saludó con la mano. – ¡Ay, mi Lucy, cuanto te extrañé!

Ash se rio un poco. Todo ese tiempo se había preguntado cómo le hacía para mantener una relación a distancia, pero por sorprendente que fuera, los dos se veían bastante felices. Parecía increíble que Brock hubiera sido capaz de comprometerse tanto con su propia relación, y de cierto modo, inspiró a Ash a seguir su ejemplo con la suya, especialmente dado que sus propias responsabilidades a veces los obligaban a él y a Misty a permanecer alejados por largos períodos de tiempo. Esa era otra de las cosas que tenían que resolver.

Finalmente, comenzó a sonar la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia. Misty llegó escoltada por sus hermanas mayores, todas con sus vestidos más elegantes y muy bien peinadas. Las tres habían peleado por quién de las tres sería la dama de honor, y al final la ganadora fue Daisy. Lo más difícil fue decidir quién entregaría en el altar a Misty, así que la mayor de las hermanas Waterflower terminó por pedirle ese favor a su queridito, Tracey. El antiguo observador y ahora investigador Pokémon no estaba muy seguro, pero finalmente terminó cediendo y aceptó. Lentamente, se fue aproximando con la novia, que rápidamente captó las miradas de todos los presentes, y no era para menos.

Ash se tomó el tiempo para admirar a quien pronto sería su esposa. Aunque lo negara cuando era niño, Misty estaba muy lejos de ser una chica poco atractiva (excepto por su explosivo temperamento, y de eso quedaban algunos vestigios incluso ahora), pero aquel día estaba tan hermosa y radiante que si no la conociera desde hacía tanto, casi le costaría creer que fuese su amiga de la infancia. Misty se había dejado crecer el cabello lo suficiente para hacerse una coleta alta, y su vestido de novia era sin tiras, algo escotado tanto en el frente como en la espalda para resaltar su esbelta figura. También llevaba guantes largos, y sostenía su ramo con mucho cuidado. Apenas fijó la mirada en Ash, la pelirroja sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Tenía sentido, pues nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz.

Al asumir su lugar, finalmente comenzó la ceremonia. La gente guardó silencio, aunque los observadores casuales podrían ver las reacciones de los invitados. La mayoría mantenían la compostura, pero no faltaban los que se soltaron a llorar de alegría, especialmente la madre de Ash. El Profesor Oak, que estaba sentado junto a ella, trataba de calmarla, pero Delia no se avergonzaba de expresar de ese modo la dicha que sentía, de ver cómo su pequeño se había convertido en todo un hombre, y estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida. La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún problema, hasta que el sacerdote pronunció las palabras que todos, especialmente la pareja esperaban oír.

\- Por el poder que me enviste, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Misty no esperó a que Ash le removiera el velo, sino que lo hizo ella misma y sin tardanza, se lanzó a su cuello para darle su beso más fuerte y agresivo. El entrenador se sorprendió y por poco se cae hacia atrás, pero ya superado, abrazó a su ahora mujer y le correspondió de la misma forma. Por supuesto, no sería SU Misty si lo hiciera de otra manera, y así era como él lo quería. Todos los invitados estallaron en gritos y aplausos de alegría y de inmediato partieron para la fiesta de recepción. Ese día habría mucho qué celebrar.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Nadie se habría podido imaginar que Ash Ketchum, conocido mayormente por ser un experto solo en lo relacionado con los Pokémon y su entrenamiento y un potencial desastre con cualquier cosa relacionada con asuntos del corazón, sería capaz de organizar semejante fiesta para su propia boda. Hasta la propia Misty estaba sorprendida de que durante todo el tiempo que ambos bailaron el vals de recién casados el entrenador lo hizo maravillosamente.

\- ¿También sabías bailar el vals? Qué guardado te lo tenías. – dijo Misty en tono divertido.

\- Mamá me obligó a aprender, agradéceselo a ella. – dijo Ash, mirando por encima del hombro de Misty a Delia, que les sonreía ampliamente.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, ha sido divertido y todo, pero creo que necesito descansar un poco. ¿Serías tan amable de ir por un trago para mí?

\- Claro, si quieres ve a sentarte. Yo también necesito tomarme algo. – dijo Ash, separándose de Misty.

La pelirroja fue a tomar asiento junto a su ahora suegra. Las dos tenían mucho de qué hablar ahora que se habían vuelto oficialmente familia, y estaban muy felices por eso.

\- Apenas puedo creer como pasa el tiempo. – dijo Delia. – Casi pareciera que fue ayer que inició su viaje Pokémon.

\- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Misty. – Hasta a mí me es difícil creer lo lejos que ha llegado desde entonces, y lo mucho que ha crecido.

\- Y dime, ¿cuáles son sus planes ahora? – preguntó Delia. – ¿Deberíamos empezar a añadir una extensión a nuestra casa?

\- No lo sé. – dijo Misty. – No me malentienda, me encantaría mudarme a Pueblo Paleta con ustedes, pero no puedo dejar mi gimnasio hasta estar seguro de que queda en buenas manos. Y usted ya sabe cómo son mis hermanas.

\- Bueno, con sus contactos en la Liga, seguro que Ash podrá conseguirte un buen sustituto. – dijo Delia. – Los dos merecen poder pasar tiempo de calidad juntos ahora como marido y mujer.

\- Así es, se lo han ganado. – vino alguien más de repente. Delia y Misty voltearon para ver que se trataba de Serena. – Por fin puedo saludarla, señora Ketchum.

\- Gusto de verte también, Serena. – dijo la mujer, abrazándola. – Aprecio mucho que hayas venido tú también, sé lo mucho que significa para Ash.

\- No me habría perdido la boda de mi mejor amigo por ningún motivo. – dijo Serena.

\- Además, ¿qué te dije? Encontraste a alguien especial después de todo, ¿no? – Misty señaló a Calem, que se había parado a conversar con Ash y el resto de sus amigos por un momento. Parecía encajar bastante bien en su círculo.

Serena no dijo nada, pero sonrió cálidamente. Todavía no tenía mucho tiempo de salir con Calem, y no estaba segura de si él sería ese "alguien especial" para ella, pero una parte de ella quería que fuese así. Pero no había prisa, los dos necesitaban conocerse poco a poco si querían que las cosas funcionaran. De todas maneras, y cuando y si le llegaba el momento, se aseguraría de invitar a Misty y Ash cuando ella también decidiera sentar cabeza.

De repente, empezó a sonar un estruendo, y todo mundo comenzó a alarmarse cuando la tierra alrededor de todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar, cada vez más violentamente. Los que no entraron en pánico o se agarraron de algo se fueron a dirigir hacia el origen, incluyendo a Ash y al resto de sus amigos, y vieron unas grietas que empezaban a aparecer en el suelo, hasta que finalmente este estalló, como si fuera perforado por un taladro gigante. Y en efecto, así había sido, no por uno, mientras emergía del suelo lo que parecía ser un…

\- ¡Ya llegó por quienes lloraban, así que prepárense para los problemas! – gritó una voz femenina amplificada por altavoces que Ash y sus compañeros reconocieron al instante.

\- ¡Y aunque no nos invitaron, más vale que teman! – Otra voz, esta vez masculina, pero igualmente familiar, resonó de igual manera.

\- ¡Ay no, ellos no! – dijo Ash, dándose una palmada en la cara.

Si las voces no fueran suficiente, la máquina que emergió desde el suelo era lo suficiente para que cualquiera cercano a Ash lo reconociera. Después de todo, los robots gigantes eran muy comunes, y tampoco eran desconocidos aquellos que eran hechos a imágenes de los integrantes de aquel trío o sus Pokémon, pero este quizás esa uno de los más egocéntricos que jamás habían visto. Estaba hecho a la imagen de una mujer, vestida con lo que claramente era un traje de novia, pero el ramo estaba claramente compuesto de taladros y elementos excavadores, que era lo que evidentemente habían usado para abrirse paso a través del suelo. Pero la cereza del pastel era que ese pelo rojo-magenta curvado de una manera que solo se lograría con cantidades inhumanas de fijador era inconfundible. Y con toda certeza, los miembros del trío para empezar a recitar su dichoso lema, como de costumbre. Ambos como si estuviesen también ataviados para su propia boda, James con un esmoquin negro y Jessie con un traje de novia bastante más atrevido que el de Misty, y con Meowth en medio de los dos arrojando flores de una canasta.

\- ¿Preguntan algo? Se los vamos a explicar.

\- Las respuestas nobles son nuestra especialidad.

\- La belleza tan radiante que la luna y las flores se ocultan en las sombras; una simple flor del mal en este mundo efímero, ¡soy Jessie!

\- El noble y heroico hombre de nuestra era; el maestro de la oscuridad luchando contra un mundo trágico, ¡soy James!

\- Uno para todos y todos para uno; una radiante estrella obscura que siempre brilla. ¡Acéptalo mientras Meowth toma vuelo!

\- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET A LUCHAR!

\- ¡MEOWTH, ASÍ ES!

\- ¡WOBBUFETT! – Y concluido esto, los cuatro posaron dramática y ridículamente, para asombro de muchos, y vergüenza de otros.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó Ash. – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- ¿Tú qué crees, bobo? – dijo Jessie. – ¿Nos tomamos la molestia de venir a felicitarte en el día de tu boda y así es como nos recibes?

\- ¡Sí, pensar que encima de todo hasta veníamos a ofrecerte un regalo! – agregó James. Ash no quería ni pensar qué clase de "regalo" podrían ofrecerle esos tres.

\- ¡Para que puedas pasar tiempo con tu querida pelos de zanahoria, nos ofrecemos a cuidar de todos tus Pokémon, permanentemente! – agregó el gato rasguñador.

\- Muchas gracias, pero tendremos que declinar su oferta. – intervino Misty. Sorprendentemente, no se enfadó por ese apodo, que años atrás la hacía enfadar tanto cuando se lo decían.

\- ¿Y creen que les damos a elegir? – dijo Jessie. – ¡Vamos a ver si pueden contra nuestra Mecha-Jessie Mark-V! ¡James, Meowth, vamos!

\- ¡A la orden! – dijo James

\- ¡Ahí les vamos! – exclamó Meowth.

Y sin más, los tres se metieron de nuevo en el robot, y empezaron su alboroto. Como todos los mechas construidos por el Equipo Rocket, este estaba armado con toda clase de artilugios locos sacados de películas malas de ciencia-ficción. La Mecha-Jessie empezó iluminando sus ojos en rojo y disparando unos rayos láser haciendo que la multitud empezara a dispersarse para evitar quedar en el fuego cruzado. Ash y los demás de inmediato empezaron a rodearlo, y en especial los recién casados estaban muy molestos de que hubieran decidido irrumpir en su día especial.

\- ¡Chicos, vamos a darles una lección a este trío de idiotas, como en los viejos tiempos! – exclamó el entrenador, mientras su fiel compañero saltaba a su hombro, listo para la batalla.

\- ¡Estamos contigo! – dijo Brock. – ¡Steelix, vamos!

\- ¡También nosotras! – dijo May, flanqueada por Dawn. – ¡Blaziken, Venusaur, al escenario!

\- ¡También ustedes, Mamoswine, Togekiss! – agregó la peliazul.

Los masivos Pokémon en sus etapas finales aparecieron frente al criador y las dos coordinadoras, listos para recibir sus órdenes, y mirando a su enemiga mecánica. Dentro de la cabina de la Mecha-Jessie, el trío Rocket, se puso a mirar con ojos avariciosos y la boca haciéndoseles agua ante las posibles presas.

\- ¡Tienen que ser nuestros! – gritó Jessie. – ¡Preparen los misiles de red!

\- ¡Misiles de red armados, objetivos en la mira! – exclamó James pulsando botones y jalando palancas.

\- ¡Fuego a discreción! – gritó Meowth pulsando el gatillo.

De los hombros de la Mecha Jessie salieron unos lanzadores de misiles, que apuntando hacia abajo dispararon sus proyectiles hacia los Pokémon de Dawn y May. El primero en responder fue Blaziken, que saltó al frente y con sus garras rompió las redes que aparecieron al explotar los misiles, mientras la Togekiss de Dawn empezaba a aletear y lanzaba corrientes de viento cortante con Tajo Aéreo para hacer lo mismo. A su vez, desde atrás, Mamoswine y Venusaur dispararon un ataque combinado de Ventisca y Danza de Pétalos, aunque este no hizo más que desestabilizar un poco al robot sin lograr derribarlo.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Necesitarán más que florecitas y aliento fresco para derribar a mi maravillosa creación! – exclamó la integrante femenina del Equipo Rocket. – ¡Y ahora, permítanme darles una de mis miradas más mortales!

Al pulsar el botón, hizo resplandecer los ojos de la Mecha-Jessie, lista para disparar los rayos láser. Esta vez, fue el Steelix de Brock el que se adelantó, mirando fijamente a su enemigo.

\- ¡Steelix, Venganza! – exclamó el criador.

La serpiente metálica rugió y se mantuvo firme soportando los rayos. Al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a resplandecer con un aura roja furiosa, mientras su propia energía comenzaba a concentrarse en su boca, para enviarla de regreso. Con un potente grito, el rayo salió disparado de vuelta hacia la Mecha-Jessie. La explosión la hizo irse de espaldas, cayendo con un gran estruendo, pero no pareció causar ningún daño serio.

\- ¡De pie, idiotas! – gritó Jessie. – ¡Necesitarán más que eso para derribarnos!

\- ¡Propulsores de emergencia, a la orden! – gritó James, pulsando los botones activadores para activar unas turbinas propulsoras en la espalda de la Mecha-Jessie, tratando de hacerla enderezarse. Una vez que se puso de pie, más de los otros amigos de Ash decidieron sumarse a la fiesta.

\- ¡No nos quedaremos fuera de esto, ve, Dragonite! – exclamó Iris.

\- ¡Tú también, Scizor! – agregó Tracey.

Dragonite y Scizor aparecieron y alzaron el vuelo para empezar a atacar desde el aire a la Mecha-Jessie mientras todavía se ponía de pie. Se lanzaron simultáneamente con Carga Dragón y Garra de Metal, pero fuera de un par de abolladuras menores no lograron hacer nada. ¿De qué diablos estaría hecha la Mecha-Jessie para resistir?

\- ¡Quítense, malditos bichos, o los aplasto! – exclamó Jessie

Y de inmediato empezó a mover los brazos de su robot para golpear a los Pokémon. Scizor se apartó para esquivarlos, pero Dragonite, siempre orgulloso, se quedó dónde estaba y trató de aguantarlo. Mala suerte, pues cayó estampado al suelo, aunque cuando se levantó, obvio que no estaba nada contento. Iris se llevó la palma a la cara. Aunque ya le obedecía, algunas cosas todavía no cambiaban.

Lo siguiente que vino fue una bola rodante de color amarillo crema y verde, impulsada por una Fuerza Psíquica, que cayó encima de la cabeza de la Mecha-Jessie, pero fuera de hacer que los ocupantes se marearan un poco, tampoco causó gran cosa. Eso había sido un ataque combinado de la Delphox de Serena y el Chesnaught de Calem, que tampoco quisieron quedarse desplazados del espectáculo.

\- ¡Vamos de nuevo, esta vez al cuerpo! – gritó Calem. – ¡Chesnaught, ataque de Rodada!

\- ¡Delphox, elévalo con Fuerza Psíquica! – exclamó a su vez Serena.

Chesnaught se enrolló y empezó a rodar frenéticamente por el suelo, hasta ganar suficiente velocidad. Delphox usó su poder psíquico para hacer que saliera volando y golpeara contra la sección media del torso de la Mecha-Jessie, pero el ataque difícilmente fue más efectivo que el anterior. El robot volvió a tambalearse, pero rápidamente empezó de nuevo a contraatacar con sus lásers y misiles.

\- ¡Rayos, mis Pokébolas las dejé en el hotel! – exclamó Bonnie, registrando su bolsa. Si pudiera, con gusto se traería a Blandito para darles una lección de una vez. Pero afortunadamente, no iba a ser necesario.

En ese momento, un ataque triple de Hidrobomba, Rayo Solar y Llamarada golpeó de lleno a la Mecha-Jessie, y esta vez la sacudió mucho más. Los responsables fueron nada más y nada menos que el Gyarados de Misty, y el Sceptile y el Charizard de Ash respectivamente. Por lo visto, finalmente los recién casados habían decidido sumarse a la diversión.

\- Meterse con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo de por sí fue un error. Pero que lo hayan hecho durante el día más importante de mi vida, durante mi boda… ¡jamás se los voy a perdonar! – exclamó Misty, en un extraño punto medio entre estar emocionada y furiosa.

\- ¡Es la última vez que se los diremos! ¡Váyanse ahora, o esta vez los enviaremos a volar tan lejos que no regresarán nunca más! – agregó Ash, de la misma manera.

\- ¡Ay sí tú, mira como estoy temblando! – replicó James. – ¿Por qué no pones tu dinero donde tienes la boca, bobo? ¡Te reto a que lo intentes!

Ash y Misty intercambiaron miradas. Hacía mucho que no tenían una batalla los dos juntos, y no hacía falta leerse la mente para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando.

\- ¿Les damos con todo lo que tenemos? – preguntó Ash, sacando de su bolsillo sus guantes. Ambos tenían en el dorso sus dos Piedras Activadoras, que había conservado desde la final del torneo intercontinental.

\- Por los viejos tiempos. – replicó la pelirroja, mientras presionaba uno de sus aretes y lo abría para revelar también su propia Piedra Activadora.

Ash sonrió y se colocó los guantes, mientras apretaba los puños, concentrándose para activar sus dos piedras simultáneamente. Misty hizo lo propio con la suya, y estas empezaron a resonar con las Mega Piedras de los tres Pokémon, creando un enorme espectáculo de luces rojas, verdes y azules. Todo mundo se alejó para tener una vista mejor. Muchos habían visto Mega Evoluciones antes, pero casi nadie había visto a tres Pokémon experimentándolas exactamente al mismo tiempo. Los tres Pokémon rugieron sintiendo el poder fluir a través de ellos y al cesar el estallido luminoso, emergieron en sus Mega Formas, listos para pelear. Por primera vez, el trío Rocket empezó a experimentar el pánico.

\- Jessie… creo que tenemos problemas. – murmuró James.

\- ¡Eso no nos detendrá! ¡Disparen todo lo que tenemos! – ordenó la aludida.

La Mecha-Jessie abrió todos los compartimientos que tenía por todo el cuerpo, sacando todos los cañones, lanzamisiles, ametralladoras y todo el resto del armamento que tenía, disparando a lo salvaje. Los Pokémon de todos empezaron a contrarrestarlos con sus propios ataques, pero especialmente, Sceptile, Charizard y Gyarados fueron los que decidieron atacar de cerca. El Pokémon de Fuego comenzó disparando un Lanzallamas hacia el torso del robot hasta que se puso al rojo vivo. A pesar de tener un escudo térmico, hasta ese tenía su límite, y las llamas de Charizard potenciadas por la Mega Evolución eran todavía más calientes de lo normal. Gyarados usó su Hidrobomba para enfriarlo, levantando una espesa capa de vapor, pero el objetivo como era de era debilitar el blindaje de la Mecha-Jessie. Sceptile saltó y se lanzó con sus brazos en cuchillas para Hoja Afilada, y dando un par de cortes certeros en todo el centro, dejó una enorme grieta en forma de X. Ahora con eso, la maquinaria quedaba expuesta y tenían un punto débil que podían atacar.

\- ¡Emergencia! – gritó Meowth. – ¡Tenemos una grieta y se nos hará una buena fuga de aceite!

\- ¡¿Pues qué esperas para ir a arreglarla?! – gritó Jessie. – ¡No vamos a dejarnos derrotar ahora que estamos tan cerca!

\- ¡Sí, cerca de que nos vuelen! – lloriqueó James.

Ahora que estaba esa abertura, derrotar a la Mecha-Jessie sería pan comido, y los recién casados sabían perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Pikachu saltó al frente y empezó a cargar sus sacos eléctricos, mientras Gyarados se posicionaba justo detrás de él. Con una sola mirada supieron lo que el otro estaba pensando. Nada mejor que terminar con ellos, juntos. Los dos se tomaron de la mano y miraron hacia el frente.

\- ¡Pikachu, prepara Tacleada de Voltios!

\- ¡Gyarados, tú haz lo mismo con tu Hidrobomba!

Mientras la Mecha Jessie trataba de volver a estabilizarse, Pikachu se cargó de electricidad y empezó a correr, mientras Gyarados acumulaba el agua en sus quijadas para dispararla. Pikachu saltó alto, justo en el camino del chorro de agua en espiral que salió disparado. El ataque de Hidrobomba tenía un doble propósito: potenciar el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu y a su vez, convertirlo en un proyectil viviente para un golpe certero directo hacia el agujero. Encima de todo, al estar potenciado por la Mega Evolución, la fuerza de la Hidrobomba ayudó a que Pikachu atravesara de lado a lado y saliera por la espalda, aunque no sin antes haber dañado todos los componentes vitales de la Mecha Jessie, mientras sus tres ocupantes en la cabina entraban en pánico y frenéticamente gritaban cosas ininteligibles tratando de recuperar el control, hasta que finalmente, ocurrió lo inevitable.

 _ ***¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!***_

Los componentes vitales de la Mecha Jessie hicieron corto y finalmente explotaron. El Equipo Rocket de nuevo salía volando, aunque esta vez, más por el hecho de que habían instalado asientos expulsores en la cabina para evitar la peor parte de la explosión. Lamentablemente, estos no tenían manera de controlar el vuelo de los propulsores, y no sabían qué tan lejos o hasta donde llegarían.

\- ¡"Nada de asientos expulsores" decías! – dijo Meowth hablándole a Jessie. – ¡"No los vamos a necesitar, porque este plan es a prueba de fallos" decías!

\- ¡No puedo creer que esos bobos hayan vencido! ¡Cómo los odio!

\- ¡Pues ya rugiste, como castigo no los invitaremos a nuestra boda, Jess! – dijo James. – ¡El pastel será todo para nosotros! ¡Pero mientras tanto…!

\- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!

\- ¡WOBBUFETT!

Y volaron hasta perderse en la distancia y dejar solo un pequeño destello como rastro. Ash y compañía se despidieron alegremente. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y una de ellas era que, por más que el Equipo Rocket lo intentara, jamás podrían hacerles frente. Menos estando todos juntos. Los invitados que se habían dispersado, ahora que el peligro había pasado, volvieron y empezaron a vitorear y a aplaudir a todos, especialmente a la pareja de recién casados, que no pudo más que saludarlos.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias a todos! – dijo Misty. – ¡Pero no se olviden que estamos en una fiesta, hay que divertirse!

\- Es más, ¡qué traigan el pastel, ya es hora de servirlo! – agregó Ash. Todo mundo empezó a reírse y Misty rodó los ojos de ver que Ash seguía pensando con el estómago incluso ahora, pero ella también tenía muchas ganas de comerse su pastel de bodas, así que no dijo nada.

El resto de la celebración pasó sin problemas. Todo mundo disfrutó del pastel, del cual el piso superior se lo comieron entre Ash y Misty ellos dos solos (lo bastante grande como para unas diez personas). En determinado momento, Misty le quitó a Ash su porción y lo obligó a decirle "aaaaaahhhh" para dársela en la boca. En venganza, Ash aprovechó la oportunidad de limpiarle los residuos de glaseado que le quedaron en la cara con los labios y un poco de su lengua. Esa fue una movida bastante atrevida, y eso le gustó a Misty.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de que los nuevos esposos emprendieran su viaje solitario de regreso al hotel para disfrutar de su noche de bodas. Todos los demás regresarían en un ferry que los llevaría más tarde, pero Ash le dijo a Misty que ya había arreglado un transporte privado para ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? – preguntó Misty, todavía con el ramo en mano. Se suponía que lo lanzaría una vez que los dos partieran. – Espero que no se te haya ocurrido que nos vayamos remando o algo así.

\- Por favor. – dijo Ash. – ¿Crees que anduve holgazaneando anoche? Estaba haciendo arreglos con un viejo amigo para que me hiciera este favor.

\- ¿Un viejo amigo? – inquirió Misty.

Ash no dijo más nada, simplemente le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Misty no se imaginaba qué podría estar tramando, o quién podría ser ese "viejo amigo". No veía ningún bote ni nada acercándose en la distancia. Pasaron unos minutos y nada, y la pelirroja ya empezaba a impacientarse, pero de pronto, Ash dio unos pasos al frente y echó una mirada hacia el agua.

\- Aquí viene. – le dijo.

Misty miró en la misma dirección que Ash, pero al principio no distinguió nada, hasta que vio una silueta oscura aproximándose por debajo del agua. ¿Acaso el amigo de Ash venía en un submarino? Pero antes de poder hacer preguntas, lo que fuera que venía emergió a la superficie de golpe y lanzó al aire un chorro que hizo llover sobre la pareja.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó la pelirroja, cubriéndose para que el agua no le fuese a arruinar su vestido. - ¡¿Ash, pero en qué rayos estabas…?!

La pelirroja se cortó cuando vio quién había llegado. No era un submarino, ni tampoco era un humano. Era un Lapras, uno bastante grande, como para cargar a unas ocho o diez personas en su espalda sin problema alguno. Misty primero miró a Ash, y después al Pokémon de tipo Agua/Hielo. Al fijarse más de cerca en algunos detalles, como las manchas que tenía y la mirada, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

\- Ash… no me digas que… ¿este es tu Lapras? – No era una pregunta realmente.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Ash. – Me encontré con él hace unos días mientras estábamos entrenando. Mira como ha crecido, casi no lo reconozco.

\- Y que lo digas. Hola, Lapras, qué gusto de verte. – dijo Misty, acercándose para acariciarlo. Lapras chilló de alegría.

\- Cuando le dije que íbamos a casarnos, le pregunté si querría llevarnos en el viaje de vuelta. – le dijo Ash. – Pensé que tal vez te gustaría que pudiéramos dar un paseo en él, como en las Islas Naranja, pero solo nosotros dos. Le dije que viniera más o menos a esta misma hora, para sorprenderte.

\- Y sí que fue toda una sorpresa. – dijo Misty. – Wow, de verdad hoy pensaste en todo, ¿verdad, Ash?

\- Es el día más importante de mi vida. – replicó el moreno, subiéndose junto con Pikachu a la espalda de Lapras, y extendiéndole la mano. – Bueno, ¿ya nos vamos?

Misty asintió, y de inmediato vio que se acercaban todos para despedirlos. En especial, las mujeres empezaron a alinearse en espera de que ella lanzara el ramo: entre ellas por supuesto, May, Dawn, Violeta y Lily. Bonnie en particular se enfurruñó cuando las hermanas de Misty la apartaron por la fuerza (seguro por ser menor de edad) y finalmente, Iris llegó empujando a Serena, que parecía algo reacia a querer formarse.

\- ¡No esperes más, Misty! – gritó May. – ¡Lánzalo de una vez!

\- ¡Tíralo acá, hermanita! – agregó Lily. – ¡Yo quiero ser la próxima en casarse!

Misty se rio, de ver como empezaban a pelear entre ellas, mientras Serena prefería mantenerse al margen, sin muchas ganas de entrar a esa reyerta que estaba por explotar. Recogiéndose la falda del vestido, Misty saltó sobre Lapras y agarró la mano de Ash, que inmediatamente la jaló hacia él para ponerlos a ambos bien cerca. La pelirroja miró a su esposo y después al ramo. Con un asentimiento, lo arrojó al aire tan lejos como pudo, mientras las chicas empezaban a saltar para tratar de atraparlo.

\- ¡Mío, mío, es mío! – oyó varias voces gritar.

Como era de esperarse, la maraña fue tal que el ramo rebotó de mano en mano hasta ir a caer directamente a la que menos se lo esperaba. Serena ni se movió de donde estaba y el ramo simplemente fue a parar directo a las manos de ella. La kalosiana parecía tan sorprendida como el resto, y todos los demás pudieron ver que se sonrojaba mientras miraba a Calem, pero Misty, aun desde lejos, pudo notar que los labios de la kalosiana se curvaban en una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muy bien, Lapras, a toda velocidad! – ordenó Ash.

Lapras chilló y empezó a moverse tan rápido como podían llevarlo sus aletas, en medio de los gritos de júbilo y aplausos de todos sus amigos, mientras se iban alejando poco a poco de la isla, navegando hacia el atardecer. Misty por poco se cae, pero Ash la sujetó con fuerza y no dejó que se le fuera. Ya nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Mientras sentía la brisa marina soplar sobre su rostro, Misty no podía creer que por fin fuese la esposa de Ash Ketchum.

Y respecto a Ash, el muchacho se sentía muy aliviado de haber podido tomar una decisión. No había sido fácil, y a pesar de haber conquistado el mayor título de los entrenadores de la Liga Pokémon a nivel internacional, sentía que el mayor de todos sus desafíos venía a partir de ahora. Ahora le esperaba una vida marital junto con su amiga de la infancia. Pero bueno, a él siempre le gustaron los desafíos, y sin duda, una vida junto a Misty estaría completamente exenta de aburrimiento.

Una época terminaba, y comenzaba una nueva en la vida de Ash Ketchum. Una nueva etapa, y una nueva aventura.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡SORPRESA! Je, ¿a que no esperaban esto, dos capítulos de esta historia? Bueno, esto ya lo había divulgado entre mi círculo de amigos más cercanos, y solo ellos sabían que mi plan para esta historia era hacer dos finales. Uno canónico, y uno alterno, cómo imagino que serían las cosas si Ash se decidiera por una o por la otra. En cuanto a cuál es el que considero yo como canónico… me lo guardo. Ustedes pueden elegir el de su preferencia.

Iniciando, un crédito especial para **ZeekLaerers,** que me ayudó enormemente con la batalla de Greninja vs Kyogre del inicio. Me puse a pensar, si pude hacerme desquite con Alain, ¿por qué no hacerlo con Tobias? Si todos sabemos que fue su sola presencia lo único que le impidió a Ash ganar en la Liga Sinnoh. El equipo que le puse aquí, lo basé en un rumor que circula de que, según uno de los openings de la saga Diamante y Perla, dos de los miembros restantes podrían ser un Entei y un Lucario. El Zapdos, lo agregué por el equipo que le vi en una batalla simulada de un canal de YouTube llamado **FireIgnacioZX** donde pelea contra el equipo de Ash en Kalos (y Ash le gana, de paso) **,** pero en esa simulación el sexto miembro era un Heatran, así que por no repetir tipos y darle más cobertura, lo sustituí por un Kyogre. Sobre el por qué Ash pudo utilizar dos Megas en una sola pelea, cuando en el juego solo se puede usar una por batalla, permítanme explicar. En todo el juego, al jugador solo se le otorga una sola Piedra Activadora, y esta solo se puede conectar con una sola Mega Piedra a la vez. Una vez que termina el efecto, la Piedra Activadora necesita "recargar", pero como en batallas por equipo, cada jugador es libre de activar la Mega Evolución, y tomando en cuenta que cada uno tiene su propia Piedra Activadora, llegué a la conclusión de que si un entrenador tiene en su posesión más de una Piedra Activadora, eso le permitiría invocar a más de un solo Mega Pokémon por batalla. Eso y que además fue lo único que se me ocurrió para equilibrar el equipo de Ash contra el de Tobias lo suficiente para que pudiese ganar. Planeo usar esto en futuras historias. Y siento no haber mostrado el combate completo, pero ese no era totalmente relevante para esta historia y se habría hecho demasiado largo. Quizás en una historia aparte decida mostrarlo en su totalidad, ¿ustedes qué creen?

En cuestión de las relaciones, el argumento que puse aquí, como dije en el capítulo anterior, lo basé en un video del YouTuber **The RThor** , que ofreció esa interesante interpretación respecto al beso de Serena como una posibilidad. Un poco loca, tal vez, pero no imposible, si lo piensan, especialmente dado que en ese mismo video, señaló varias ocasiones que apuntan a que Ash ha mostrado más "atracción" por Misty que por ninguna de sus otras compañeras de viaje, inclusive Serena. Y hablando de ella, en el otro extremo, es posible que algunos me quieran caer por haber puesto a Calem a salir con ella. Si bien en parte es para que no se quede sola, aquí están en una etapa muy temprana de su relación. Quiero pensar que con el tiempo sí se pondrán más serios y podrán llevar un romance feliz igual que Ash y Misty, y además, ya pasó suficiente tiempo como para que Serena se quiera dar otra oportunidad con alguien más. Es posible que decida hacer un oneshot donde explore eso, para que Calem no quede como un "reemplazo" o "peor es nada" respecto a Ash, y que Serena lo aprecia como persona individual.

Y bien, me saltaré los agradecimientos por los reviews de momento, ya que esos los colocaré en el siguiente. Ya está claro, este es el final para los PokéShippers, así que pasen al siguiente para ver el de los AmourShippers. Ojo, quienes lo hagan, les aviso que el inicio es exactamente igual, así que pueden saltarse hasta la parte cuando termina el combate de Ash y Tobias. Nos vemos allá.


	9. Epílogo B

**Encrucijadas - Entre una sirena y una princesa.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Epílogo B.**

* * *

 _ **Torneo Pokémon Intercontinental, un año después…**_

Aquí estaba. La cima más alta de los entrenadores Pokémon, la cúspide de los mejores, y el máximo campeonato que se le podía otorgar a cualquier entrenador. Este era quizás el peldaño final para cualquier entrenador cuyo sueño fuese coronarse como el Maestro Pokémon más grande del mundo, pues aquel que lograra ganarlo sin duda podría nombrarse sin temor a equivocarse como el entrenador más fuerte de todos.

El Torneo Intercontinental de Campeones Pokémon tenía lugar cada cuatro años, y la entrada a este era extremadamente limitada. De los millones de entrenadores que había por todo el mundo Pokémon, solo los mejores tenían una posibilidad de acceso, entre Campeones regionales, miembros del Alto Mando, y esporádicamente a los ganadores regulares de conferencias de la Liga Pokémon. La Frontera de Batalla de Kanto fue un caso especial, pues para ellos solamente abrieron una plaza, que tuvieron que disputársela los ocho Cerebros en un torneo interno para decidir quién sería su representante. La final se decidió en un duro combate tres contra tres, donde el trío All-Stars de Charizard, Sceptile y Greninja se las vio duras contra los tres Regis de Brandon, pero al final, el equipo de Ash salió victorioso. Tras esto, el muchacho de Pueblo Paleta prometió a sus colegas de la Frontera que se esforzaría por ganar ese torneo, no solo por sí mismo, sino para ellos.

Para describir su actuación en una palabra, la mejor forma de decirlo podría ser "estelar". A pesar de ser el único representante de la Frontera de Kanto, Ash fue ascendiendo peldaños lento pero seguro, derrotando con gran dificultad a oponentes de la talla de Lorelei, Lance, Diantha y Steven Stone, entre otros, hasta coronarse como el ganador del Bloque A. Todos sus oponentes le dieron un gran reconocimiento, y le desearon la mejor de las suertes en la gran final, cuando se enfrentase al ganador del Bloque B, que sin duda le prometía proporciones legendarias, en más de un sentido.

Sobra decir que Ash estuvo bastante sorprendido de ver que su oponente, el ganador del Bloque B del torneo era ni más ni menos que Tobias. Ese entrenador misterioso que barrió el piso con él y el resto de su equipo en la Liga Sinnoh, con solo su Darkrai y su Latios. Ahora que se estaba enfrentando a otros campeones, por primera vez muchos pudieron ver a más de su equipo, pero hasta ahora, ninguno había podido llegar hasta su último Pokémon. Lo más que habían alcanzado había sido hasta el quinto, y esa fue Cynthia, gracias a su Mega Garchomp, que terminó con un Doble KO, en la final del Bloque B. Ahora en este punto, todos parecían tener sus esperanzas puestas en Ash, para ser el que revelase (y si era posible, que derrotara) al sexto Pokémon de Tobias.

En la cabina VIP, se encontraban los otros Cerebros de la Frontera, viendo a la expectativa el encuentro. Aunque habían podido conseguirles entradas a los amigos más cercanos de Ash, la mayoría de ellos no pudieron hacer el viaje por otros compromisos, pero sin duda lo estaban apoyando en espíritu y ahora lo veían en vivo desde sus hogares respectivos. Las dos que sí hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder asistir y ver este encuentro en vivo, fueron Misty y Serena. En aquel momento, las dos chicas tenían las manos entrelazadas, y la que les quedaba cada una se la había llevado al pecho, sintiendo que el corazón se les aceleraba de emoción y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ash saliera victorioso de este encuentro. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Anabel, que a estas alturas ya conocía de los sentimientos que ellas dos albergaban por el muchacho, y pensaba que esas dos eran muy afortunadas.

El tablero hasta ese momento mostraba como iba el resultado, y el equipo de Tobias había sido revelado en casi su totalidad. Igual que años antes en la Liga Sinnoh inició con Darkrai, y aunque puso fuera de combate al Tyranitar de Ash, no se fue limpio, y Pidgeot pudo derrotarlo con mucha dificultad. Tobias entonces sacó a su Latios para iniciar una espectacular batalla aérea, en la que finalmente salió triunfante, aunque igual que Tyranitar, Pidgeot no cayó sin pelear y alcanzó a infligirle quemaduras graves con un ataque de Ola de Calor antes de caer, lo cual le causó problemas en el siguiente asalto. Pikachu pudo tomar el relevo y esta vez derrotarlo sin caer en el proceso y sin utilizar su mejor carta todavía, permitiéndole a Ash guardársela para después. El tercer Pokémon de Tobias fue un Entei, y Ash decidió combatir fuego contra fuego, con Charizard. Aunque estaban muy igualados, Ash activó la Mega Evolución y consiguió ganar, siendo la primera vez que alguien se ponía por delante de Tobias en el marcador en todo el torneo, pero Tobias tenía su propio Mega Pokémon en espera. Un Lucario, específicamente, el único no-Legendario en su equipo, pero no le pedía nada al resto de sus compañeros, pues definitivamente estaba a la altura, y Charizard no pudo con él a pesar de la ventaja por tipo. Sceptile tomó el relevo y Ash intentó también usar Mega Evolución con su segunda Piedra Activadora (se la llevó como refuerzo adicional), pero igual, tampoco logró vencerlo, aunque sí lo dejó lastimado lo suficiente para que Pikachu pudiera terminar el trabajo sin mayores problemas. Siguió después un duelo eléctrico en el cual el roedor de Ash peleó valientemente contra un Zapdos que aguantó casi todos sus ataques. En un esfuerzo desesperado, Ash y Pikachu usaron su Movimiento-Z, y por primera vez pareció que Zapdos sí sintió eso. Lamentablemente, a Pikachu se le fue todo el poder que le quedaba en ese último ataque, y Zapdos lo dejó fuera de combate. Ash corrió al campo a recoger a su compañero y se lo entregó a un asistente para que se lo llevara, y al retornar a su lugar, tomó su última Pokébola. Ahora era todo o nada.

\- Es tiempo. ¡Greninja, yo te elijo! – exclamó arrojándola.

\- ¡Ninja! – La rana ninja apareció en el campo, adoptando su postura de combate y esperando sus órdenes.

\- Has peleado muy bien, Ash. Pero ese Greninja no podrá vencer a mi Zapdos. ¡Usa Trueno! – ordenó Tobias, y el pájaro eléctrico invocó un rayo para que cayera encima de Greninja.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – replicó Ash.

Greninja se multiplicó por todo el campo, y el Trueno de Zapdos golpeó a una de sus copias, disipándola en el acto. Incluso los Pokémon Legendarios parecían tener sus límites, y el Movimiento-Z de Pikachu claramente le había hecho muchísimo daño. Ash solo tenía a Greninja y Tobias todavía tenía a un Pokémon en espera, pero si tenía cuidado, podría evitar recibir mucho daño y que Greninja quedara en condiciones para enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera después.

Zapdos continuaba disparando sus ataques eléctricos, el campo era una total tormenta eléctrica, pero Greninja se movía tan rápido entre los clones que no lograba acertar ningún ataque, y Zapdos estaba quedando sin energía. Tobias tenía preferencias por mantener a su equipo totalmente oculto hasta donde se pudiera, pero todo parecía indicar que esta sería la primera vez en toda su carrera que se vería forzado a mostrar y utilizar a su sexto Pokémon. Greninja finalmente dejó de moverse, aparentemente para darle un respiro, y aunque presentía que no era buena idea, decidió arriesgarse con su ataque más poderoso.

\- ¡Electrocañón, ahora! – exclamó Tobias. Zapdos graznó y comenzó a formar en su pico una gran esfera eléctrica concentrada, más grande y ligeramente más oscura que una Electrobola. Ash sin embargo, ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

\- ¡Prepara una Shuriken de Agua, Greninja! – le ordenó.

La rana formó una gran estrella de cuatro puntas y la levantó sobre su cabeza. La mayoría de los que habían seguido el torneo sabían que esto solo lo hacía cuando era hora de ponerse serio y sentenciar una pelea, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Zapdos disparó su ataque. Para el shock de todos, excepto los que conocían a Ash, Greninja saltó, no para esquivarlo, sino para ir DIRECTO hacia la esfera eléctrica. La interceptó con la Shuriken, y esta se cargó con la energía. Dando un giro en el aire, la rana la arrojó de vuelta hacia donde estaba Zapdos antes de que esta fuese a electrocutarlo. Zapdos había invertido toda su fuerza restante en ese último ataque, así que no le quedó para esquivar o tratar de defenderse, recibiendo de lleno la energía de su propio ataque sumado al impacto de la Shuriken de Agua. Las alas ya no podían aguantarlo más y comenzó a caer, y ahí, Ash y Greninja supieron que era hora de dar el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna, ahora! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Nin… JAAAAAAAAAA!

 _ **¡SLASH!**_ Un tajo directo al abdomen, y Zapdos cayó para no volver a levantarse, todavía echando chispas después del ataque anterior. Tobias estaba sorprendido. Cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a ese muchacho hacía tantos años, lo sorprendió obligándolo a usar un segundo Pokémon e incluso noqueándolo. Ahora, no solo le estaba dando la mejor batalla de su vida, sino que por primera vez lo habían obligado a utilizar toda su fuerza.

\- Regresa, Zapdos. – dijo recuperándolo, y tomando su sexta y última Pokébola. – Ash, este ha sido el mejor desafío de toda mi vida, y es la primera vez que alguien me ha obligado a usar a todo mi equipo. Te felicito por eso, pero no pienso perder ahora. ¡Mi último Pokémon, ve!

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa, conteniendo el aliento de ver cuál sería el miembro final del equipo de Tobias. Por primera vez en toda su carrera lo verían. Siguiendo el patrón, todo mundo se esperaba que fuese otro legendario, y efectivamente lo era, aunque en el caso de Ash, era uno que le parecía algo extraño de ver, por sus encuentros anteriores con esta especie.

\- ¿Kyogre? – preguntó al verlo. El Pokémon azul con forma de orca y con las aletas extendidas se encontraba suspendido en el aire, y apenas apareció, un diluvio comenzó a caer sobre el campo, por activar su habilidad de Llovizna.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó Tobias. – Imagino que será la primera vez que peleas contra uno de estos.

Ash tuvo que contenerse las ganas de decirle que lo que le sorprendía no era verlo, sino el hecho de que este era mucho más pequeño de lo que él recordaba en sus encuentros pasados con esta especie. Después de todo, en Hoenn, pudo ver el enfrentamiento entre Kyogre y Groudon provocado por las intervenciones del Equipo Aqua y el Equipo Magma, y estos eran de un tamaño… continental, según él lo recordaba. Este a lo mucho no rebasaba los cuatro, tal vez cinco metros, y aunque superaba bastante en tamaño y masa que Greninja, se sentía menos… imponente que aquellos colosos a los que vio casi destruir la región Hoenn. De nuevo, fuese gigante o no, el hecho de que todavía era un Pokémon Legendario seguía en pie, y no podía subestimarlo. Todo se decidía ahora.

\- ¡Kyogre, usa Trueno! – ordenó Tobias.

Kyogre rugió y se cargó de energía, lanzando literalmente una tormenta eléctrica. La lluvia le permitía dirigir el ataque mucho más fácilmente, y solo los rápidos reflejos de Greninja le permitieron eludir los rayos que caían uno tras otro.

\- ¡Greninja, acércate y usa Cuchilla Nocturna! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Greninja! – Greninja comenzó a correr, zigzagueando para evitar los rayos, pero a medida que se acercaba más a Kyogre, estos se hacían más precisos y finalmente uno de ellos lo golpeó, forzándolo a retroceder. Tobias sonrió de ver que lograba conectar el primer golpe.

\- ¡Pulso de Origen! – ordenó, determinado a presionar el ataque.

Kyogre volvió a rugir, esta vez disparando desde su boca unos orbes de agua, que estallaron disparando unos rayos que comenzaron a llover sobre Greninja sin piedad. La rana apenas atinó a evitarlos usando Doble Equipo, pero el agua que caía ayudaba a que Tobias y Kyogre pudieran identificar donde estaba por los salpicones que levantaba al desplazarse. Y efectivamente, lograron momentáneamente visualizar al verdadero que trataba de perderse de vista entre la multitud de los clones, y si bien no podían interceptarlo, había una manera de arrasar a todos los clones junto con el original.

\- ¡Ahora Kyogre, Tromba de Agua! -

Aunque la Llovizna segundo tras segundo comenzaba a debilitarse y perder efecto, decidieron aprovechar esa ventaja mientras podían. Kyogre reunió energía para luego expulsarla de su cuerpo al unísono de su grueso gruñido, la inmensa cantidad de orbes de agua se perdieron entre las nubes. Si Pulso de Origen dispersaba a los Greninjas al ser un ataque unilateral, Tromba de Agua pese a no ser tan potente prácticamente barría a cualquier oponente. Y a los pocos segundos, las gotas de agua recubiertas de una extraña energía celeste comenzaron a caer sin parar, destrozando todo lo que tocaban. Pronto, todos los clones se dispersaron, dejando al verdadero Greninja expuesto y sin donde ocultarse.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Ash alarmado.

En eso, Tobias notó con preocupación cómo la Llovizna comenzaba a menguar, aunque claro, no lo iba a demostrar, manteniendo la compostura y su porte imperturbable.

\- Hidrobomba – ordenó complacido, decidido a acribillar sin piedad a Ash y su Pokémon.

\- ¡Greninja, Substituto! – alcanzó a gritar Ash.

\- ¡Ninja!

La rana adoptó la clásica pose ninja, y desapareció en una cortina de humo, justo en el último momento. La Hidrobomba solo golpeó a un muñeco que se desvaneció, y el verdadero Greninja reapareció justo encima de Kyogre, blandiendo sus cuchillas de agua y listo para golpear con ellas.

\- ¡CORTE, AHORA! – exclamó Ash.

El factor sorpresa ayudó, y Greninja consiguió conectar su primer golpe sólido en este asalto, golpeando encima del lomo a Kyogre con un tajo doble cruzado que lo hizo caer momentáneamente al suelo. La rana aterrizó del otro lado y dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr para continuar con su ataque antes que su oponente lograra reponerse.

Tobias estimó que la Llovizna tal vez resistiría para un ataque más, así que él y Kyogre no dudaron en arriesgarse con un último contraataque. Probablemente no lograría acertar un golpe directo, pero lograría ganar espacio antes de cambiar la estrategia una vez dejara de contar con la habilidad especial de su Pokémon legendario.

\- ¡Usa Trueno una vez más, Kyogre!

Kyogre volvió a atraer la electricidad producida por las nubes de tormenta, pero en lugar de hacer una lluvia de descargas a diestra y siniestra, concentró el ataque justo al su alrededor como una especie de escudo para repeler a Greninja, y si además este se acercaba demasiado sufriría un grave daño. O al menos, eso era lo que creía.

\- ¡Greninja, atrapa toda la carga que puedas con tu Shuriken de Agua! – exclamó Ash.

Sin cesar en su intento de atacar, Ash decidió aprovechar esa barrera eléctrica para usarla a su favor. Greninja creó dos shurikens, una en cada mano, y las usó para absorber algo de la energía, soportando el daño eléctrico hasta que las dos estrellas se cargaron de poder. En cuanto pudo, saltó lo más alto posible una vez que la tormenta eléctrica amainó lo suficiente para dejar a Kyogre expuesto al ataque, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se las arrojó una detrás de la otra.

\- ¡Pulso de Origen! – exclamó Tobias perdiendo la compostura con ese último movimiento de su oponente.

No tuvo oportunidad de pensar alguna acción de respuesta más que atacar fuego con fuego, o en este caso, agua con agua. Kyogre inmediatamente concentró su energía y disparó el Pulso, el cual se vio levemente potenciado por los remanentes del efecto de Llovizna que ya había desaparecido. El ataque contrarrestó por completo una de las shurikens, pero la carga eléctrica le dio una potencia por sobre el agua del pulso que desvaneció el ataque del legendario, y la segunda lo golpeó de lleno.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna! – exclamó Ash, y Greninja echó mano de sus espadas gemelas oscuras, aprovechando la momentánea desorientación tanto de Kyogre como de Tobias para acortar la distancia, asestándole un par de golpes por debajo de la quijada y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Kyogre rodó por el suelo con violencia, siendo herido de manera contundente hasta quedar inerte en el suelo panza para arriba. No obstante, repentinamente abrió los ojos inyectados en furia de una manera aterradora, expulsando un aura propia de un Legendario. Tobias sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

\- No lo negaré, me sorprendiste, pero temo que necesitarás más que esto para derrotarme.

\- "Claro, eso fue demasiado fácil." – pensó Ash, sin inmutarse, pero sonriendo también. Por supuesto, él también tenía algunos trucos en reserva.

Y de hecho, Tobias sabía perfectamente que Ash todavía tenía una carta específica que tendría que utilizar si quería seguir teniendo oportunidad contra ellos. Le había seguido el rastro a Ash durante años, y vio aquel combate en la final de la Liga Kalos, y esperaba poder comprobar con sus propios ojos esa clase de poder. Ash, por su parte, no era que tuviera intenciones de reservársela para siempre, pero dado el gasto mental y físico que eso implicaba, tenía que esperar al momento indicado.

\- ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! – exclamó Ash. Tobias se preguntaba si su oponente se estaba haciendo el rogar. ¿Acaso tendría que ponerlo entre la espada y la pared para finalmente usar esa fusión? Que así fuera.

\- Usa Frío Polar directo a las nubes de Llovizna, Kyogre. – ordenó Tobias con una extraña motivación.

El ataque que tenía un alto margen de error acertó a la perfección al objetivo, ya que no era un blanco en movimiento. Inmediatamente los nubarrones se volvieron más espesos y oscuros, causando entre ellos fricción, que planeaba utilizar para después.

\- ¡Escaldar! – La voz de Tobías resonó, para dar paso al gruñido de Kyogre. El ataque normalmente era un chorro de agua cerca del punto de ebullición, pero el poder del legendario lo hizo parecer más un Surf hecho de vapor.

\- ¿Qué están tramando? – se preguntó Ash.

En ese momento muy inusualmente en él, prefirió esperar, ya que presentía que si se lanzaba de frente, se encontraría con una sorpresa nada agradable, y lo que empezó a ocurrir en el campo lo hizo confirmarlo: Kyogre comenzó a inundar la totalidad del campo con agua casi evaporada que creaba poderosas corrientes de aire ascendente que se entre mezclaban con el aire frío de las nubes. Como era de esperarse, eso comenzó a crear ventarrones erráticos y pequeños remolinos de agua aparentemente inofensivos, al mismo tiempo que Kyogre se quedaba momentáneamente inerte en medio del agua hirviendo.

\- ¡TRUENO A MÁXIMA POTENCIA! -

Al ver cómo descendían los relámpagos, Ash y Greninja supieron que no había forma de que en su estado actual pudieran sobrevivir a eso. No había más opción: ahora tenían que invocar su poder oculto, y terminar la batalla.

\- ¡GRENINJA, PODER AL MÁXIMO! ¡EEAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!

\- ¡GRE... NIN... JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los relámpagos llovieron sobre todo el campo, oscureciendo la vista de todos. Nunca en un torneo oficial se había visto semejante poder, digno de un Pokémon que era Legendario por controlar las corrientes marinas y podía potencialmente expandir el mar. Tobias pensó que Ash debería sentirse honrado, había hecho que Kyogre utilizara su mejor ataque contra él, pero si realmente tenía ese poder que le había visto en la Liga Kalos, tendría que al menos haberlo sobrevivido. Eso era lo que esperaba. Pero se quedó en shock al ver que Greninja no solo estaba de pie. Parecía que no había sido afectado en absoluto por el ataque, y ahora, un velo de agua energizada lo rodeaba por completo. Además, esta comenzaba a echar chispas azules pseudo-eléctricas, dándole un aspecto aún más misterioso y una vibra de mayor energía. Esto era diferente, aunque similar a lo que había podido ver en aquella ocasión.

Sin decir una palabra, Ash y Greninja miraron fijamente hacia el frente, se inclinaron, y sin avisar, Greninja se desplazó en una fracción de segundo para colocarse detrás de Kyogre, ya con la Cuchilla Nocturna en mano lista para dar un golpe certero, tan veloz que de no ser porque alcanzaron a ver la mancha de movimiento, podrían haber creído que se teletransportó. Totalmente impactado por tal demostración de supremacía, Tobías no contuvo el estupor, reaccionando a duras penas.

\- ¡Arrásalo, Kyogre! – Pero mientras decía estas palabras ya Greninja había acertado un golpe crítico directo en la cabeza de su oponente. El impacto causó que Kyogre saliera violentamente disparado por la superficie del agua, levantando una gran cantidad de agua que empapó a los espectadores.

No obstante, Kyogre se repuso, más impulsado por pura rabia y el orgullo herido. Sin esperar órdenes de su entrenador, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que este le ordenaría, Kyogre lanzó otro trueno para alimentar la lluvia de relámpagos. El fenómeno era brutal, las descargas eléctricas se reflectaban entre la superficie del agua y la capa de nubes super cargadas, haciendo casi imposible evadir por completo los chispazos que provenían de todas direcciones, lados y ángulos. Pero por sorprendente que pareciera, Greninja esquivó todos los ataques, sorprendiendo a Tobias de ver que su velocidad de movimiento se había incrementado exponencialmente, siguiendo un patrón sencillo pero efectivo de llegar, conectar un golpe certero, reaparecer de otro lado y repetir, todo en el medio de la caótica lluvia de relámpagos.

Incluso un Pokémon Legendario tenía un aguante, y los golpes de Greninja lo estaban llevando al límite a una velocidad alarmante. En medio de semejante paliza que le estaba propinando Greninja y su entrenador, Tobías se vio forzado a actuar cuando lo tenían frente a frente.

\- ¡VENTISCA, AHORA! – exclamó desesperado, arruinando por completo el delicado equilibrio necesario para su imponente lluvia de relámpagos. Una vez Kyogre reunió esa energía cercana al cero absoluto, el agua que lo rodeaba se congeló casi instantáneamente, para luego disparar el ataque con todas sus fuerzas en forma de una potente corriente gélida.

En respuesta, Ash y Greninja crearon la Shuriken de Agua más grande que habían hecho hasta ahora en ese encuentro, pero la materializaron girando frente a ellos para protegerse de la Ventisca de Kyogre. Como era de esperarse, la corriente fría hizo su trabajo y congeló la estrella de agua. Tobias miró sorprendido como Greninja alzaba la shuriken congelada sobre su cabeza y alcanzaba a ver detrás de él a un Ash sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Muchas gracias, no habríamos podido congelar una tan grande por nuestros propios medios. – le dijo.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Greninja la bajó directo sobre el cráneo de Kyogre, haciendo que soltara un gruñido de dolor. Y sin detenerse ahí, empezó a usarla como garrote gigante, dos, tres cuatro veces más, haciendo que Kyogre retrocediera cada vez más con cada golpe. Cuando ya prácticamente solo le quedaba el aire, Greninja saltó alto y se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Fragmentos de hielo volaron por todo el lugar con el impacto, levantando muchísimo vapor y agua por todos lados, pero al aclararse todo, el resultado quedó a la vista. Kyogre yacía panza arriba, con la boca semi-abierta e incapaz de moverse. El encuentro había terminado.

\- ¡Kyogre ya no puede pelear! ¡Greninja es el ganador! ¡El encuentro y el campeonato son para Ash Ketchum, el Gladiador del Coliseo de Pueblo Paleta!

El tablero del estadio se iluminó, y todos los espectadores se pusieron de pie para gritar emocionados y aplaudir. Una batalla de proporciones legendarias acababa de terminar, y sin duda quedaría para la historia. Ash no hizo su usual celebración de victoria, pues estaba demasiado agotado por el esfuerzo del Fenómeno Lazo, y tanto él como Greninja cayeron de sentón, pero se dieron un pulgar arriba uno al otro, mientras respiraban a grandes bocanadas. Tobias, por su parte, regresó a su Kyogre y después miró a su oponente. El velo de agua energizada de Greninja se había desvanecido, y Ash lo retornaba a su Pokébola, aunque todavía no se ponía de pie. El entrenador de Legendarios decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mostrar el respeto que se merecía su vencedor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo Ash, aceptándola. – Solo un poco agotado, es todo.

\- Bueno, no solo me obligaste a utilizar a todo mi equipo, me derrotaste por completo. – dijo Tobias. – Pero no me siento mal. Esto solo quiere decir que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que eras en nuestro primer encuentro, y que ahora me superaste. Ese título de "Gladiador" no es solo por presumir.

\- Todo el crédito es para mis Pokémon. El poder que tenemos se debe al lazo que nos une. – aseguró Ash. – Y hablando de lazos…

En medio de los vítores, Ash por un momento se desconectó del mundo, y dirigió la mirada hacia la cabina VIP donde estaban sus colegas. Y por supuesto, y especialmente, Misty y Serena, que habían puesto las manos contra el vidrio, tratando de verlo, y ambas sonriendo de emoción y alegría por haberlo visto triunfar. Y eso a él le alegraba, no solo por el hecho de haber ganado el torneo, sino porque ahora que lo había logrado, se sentía con mucha más confianza para lo que tenía que hacer. Hoy era el día, hoy tenía que cumplir la promesa que les hizo un año antes, de darles a ambas una respuesta apropiada.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

La celebración por la victoria de Ash no se hizo esperar. Además del trofeo del ganador, el premio en dinero que le otorgaron significó que podía invitar a Misty y Serena al salón de fiestas más caro que había en la zona con todos los servicios incluidos. El resto de los Cerebros de la Frontera también se sumaron a la celebración, al igual que varios de los participantes del torneo. Tobias no se veía por ninguna parte, pues aunque Ash también quiso invitarlo, el misterioso entrenador dijo que "las fiestas no eran lo suyo" y se marchó apenas terminó la ceremonia de clausura del torneo.

Mientras todos se divertían a su particular manera, Ash, Misty y Serena decidieron irse aparte por un rato. Queriendo un poco de paz y tranquilidad para variar, los tres se fueron al balcón, y se tomaron un momento para admirar la vista nocturna y disfrutar de la agradable brisa del lugar.

\- Wow, qué bien se siente. – dijo Serena, sintiendo el fresco viento nocturno en su rostro. – Como me alegra que hayamos podido venir a este lugar.

\- Agradézcanlo a los patrocinadores del torneo. –dijo Ash. – Ni siquiera con mi sueldo como Cerebro de la Frontera podría haber pagado este viaje.

\- Deberías participar en torneos como este más a menudo. – rio Misty. – Qué pena que solo los haya cada cuatro años, ¿verdad?

\- Sería emocionante, pero ya es mucho sacrificio solo venir hasta aquí. – dijo Serena. – Como sea… ahora que ya estamos aquí los tres a solas… supongo que llegó la hora, ¿verdad?

Ash asintió. Serena estaba totalmente en lo correcto. La hora de darles la respuesta definitiva a ambas había llegado, tal y como lo había prometido. No fue fácil, pues las dos chicas eran muy especiales para él, y la decisión lo tuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el año. Por lo menos, podía tener la certeza de que, independientemente de su decisión, nadie iba a guardar rencores.

\- Bueno, tuve todo un año para pensarme las cosas. – dijo Ash. – Ha sido increíble pasar ese tiempo con ustedes, con ambas. Puedo decir que ha sido el mejor año de toda mi vida. Pero estuve pensando, yo creo que podemos saltarnos lo del noviazgo e ir directamente a hacer un compromiso definitivo.

Ash se sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. Las dos chicas sintieron que el corazón se les iba a salir, pues no había que ser un genio para adivinar que Ash seguramente había traído un anillo, e iría directo a proponerle matrimonio a una de las dos. ¿Quién sería la afortunada?

\- Bien, ahora decidan ustedes. ¿Prefieren oír mis razones, o quieren que les diga de una vez a quién elegí? – preguntó Ash. – Es la hora de la verdad. Es la decisión más importante de mi vida, y una vez que se los diga, no habrá vuelta atrás, ya lo saben.

Serena y Misty intercambiaron miradas de interrogación. A simple vista parecía muy obvia la respuesta pero aun así… con todo lo que habían esperado, quizás lo mejor era saberlo de una vez, y sin rodeos. Ya después Ash podría decir sus razones con calma.

\- Dinos qué decidiste. – dijo Misty. – No andes con rodeos, ambas estamos preparadas para cualquier desenlace, ya lo sabes.

Ash sonrió. Eso definitivamente sonaba muy de Misty, y Serena solo asintió estando de acuerdo con su amiga. Bien, eso le facilitaba las cosas. Una respuesta directa querían, y eso era lo que les daría entonces. Tomando un profundo respiro, el muchacho se adelantó y abrió la cajita para revelar, efectivamente, el anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo… Serena?

Eso era todo. La decisión ya estaba dicha. La kalosiana sintió que el corazón comenzaba a acelerársele de felicidad, y solo mantuvo la compostura por respeto a los sentimientos de su amiga. Misty, entretanto, aunque un poco dolida por la decisión de Ash, ya estaba preparada para aceptarla, y tenía preparada su respuesta para dicho escenario.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? – le dijo a Serena. – Vamos, dile que sí, ambas sabemos que has estado esperándolo todos estos años.

\- Vaya, Misty, lo estás tomando inusualmente bien. – dijo Ash, algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – replicó ella. – Aunque… creo que todavía te falta decirnos algunas cosas más, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Sí, es verdad. – Ash tomó un profundo respiro. – Bien, les diré que estar decidiéndome entre ustedes dos no fue fácil. Ya les dije antes, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas, y las quiero mucho a las dos. Pero a la hora de elegir una como pareja, hubo muchas cosas qué considerar. Para empezar… Serena siempre creyó en mí, y aunque yo no me diera cuenta, creo que ella fue mucho más directa para expresar sus sentimientos. Creo que el beso que me dio me ayudó a darme cuenta de ello.

Serena y Misty intercambiaron miradas. Por dentro, la pelirroja sentía que no le iba a gustar mucho lo que Ash estaba a punto de decirle, pero ya había empezado y no tenía sentido detenerse ahora. Aunque la verdad doliera, era mejor saberla que quedarse en la oscuridad.

\- Misty, quizás hubo un tiempo en que me sentí atraído hacia ti, pero en el tiempo que viajamos juntos, a veces convivir contigo era muy difícil. – dijo Ash. – Reconozco que durante nuestro primer año de viajar juntos yo era un niño inmaduro y la mayor parte de los golpes y gritos que recibí me los merecía. Pero tienes que admitir que a veces, tú también fuiste cruel conmigo sin motivo alguno y solo por divertirte sin que yo te provocara.

\- ¿Por ejemplo? – preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Recuerdas en Isla Ombligo? – señaló Ash. – No me importó tanto que estuvieras comparándome con Danny o coqueteando con él, pero la forma en cómo estuviste apoyándolo, tenía la impresión de que realmente querías que yo perdiera, ¿o acaso lo niegas?

Misty abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le fueron. La pelirroja bajó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada pues Ash tenía toda la razón: una parte de ella en ese momento sí quería que Ash perdiera. Quizás solo en parte por el hecho de que quería que Danny le diera una lección de humildad, pero en retrospectiva, no se imaginó estar en su lugar. Ahora se sentía mal por no haberlo apoyado como debía en aquel momento. Serena le dio una mirada a su amiga. Ya le había contado de eso en una ocasión, pero al parecer, convenientemente había omitido algunos detallitos.

\- Y también, la vez que participamos en el Concurso de Pesca de Seaking. – prosiguió Ash. – Ganaste todo esa dotación de chocolate para un año entero, y compartiste con todos excepto conmigo.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? – replicó Misty. – Sí terminaste recibiendo tu parte al final.

\- Solo porque los demás te convencieron. – replicó Ash, cruzándose de brazos. – Ibas a dejarme por fuera, y ese día no recuerdo haberte hecho nada para que no compartieras conmigo.

\- Pikachu. – El roedor eléctrico también asintió. Más todavía, él recordaba haberle dado parte de su propia ración para que hubiese "trato equitativo" con todos los demás.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó Serena, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el cejo ligeramente. – Eso fue muy cruel, hasta para ti.

Misty se ruborizó y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares. En retrospectiva, si bien se jactaba de ser la más madura entre ella y Ash, el que le señalaran aquellas ocasiones ahora le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad, a veces ella podía ser peor que él. En aquel momento parecía divertido, pero ahora… si se ponía en su lugar quizás ella también se habría sentido muy herida si él hubiera actuado de esa manera. Y en el caso de Ash, las ocasiones en que él actuó así ella fue la que inició primero. Muy rara vez él intentó provocarla deliberadamente solo para sacarle alguna reacción, y si lo hizo, fue solo durante su primer año viajando juntos.

El entrenador pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja, y se le acercó para colocarle una mano amistosamente sobre el hombro. Al levantar la mirada de nuevo, el muchacho le dirigía una de esas sonrisas cálidas que solo él era capaz de dar, esas que tanto le gustaban.

\- Escucha, no te guardo rencores por eso. – dijo Ash. – Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, eso nunca cambiará. Pero con nuestras personalidades, creo que llevar una relación sería difícil. Creo que te veo más como una hermana mayor celosa y molesta, pero que siempre está allí para mí cuando más la necesito. Serena, por otra parte…

Ash y Misty miraron a la kalosiana, que se ruborizó ligeramente. Aunque Ash no dejara salir las palabras directamente, Misty supo lo que quería decir. En contraste con ese explosivo temperamento suyo, Serena tenía un carácter mucho más apacible y dulce, sin mencionar que ella supo apreciar las mejores cualidades del muchacho desde el principio y no se cortaba en demostrárselo. Más todavía, ella no buscaba ninguna razón para ser amable con Ash o hacerle detalles, lo hacía solo porque quería. ¿Cuándo hizo Misty algo así por Ash si no fuese por necesidad u obligación? La pelirroja disimuladamente hizo que tenía algo en el ojo, y sonrió tomando las manos de sus dos amigos, juntándolas una con la otra.

\- No hace falta que me digas nada. – les dijo. – Ustedes dos merecen estar juntos. Serena, felicidades, ganaste nuestra pequeña competencia. Dejo a Ash en tus manos, cuídalo bien por mí.

\- Lo haré. – prometió Serena, con una sonrisa.

\- Y tú, Ash, más te vale hacerla feliz y darle todo el amor que se merece. – advirtió Misty. – Ella es una gran chica, y si te atreves a hacerla sufrir, créeme que me voy a enterar y no te va a gustar.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – replicó Ash divertido. – ¿En serio crees que sería capaz de algo así?

\- Solo quiero estar segura. – dijo Misty. – Si me prometes que vas a tratarla bien y cuidar de ella, podré estar más tranquila.

Ash rodó los ojos, pero entendía perfectamente el punto de Misty. Él era alguien que tomaba las promesas con mucha seriedad, tanto las que hacía con otras personas como consigo mismo, y pasara lo que pasara, siempre se aseguraba de cumplirlas. Y aunque Misty no lo dijera en voz alta, esa era otra de las cosas que siempre le gustó de él. Si tan solo hubiese sido más apreciativa de esa y de sus otras mejores cualidades desde el principio.

\- Lo prometo. La haré feliz pase lo que pase. – dijo Ash finalmente. Luego tomó el anillo, para sellar dicha promesa como debía. – Muy bien, creo que ya es tiempo. ¿Estás lista, Serena?

\- Más de lo que jamás lo estaré. – replicó la chica, extendiendo la mano para que Ash le colocara el anillo en el dedo. El chico lo deslizó con mucho cuidado, y se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo. Tan sencillo el detalle y a la vez tan significativo, era increíble.

\- Oigan, todavía les falta algo más. – dijo Misty. – El anillo está bien y todo, pero este tipo de promesas tienen que sellarse con un beso, ¿o no?

Ash y Serena miraron simultáneamente a Misty, que tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Demasiado amplia, de hecho, y eso era un poco inquietante hasta cierto punto. Al ver las miradas de sus amigos, la pelirroja arqueó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- Oh, vamos, no me vean así. Una pareja no es oficial hasta que no se da un gran beso de amor, ¿o me equivoco? – insistió. – Y tú, Serena, ya es hora de que se lo des donde debe ser. Llevas años esperando por este momento.

\- Pero… ¿aquí, ahora? – preguntó Serena nerviosamente.

\- Nadie más los está viendo. – dijo Misty. – Y por mí no se preocupen, solo hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí. Con toda confianza.

Ash y Serena miraron fijamente a Misty, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Era cierto, el balcón estaba totalmente vacío, y todo mundo estaba enfrascado en la fiesta como para haber notado su ausencia. La atmósfera era perfecta, e imaginaron que no habría nada de malo en tener solo a Misty como testigo de ese momento. Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se miraron a los ojos intensamente.

\- Esto es todo. ¿Quieres que esta vez lo inicie yo? – preguntó Ash.

\- Eso me gustaría. – sonrió Serena. Misty por su parte, se apartó para tener una buena vista del espectáculo, al igual que Pikachu.

Ash tomó un profundo respiro. Podría haberse coronado como el entrenador más fuerte del mundo, pero en asuntos de corazón, incluso de algo que parecía tan simple como darle un beso a una chica, seguía estando totalmente perdido. Serena cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, esperándolo, y él se acercó con mucho cuidado, colocando sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente. La chica había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, y su paciencia finalmente había sido recompensada. Apenas podía creer estar recibiendo un dulce beso del chico que había amado toda su vida. Nada, absolutamente nada podría arruinar este instante…

 _ ***¡CLICK!***_

De repente, ese ruidito, y lo que evidentemente fue un flash al sacar una foto interrumpió el beso de Ash y Serena, que se voltearon para encontrarse con una Misty con la cámara en la mano, y el dedo todavía en el botón disparador. La pelirroja guiñó el ojo y sacó la lengua en gesto burlón.

\- ¡Misty! – gritó Ash.

\- ¿Qué? Es un momento histórico, el primer beso de mi mejor amigo. – replicó Misty. – ¿No te parece justo que capture este instante para la posteridad?

\- Eres una… ¡dame esa cámara!

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – exclamó ella, alejándose de Ash. – ¡Pikachu, atrápala!

\- ¡Pika! – Misty arrojó la cámara al aire y Pikachu saltó para atraparla, para luego salir corriendo.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó Ash corriendo detrás de su compañero, que se llevó el artefacto en la boca mientras volvía hacia el interior del salón de fiestas.

Mientras Ash corría, Misty se rio alegremente, mientras Serena se quedaba con la cara totalmente confundida, sin saber qué hacer o decir. La pelirroja se le acercó y le mostró que discretamente ya le había extraído la memoria a la cámara, así que incluso si Ash atrapaba a Pikachu sería por nada.

\- Perdón, no pude resistirme. – dijo Misty. – Pero imaginé que querrías un recuerdo de este momento. Mejor capturarlo para siempre.

\- No tienes que disculparte. – dijo Serena. – Pero no es solo para mí, ¿verdad?

\- Obviamente no. – respondió Misty. – Espero que no tengas inconveniente en que guarde una copia para mí, ¿verdad?

\- Para nada. – aseguró Serena, mientras las dos veían a Ash todavía seguir correteando a Pikachu por el salón.

Podría parecer extraño que Misty quisiera conservar una foto de ese beso entre Ash y Serena, pero era su manera de guardar el recuerdo de ese importante momento. Después de todo, se trataba de que su mejor amigo finalmente había encontrado al amor de su vida, y tenía que sentirse feliz, así no fuese con ella. Ese había sido el pacto que había hecho con Serena después de todo. Al no haber sido la elegida, se aseguraría de ayudarles a que fueran tan felices como fuera posible.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Vaniville, nueve meses más tarde…**_

El gran día finalmente había llegado. Serena había pasado todo el día en su casa, preparándose mental y físicamente. Su madre Grace y Bonnie habían estado ayudándole con el vestido, y al mirarse al espejo, las tres se maravillaron con la visión. El vestido de Serena era relativamente modesto, pero resaltaba muy bien su figura delgada, y sujetándole el velo llevaba una tiara de plata fina que la hacía ver como toda una princesa. En sus muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes con diseño similar a la tiara, que la complementaban perfectamente.

\- ¡Serena, de verdad te ves preciosa! – dijo Bonnie, con estrellas en los ojos.

\- Estás bellísima. – agregó Grace. – No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo, ¡mi hija está a punto de casarse!

\- Estoy muy nerviosa. – admitió Serena. – Es el día más importante de mi vida.

\- Todo va a salir bien. – dijo Grace, abrazándola. – Dejarás a todos deslumbrados.

\- Especialmente a Ash. – agregó Bonnie, y entonces se arrodilló para ponerse en su pose de "cuida de mi hermano por favor". – ¡Ah, esto es tan romántico! ¡Cómo adoro las bodas!

Serena y Grace se rieron un poco. Unos meses antes, Clemont había finalmente formalizado su relación con Lilia, la hija del presidente de la compañía de robótica Orangics. Era extraño que durante su primer encuentro, a Bonnie no le agradó la idea de que esa chica se fuese a llevar a su hermano mayor (no importando que ella misma le había pedido como a muchas otras que "cuidara de él"). Pero con lo curioso que suele ser el destino, Clemont recibió una oferta para un contrato, y entonces se volvieron a ver. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al padre de Lilia le cayó muy bien el joven inventor. En menos de un año, ya les había dado su bendición, y Serena y Grace recordaron como Bonnie trató de abrirse paso para tratar de agarrar el ramo, pero la empujaron fuera por ser menor de edad todavía. Al final Serena fue quien lo pescó, y ahora aquí estaba.

\- Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a tu prometido. – dijo Grace. – Llegó la hora.

Serena asintió, y tomando su propio ramo, se dispuso a salir de la casa. La ceremonia iba a tener lugar en la iglesia local, y la fiesta de recepción sería en una pradera al aire libre. Iba a ser una celebración relativamente modesta, e incluso contrataron un servicio especial con Pokémon que utilizaran Día Soleado para asegurarse de que el clima no les aguara la fiesta (no se fiaban del todo de los pronosticadores del tiempo).

Al principio Grace le sugirió que se fuera montada en el Rhyhorn de la familia, pero Serena finalmente declinó. Montarse de lado con el vestido habría sido muy incómodo y tal vez arruinaría el momento de su llegada. Para variar, Grace no protestó, y solo por esta vez en su vida decidió aceptarle hasta el menor de los caprichos sin tratar de convencerla. Era el día más importante de su vida, y merecía ser feliz. En lugar del Rhyhorn, entre el servicio que contrataron, uno de los Pokémon que tenían para asegurarse de mantener el clima era un Rapidash, y Serena decidió elegir ese como su montura para ir a la iglesia. El lugar de todos modos no estaba demasiado lejos, así que podían ir caminando sin problemas, pero Serena se sentía con muchas ganas de hacer una gran entrada, así que Bonnie y Grace se adelantaron para esperarla.

\- Llegó la hora. – dijo Serena, mirando su reloj y poniéndose la mano en el pecho. Exhalando para tranquilizarse, la chica miró hacia el frente con determinación. – Adelante, Rapidash, vamos.

El caballo de fuego comenzó a andar a trote suave. Serena por un momento se sentía algo infantil, como una princesa de cuento de hadas a punto de tener su "Y vivieron felices para siempre", pero aunque la idea la hacía reírse, había aceptado esa parte de sí misma desde hacía mucho, y ahora, su futuro con el chico que amaba dependía de verlo ahora desde la perspectiva de una mujer adulta.

La iglesia local ya estaba repleta con los amigos y vecinos de todo Pueblo Vaniville por el lado de la novia, y del lado del novio todos los amigos de Ash que pudieron asistir. Muchos habían enviado regalos o tarjetas de felicitación, pues no todos pudieron tomar un vuelo o un barco para presentarse en persona. Entre ellos estaban: Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash, el Profesor Samuel Oak y su nieto Gary, que habían estado haciendo un trabajo colaborativo con el Profesor Sycamore, las coordinadoras May y Dawn, que participaron en el Gran Festival, y por último pero no menos importante, su rival-de-amor-y-al-mismo-tiempo-mejor-amiga, Misty. La pelirroja apenas la vio la saludó con la mano, y Serena le correspondió de la misma manera. Serena también se alegró de ver caras familiares en su lado de invitados: entre ellos estaban Shauna, Trevor y Tierno (este último casi parecía que iba a soltarse a llorar por alguna razón), y también estaba su antigua rival Miette (que le hizo un gesto de "¡Felicidades, chica!" en cuanto la vio) junto a invitadas de la talla de Aria, Palermo y Diantha, que se tomaron un tiempo fuera de sus propios asuntos para venir en su día especial. Eso realmente la hacía muy feliz.

Ash ya se encontraba de pie en su lugar, y junto a él estaba Clemont como su padrino. Ash había intentado contactar a otro amigo suyo, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter, pero cuando llamó, se enteró por su familia de que estaba de vacaciones con su propia pareja y no podría llegar a tiempo, así que se lo pidieron a Clemont, que sí estaba disponible. Su acompañante, Lilia, también estaba sentada entre los invitados. Sonó la música, y la ceremonia por fin comenzó.

Durante todo el rato que transcurrió la boda, Serena y Ash se desconectaron del resto del mundo, solo poniendo atención en las ocasiones donde tenían que responder a las preguntas del ministro y hacer sus votos. Todo el resto del tiempo estuvieron pendientes del otro, esperando a que llegara el momento. La espera se hizo larga, pero por fin habría terminado.

\- … si hay alguien que tenga un motivo por el cual esta pareja no debería unirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

\- ¡AGUÁNTENSEEEEEEE! – gritó de repente una voz, sorprendiendo a todos los invitados. ¿Acaso alguien se oponía?

Bueno, ese no era exactamente el caso, pues los recién llegados fueron ni más ni menos que un trío bastante conocido por varios de los presentes, aunque bastante cambiados de apariencia. Jessie, había venido con su vestido más elegante, de color púrpura, bien ajustado y con una buena abertura para mostrar su pierna izquierda, y se había cortado el cabello para amarrárselo en un moño. Traía además de complementos una estola alrededor de los hombros y un abanico en la mano, parecía un atuendo digno de Concursos o Exhibiciones Pokémon, excepto que esta vez no usaba máscara para ir de incógnita. Inversamente, James se había dejado crecer el pelo lo suficiente para hacerse una coleta larga, y traía puesto un esmoquin con la chaqueta púrpura oscuro para hacer juego con el vestido de Jessie. Hasta el propio Meowth se había puesto su corbata para la ocasión. Inmediatamente, la líder del trío del (ex) Equipo Rocket extendió el abanico y empezó a anunciarse.

\- ¡Prepárense para el matrimonio, pero nos hubieran esperado! – exclamó ejecutando una danza.

\- ¡Y por partida doble, disculpen el retraso!

\- ¡Pero ya llegamos, así que la ceremonia continúa! – agregó Meowth.

\- ¡Wobbufett!

\- Ya era hora – se puso de pie Misty. – Empezábamos a creer que no iban a venir.

\- Pedimos disculpas por la interrupción. – dijo Jessie en un tono dulce, y de inmediato cambió a su expresión más asesina mirando a Meowth. – Si tan solo "alguien" no hubiese perdido nuestras invitaciones mientras estábamos en el aeropuerto…

\- ¿A mí de qué me culpas? La que tenía que llevarlas eras tú.

\- Ya, ya, ya, cálmense los dos. – dijo James. – Lo importante es que ya llegamos, y no nos perdimos en el momento más importante.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Todo mundo regocíjese, que llegó el alma de todas las fiestas, la gran Jessie! – Y dicho esto, alzó la mano con el abanico y su pierna tan alto como podía, empezando a dar algunas piruetas, para risas de algunos y vergüenza ajena de otros. Pero antes que se fuera muy lejos, James la detuvo.

\- Jessie, Jessie, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. Recuerda que nuestra boda fue el mes pasado, y ahí sí que te pudiste ir con todo, pero aquí hay que controlarse. – le dijo.

\- Oh, perdón, creo que me dejé llevar. – dijo Jessie, que parecía genuinamente avergonzada. – ¡Continúen, por favor, no se fijen en nosotros!

Ash y los demás solo se encogieron de hombros, sin saber del todo qué hacer o decir. Era muy irónico lo que había pasado en el último año; Jessie, James y Meowth habían decidido finalmente pasar página y abandonar para siempre sus malas costumbres, y de hecho les estaba yendo bastante bien. En retrospectiva, nunca fueron buenos para ser malos, y por lo visto solo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito para ir en la dirección correcta, aunque algunas cosas no cambiaban. Y una de ellas, era lo mucho que a Jessie le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

\- Ejem… como estaba diciendo, si no hay nadie que se oponga a la unión… – prosiguió el ministro. – Por el poder que me enviste, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

La pareja se encaró mutuamente, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El corazón de Serena iba a millón, apenas podía creer que estuviera sucediendo. Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar. Ash levantó cuidadosamente el velo y le dio su mejor sonrisa. Serena cerró los ojos y esperó. Sintió como Ash la sujetaba suavemente del mentón para levantarla y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Aunque su corazón se sentía como que iba a explotar fuera de su pecho, poco a poco se fue calmando, ante la realización de que esto no era un sueño. Ya no más, al menos. En aquel momento, ni siquiera los gritos y aplausos de los invitados la sacaron de su pequeño mundo, en el cual solo ella y Ash existían. Finalmente, tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar y poder saludar a los invitados. Ash sorpresivamente sujetó de la cintura y la cargó en sus brazos antes de anunciar:

\- ¡Bueno, amigos, la fiesta todavía no termina! ¡Sigue ahora la recepción, ¿quién viene conmigo?!

Todos respondieron al unísono con otro grito y otro aplauso, mientras Ash se llevaba a su ahora esposa en brazos. Serena todavía estaba tan sorprendida que no le dijo de inmediato que no había necesidad de que hiciera eso, y a pesar de todo él la estaba cargando como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma.

\- Ash… puedo caminar, no necesitas llevarme. – dijo cuando finalmente recuperó la voz.

\- Ya sé que no, pero déjame solo por esta vez. – le respondió él. – Quiero disfrutar el momento, ¿tú no?

Serena creía que era un poco embarazoso. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una chica frágil y vulnerable, y ya no le gustaba que nadie la viera así. Sin embargo, se sentía tan feliz ahora que supuso que no haría daño, y dejó que Ash la cargara afuera de la iglesia, hasta montarse juntos en el Rapidash que la trajo. Ahora todos se irían a la pradera para empezar la recepción.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde**_ **…**

A pesar de lo modesto que ellos querían que fuese la celebración, el revuelo no se hizo esperar, porque muchos de los presentes querían festejar a lo grande. De hecho, la primera en querer salir al escenario fue Jessie, que desafió a Aria y a Miette a hacer un espectáculo con sus Pokémon para deleitar tanto a la pareja como al público. James y Meowth rodaron los ojos, pues solo era una excusa para tener sus quince minutos bajo los reflectores, pero ya que nadie se negó, lo hicieron. Ya que no tenían las varitas para decidir como en los concursos ordinarios, el público decidió por aplausos, y la ganadora fue Aria, mientras que Miette y Jessie empezaron a pelear por quién de las dos había quedado en segundo lugar. Salidos de ese "número de apertura", finalmente la banda comenzó a tocar el vals de los recién casados, y todos los presentes se tomaron su tiempo para admirar a la feliz pareja.

\- Estás haciéndolo muy bien, Ash. – dijo Serena. – Veo que las clases dieron su fruto.

\- Sí, solo necesité seis meses para aprender bien los pasos. – dijo él, algo avergonzado. – Al menos ya no te estoy pisando.

\- Tampoco lo hacías tan mal. – dijo la chica, sonriendo divertida. Era cierto que Ash la había pisado a veces, pero nunca con intención, y ahora que realmente importaba, lo ejecutaba perfectamente.

Mirando a su alrededor, Serena notó que las miradas de todos estaban fijas en ellos. Las expresiones de todos iban desde emoción descontrolada, lágrimas de alegría y hasta de tristeza por parte de algunos, tal vez hasta ambas cosas a la vez. Después de un buen rato, llegó la hora de cambiar parejas, y la primera en acercárseles fue Misty.

\- Disculpa, Serena, ¿será que me lo prestas por un ratito? – dijo Misty. – No tienes que preocuparte, te lo devolveré intacto.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Serena. – Solo no se te ocurra intentar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Oye, no creas que se me olvidó que nuestro pacto sigue en vigencia. – replicó Misty, fingiendo sentirse ofendida por la desconfianza.

Serena se rio y le cedió a Misty su lugar junto con Ash para que pudiese bailar. Entretanto, ella decidió aprovechar de ir a descansar un poco los pies y fue a sentarse junto a la mesa, tomándose un trago. No mucho después, alguien fue a sentarse junto a ella, y era ni más ni menos que Miette.

\- Pues vaya, por fin tengo oportunidad de hablar contigo como se debe. – dijo la peliazul. – Te ves realmente feliz hoy, aunque no me extraña. Te estás casando con el mejor partido que puede haber, ¡el campeón intercontinental!

\- A mí no me importan sus títulos o sus logros. – dijo Serena. – Solo me importa que sea Ash, y que nunca deje de serlo.

\- Lo sé. Pero en serio, me alegro mucho por ti. – Miette miró hacia donde Ash bailaba con Misty, y notó que estaban conversando mientras hablaban. – Por cierto, ¿no te preocupa que esa chica esté tan cerca de Ash?

\- En absoluto. – replicó Serena. – Confío en ella.

\- Pues corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… esa mirada la conozco, y es la de una chica enamorada. Tú también la tenías cuando estabas con él todo el tiempo. – dijo la peliazul.

\- No estás tan equivocada. – dijo Serena. – Misty también estuvo enamorada de Ash desde hace tiempo. Tal vez todavía alberga sentimientos por él. Pero no me preocupa, ella nunca intentaría nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Miette, bastante interesada. Ella conocía las reacciones de Serena cuando Ash se veía muy cerca de alguna otra muchacha, y no eran nada parecidas a esta.

\- Misty y yo hicimos un pacto. Competiríamos por Ash de manera justa, y sin importar a quién de las dos eligiera, la otra nos apoyaría. – dijo Serena. – Además, ella me ayudó en muchas cosas. Me enseñó a ser un poco más firme y a defender lo que es mío con más carácter. Le estoy muy agradecida por eso.

\- Oh, ¿quieres decir que si ahora, hipotéticamente, intentara robarme a Ash…?

\- Ni lo sueñes. – interrumpió Serena, en un tono educado pero firme y que dejaba claro que no le aceptaría eso pero ni en broma.

Miette retrocedió un poco al ver la mirada de Serena. No era tanto como para decir que fuese "asesina" o algo, pero aun así, vio un resplandor en sus ojos que le hizo darse cuenta, aunque fuera por un segundo, que no iba a dejar que nadie se metiera con su chico. Y al ver de nuevo a Ash bailando con Misty, se dio cuenta que realmente, sí estaban actuando como buenos amigos, y les echaban miradas ocasionales en su dirección.

\- ¡Serena! – llegó de repente Tierno, junto con Trevor. – ¡Solo quería decirte que me siento muy feliz por ustedes y les deseo lo mejor!

\- Creo que no hay necesidad de gritar tanto. – dijo el joven entrenador-fotógrafo. – Pero sí, estamos muy felices por ustedes.

\- Serena, me preguntaba si querrías… ¡ayayayayayay! – Lo que fuera que iba a pedirle a Serena, Shauna lo interrumpió jalándolo de la oreja.

\- Discúlpennos un momento, él y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Por cierto, Serena, muchas felicidades. – dijo la chica.

\- Eh… gracias.

Serena se rio nerviosa mientras Shauna se llevaba al chico gordo (que ahora no estaba tan gordo como hacía años). Miette se puso de pie y le preguntó a Trevor si quería bailar un rato, y este aceptó de buen grado. La recién casada se quedó sola por un momento, pero no tardó mucho en sentarse alguien más a conversar con ella.

\- Por fin llega mi turno. – Era su ahora suegra. – Te ves realmente hermosa hoy, Serena.

\- Gracias, señora Ketchum. – dijo Serena, ruborizándose ligeramente.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes decirme Delia. – dijo la mujer. – Ahora somos oficialmente familia después de todo.

Serena solo le sonrió, y las dos dirigieron la mirada hacia la pista de baile. Misty y Ash por fin se habían separado, y habían ido por algo para tomar cada uno por su lado. Delia pensó que era bastante irónico. Durante años había querido que Ash finalmente decidiera sentar cabeza, y hubo un tiempo en que creyó que sería con Misty. Pero no cuestionaba su decisión. Serena era una chica linda y dulce. El tipo de hija que a ella le habría gustado tener, si hubiera sido el caso.

\- Por cierto, ¿no te cansaste demasiado preparando ese pastel? – dijo Delia, observando el susodicho pastel de bodas, que descansaba en una mesa rodante a buena distancia. Serena se ofreció a prepararlo ella misma para ahorrar un poco ese gasto de servicio.

\- Valió la pena, si es para Ash. – dijo Serena.

\- Bueno, cualquier chica que se vaya a casar con mi hijo tiene que estar preparada para satisfacer su apetito. – sonrió Delia. – Estoy ansiosa por comprobar yo misma lo bien que cocinas, por lo que me ha dicho Ash.

\- Solo lo hago lo mejor que puedo. – replicó Serena con modestia.

\- Pero dejando de lado el tema de la comida… – Delia adoptó una expresión nostálgica. – Ash es mi único hijo, es lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. Por favor cuida bien de él por mí.

\- Lo haré. – dijo Serena con firmeza. – Él ha hecho mucho por mí en todo este tiempo, y me aseguraré de devolvérselo con creces.

El resto de la fiesta continuó con normalidad. Bueno, tanta normalidad como podría ser la celebración de un entrenador Pokémon que había enfrentado toda clase de aventuras, y donde los invitados incluían investigadores, entrenadores y artistas Pokémon que habían visto de todo, e inclusive tres miembros de un antiguo sindicado criminal ahora reformados. Después de mucho bailar, cantar y conversar con todos los invitados (y de un karaoke fallido de parte de una Jessie que se tomó de la mezcla de ponche equivocada), Misty llamó la atención de todos haciendo un anuncio:

\- ¡Muy bien todos! ¡Acérquense! – exclamó la pelirroja, alzando su copa. – Hoy es un día muy importante. Es el inicio de una nueva vida para dos personas que son muy especiales para todos nosotros. ¡Propongo un brindis, por Ash y Serena!

\- ¡POR ASH Y SERENA! – gritaron todos alzando sus copas, y los que estaban cerca las chocaron. Jessie terminó partiendo la suya al chocarla con James.

\- Ay, diablos, estas copas son demasiado frágiles. – dijo la ex-Rocket.

\- No, solo tú que eres demasiado fuerte. – dijo James.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias a todos. Significa mucho que todos hayan venido en este día tan importante. – dijo Ash, alzando su propia copa y abrazando a Serena con la otra mano. – Y también, para los que no pudieron asistir por causas de fuerza mayor, pero igualmente sé que están aquí en espíritu. Y ahora, para mostrarles uno de los muchos talentos que tiene mi querida Serena… ¡TRAIGAN EL PASTEL!

Inmediatamente, el servicio de fiestas se trajo el enorme pastel de bodas. El más grande que muchos de ellos habían visto en toda su vida, pero para alguien como Ash Ketchum, no podía ser de otra manera.

\- ¡Es mucho pastel para cortar nosotros solos! – salió al paso Clemont. – ¡Permítanme ayudarles!

\- Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Bonnie. – Ay no, espero que no se te ocurra…

\- Jejeje… ¡es hora de que la ciencia abra el camino hacia el futuro! – dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas. – ¡Sistema Clemóntico activado!

Dicho esto, Clemont sacó un control remoto y presionó el gran botón rojo. Al instante, apareció un robot con el rostro muy parecido al Clembot que Ash recordaba, pero que claramente había sido diseñado para parecer un pastelero con delantal, gorro y todo lo demás. En vez de piernas tenía cuatro ruedas y tenía cuatro manos en brazos extensibles, dos de los cuales sostenían un cuchillo y una pala servidora para pasteles, los otros dos una bandeja y en el estómago una abertura parecida a la puerta de un horno.

\- ¡Les presento, al Clembot Pastelero 5000! – anunció el chico. – ¡Lo último en tecnología para preparar, hornear, y por supuesto, servir los mejores pasteles de todo el mundo! ¡Ahora, activado!

Al presionar de nuevo el control remoto, el Clembot Pastelero comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del gran pastel, y empezó a cortar las rebanadas y ponerlas en bandejas para los invitados. Al principio todo iba muy bien, hasta que empezó a acelerar y a cortar más de lo necesario, dejando marcas en el mantel y en la mesa. Clemont empezó a darle al control remoto para tratar de pararlo, pero empezó a ir cada vez más y más frenético, y empezó a echar chispas y humo.

\- ¡Cuidado, que va a explotar! – gritó Bonnie, añadiendo un "como siempre" entre dientes.

Ash y Clemont corrieron a tratar de pararlo, pero fue inminente, y tal como dijo Bonnie, el robot explotó. Más todavía, por la cercanía al pastel, la explosión provocó que este también volara y todos los que estuvieran cerca quedaron salpicados de merengue. Al disiparse el humo, Ash y Clemont yacían chamuscados en el suelo.

\- El poder… de la ciencia… es impresionante… – dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- ¡Pikapi! – exclamó Pikachu, yendo junto a su entrenador, al igual que Serena, ambos para verificar que estaban bien. Bonnie y Lilia hicieron lo mismo con Clemont.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ash? – preguntó Serena. Ash solo le respondió afirmando con la cabeza mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Clemont, el prototipo todavía no estaba listo. – dijo Lilia. – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- Ay, hermano, siempre es igual contigo y tus inventos locos. – dijo Bonnie.

\- ¡Ay no! – exclamó Ash, viendo el desastre. – ¡El pastel terminó arruinándose!

\- Despreocúpate. – lo tranquilizó Serena. – Presentía que algo así podría pasar, y me preparé para ello.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ash.

Serena solo le guiñó el ojo, y dirigiéndole una mirada a su Delphox que claramente decía "ya sabes que hacer", la vulpina de fuego salió corriendo y a los pocos minutos volvió empujando otro carrito con un pastel idéntico en tamaño y decoración al que acababa de explotar.

\- ¿Horneaste un segundo pastel? – preguntó Ash, sorprendido y aliviado.

\- Quería que fuera solo para nosotros, pero también en caso de que algo le pasara al otro, y ya ves que así fue. – dijo Serena. – Creo que es mejor que este lo cortemos a la manera tradicional, por si acaso.

Todo mundo empezó a reírse, aunque aquellos que quedaron salpicados de merengue y residuos del otro pastel, decidieron limpiárselos de la única manera posible: comiéndoselos. Ash y Clemont tuvieron que ir por un par de trajes de reserva, que Serena había ordenado también en el servicio de bodas. La chica kalosiana parecía haber previsto todo lo que podía pasar en esta celebración. De ser ese el caso, seguro que estaría preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir en su futura vida con Ash.

Después de mucho comer pastel, y de que la celebración se alargara más de la cuenta, llegó la hora de que la pareja recién casada se retirara. Pero en lugar de irse en el Rapidash en que habían llegado, Ash decidió que mejor se irían volando, y sacó a su Pidgeot. Equipado con su propia Pidgeotita (que rara vez había podido usar en combate), el pájaro estaba listo para despegar con la pareja (y Pikachu) en su espalda.

\- ¡De acuerdo todas! – dijo Misty. – ¡Fórmense que ahora viene el ramo!

\- ¡Yo también, yo también! – dijo Bonnie, hasta que la mano de Jessie la agarró por la espalda y la levantó, dejándola corriendo en el aire.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas, enana? – dijo Jessie. – Eres demasiado joven para el ramo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Tú ya te casaste, tampoco vale! – protestó la rubia.

\- ¡Serena, sé buena conmigo y lánzamelo a mí! – gritó Miette.

\- ¡No empieces! – protestó Shauna, pero de inmediato agregó. – ¡Mejor a mí!

Serena solo rodó los ojos. Ash activó la Mega Evolución, y el pájaro aumentó de tamaño lo suficiente para cargarlos a ambos. Con mucho cuidado Ash ayudó a Serena a subirse, y la chica se preparó para lanzar su ramo, mientras todas las demás esperaban con ansias, listas para abrirse paso a empujones si era necesario (incluso Jessie). Pidgeot despegó y en medio de las ráfagas que levantó al aletear, Serena soltó el ramo.

\- ¡Mío, mío, mío! – empezaron a gritar todas.

El aleteo de Pidgeot hizo que el ramo flotara de un lado al otro en las corrientes de aire, y todas las señoritas empezaron a saltar tratando de ponerse por delante de las demás para atraparlo. Jessie tuvo la "brillante" idea de usar como escalones a Shauna y Miette saltando encima de ellas, pero el tiro le salió por la culata pues estas la agarraron de las piernas y la hicieron caer de un tirón. Esto le dejó el camino libre a Misty, que estaba atrás y pudo saltar encima de todas para atraparlo. Las tres chicas en el suelo y todas las demás se enfurruñaron.

\- Lo siento, amigas, creo que es mío. – dijo guiñándoles el ojo. Luego se volteó hacia Ash y Serena mientras se alejaban, y empezó a despedirse de ellos con la mano. – ¡Lo mejor para ambos, sean felices todo lo que puedan y manténganse juntos pase lo que pase!

El resto de los invitados rápidamente se les unió y se despidieron de ellos alegremente. La pareja les respondió del mismo modo, mientras Pidgeot se iba alejando cada vez más, volando hacia el sol poniente en el horizonte.

\- Y bien, ¿dónde iremos ahora? – preguntó Serena.

\- Reservé un lugar para nosotros, en Ciudad Lumiose. – dijo Ash. – Con Pidgeot, llegaremos en un par de horas.

\- Apenas puedo creer que estemos juntos. – dijo Serena. – He soñado con esto toda mi vida.

\- Espero poder hacer tus sueños realidad. – dijo Ash, tomándola de las manos. – Sé que Misty, mi mamá y varias otras personas te dijeron que cuidaras de mí, pero… esa también debe ser mi responsabilidad. También tengo que cuidar de ti.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Serena. – No dejaría mi vida en manos de nadie en quien no confiara tanto.

\- No sé lo que nos depare el futuro, solo que espero que estés conmigo para afrontarlo, y compartirlo. – dijo Ash.

\- Siempre. – replicó Serena.

Mientras continuaban volando, abajo en la pradera todos veían a la silueta de Pidgeot alejarse lentamente en el horizonte, aunque todavía pudieron ver claramente cuando los dos se dieron el beso, y como era de esperare, hubo quienes lo celebraron y quienes lo lloraron. Pero el sentimiento general era que todos estaban felices por la pareja. En especial, cierta líder de gimnasio, que no se sentía que hubiera perdido al amor de su vida. En lugar de eso, sentía que había ayudado a su mejor amigo a encontrar la felicidad con alguien que le daría todo el amor que se merecía.

Dejaban atrás una etapa para comenzar una nueva. El principio del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después, en el Gimnasio Cerulean…**_

Después que se fuera el último retador del día, Misty decidió que era hora de cerrar el gimnasio. Dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala, la pelirroja se dispuso a tomarse un merecido descanso. El lugar empezaba a sentirse solitario, con Daisy de vacaciones con Tracey y Violeta de regreso a las Exhibiciones Pokémon. Incluso la propia Lily estaba contemplando la posibilidad de incursionar en su propia rama del espectáculo, pero queriendo hacer algo que no hubieran hecho sus otras hermanas, y había pasado las últimas semanas yendo de una agencia de talentos a otra, pues había muchos que querían contratarla. Eso dejaba a la menor de las hermanas teniendo que pasar su tiempo a solas.

Misty miró las fotografías colgadas en la pared. A las antiguas de sus aventuras viajando con Ash se habían sumado algunas de lo que habían sido los últimos casi dos años, empezando con aquellas vacaciones en Alola y culminando con la boda de Ash y Serena. En medio de todas, sin embargo, la que más resaltaba era aquella que les había tomado cuando se besaron (a la cual le hizo una buena ampliación), y siempre se reía al verla. Sus hermanas no entendían como podía conservar una foto de lo que ellas llamaban el momento en que Misty perdió al amor de su vida, e incluso estar feliz por verla. Ella solo les decía: "No pregunten, no lo entenderían". De hecho, se sentía demasiado feliz por los dos, tanto que no tenía espacio para sentir lástima por sí misma o rencores.

Dicho eso, a veces se sentía un poco solitaria en el gimnasio. En aquel momento, Ash y Serena estaban en medio de su luna de miel, y lo menos que quería era hacerles mala tercia, así que decidió que no los molestaría hasta que hubieran regresado. El resto de sus amigos también se encontraban bastante ocupados cada uno en sus propias empresas y tampoco estarían disponibles para pasar tiempo con ella o hacer algo. Los retadores cada vez venían con menos frecuencia y en menor cantidad, y recientemente le había llegado un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que Lorelei, que anunciaba su retiro y ya estaba empezando a buscarse un reemplazo para su puesto en el Alto Mando. ¿Se atrevería a aceptarlo?

\- ¡Misty, está sonando el intercomunicador! – llamó Lily.

\- ¡Estás más cerca, contéstalo tú! – replicó la pelirroja, estirándose sobre el sillón un poco para quitarse el estrés. En aquel momento solo quería descansar, pero pasaron solo un par de minutos y Lily volvió a llamar.

\- ¡Es alguien que te busca a ti! – le dijo.

Misty suspiró, pero finalmente decidió "qué remedio" y se puso de pie. ¿Quién podría venir a visitarla en un día como cualquiera? Normalmente no recibía visitas en días laborables por trabajar en el gimnasio a jornada completa, y le molestaba cuando venían al final del día.

\- Más vale que sea importante. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un rostro al que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Un joven un poco mayor que ella, con el cabello rojo oscuro y ojos negros. Ahora ella era lo bastante alta para casi mirarlo al mismo nivel, pero aun así era inconfundible.

\- ¿Rudy? – dijo al reconocerlo. El chico le respondió saludándola con la mano y sonriéndole.

\- Hola, Misty, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Rudy, el líder del Gimnasio de Isla Trovita. Solo se habían encontrado una vez hacía muchos años, aunque a ella no se le había olvidado aquel encuentro. Después de salir de su sorpresa inmediatamente lo invitó a pasar a la sala y a tomar asiento.

Mientras ella iba por algo de tomar, el entrenador de la Liga Naranja se sentó en el sofá, y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, en especial las fotografías. Pudo ver que Misty tenía muchas donde estaba en compañía de su "rival", Ash Ketchum, pero le sorprendió bastante ver algunas en particular. La boda del Campeón Pokémon Intercontinental fue un evento con el que los medios se hicieron un festín, y por supuesto las Islas Naranja no quedaron exentas de la noticia. Pero a Rudy le sorprendió mucho que la novia en dicha boda no fuese Misty, y ahora, estaba más sorprendido de ver que Misty no solo tenía fotos de dicha boda, sino además, unas que la mostraban con la chica con la cual Ash se había casado, la famosa artista-coordinadora, Reina de Kalos y Kanto y recientemente Gran Coordinadora en el primer Gran Festival de Kalos, Serena Yvonne Gabena.

\- Espero que te guste el té helado, no tengo más para ofrecerte. – dijo Misty, trayendo dos vasos con la susodicha bebida.

\- Eso está bien, gracias. – dijo Rudy, tomando un sorbo. – Siento haber aparecido de improviso, pasé por el vecindario, y pensé que podría venir a saludar.

\- Vaya, qué coincidencia. – dijo Misty. – ¿Y qué te trae por Ciudad Cerulean? Es un largo camino desde las Islas Naranja.

\- Oh, nada especial. – Rudy se encogió de hombros. – Solo me invitaron a hacer de instructor de baile en rutinas de concursos Pokémon para ayudar a los coordinadores novatos. ¿Qué hay de ti, cómo has estado?

\- Bastante bien, a decir verdad. – dijo Misty. – Un poco aburrida, tal vez, ya a estas alturas no hay muchos retadores que puedan darme buenas batallas. Me llegó una oferta de Lorelei para tomar su puesto en el Alto Mando, pero todavía no la he aceptado.

\- Qué gran honor. – Rudy se sorprendió de oír eso. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, porque él sabía que Misty era una chica muy talentosa. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia las fotos. – Veo que… asististe a la boda de Ash.

\- No iba a perdérmela por nada del mundo. – replicó Misty. – Era la boda de mi mejor amigo después de todo.

\- ¿Tu mejor amigo? – inquirió Rudy. – En nuestro último encuentro, casi habría podido jurar que lo considerabas… algo más que un amigo.

Misty adoptó una expresión un poco más seria. No era difícil saber lo que intentaba implicar Rudy, pues después de todo, para Misty no era un secreto que el líder de la Liga Naranja se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que Misty en aquel momento solo tenía ojos para Ash.

\- ¿Conoces a la chica con quién se casó? – preguntó Misty. – Bueno, tal vez no lo sepas, pero ella y yo somos buenas amigas. Aunque tenemos intereses diferentes, hay algo en común que nos une. Las dos estábamos enamoradas de Ash.

Rudy ladeó la cabeza, bastante intrigado por esto. No era difícil deducir lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza: ¿Misty siendo amiga de alguien que era su rival por el afecto de Ash Ketchum? Impensable en la mayoría de los casos, pero como siempre, había la excepción a la regla.

\- Sé lo que estarás pensando. – dijo Misty. – El hecho fue que ella y yo nos hicimos amigas sin tener idea de que la otra conocía a Ash. Después de contarnos nuestras historias, me di cuenta que los sentimientos de ella no eran nada superficiales. Ella de verdad sentía algo muy profundo por Ash, tanto como yo. Y siendo tan agradable, no me parecía justo no darle una oportunidad de ganarse su afecto.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Rudy. Eso era… interesante. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la foto donde se mostraba a ambos, Ash y Serena, dándose un beso. – ¿Y esa fotografía?

\- Pensé en conservar un recuerdo. – dijo Misty, sonriendo divertida. – Fui yo la que les tomó la foto, debiste haber visto sus caras. No tuvieron precio.

\- ¿Oh? – Rudy levantó ambas cejas al escuchar eso. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- Como sea, Serena y yo decidimos hacer una… pequeña competencia. – explicó Misty. – Al final, fue ella quién ganó.

\- Pues qué peculiares gustos tiene Ash. – dijo Rudy. A Misty no se le escapó el deje de "yo no te hubiese dejado ir" que había junto con esa declaración.

\- No la menosprecies. – dijo Misty. – Quizás no te diste cuenta aquella vez, pero mi relación con Ash no fue totalmente de color de rosa. No lo niego, sí me sentía atraída a él, pero en aquel entonces me costaba mucho ser sincera con mis sentimientos. Prefería ocultarlos tras rabietas y provocaciones. Ese fue el factor determinante.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Serena, por otro lado… ella era mucho más dulce y más abierta con lo que sentía por Ash. – dijo Misty. – Hizo muchas cosas por él que yo jamás llegué a hacer, y siendo sincera, creo que ella se lo merecía más. Ella podrá tratarlo mejor, y soportar sus tonterías mucho mejor que yo.

A Rudy no se le escapó que las palabras de Misty no iban cargadas de burlas, rencor, resentimiento o resignación de ningún tipo. Es más, juzgando por su expresión, parecía sentirse genuinamente feliz por Ash y Serena, casi tanto como si ella hubiera sido la elegida.

\- Por supuesto, ella necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas. – dijo Misty, con un poco de orgullo. – Espero que los consejos que le di le sean de utilidad, los va a necesitar.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. – dijo Rudy.

\- Bueno, basta de hablar de mí. – dijo Misty. – ¿Por qué no vamos ahora a la razón por la que TÚ estás aquí?

\- ¿Necesito decirla? – replicó Rudy. – La única razón por la cual vendría a este lugar está justo frente a mí, no hay ninguna otra.

\- ¿Viniste ahora porque tienes el camino libre ahora que Ash no está en el medio? – preguntó Misty.

\- No me culpes. – dijo Rudy. – Sé que nuestro encuentro fue breve, pero a mí no se me olvida. Aún sigo pensando en ti después de todo este tiempo. Escucha, para ir sin mucha presión, ¿qué tal si solo aceptaras una invitación a cenar conmigo? Será solo eso, una cena.

\- No lo sé… – dijo Misty en tono dudoso. – Tampoco es que quiero que pienses que te estoy aceptando como plato de segunda mesa ni mucho menos.

\- No tiene que ser así. – dijo Rudy. – Podemos tomar las cosas con calma, y ver si funcionan entre nosotros. Sin presiones ni compromisos.

Misty se puso a pensar. Era obvio que no se le olvidaba que, aunque Rudy le parecía atractivo, en aquel momento ella, quizás sin darse cuenta, lo utilizó para encelar a Ash. En aquel momento tomó una decisión, y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, no se sentía del todo cómoda como para iniciar una relación.

\- Aprecio tu oferta, pero creo que no estoy lista todavía. – dijo Misty. – Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo él, poniéndose de pie. – De todos modos, si alguna vez cambias de opinión, las fronteras de Isla Trovita siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Bueno, es hora de marcharme. Cuídate mucho.

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta. – dijo Misty.

Mientras Rudy se marchaba, Misty se había quedado pensando. A decir verdad, parte de la razón de declinar la invitación fue porque, entre el tiempo que había pasado desde la decisión de Ash, y también con la boda, ella no había salido con nadie. Pero pensándolo de nuevo, tal vez ya era un buen tiempo para darse otra oportunidad en una relación. Algo nunca iba a cambiar, Ash siempre sería alguien importante para ella, y si él era feliz con Serena, ¿por qué no podía serlo ella con alguien más?

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y ahora sí, con esto el segundo final está cubierto. Si le di a los PokéShippers, es justo que el lado AmourShipper también tenga el suyo, ¿verdad? Intenté hacerlo diferente, para que no se sintiera simplemente cambio de diálogos menores, por eso fue que cambié algunas cosas, como el lugar de la boda, los invitados, y por supuesto el rol del Equipo Rocket. Digo, con ese trío, el escenario de que sigan haciendo de las suyas, o que se hayan reformado y se hayan vuelto amigos de Ash sigue siendo buena fuente para humor, ¿o no?

Un crédito especial a **Zilia K,** que fue quien me sugirió la escena de Clemont y el pastel. Algunas cosas no deberían cambiar, y definitivamente nuestro joven inventor y como fallan sus "prototipos apresurados" definitivamente es una de ellas. También para **Suki90,** que me ayudó en ambas versiones con la relación de Ash y Misty, independientemente del resultado (y de sus preferencias personales). Igual que en el anterior, aquí decidí listar las razones por las cuales Ash elige a Serena en lugar de a Misty. Quienes estén en el fandom de Pokémon desde los inicios (como su servidor), seguro habrán visto muchas entrevistas y presentaciones de Gabo Ramos y Xóchitl Ugarte, los actores de doblaje que prestaron su voz a los personajes de Ash y Misty, y en mi opinión, no hay nadie que conozca mejor a un personaje que el actor que lo interpreta. En el caso de Gabo, él fue pro-PokéShipping durante todo el tiempo que hizo la voz de Ash (hasta el último tercio de Diamante y Perla), pero al ver el beso que le dio Serena al final de la saga XY, de inmediato se pasó al otro bando. Y no lo culpo, hasta yo siendo PokéShipper se me hizo realmente dulce esa escena, y ya varias veces les he dicho que me encariñé con Serena. Por el lado de Misty… Xóchitl dijo que seguro que se pondría MUY celosa, pero al final lo aceptaría. Lo que sí no agarro es lo que dijo de que "probablemente se iría con Tracey". Como vieron aquí, la pareja de Daisy y Tracey es canónica para las dos líneas, así que desde ya les digo que las otras establecidas en el anterior (Drew y May, Brock y Lucy, Kenny y Dawn, Cilan y Burgundy) también lo son. Con respecto a la escena final con Misty, les diré que la tuve algo difícil decidir con quién la hacía, ya que siendo sincero, no me terminan de agradar del todo para ella los pretendientes que tuvo, y terminé eligiendo a Rudy solo para la escena. Así que a diferencia de con Serena, aquí lo dejé un poco más ambiguo de manera intencional. No sé qué curso tomará a partir de ahí. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Ahora sí, el momento que todos esperaban (o no) hora de cerrar esta historia. Gracias por los reviews a **Suinrk, Pokeshipping Fun, Kisame Hoshigaki, soldado dragon, Jigsawpunisher, Zack F Stanton, Taikobou, brandonG95, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama, Zilia K, takedigi, sonicmanuel, Suki90, beruji** y **Goddess Artemiss.** Gracias también a todos los que favoritearon y siguieron esta historia, y quienes estén empezando a leerla también. Como última cosa, para quienes se les ocurra preguntar, no, en esta historia no pondré ningún final donde Ash se queda con ambas, o no elige a ninguna. Si alguien quiere de la primera opción, pueden ir a ver el fic "La Cima del Campeón" de mi colega **Zeek,** que sí irá por ese final. O también, para los que quieren llevarlo al extremo lógico, mi traducción de "Pokémon Reset Bloodlines" que tendrá un eventual final harem (aunque eso es trama secundaria, y es una buena historia incluso para quienes no gusten de eso). Los veré pronto en futuros proyectos, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
